Naruto SFCW: Journey into the Labyrinth
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: The Son of Hephaestus is preparing for a new adventure. Kronos is planning to use the Labyrinth to land a surprise attack on the demigods, but Naruto won't let him succeed. With the help of his friends and new powers in his arsenal, Naruto is ready to deal with Kronos army and the shinobis that comes after him. Naruto/Multi. Guilty Aphrodite and Hera.
1. New Year, New Adventures, New Enemies

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. I was going to wait a while to do this, but Phoenix insisted on doing this now, along with other stories.**

 **Phoenix: HELLO LOYAL READERS. Welcome to the new story and chapter. It took a while but we are bringing the sequel of Naruto: SFCW. What is the story title Spirit?**

 **Spirit: If any of you didn't read the title when you found this, it's called Naruto SFCW: Journey into the Labyrinth. Now, I got a few things to say.**

 **First, I want to know if any of you readers want lemons in this story. Phoenix and a few others talked to me about that, but I don't if I should add that or not. First, my dad or mom might kill me if I write something like that.**

 **Phoenix: In my opinion no lemons. We can show it happened but I can't see lemons in this story.**

 **Spirit: Just let me know if your opinion on it and we'll decide if we should add that or not. Second, we want you to know that we're doing three other stories as well. Harry Potter: the Force Wizard, Maelstrom of Cocoon, and The Gods and Demigods Read the Sea of Monsters (With the guests). Check those out when you have time.**

 **Third, make sure to give reviews. I, and maybe Phoenix and War Doctor, like reading those and seeing other people's opinions. You guys sometimes have good ideas to give us and some instructive criticism. Plus, like any author, I like the praise to my work.**

 **And lastly, I want to know if anyone is planning or thinking to make a reading story out of this. If so, PM me and I'll give you permission to do so. I would like to see a reading fiction of this. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and Percy Jackson**

Chapter 1: New Year, New Adventures, New Enemies

(Leaf Village)

The leaf village hospital was crowded today. Several ninjas are here with several injuries, some with minor ones and some with very major ones. All of the nurses are working their heads off, trying to care of all the shinobi and kunoichi, one of them being the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, along with her two apprentices Shizune and Sakura.

Tsunade had her eyes close, mending the bones of one of the injured shinobi. Sakura and Shizune were holding him down while the man was screaming in pain. Eventually though, the pain, it was finally put back to place. Tsunade sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off her forehead while Sakura and Shizune let go of the man, who then fell unconscious.

Suddenly, one of the nurses came in, looking really afraid of what she is about to say. "Lady Tsunade, the last batch of shinobi that went in the continent are back and injured very badly." she said quietly. She ran when she heard Tsunade and threw one of the chairs on the well. Shizune and Sakura stepped back, knowing that Tsunade was losing her temper once again.

' _Why am I sending shinobi to do a suicide mission again?'_ Tsunade thought. Then she looked to window and saw one the younger chunin punch an adult civilian in the face, probably at the fact that he insulted Naruto. ' _Oh yeah, that's why.'_

"Shizune, gather all the ninjas who have internal injuries and have the more experienced nurses heal them at once." Tsunade commanded, getting a nod from Shizune. When Shizune went to do just that, she turned to Sakura. "Sakura, gather the newer nurses and heal the ones with broken bones." Sakura nodded, but before she did, she had a question in mind.

"Lady Tsunade?" She started out quietly. Tsunade arched an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "When can I join the search for Naruto?"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Sakura, along with Hinata, been asking that a lot for the past few months. But Hinata might put her feelings ahead of the mission while Sakura end up like some of the shinobi they send at Naruto. Despite her dislike for Sakura, due to how she treated her surrogate grandson, she is a talented healer, one they need at the leaf.

' _Then again, why am I even trying to keep this village intact anyway?'_ Tsunade thought. ' _Very few of the older generations feel guilty for how they treated Naruto. And what they did to Naruto was inhuman. Huh, kind of ironic since the reason they did it because they saw him as a demon while they are the ones doing monstrous things to him as a child. A fucking child!'_

As she thought that, the guilt crept up to her again. She could have adopted Naruto after his parents died. But instead, she wallowed in self-pity and decided to drink and gamble her way out of life. Now, she's trying to take him away from his friends and family, making the guilt worse.

Sakura was about to call out to Tsunade when the woman finally responded. "I don't know Sakura. Right now, we need to focus on healing all our injured jonin, chunin, and ANBU. After that, we'll see if I can get you in a mission."

Sakura eyes' widen in surprise. She mostly expected to be rejected again. But she is pleasantly surprise that Tsunade is considering sending her. Maybe she can try to redeem herself to Naruto, after treating him like shit.

Sakura gave Tsunade a thankful smile before going to do her job. Tsunade sighed and sat down, pulling out her precious sake from her coat. Right now, she needs a drink and since Shizune is busy, she can have her sake. Before she could take a wonderful sip of the alcohol, one of the ninjas burst in her office looking winded and panicked. She growled in frustration. Just as she was taking a sip!

"It better be very important or I will put you with the rest of these shinobi!" Tsunade growled, tightening her grip on the bottle she is holding. The shinobi paled a little. He wondered if he should really tell her the news, but if she finds out later from someone else, she might come after this. So, praying to Kami that she doesn't kill him, he spoke of the news.

"Sasuke Uchiha has escaped from his house arrest." The shinobi spoke timidly. There was an eerie silence in the room. You could hear a cricket chirping in the room. The shinobi try to slowly escape from the coming explosion, but it was too late

"WHAT?!"

(Outside the Hidden Leaf Village)

Sasuke Uchiha had been miserable for the last few years in the village. It first started when that dead last actually defeated him when he first tried to escape. Then when he brought back, he was put in house arrest due to attempted escape, despite the civilian council protest. Then, his chakra was taken away along with his ninja status. He couldn't even get Ino or Sakura to help him, since they broke out of their fan girl stage. And finally, someone took away his vengeance. His chance to kill Itachi by himself, to show how strong he gotten.

Naruto Uzumaki.

When he heard about, he was in a rage. He threw anything that could break, rip the furniture apart, cursed Naruto existence. He was supposed to kill Itachi, not that blonde flame crafter. His goal was taken away while he was arrested by that damn Hokage.

And right then, he wanted to kill Naruto Uzumaki. For taking his role as the best in the leaf village, for humiliating him during and after the academy, for besting him in everything, for defeating him eleven years ago, for taking his vengeance away. For everything he ever did to him, even breathing in the same room with him.

' _Just you wait Uzumaki!'_ Sasuke thought in rage. ' _Once I become strong enough, I will end you!'_

Sasuke still has his hair style that is shaped like a duck. He is now wearing a black kimono with the bottom tore down a little so that he can move easier. He stole some of the ninja supplies, including some kunai and pellets. And the same standard shinobi sandals.

A couple of months ago, two of Orochimaru's followers snuck into his home. They gave him back his chakra and help him regain his skill. When he got strong enough, he escaped from the village, with the two sound ninja escorting him to the former sannin base.

Sasuke look at the two ninja who were wearing the sound ninja uniform, while they are hopping on the trees. "How far is the base?" Sasuke asked the two ninja in front of him. "I want to train as soon as possible so I can defeat Uzumaki."

"Relax Sasuke." One of the ninja said. "We'll be there soon. Just another thirty minutes left of running." Sasuke smirk. He will be strong enough to defeat Naruto soon. Kill the man who took his vengeance.

" **Hmm, so you are a rival of Naruto."** A voice said in the forest, stopping the three on their track. They all look around the forest, wondering where it was coming from, but they didn't see anyone else.

"Who are you?!" One of the ninja yelled, a little scared. Suddenly, something grabbed him from underneath. Sasuke and the other ninja looked down as the man was screaming in pain, his body being crushed by the hand of a one eyed giant.

"What the hell?!" The other ninja yelled, scared out of his wits. Before he could attack though, an animal suddenly jumped on the man and pulled down the ground. Sasuke heard the ninja scream in pain before his throat was ripped apart.

Sasuke tense as the two monsters look at him and grab a kunai to fight, but stop when he heard the voice. " **Don't worry, they won't attack you. I only ordered to get rid of the two pests."**

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, trying to see where the voice is coming from. "You took the people who would lead me to my new sensei."

" **Would you really want the snake sannin as your teacher?"** The voice asked. That voice sent chills to Sasuke pain, but didn't show it. " **He would use you to give himself a new body, to get the sharingan. What if I told you that I can make you more powerful than Orochimaru could? Powerful enough to decimate Naruto and all of his friends?"**

"...I'm listening." Sasuke said, lowering his guard. A very small part of him is screaming at him not to listen to whoever it was, but the power to decimate Naruto and everyone he cared for is too appealing for him to refuse.

" **I can talk about the power I wield."** The voice said. " **But why I don't I show you?"** Something slowly formed right in front of him and showed him something that shocked him.

Every single of Orochimaru's bases, currently being massacred by armies of monsters.

(Orochimaru's Main Base)

Orochimaru gritted his teeth at his experiment room. For the past couple of hours, he'd been trying to find a base for him to retreat at. The base he is at now is being attack by several creatures. His followers stood no chance against the onslaught, getting no chance to recuperate. Now, he's finding that every single of his bases were getting attack.

They are killing the normal followers, taking away the test subjects, taking his notes and experiments. Years and years of work are being destroyed or taken away in matter of hours. Barely anyone escaped the onslaught.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru roared, getting his loyal servant to come in the room. "Gather any info we have left! We will have to get out of here soon!"

"But Lord Orochimaru, all the other hideouts are being decimated." Kabuto said, walking towards the snake sannin. Unknown to said sennin, Kabuto has a bronze knife behind his back. "The few people that survive had fled and the sound village had been taken over as well."

Orochimaru was gathering one of the few notes he has left. "We will have to build a new base. Start our researches from scratch once again. But I'm not going to die here." He is called a snake for a reason. He will slip away from death anyway that is possible. Why do you think he created a sacrifice jutsu that helps him get a new body every three years?

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru, we can't leave now." Kabuto said, slowly readying his knife.

"Oh, and why is that Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, turning around to address his lieutenant….

….only to be met with a knife through his neck.

"Cause Lord Kronos is waiting for me. And he doesn't want you to leave this base alive." Kabuto said coldly, a gleam in his glasses. Orochimaru tried to perform the revival jutsu while he is gurgling blood, but for some reason, it's not working.

Kabuto smirk. "If you're wondering why you can't use your revival jutsu is because of the knife I'm using. Since you can be no longer called human, this kind of knife can permanently kill you." With that, he took the knife out, getting the snake sannin to fall on the floor.

Orochimaru glared at him with a murderous expression, but the medic ninja didn't even flinch. "You think you could gain immortality, but that's was a foolish dream. Kronos wanted to teach you a lesson for trying to be immortal." Orochimaru gurgled, trying to curse the traitor, only for blood to spew out of his mouth.

This isn't possible. He is Orochimaru. One of the legendary sannin! He was supposed to be immortal. He can't die. He can't!

"Goodbye, 'Lord' Orochimaru." Kabuto said, saying the word mockingly. He then left the snake sannin to bleed to death, something he deserved. Not for the pain he cause to the elemental country, but for trying to be an immortal.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke watch in awe as the army of monsters completely destroyed all of Orochimaru followers. The sound village, all of his bases, everything. Barely any of them survived the onslaught.

" **So you see?"** The voice said through the forest. " **Join me, and you can command an army to your beck and call. You can become more powerful than you can ever imagine. You can have that army destroy anything that crosses your path."**

Sasuke smirked. An army to his beck and call. Gain powers that would crush Uzumaki. He can have all of this. But there is one question in mind….

"Can you help me restore my clan?" Sasuke asked the figure. That was another of his primary goal. Restoring the Uchiha clan.

The chuckle the voice let out chilled Sasuke to the bone. " **Trust me, you will gain everything you need to restore your clan. You'll have powerful women that will help with that."**

And that sealed the deal for Sasuke Uchiha.

(U.S.A, Near Camp Half-Blood)

Naruto was breathing heavily, his muscles straining as he kept running. He's been running for hours and those damn things won't stop chasing him. Not only that, but he has a little girl on his back, holding to him tight, increasing the weight.

Just one of these regular days for Naruto Uzumaki.

"They're catching up!" The girl cried out in fear, looking back at the mass army behind their back. That got Naruto to run a little bit faster, trying to get some distance.

How they ended up in this predicament? Well, Naruto was a babysitter for Lacy. Her father didn't really care for her, so Naruto took the job and took care of Lacy, especially when he found out that she was a demigod. He had a clone stay with her whenever he's with friends or on a mission, when a clone sent a memory of a couple of rebelled demigods trying to take Lacy away.

You see, not all of the demigods that joined Luke went back with him. A handful of them still think that Kronos is still the better option, the leader of the demigod rebels being Alabaster Torrington, a son of Hecate.

Naruto had been trying to track him down for quite some time. If he can capture one of Hecate's children, he can have a chance for her to surrender for her son's life. A dirty trick, he knew, but he is a shinobi. They are known for using dirty tricks. Honor does not come in their vocabulary.

When he received that memory, he quickly used the hiraishin seal he put on her back. In a flash, he came in front of her and dispatched the two demigods. A daughter of Demeter and a son of Apollo.

But not before they called an army of monsters when they saw him.

He really hoped that Cally would make their torture long and painful….

Once he put enough distance with the army of monsters, he stopped to catch his breath. He gritted his teeth, weighing down his options. He can't go to camp, not without bringing them those monsters. But he also can't fight them without endangering options. His brain quickly calculated an idea and he hope that the mother of this girl will actually protect her and not ignore his and/or her prayer.

"Lacy, listen to me sweetie." Naruto said to the frighten girl. "See the strawberry garden? Run there and get to camp. You'll be safe there."

The little girl looks at Naruto, with wide and frightened eyes. "A-A-And what about you?" The girl asked him. Naruto bit his lip, hoping that Lacy won't be stubborn.

"I can't. I need to stay here and hold them-"

"No!" Lacy protested, hugging Naruto as if her life depended on it. "Come with me! Please Naruto!" Naruto bit back a groan, hearing the horde. He needs to get her moving.

"Lacy, there is no time to argue." Naruto said firmly, looking at her in the eyes. "Don't worry about me Lacy, I will be with you soon. But I can't let you or the camp be endangered."

"You'll die if you try to fight them all!" Lacy cried out, tears threatening to stream out. Naruto has been a father to her ever since she was four, more than her own father. She doesn't want to lose him.

"Lacy, please trust me on this." Naruto said to her. "I can handle them. I know what I'm doing. Now go." When she hesitated, he said it again with a firmer, voice. "Go!" This time, she did run. Naruto sigh in relief, knowing that she is going to be safe now and then look at the horde coming closer to him.

He took out his Kasai and changed it into a naginata. He flipped it a little before holding it behind his back, smirking at the army before him.

"Okay, so who dies first?"

(Camp Half-Blood)

The camp is in a training session today. Several of the more experience campers are training a group of them into fighting. The counselors are helping Chiron and Dionysus teach them, all of them wearing a jacket designed by Naruto. It's a white jacket, with their parents' symbols on the back of their jacket. Something designed by Naruto to show who the camp counselors were. The counselors that were currently at camp are Luke, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Lee, Katie, Bianca, Silena, and Castor. There are some counselors for the minor gods as well.

Chiron and Annabeth were teaching history to all the younger campers. They are teaching them all kinds of things. From Greek to Dragon Age, along with some shinobi history Naruto lent them. They will need to prepare for shinobi to come and try to attack them.

Clarisse and Thalia were teaching hand to hand combat, from basic to advance, along with ninjutsu. The children of Hephaestus, Apollo, and Apollo were the ones who are learning elemental ninjutsu while the children of Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, and Dionysus were learning hand to hand combat, along with a few ninjutsu that fit their heritage.

Luke and the Stolls were doing weapons training and stealth training. Normally, Hermes children only do stealth, but Naruto had everyone learn stealth. The other demigods may not be as good as a child of Hermes, but with a good teacher and lots of training, they can be half as good as them.

After all Luke and the other Hermes demigods were good, but Naruto is the best.

Dionysus was teaching his children mind manipulation. He was also teaching the other demigods how to block genjutsu. Normally, he wouldn't care, but Naruto bribed him with a pack of the finest sake that he can hide inside the seal. Naruto is probably the only demigod (other than all of his children) that he would ever like.

Right now, Chiron and Annabeth are teaching the young children about the story of the Inquisitor. They were about to get to the part of the Grey Warden attempt to summon a demon army, when they heard a little girl screaming.

"HELP! HELP!" Everyone tensed up at the terrified voice. Thalia, Luke, Charles, and a couple more demigods ran to where voice was. They saw a little girl running up to them, looking frantic and scared.

The girl started speaking fast, saying that someone needed help. The demigods and Chiron tried to calm the girl down, one of the reason being that they couldn't understand what she is saying, and after a few minutes, she started calming down, but she still looked scared.

"What wrong child?" Chiron asked the girl gently. He hoped he didn't have to calm another panic attack.

"It's Naruto! He needs help!" The girl cried out, causing everyone to freeze at the name. "He's fighting off those scary monsters! A big army! He needs help!"

Chiron acted immediately. "Campers, prepare you weapons! Prepare yourself to fight!" The campers didn't need to be told twice and they all went to get their weapons. From spears, to swords, to bows, to axes. Each one of them grabbed a weapon and quickly put their armor.

When everyone was appearing and the children were safe in their cabins, including Lacy who went in Hermes cabin. They demigods went charging at the entrance of camp and prepare to fight an army, only for all of them too stop, all of them stunned at the sight they are seeing.

Naruto slides around the Minotaur just as he crushed the ground where Naruto was at before he stabbed the beast with naginata. The Minotaur roared in pain, feeling the weapon deep inside, but before it could get it out, Naruto threw the Minotaur at a Cyclops who was about to hit Naruto with its club. The both of them turned to golden dust at the crushing impact.

Naruto set his weapon on fire before slamming on the ground, causing a stream of fire to hit thirty monsters and ending them. He smashes his blade into the ground and then cross his arms, gathering up the energy he need to perform this attack. When he got sufficient enough energy, he slammed his fist into the air. It took a mere second before the cracks form and many more of the monsters turned to golden dust.

Everyone is watching in awe as Naruto took them down either one at a time or using a move to take out a group. It was like watching a very fierce and powerful demon fight a small army without trouble.

He jumped up in the horde of monsters and spins his weapon around, causing several more to be killed. He then uses his crouched position to stab the Cyclops before the monsters could attack. It roared in pain before dissolving in dust. One of the Cyclopes made a grab at Naruto, but the blonde grabbed the thumb before twisting it and flipping the Cyclops. Before it could get up Naruto stabbed him right in the eye, earning a bellow of pain and the thing turning into dust.

As more monsters came at him, the more Naruto cut them down. He either stabs them or slices them in half with the blade. Or using the pole part (which is made of imperial gold) to give them a head trauma. Finally, Naruto jumped up before forming Greek fire at the end of it and slammed his naginata to the ground, causing the fire to spread around all of the monsters. A lot of them screamed in pain before dissolving into golden dust.

Naruto breathes heavily, more than winded from that fight. "And now...just three rebels to go." Naruto dodges a sword slash that was for his head and the demigod slashed again, but this time, Naruto grabbed the wrist and twisted it, causing the young man to scream in pain and land in a heap.

He move when he felt the earth stir and a demigoddess burst out of the ground from where he was at. Another boy was charging at him with a spear, but Naruto grabs the spear, and had it hit the boy in the head before he took it away and stabbed him in the kneecap, earning a cry of pain. He saw the girl coming down, ready to stab, but Naruto was prepared, and grabbed her when she close enough and threw her on the ground. She was winded, but she was about to get up, until Naruto pressed his foot against her stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto warned her. The demigoddess sighed before laying down and accepting defeat. "Good choice." As he said that, the demigod he defeated at Lacy's home appeared to him in a flash, the both of them tied up and unconscious.

He tied up the other demigods and when he turned around to go to camp, he was met with nearly every demigod over fourteen looking ready to fight.

"Um, hi?" Naruto said awkwardly, uncomfortable with the stares he's getting. The last time he got this kind of attention is when he fought Ares and he still felt uncomfortable. He's probably one of the few demigods that didn't like attention.

Elsewhere, a blond boy training in Camp Jupiter sneezed and Percy Jackson, who is doing the homework that Naruto sent him at home, sneezed.

"Hi? HI?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" Thalia yelled, glaring at Naruto. Both she and Annabeth are pissed that Naruto fought another army of monsters alone, AGAIN. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING FIGHTING AN ARMY ALL ON YOUR OWN?! AGAIN?!

Naruto raise his hand in surrender. "I didn't have time to think or wait. The little girl, Lacy, needed to be brought to safety and I couldn't risk the safety of the camp. Plus, they were chasing me, not Lacy. Speaking of which, is the girl okay? Did she get to camp?"

"She is with the other children, don't worry." Annabeth replied, frowning out at him. "But don't change the subject Naruto! You could've had waited for us or come to us to be ready to fight!"

"There was no time to wait I had to hold them off the army. Lacy was in danger and I couldn't risk endangering the camp." Naruto said firmly. "If I did run to the camp, you guys would become totally unprepared for the fight. Besides, I needed to see my results of the training."

When Naruto gained his new power, he started training two hours each night. He had other things in his schedule, so he only had six hours of sleep instead of eight or nine. He's been training demigods, keeping an eye on other demigods, working on several projects, doing several missions, and training. He added the two hours to train his new powers.

Before they could argue though, Chiron interrupted them. "Alright I think that is enough excitement for now. Naruto you need to talk to Lacy right?" Naruto nods, giving a thankful smile to the centaur. "Ok then. All of you back to training!" The last part was for the campers. The demigods went back to their training regime, except for the camp counselors.

"Cally." The girl looked at Naruto when he called her name. "Get all information from these demigods. I leave it to you how you will do it." The girl had a dark grin and nodded, dragging the five tied up demigods to the barracks with some help from the other demigods.

Naruto went to the entrance of camp, along with the other counselors and Chiron. When he got to camp, he was tackled by a small blonde pin missile. Naruto stagger back in surprise, only to see that it was Lacy, who is currently crying in relief.

Naruto rubbed the girls head, whispering to her that he's alright and that he's not hurt. After a minute, Naruto manage to soothe her. An ability he has that helped most children when they're afraid or sad.

"Come on Lacy, let's go travel around the camp." Naruto told the girl. "I'll tell everything you need to know about the camp and have you settled in." Lacy nodded and then gave him the puppy dog look. Naruto sighed, already knowing what she wanted, and bent down so she can ride on his back.

As Naruto was traveling to the camp, telling Lacy everything she needs to know, the younger campers noticed the jacket on him. The fact that he's camp counselor didn't seem to surprise them, it was the Athena marking that got their attention.

"Annabeth?" A ten year old son of Athena said, causing Annabeth to stop her reading. "Why does Naruto have an Athena marking?" The newer demigods wondered the same thing.

Annabeth looks at Naruto and smiles at the sight of the fellow blonde carrying the girl Lacy. "That's because Naruto isn't only a son of Hephaestus, but he's also a champion of Athena, like Odysseus."

"So he's really smart, as well as strong and cute?" A daughter of Aphrodite asked, blushing as she looked at Naruto. Annabeth frowned a little, before getting rid of it quickly.

"Yes, he is very intelligent." Annabeth said to her. "He has done many quests for Athena, as well as other gods, both minor and Olympians. He's also our trainer and protector." Annabeth could see that Naruto had gained a few new admirers -even more so when an idiotic son of Ares attempted to throw a rock at Naruto, who grabbed it without looking and crushed it with his hand. That just gained him a couple more admirers.

"...and you're a demigod yourself Lacy." Naruto finished. Lacy is listening to this with wide eyes. Naruto told her about the gods being real, monsters reviving from their graves, and the gods still having children.

"I'm a demigod? And my mom is a goddess?" Lacy asked. Naruto nodded to her question. "Do you know who my mom is?"

Naruto smiled. "I have a guess though. Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Mostly because you are a little cutie." Lacy blushed a little at the compliment from her father figure, but then she had a crestfallen look.

"Why doesn't she visit me?" Lacy whispered sadness in her voice. "Did she forget about me? Did I do something bad that made her hate me?"

Naruto bit back a growl. Those are the same thoughts that cause the Olympians to have rebels. They should stop hiding under those stupid rules and at least visit their children. Then the death rate wouldn't be so high (despite it lowering a lot when Naruto came to this world) and the demigods wouldn't have thought about joining Kronos.

"You didn't do anything that would cause any hatred Lacy, I can assure you of that. You're just too sweet to think of anything bad." Naruto said, making the girl blush again. "As for why she didn't visit you, I don't really have the answers for that. Just hope that she didn't forget about you and would offer an explanation as to why she didn't visit." Naruto wonder why Aphrodite never visited such a sweet girl like Lacy while she visited Drew and gave her the charmspeak for her to abuse. Well, at least Silena had her own charmspeak to counteract Drew's.

"For now though, you are to go to Hestia's cabin until you are claimed." Naruto said to her. Another change in the camp. With the help of his shadow clones, he built cabins for the minor gods and goddesses, including Hestia. Now, any demigods that have yet to be claimed can live there instead of being in the overcrowded Hermes cabin.

Lacy smiled and nodded. "I can lead you to the cabin once all the training session are finished. For now, go join the other kids over there." He carried her to the other children, where Chiron and Annabeth are still teaching them.

They stopped reading when they notice Naruto and Lacy coming over him. "So little Lacy is going to join us?" Naruto nodded while the little blonde girl ducked her head behind Naruto, a little nervous at meeting new people.

"Yep." Naruto replied, putting the girl on the ground. She quickly hid behind Naruto, making the blonde chuckle. "I might need to stay here though, until she gets used to the place." Chiron nodded in understanding and with that, Naruto sat with the other kids, with Lacy in his lap. Nico grins at Naruto, who smile back at him.

The two of them had gotten closer these three months, with Naruto preparing to take him as his apprentice. He can sense the power in the boy. Not as powerful as Percy, Thalia, or Bianca, but still pretty strong for his age.

As Annabeth started reading, Naruto relaxed a little. It's been a really hectic day. Saving Lacy from two demigods, running from an army of monsters, fighting said army of monsters, and capturing five demigods. He can only hope that his life will be normal, but on the inside, he knew that it won't be normal.

He is Naruto Uzumaki. A demigod that is unpredictable and has an unpredictable future, even to the Fates. And he likes it that way.

 **Spirit: And that's the end. So what do you think about all of that? Good? Bad? Need work? Leave a review so we can see your opinion.**

 **Phoenix: Well I hope you enjoyed our work for this chapter. Anything else before we go Spirit?**

 **Spirit: Only to check out our other stories, not just this one. Review (especially review), favorite, and follow, and we will see you later.**


	2. Hunting Down Rebels

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. On this one, they will be hunting down rebels, as stated in the chapter title.**

 **Phoenix: Anything else we need to add?**

 **Spirit: First of all, that was a spoiler Phoenix. And second, I decided not to add lemons, but maybe hint at it. One review in particular helped me made my decision.**

 **Phoenix: What review?**

 **Spirit: The reviewer is named Mike, a guest review. He (or maybe a she) said that if I don't want to add lemons then no amount of reviews would probably change my mind.**

 **Phoenix: Ok. Thank you for that Mike.**

 **Spirit: Also, I made another story. It's a To Love Ru and Naruto crossover called Naruto in Sanin High. Before you go on about the many stories I'm making, that one is just for fun. I might update it regularly; I might not, kinda like Reading Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories. I suggest you check it out though, if you're a To Love Ru fan and/or Naruto fan. Now with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2: Hunting Down Rebels

Naruto was walking around, observing all the campers training. After a couple of minutes of being with the kids, he decided to make a clone that will stay with them and went to observe the other campers. And so far, he's impressed.

Clarisse and Thalia are doing amazing progress with their hand to hand combat training. Most of the demigods are advancing to chunin level and a few were already low jonin, mostly the Ares and Athena, when it comes to taijutsu training. Apollo children are high chunin on ninjutsu while his siblings were mid jonin, showing how strong they're becoming. That made Naruto proud of how far they've gone.

Luke and the Stolls students are making progress with the students as well. Obviously, the Hermes children are the best, but he saw some of them getting close to their level- Mostly the children of Hecate. Most of them are at the level where they can sneak through a highly guarded bank with only some difficulty.

Naruto also saw the demigods being taught by Dionysus making some progress. Say what you will about Dionysus, but when he actually put some effort into it, he can be a good teacher when it comes to the mind. The demigods can block all the basic genjutsu and some of the more advanced kinds. A few of them (mostly Mr. D's kids) were nearly as good as Kurenai when it comes to genjutsu.

As he observed all of the demigods, occasionally making a few clones to help them out as he walked to the forest. He did this because someone else was at the forest training by herself. It was a command Naruto made so she could master her godly abilities. He did so with Thalia, as well as her brother Jason since the children of the big three had the potential to become as powerful as a minor god or goddess, perhaps even an Olympian. And he wanted to make sure no one got caught in the crossfire of their training.

Currently, he sees his apprentice, Bianca Di Angelo, sitting in the forest, Indian style, with shadows circling around her. Naruto smiled. The girl has been making amazing progress with her abilities. A few days after the winter solstice, he tested whether the girl is more attuned with the shadows or the dead. When he found out she's more attuned with the shadows, he had trained her in using them. Forming weapons with them, capturing anything with them, using them like beams, etc. And right now, she's making a shadow hurricane from the looks of it.

"Glad to see you're getting stronger Bianca." Naruto said, getting Bianca's attention. Bianca smiled when she saw her sensei and let the shadows dissolve.

"Naruto-sensei!" Bianca said, using the title Naruto told her to use when they trained. She ran up to him and hugged him, which he returned. "Where were you at when I was-Oww!" She said the last part loudly, holding her forehead where Naruto flicked her head.

Naruto look at her sternly, making her spine straighten. "You broke your concentration with the shadows when I came here. What did I tell you about that?"

Bianca sighed. "You said to never break your concentration when battling or training." she mumbled, although she said it loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto nodded at that. "Good." He then got back his smile. "Today, I'm going to see how far you've gotten. You're going to be facing a clone of mine that will be powering up to high chunin. If you defeat it, I will take you on the next mission I go on."

Bianca eyes widened. "Really?" Like any eager genin, she wanted to prove her worth by doing a real mission. And if she could defeat the clone, she will be allowed to accompany Naruto on a mission. Being with him is a major bonus, especially if they go alone.

"Yep." Naruto said. He then made a clone and gave him enough to be mid chunin. "If you can defeat him, you can join my next mission. Let's see how much you have learned."

Bianca and the clone looked at each other, face to face, ready to attack. When the two started to fight Naruto was getting a feeling from his informant. So he walked deeper into the forest to meet her.

When he reached the location he snapped his fingers and the seals activated. "It is safe Hecate. What do you have for me?" Naruto asked Hecate who had just appeared.

"There is a camp of about fifty to a hundred rebels that is led by my son in a factory in New Orleans." Hecate said to Naruto. "I would suggest bringing a few demigods with you and not handle them alone. From the looks of it, they've become well trained and prepared" Naruto nodded to that. He usually does missions himself, but he brings the demigods on his missions sometimes "I must go now so I don't raise suspicion to myself as a spy."

Naruto nodded "Stay safe Hecate."

"You too, Naruto." With that Hecate vanished. During his disappearance, when Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia went on the quest to the Sea of Monsters, he had a few of the minor gods and goddesses spy on the Titans. They would've joined them, if not for Naruto assisting them on missions and rescuing their children.

Naruto felt his clone dispel and he smiled. He walked back to see Bianca with some bruises and a smile of victory on her face.

Naruto look at the memory of the fight between her and the clones, and he had to say, he was impressed. Bianca's usage of the shadows and her bow and arrows was smart. As well as using the shadows to catch him in a trap without him noticing. He wondered if everyone that could control shadows were extremely cunning. The Nara clan and Bianca were becoming proof of that.

"Good job Bianca." Naruto said, helping Bianca up. He gave her a piece of ambrosia, which she gratefully ate. "You've really come a long way these few months. And tomorrow, you can join me on my mission to bring down the camp of demigod rebels." By now Bianca had a huge smile on her face.

"Yes!" Bianca cheered, hugging Naruto tightly. Naruto chuckled and hugged the girl back, proud of her and how much she has accomplished.

"Now let's go." Naruto said, ending the hug, much of the disappointment of the daughter of Hades. "Dinner is about to start soon and Nico probably misses you."

(Mess hall)

Everyone was chatting happily with their siblings, a few of them rubbing their arms or legs of the intense training session they had. Though it was nothing compared to the sessions Naruto put them through.

Those were nightmares.

Naruto, himself, was talking to his siblings, with Medalis right next to him. Naruto was telling them the time Tenten attempted to make a better weapon than him, when Drew walked over to their table. The table suddenly went quiet, with Medalis glaring at Drew and Naruto arching an eyebrow at her.

Drew is known for seducing (or charmspeaking) almost every guy to her bed. Whenever a new guy comes to camp and she gets interested in him, she uses her charms or her charmspeak to bed them before leaving them for a new prey. She attempted to seduce Naruto, but luckily, Naruto has immunity to any mind tricks.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, careful not show any malice in his tone. He really hated the girl since she's a tyrant and abuses the gift her mother gave her. He wondered why on earth Aphrodite gave her that ability when this girl has no qualms with using people and is extremely shallow and conceited.

Maybe it's because she's like Drew. Shallow, conceited, and has no qualms in using people.

"I want to talk to you about the training here." Drew stated and Naruto already knew that Drew is going to complain about something ridiculous.

Naruto gave her a hard stare. "I'm not going to change the schedule to suit what you want Drew. Knowing you, you probably make it where you don't do any training."

Drew frowned. "But all that training is a waste of time." She complained. "What the point of training to fight? It doesn't to help you become prettier. It makes me all sweaty and nasty." Naruto resist the urge to bang his head on the table, along with the others on the Hephaestus table.

"No Drew and that's final." Naruto said firmly. Seeing her open her mouth, he speaks again. "And if you try to use that charmspeak on me, I will make you run while I'll have hellhounds that are in heat chase you." He did that once with one of the demigoddesses that attempted to seduce him out of training.

Meaningless to say, that daughter of Apollo never attempted to do that again.

Drew shut her lip after that and swiftly left. All of the Hephaestus sighed in relief after that. "I'm glad that the queen of the bitches is gone again." One of Naruto's siblings, Nyssa, said. "Why do you even bother to train her? It will be her fault that she gets torn apart by a monster."

Naruto sigh and stirred the ramen he got. "Because, even though she is completely vain, she is still out step-sister, unfortunately. And I protect everyone that is in this camp, no matter my relationship is with them." His siblings nodded in understanding. They knew that Naruto wouldn't let anyone that is a part of this camp get killed.

Naruto then noticed Lacy looking a little down at the unclaimed table. Naruto fist clenched, knowing what she was thinking. She wanted her mom to claim her during dinner, but so far, she didn't. If Aphrodite forgot her daughter, so help him….

A bright light suddenly formed above Lacy and a dove form. Naruto sigh in relief while the campers bowed to her, the tradition they do when somebody is claimed.

"All hail Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite." Chiron declared while everyone was bowing. Soon, the light disappeared and Lacy skipped happily to her new sisters. Naruto smiled at the expression on Lacy's face. Lacy didn't get much happiness when she lived with her father and Naruto wanted to make sure she had a happy life.

Naruto got up and walked over to Aphrodite's table toward Silena. While walking there the daughters were blushing at the sight of him. "Silena can I talk to you please?" Naruto asked. She nodded and got up. Naruto then went over to Lacy.

"Lacy come with me please." Naruto said to her. The young girl nodded and followed Naruto and Silena. When they reached the campfire they sat down and looked at her.

"Lacy, this is Silena, someone who I trust very much." Naruto introduced. "She will watch over you when I leave. If she is on a quest then my brother Charles will, Ok?" Lacy nodded. Naruto then turned to Silena "Do you mind at all Silena?"

"Not at all Naruto." Silena said. "Charles or I will watch out for her. Drew will not pick on her while you are gone." She then turned to Lacy and gave her a sisterly smile.

"Hello Lacy, I'm the counselor of Aphrodite cabin and your new big sister. Nice to meet you." Silena said. Lacy gave her a nervous smile and hid behind Naruto's leg.

"Lacy you can trust her. She will watch over you if I am busy. Ok?" Naruto told her in a comforting tone. Lacy lost a little bit of her nervousness then. If Naruto likes her, then she must be nice. She then walked over to the girl and gave her a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Silena. I hope we can be good sisters." Lacy said shyly. Naruto smiled. He's glad that Silena is camp counselor. If Drew was counselor, then she would've treated all of her siblings like slaves. But Silena treats all of her sisters and brothers kindly. He knew that he could count on her to help Lacy feel at home.

 _(Naruto's Dream)_

 _Naruto was heavily breathing as he ran in the village. He needed to get away. Need to find a place to hide before he is caught. Behind him is a mob of civilians, several of them have their hands on something sharp in order to injure Naruto. Badly._

 _Naruto decided to go up the roofs and jumped on one of the boxes and onto several other objects before getting onto one of the roofs. Naruto looked down at the ground while several of the villagers were yelling at him to come down and face his demise._

' _No thanks' Naruto thought. 'I rather keep my limbs thank you.' He was about sit down and relax when two kunai nearly sliced his face. Shinobi! Shit._

 _Quickly got up and run on roof to roof, ignoring the shouts of the ninjas to come back here. Every time they yelled at him, they always call him demon. Why is that? Why do they always see him as a demon?_

 _He was about to jump down into one of the alleys and hide under there, when a fist suddenly came in front of him and knock him on his back._

 _Naruto was dazed, but was still conscious. The attacker was a jonin, who was sneering at him. He felt the jonin kick him in the ribs, hard, making him groan in pain._

" _We finally caught you demon." He heard him say before Naruto was grabbed by the neck. "For making us chase you all over the village, we have a special kind of torture for you."_

 _Naruto merely spat at him, causing the man to growl and punch him in the face. "You are going to pay for that!" The man jumped down and went into one of the markets, with the mobs of civilians there cheering. He heard them shout "We caught the demon!" "Make him suffer!" and "Avenge our friends and family!"_

 _What on earth are they talking about? He never killed their family, never done anything to him. Why do they attack them? Those were questions nobody answered._

 _His eyes widen when he saw them putting a cross, knowing what they are planning to do. So, to distract the Jonin, he took out a sharp stick from his pants and stabbed the jonin holding him in the arm, causing him to yell in pain and drop Naruto._

 _Naruto attempted to run, but one of ninjas threw a kunai at his leg, causing him to fall down. Two of the civilians grabbed him in both arms and dragged him to the cross. Naruto didn't struggle. Didn't plead. He knew that it wouldn't stop, only encourage them further. So he didn't let him see his fear, even though he was terrified of what is going to happen._

 _The civilians put him on the cross and held him there with their arms. He felt a knife being driven in his hand, making him grunt. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but he had suffered worse before. Another knife went in his other hand and one stabbed him through both feet, making him greet his teeth. He's not going to scream. He's not going to give them the satisfaction._

 _That was just the beginning. For half an hour, the shinobi sliced him on the arms, legs, abdomen, and chest, with Naruto taking it all, not letting out a single scream. The civilians were cheering like mad men, like they were watching a vicious gladiator fight._

" _Hmm, seems like we need to do more to get a scream out of him!" One of the shinobi said, seeing that Naruto wasn't going to scream anytime soon. He then said to the crowd. "Anyone got any ideas?"_

" _How about this?" One of the civilians said. It was a woman with pink hair and green eyes. She looked like she was one of the civilian council members. She's holding a high powered Taser. "We can stick in his stomach and see if we can fry the demon from inside._

 _The shinobi grinned viciously. "Good idea." He grabbed the Taser from her hand and charged it up, ready to stick it inside Naruto. "Any last words before you suffer demon? Any pleads of mercy?"_

 _Naruto only had four words to say. "Fuck you, you monsters!"_

 _The shinobi growled. "We aren't the monsters here, you are! And we are doing what best for this village!" With that, the man dug the Taser deep in Naruto's stomach, sending several jolts of electricity in Naruto's veins and intestines._

 _And Naruto finally let out a blood curling scream_

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up! NARUTO!"

Naruto sat up, breathing heavily and very pale. He saw most of his siblings surrounding him, all with worried expressions. Medalis was the closest to him and he could see the distress in her eyes.

Naruto breathed in and out before looking at them all. "Was I screaming again?" Charles was the one who nodded.

"Was it one of your dreams again?" Medalis asked in a worried voice. Naruto merely nodded. It was one of the banes of having eidetic memory. Whenever he sleeps, he sometimes gets into the memories of his past life like it was yesterday. He can remember everything that happened on that last dream. The knives embedding in his limbs, the kunai slicing through his flesh, that Taser electrifying through his organs and veins. And the laughs he heard while he was suffering.

Naruto gave them a kind smile. "Don't worry about you guys. What time is it anyway?"

"Two a.m." His sibling Jake said. "We woke up around one fifty when you screamed." Naruto grimaced. That torture lasted ten minutes that day until the ANBU arrived to 'rescue' him. Honestly, he suspected that they watched him suffer before getting him out. Sometimes, they arrived right after the civilians finished his torture, but when Neko lead the squad they were there to stop it fast.

"You guys can go back to sleep. I'll be okay." All of them cast him worried looks before reluctantly moving to their bunks. Medalis got back on Naruto's bunker, getting her head on his chest.

"...I heard you groaning, like you were in pain." Medalis whispered from where she's at. Naruto didn't say anything, just let her continue. "Does it hurt when you dream? Do you feel the pain like it was happening all over?"

Naruto look up towards the top bunk in thought. Should he tell her truth? He didn't want to worry her more than she already was. But, no matter what, he can't lie to his siblings, especially not to Medalis. "Every time I dream I feel everything that happens. That pain doesn't dull down, no matter how many times I dream the events. I just feel the same all over again." He felt her arms tighten around his waist and felt a few tears on his chest.

"I hate those villagers." Medalis whispered fiercely. "I hate what they've done to you. That they blamed you for something you had no control over. I hope they suffer for abusing you like that." Naruto rubbed her arm soothingly, causing her to calm down a bit.

"It's been done now. There's no use angering yourself for what happen in the past Meda." Naruto whispered, using her nickname for her. "Besides, what I have now makes up for what happened back then. I have good friends, better siblings, and the best sister I could ever ask for."

Medalis smile tearfully and snuggle into his chest. "I love you big brother."

"Love you too little sis."

(Counselor meeting)

"So, do you have information about the different camps?" Chiron asked Naruto. All of the counselors were there, Naruto told Chiron about what he knew.

Naruto nodded. "Even about the main base where Alabaster is hiding at. Cally is currently working getting more information from the five demigods we captured. If we find out about anymore base locations, we can call Artemis and get the hunters to destroy them." Chiron nodded at that while the rest of demigods shivered. They saw Cally's handiwork and they are glad they weren't victims of it.

"So how are we going to deal with the main base?" Chiron asked him. "Are you going to get a couple of the demigods here?" Naruto shook his head.

"I only need to get a few. Taking a handful of demigods with me will draw attention." Naruto said. "Bianca is one of the people joining me. I just need two more."

"I'll go." Clarisse said quickly, wanting to join the mission. "I want to show you how much I learned and beat the shit out of my idiot siblings that remained with Kronos." Naruto nodded and ask if anyone else want to join.

Thalia volunteered before anyone else could. "I'm itching for a fight whiskers and fighting several demigod rebels in an abandon factory sounds right up my alley." Naruto nodded.

"So you have Bianca, Thalia, and Clarisse coming with you." Chiron said. "Are those three all you need?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, three should be enough." Naruto said with a nod. "I'm going to see if Cally's got anything more from those demigods. Chiron, when I get the information, send any of the base location Cally finds to Artemis. Clarisse, Bianca, Thalia, you three prepare for the mission."

The three girls nodded, along with Chiron. "Okay then. So we have our plan. Council, dismissed." With that, everybody left to their own things while the three girls went to prepare for their mission. Naruto was about to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Before you leave, I have something to tell you Naruto." Luke said to him. Naruto nodded and waited for him to continue. "When you face Alabaster, be careful. He's very skilled in magic. He's probably working with Marian Lamia, a former daughter Hecate and the monster who has given the monsters the power to smell demigods so they can always find them."

Naruto frowned. He read about Lamia before. A daughter of Hecate who accepted Zeus's courtship. Hera, out of jealousy and anger, killed her children for accepting the courtship and turned her into a monster. And because of the death of her children, Lamia gave every monster the ability to smell demigods so they can always be found. Taking a deep breath to calm his anger, he nodded in thanks.

"Thank you, but don't worry." Naruto said, smirking. "I can outsmart the son of Hecate and I have people with me to help fight. I also faced harder missions than this. Remember Ladon?" Luke flinched a little, but nodded anyways. That is a memory he wanted to bury.

"Okay, good luck Naruto." With that, Luke left the meeting room. Naruto then left to check Cally's progress.

(The demigod barracks)

"So, what have you found out?" Naruto asked her. Cally grin and gave him a list she written down.

"This is the list of five of the camps, along with the demigods there." Cally said to him. "I also found out that they are recruiting demigod criminals. Murderers that are children of Ares. Terrorist that are child of Athena. Rapists that are children of Aphrodite. And more."

Naruto frown. Kronos is getting desperate if he's hiring criminals. It's good, but also bad. Good because they're getting Kronos pushed into a wall. Bad because the campers might have to face those criminals, who would be more experienced in fighting. He shuddered to think what would happen if one of those rapists got their hands his siblings or friends.

"It's good thing I decided to let Artemis and her hunters deal with those camps." Naruto said. "They would probably have a good time shooting down those rapists, especially the guys. By the way…" Naruto look at the prisoners she tortured. The three guys are beaten up badly, probably have internal bleeding from the looks of it. The two girls, however….

"What on earth did you do to them?" Naruto asked as he looked at the daughter of Demeter and daughter of Hermes. The two of them are drooling, with their eyes rolled back in their heads and their head tilted backwards. The two of them are giving the occasional groans and he heard vibration from somewhere.

Cally grinned. "Just a new form of torture I decided to work on." Naruto heard the two groan loudly and he suddenly smelled something sweet. He decided to leave, ignoring the perverted part of his head to get more details.

"Thank you Cally, I'll be sure to give this to Chiron." With that, Naruto left quickly, trying to get rid of the images in his head.

(New Orleans, abandoned factory)

Naruto, Bianca, Thalia, and Clarisse looked at the mini army of demigods down below them. The four of them were wearing white vests, similar to a chunin and jonin vest, with different colors and their parents' symbols on their backs. They also had leather straps on their shoulders, elbows, and knees, as well as their individual weapons with them. Thalia, her spear and shield, Bianca her bow, Clarisse her spear, and Naruto his naginata.

Naruto saw that several of the adult demigods, criminals, had guns on them, and were at the second level of the factory, watching for anyone coming out of the doors. The younger demigods were at the bottom of the factory, with regular weapons. Twenty of them to count. The others must be farther in the building, along with Alabaster and Lamia.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Naruto whispered. "I'll send shadow clones in and kill the ones with the guns. Clarisse, Thalia, the three of us will take down the demigods at the middle of the area while Bianca go up top and send support fire. ." The three nodded. Before they go, however, Naruto gave them a hard stare.

"Remember, only capture when they surrender themselves. Don't ask them to surrender." Naruto said firmly to them. "Some of them won't even talk with you. They would only attack. Capture them, if they surrender. Otherwise, you will have to kill them." The three look nervous at the prospect of killing, even though Bianca had killed before, but they nodded. Naruto performed the **Volcanic Clone Jutsu** and formed eight clones. He sent them to go up the roofs and to get rid of the criminals.

"Wait for the explosion." Naruto whispered. They waited a few minutes. When they heard the explosions, Naruto spoke. "Alright, go!" Thalia and Clarisse ran to the entrance while Bianca shadow traveled and Naruto fire teleported.

The demigods inside were disoriented, some of them on their butts, while the criminals were charred and dead. When Thalia and Clarisse went in, they didn't have the time adjust.

The three were slaughtering them, with only some of them getting the chance to gain their bearings and fight back. Thalia and Clarisse were using their spears injure them, having them on the ground, only for Naruto to finish them off before they could get up. Any that attacked, Thalia blocked with her shield, with Clarisse or Naruto using the chance to kill them. Bianca was firing off arrow after arrow, taking any that tried to attack them from behind. Many others come out from the doorway, hearing the battle outside of their rooms. And some came out from the second level of the building, forcing Bianca to force her attention on them. Finally, Alabaster and Lamia came out, the both of them ready for the fight.

Naruto saw this and cut off the head of a son of Ares he was fighting. "I'm going to fight these two. Thalia, Clarisse, try to handle these guys by yourselves.

Thalia nodded after she electrocuted three demigods with an electro ball. "No problem whiskers. Just be careful." She blocked a swipe of a sword with her shield, and stabbed the demigod who did it.

Naruto charge through the group that surrounded them, killing any that tried to stop him. Finally, he was face to face with the leaders of this army.

"I finally found you Alabaster." Naruto said, putting up his naginata and getting out his elemental sword. "You know, you were hard to find. Even my contacts had a harder time to track you with all the times you were moving."

Alabaster sneered. "What did you expect, from a son of Hecate?" he said confidently. Then he scowled at him. "You will pay for influencing the others, including our leaders, to join the wrong side."

"And Kronos is better?" Naruto retorted. "Did you forget the things he did in order to keep his rule? How he ate his own fucking children?"

"Like Zeus is a better king." Alabaster countered. "He degraded my mother to a minor goddess thanks to his damn paranoia. He also killed and punished many of the immortals as well. Kronos, however, will reward us for a job well done." With that, he pulled out his sword. An imperial gold sword formed from the mist. Lamia, herself, had her claws grow large.

Naruto sighed, not bothering to try and convince him further. The boy had it straight in his mind that fighting the gods was the right thing to do. So, with no hesitation, he lifted up his swords with both hands and prepared to fight.

Lamia charge at him and swung her claws, only for Naruto to run at her and then slide under the swing. He swung his red hot sword at Alabaster, who blocked it and push him back. Naruto duck under a swing from Lamia and block a swipe from the son of Hecate. He pushed the demigod back quickly and gave Lamia a roundhouse quick before she could attempt to attack again.

Alabaster came at him and sent him several slashes and swipes at him, with Naruto blocking every swipe. At the next block, he made both swords go up and form a fireball in his hand. Alabaster was forced to move diagonally back and land on his back in order to dodge the fire. Naruto was about to stab in the legs to keep him from escaping, only to back away Lamia sent an explosive spell near his feet.

Lamia stood by Alabaster while the son of Hecate himself got up. The two children of Hecate held out their hands before sending several spells at Naruto. Naruto used his sword to evaporate every one of those spells before throwing another fireball and sending the two back.

He quickly ran at Lamia, seeing her as the bigger threat and wanted to get rid of her first, and made a **Molten Rasengan** before hitting her right in the stomach. Lamia screamed in pain right before she disintegrated into golden dust.

Naruto grin at Alabaster. "Now it's your turn." He rush at Alabaster, who barely any time block the strikes Naruto sent. Naruto sent out several fast attacks, refusing to let the son of Hecate attack. The teen was sweating, getting exhausted at the onslaught Naruto was sending him. Finally, when Alabaster blocked the next strike, Naruto twisted the sword and then disarmed the demigod. Before Alabaster had the chance to recover, Naruto formed a fireball and thrust it right on his chest. That caused an explosion that sent the boy flying back. Luckily, he only unconscious and only had a minor third degree burn on his chest.

"You are lucky your mother wants you alive so she can deal with you." Naruto said with a sigh. He then looked behind him to see Thalia and Clarisse tying up the demigods that surrendered, which were a dozen. Naruto picked up the unconscious demigod and put him on his shoulder before walking up to the two demigoddesses.

"You did well you two." Naruto said with a smile, causing the two to blush. "You were successful on your first mission. And I'm sorry I made you guys kill, but either that or the both of you risk being killed."

Clarisse spoke for both of them. "It's no problem Naruto. We both know that we would probably have to kill eventually. I'm just glad that we're dealing with this now." Thalia nodded. When Naruto was fighting Alabaster, it took all their will not to go into shock when they killed these demigods. They had to breath in and out in order not to freak out.

Naruto started to look around for Bianca, only to see no one else up the second level. "Um, girls, where Bianca?"

"She went in the other rooms to see if they're any other rebels left." Thalia answered. "She just went in the next hall a couple of seconds ago." She pointed at the one behind him. Naruto nodded and went to the hall there.

His instincts told him that something bad is about to happen to her and he need to go now to stop it.

(With Bianca)

The girl crept slowly in the hall, arrow at the ready. She told Clarisse and Thalia that she's gonna check all the other rooms for any other demigods. She doesn't want any to escape in order to tell Kronos what happened. So far, she didn't found any in any of the rooms. She finally went in the last one, arrow drawn.

"Drop your bow." A voice told her at the side. Her instincts was telling her to shoot the guy beside her, but instead, she found herself doing what he told her to do against her own will.

"Stand straight and don't run or attack me." Bianca tried to fight back, but she slowly succumbed to the voice. A charm speaker. She looked in the corner of eye to see an adult male coming out of the corner of the room, looking at her lecherously.

"I was wondering is someone was going to come here." The man said, walking around her. Bianca felt fear gripping her, seeing the man looking at her like she's a piece of meat. "I heard an attack here and knew I had to wait in case everyone else died."

He observed her for a few seconds and realization in his eyes. "So you're the daughter of Hades. Kronos would love to have you forced into his rank. But first, I think we can have a little fun." She felt him grope her ass, making her whimper.

"Now, strip." the man commanded her. Her body was trying to do what he ordered her to do, but she was fighting back against the charmspeak, with all her might. "I said, strip!" She felt her succumbing to the charmspeak and was about to undress, when the door burst open and the man was sent flying with a fireball at the chest, breaking her out of the charmspeak.

Bianca looked behind her to see a furious Naruto, his eyes fiery red, blazing with fury. Naruto slowly walked to the down man, every step forming fire under him. When he tried to get up, Naruto threw two kunai at his feet, making the man cry out in pain.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked quietly, his voice laced with fury. When the man merely grown, Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed him through the kneecap, making him scream. "I asked you a question. You better answer it."

The man managed to groan out. "Mike, son of Aphrodite." Naruto took out the kunai, making the man scream more.

"Were you planning to hide here and take one of my friends?" Naruto hissed. The man gave a nod with a painful expression on his face.

"Alabaster told me on the IM to hide here if they failed to defeat you guys. If you do, he instructed me to bring one of them to Kronos, the daughter of Zeus or the daughter of Hades specifically." Naruto growled at him, causing him to whimper.

"And you planned to rape them." It wasn't a question this time. He heard his last command to Bianca. "How many girls did you charmspeak?" When the man didn't answer, Naruto stabbed him in the other kneecap, causing him to scream more. "The next stab will go through the balls."

"S-Several." Mike admitted fearfully. "Lost track after twenty when I was seventeen. Charms spoke girls fourteen through their early twenties. Sometimes twelve or thirteen if they're developed enough."

Naruto wanted to kill this man, right here and now, but decided to wait. He sneered at him. "I would kill you right now, but that would be too big a mercy. I'll let Artemis and Hades deal with you personally." Mike looked at him with horror in his eyes. Before he could plead for mercy, Naruto knocked him out with the back of the kunai to the head. He got up and looked at daughter of Hades, who was shaking badly.

"Bianca?" Naruto called out softly, slowing walking to her so he won't startle her. He stopped a few feet away from her in case she wanted space. "Bianca, are you okay?" Without warning, the girl launched herself at him, sobbing silently in his shirt, with a few whimpers. Naruto merely held on to her, whispering comforting words to her to help her calm down.

Naruto hoped Artemis gives the worst possible torture while he's alive, while Hades gives him the worst possible punishment when he died. Scum like him deserves it.

 **Spirit: And that's the end.**

 **Phoenix: What a very interesting and scary chapter. Would you not agree?**

 **Spirit: Is the scary part the flashback Naruto had? The torture Cally gave the two girls? Or the ending with Bianca nearly raped?**

 **PHoenix: Bianca and the rapist.**

 **Spirit: I hope none of you are angry that I put it there, but I thought it needed a little drama. In the next chapter, Hades and Artemis are going to be furious, especially with the one that gave the man the ability.**

 **Phoenix: I think he was born with it and I really don't blame Aphrodite, blame her rapist son for abusing that gift.**

 **Spirit: Yeah, but remember, that was Hades daughter and a maiden, so they will be irrationally angry with both. And Aphrodite children are not born with it, it is given to them if Aphrodite deems them worthy.**

 **Phoenix: True. So anything else we need to add?**

 **Spirit: Only to review, favorite, and follow, and we will see you later.**

 **P.S. I'm wondering if any of you are interested in doing a reading story of Naruto: SFCW? If you are, PM me or say so in the review. I would be inte**


	3. Debriefing with Gods

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. First I want to ask the readers something. Do you think Aphrodite deserves a second chance with Hephaestus or should I somehow revive Kushina?**

 **Phoenix: I say give Aphrodite another chance. I have a few reasons. One reason is that she is trying her hardest to fix the marriage and another thing is Naruto does not need the stress of knowing Kushina is back from the dead now. So give her another chance.**

 **Spirit: Also, can anyone think up a prophecy for the story? Give me any ideas and I can see if I can use them for my plot. I'm not that good at making prophecies. Other than those two things, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: WE do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 3: Debriefing With Gods

Naruto walked out of the hall, with Bianca in his arms and clones carrying the son of Aphrodite. The girl was too in shock to move, so Naruto had to carry her. He hoped that this wouldn't affect her too badly, but he was glad that he showed up in time. Otherwise, it would've probably been worse.

Naruto glared at the unconscious son of the love goddess. Honestly, why on earth did Aphrodite think that it was good idea to give this guy charmspeaking abilities? Did she even think about taking away his ability when he first raped a girl? Did she even pay attention to what her children were doing? Obviously not since a charmspeaking rapist is still running loose. It was either that or she let this happen to add more 'drama' to love lives, but that'll be a worst case scenario.

If the worst case scenario is true, then he will rip her a new one.

Thalia and Clarisse eyebrows rose in concern when they saw Naruto with Bianca in his arm and two clones carrying a man. When they opened their mouth, Naruto gave them a look that said that he would explain. They close their mouth, but they were still worried.

Naruto made some more clones to grab the remaining demigods and sent them to the barracks of camp, except for Alabaster and Mike. Zeus wanted to see the leader of the rebellion and put him on trial, though Naruto would make sure he receives some mercy. That was a promise he made to Hecate.

"Fire teleport all of them to the barracks and inform Chiron about the mission being success." Naruto told the clone. "When you finish your objectives, make sure you dispel one at a time." He gave him all pointed looks. There was one time all of his clones dispensed at once and that was not a fun time. Not a fun time at all.

The clones nodded before grabbing a demigod and teleporting them to camp. Four clones carried the son of Hecate and the son of Aphrodite to the car and put them in the middle of the car, with chains on them. Naruto was about to put Bianca down when she tightened her grip on him. He sighed, knowing that this might happen. "Bianca…."

"Don't go." Bianca whispered. "Please." Naruto sighed at that. Even if it was near rape, it was still traumatizing for someone innocent as Bianca.

He looked at Thalia. "Think you could drive, Thals?" Thalia nodded, but looked at Bianca in concern before getting in the front. Clarisse gave the same look before entering in shotgun. Naruto entered the back and sat comfortably in the car, with the daughter of Hades on his lap.

Normally, the two girls in the front would've been jealous, but they were more concerned about their friend than being jealous. "What happened in there, Naruto?" Thalia asked while she drove. Naruto gave a quick glare at the unconscious charmspeaker before looking at the two girls in the front.

"The guy we took with us is a charmspeaker. He tried to use his charmspeak to have his way with Bianca." Naruto said to them. The two girls' eyes widened, then scowled fiercely. Thalia tried so hard not to let her powers affect her while she's driving, otherwise, they would be in for a crazy ride.

"I'm taking that you are taking this fucker to Olympus for Hades to torture him?" Clarisse asked angrily, wanting to skewer the man with her spear. Naruto nodded.

"I betting that Hades is going to give him a special torture place, considering that it was his daughter that was nearly raped." Naruto said to them.

Thalia quickly got them to the Manhattan and stopped at the Empire State Building, where Olympus is at. Thalia and Clarisse were the first to get out, with Naruto and Bianca being next. The girl started walking on her own now, but she still clung on to Naruto. The same clones that carried the demigods picked them up and dragged them by the arms. The group enter the building and into the elevator.

While they are waiting, Naruto look onto the paper he grabbed in the factory. He found them after he defeated Alabaster and took them; thinking that it might tell them what Kronos was planning. As he read them, his eyes slowly widened. He can think of one word for what he is reading.

Shit.

(Olympian Meeting Room)

Naruto, Bianca, Thalia, and Clarisse were in the Olympian room, with the two demigod prisoners behind them, still being held by the clones. All of the Olympians, plus Hades and Hestia, were in the room. Naruto managed to have Bianca stop clinging to him before they went in the Olympian throne room, but she still held his hand with an iron grip.

"So what's the report, Naruto?" Hephaestus asked him. They all heard about Naruto's mission to take down any rebels down and so far, he's done well.

Naruto look at them with his hands clasped behind his back. "The factory is gone. Most of the demigods and all the criminal demigods are dead, with only eleven of them surrendering. I have a report of those that died and those that survived." The gods and goddesses nodded, some of them apprehensive at seeing the report, of seeing which of their children died.

"And Alabaster?" Zeus asked. At his question, the clones dragged on unconscious Alabaster. He smiled. "Perfect. We will punish him accordingly-"

"With respect Zeus, this is mainly a demigod problem and he should be judge by the people of camp." Naruto said, interrupting Zeus. Zeus scowled at him for interrupting him.

"And why should I do that?" Zeus demanded, thunder rumbling in the background. "This is not just a demigod problem. He betrayed the camp AND Olympus, so he should be punished by Olympians."

"Isn't one of your rules said not to be involved in mortal affairs?" Naruto retorted. Before Zeus could say anything, Naruto continued. "He never attacked Olympus directly, only recruited demigods. And his army only harmed demigods at camp, not immortals from Olympus. And even though we demigods have godly blood, we are still mortal, so you can't deal him any punishment."

Zeus bit back a growl while Naruto hid a smirk. The ancient rules Zeus reminded everyone about, being used against him. And they both knew it.

"Fine." Zeus said begrudgingly. "Alabaster will be judged by the counselors in camp half-blood, as well as any other demigod captured. Is there anything else you need to say or is this meeting concluded?"

"One more thing," Naruto said, looking towards Hades. "And it concerns the Lord of the Dead's daughter." Hades perked up when he heard that and noticed Bianca stature. Heads down, a bit of shaking, and holding Naruto's hand tightly.

Hades frowned. "What happen during your mission?" Naruto had the clones bring the unconscious son of Aphrodite in front of the room, making Aphrodite eyes widen.

"This is Mike, a criminal and charmspeaker." Naruto said seriously. "He is also a rapist of several girls from fourteen to their early twenties. At rare times, girls at age twelve or thirteen." When he said that, there were several murderous looks from the goddesses, none more vicious than the goddess of the hunt. Aphrodite has a look of shock and disgust. How could her own child do that?!

Naruto continued. "Bianca was checking for any surviving demigods, when she bumped into him." Hades eyes widened, realizing the implication, before they narrowed in pure anger.

"Did that scum force himself on her?" Hades asked trying to control the anger he was feeling.

"He tried to." Naruto said, though the word 'tried' did not relax Hades anger. "But I manage to stop him in time. She wasn't touch in any disgusting way, though she is shaken up from the experience." Hades gave the man a murderous glare.

"Wake him up." Hades hissed, the shadows slowly forming around him. Naruto nodded and his two clones stepped on his ankles, hard, to wake him up and to prevent him from running.

"AH!" Mike yelled, waking up from the pain. He then noticed that he was not in the factory anymore, but in the Olympian throne room. And most of the goddesses and Hades were glaring at him with murder in their eyes.

"I have a special kind of torture set up for you, son of Aphrodite." Hades said menacingly, making the man pale. "But I think Artemis would want to bring you back with her hunters, to have a little fun with you. Am I correct, Artemis?"

Artemis nodded with a dark smile. "The hunters did need something to use for target practice. And my wolves were getting antsy." Mike paled even more and he turn to his mother, with a pleading desperate look in his eyes.

"Mother, don't let them take me!" He begged, but Aphrodite just stared at him with disappointment. "You told me that I use my powers to add drama in women's lives! To break several of their hearts! And I did just that!"

Before she could say anything, several heads turned to Aphrodite, Artemis and Hades giving her full glares. "You told him to rape other women?" Artemis hissed dangerously, preparing an arrow to go through Aphrodite's head. The love goddess spoke before she could do anything.

"I didn't tell him to do that!" Aphrodite said defensively. Then look down. "I just….thought at the time….that my son could use the power add drama in other love lives." She flinched when she saw the glares of several, including Naruto, Thalia, and Clarisse.

"And what drama you added Aphrodite." Hades said sarcastically. "Some of those women probably went to suicide. I should know, since the underworld is my domain. And you didn't bother to check what your son was doing?" Aphrodite flinched harder at that.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry." Aphrodite said, but then glared at her son. "I can also say this. I'll take away his charmspeaking ability and I also, disown him as my son. Artemis can have him, if she wants. He is no son of mine" Mike stare at his mother in horror while Artemis grinned. Artemis quickly flashed to Naruto and grabbed the boy by the gruff of his collar.

"No, no! Don't take me there!" Mike begged, trying to get out of Artemis grip. "Mercy! Mercy please! Mother, help me please!" He kept on begging until he was out of the door. Naruto grinned. He hoped Artemis takes pictures of this guy's torture. He also was a bit impressed with what Aphrodite did. He honestly expected her to defend her son, but he was glad that she realized what she done and did something. That charmspeaking ability would've had him a chance to escape and probably rape one of the hunters as well.

Artemis quickly teleported back to her thrones. "The hunters have him now. I quickly explained to them why I brought him there and they were happy to punish him before killing him." Naruto grin at that.

"That's good." Naruto said. "If there is one thing I hate in this world, its rapists." He looked at Apollo, Zeus, and Ares, three gods who raped at least one time in the past. "And Artemis, can I talk to you at camp? About the state of the other bases?"

Artemis nodded to that. With that, the meeting was adjourned and the Olympians went on to their other business. Naruto and his friends got off Olympus and back to Camp Half-blood quickly. Chiron needed to hear about what he found in that factory.

(Camp Half-Blood)

After they all went back to camp, Naruto had a couple of clones take Alabaster to the barracks and one more to take Bianca back to her cabin, where Nico was at. Naruto, Thalia, and Clarisse went to the big house, where they saw Chiron, Dionysus, and Artemis in the room. Chiron had a grim look on his face.

"Artemis and Dionysus told me of what happened." Chiron said, looking at the three demigods. "And I'm guessing that Bianca went to her cabin to recover from her mission. I can understand why, though Naruto, if you hadn't gotten there in time, it would've been a lot worse."

Naruto nodded. "I would've done it again. Bianca doesn't deserve something like that to happen to her and I'm glad I stopped it." Thalia and Clarisse nodded in agreement. He then turned to Artemis. "How did your hunters do with the other bases?"

Artemis smiled at him. "We destroyed the bases at camp and captured all of the demigods that surrendered, with only a few of my hunters injured. We also found plans for weapons." She tossed them to Naruto, who caught them. When he opened the scroll, his eyes widened and grinned.

"I think I know what to do with these plans." Naruto said. "I'm keeping an eye on a few demigods that don't know about their heritage. When its summer time, they can come to the camp and I can show them the plans." Chiron nodded in approval of that.

Naruto then frowned. "I found something as well. Something troubling." He gave the plans to Chiron and Artemis. "Kronos is planning to recruit shinobi from the elemental country. They destroyed the sound village, controled any remaining sound ninjas, which is a lot, and killed Orochimaru, the leader of the village. Kabuto now leads that army and also has most of Orochimaru's experiments." Chiron and Artemis frowned as they read the plans.

"And it looks like we've found out how the ninjas got here, without godly help." Chiron said, looking a bit pale. "They found an entrance to the Labyrinth, one that would take them from the elemental country, to where Kronos' is hiding. If they find an entrance to here, the whole camp could be massacred."

Naruto shook his head. "We can't let that happen. We will need to double the training and have the camp fully prepared for anything." Chiron nodded, but Naruto noticed Artemis holding another article of paper. "Did you find something else Artemis?"

Artemis gave him the next report she discovered. "It seems that Kronos has someone else leading the monster army for him- someone from your old home." Naruto read the report and when he did, he scowled.

Of all the people, of anyone in the elemental country, why does it have to be him? The one person who hated him more than anything? And probably even more since he killed Itachi.

"I'm going to my bunker Chiron." Naruto said tiredly. "I need to absorb the information in my head." Chiron nodded in understanding while Artemis flashed out of the room. Naruto walk out of the room, with Thalia and Clarisse looking at him with curiosity and concern.

"Whiskers, why are you so upset about this?" Thalia asked him. She's not glad that Kronos found someone else to lead his army, but Naruto had this furious look in his eyes.

"Because this guy is someone who hates me and vice versa. A rival of mine back at home. Someone I told you two about." Clarisse and Thalia thought about it for a bit before their eyes widened. Then, they said the only name that fits Naruto description.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

(Night)

Naruto was at the roof of his cabin, staring at the night sky. It wasn't curfew time yet for his cabin, so he just lazed around with his own thoughts about what happen today.

His old life just kept trying to capture him in an iron grip. First it was the several shinobi being sent after him, then the Akatsuki after him, and now Sasuke joining the people he's fighting? That duck-butt head would do anything for power, so Kronos must've offered him a lot.

Naruto sighed, thinking of the prophecy Chiron told him and Thalia years ago. It was a few months after he got to camp for the first time. It was only for Thalia to hear, but Naruto convinced Chiron to let him hear as well. If something concerned any of his precious people, it concerned him as well.

"A half-blood of the eldest god, Shall reach seventeen against all odds." Naruto murmured. "And see the world in endless sleep; the enemy will make one final sweep. Two rivals go face to face, and decide if Olympus is to be preserved or razed"

Naruto suspected that the prophecy involves him as well. Along with Percy and Sasuke. Thalia is already past her seventeenth birthday and technically isn't a half-blood anymore, and out of Percy, Bianca, and Nico, Percy is the oldest. And the words 'Two rival go face to face' doesn't leave up much to imagine. So, he, Percy, and Sasuke will decide the fate of Olympus. Yippee.

Why did he always end up in this shit?

"You seem troubled, Naruto." A gentle voice said from beside him. Naruto turned his head to see Hestia, sitting right beside him. She's in her kid form, her knees folded up and her arms around them.

"Hestia." Naruto said, smiling at the goddess. The two of them had been talking over the years and Naruto enjoyed being with the goddess. She is always kind and pleasant to talk with, even Ares had a problem being mean to eldest goddess. "Are you here to chat or to deliver any messages?"

"A bit of both actually." Hestia replied to him. "Hades wanted you to know that you have his gratitude and that he will be in your debt for saving his daughter. The lord of the underworld does care for his children, more than he would like to admit." Naruto smile at that.

"Hades doesn't owe me anything Hestia." Naruto replied. "She's my friend, my precious people. I will always protect anyone precious to me without hesitation."

' _That is one of the things I like about you Naruto'_ Hestia thought with a bit of a blush. But she didn't say that out loud. During her talks with the blonde, she began to develop feelings for him. At first, she was confused about them and a bit scared, but now, she could see clearly that she had quickly fell for the blonde. And she can also see that he captured the hearts of several women, even Athena and Artemis.

She broke out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke again. "And what is the second thing?" At the response, Hestia took out several capsules in her pocket.

"Poseidon found the six tails. Artemis managed to find the seven tails. And with Hephaestus and Poseidon combined efforts, we manage to find five tails." Hestia told him. Naruto held up each of the capsules before storing them in one of his seals.

"So we got Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama." Naruto summarized. "Now all that's left is Shukaku, the one tailed beast. You will probably need the help of minor gods and goddesses to track him, seeing that he isn't really in any of your domain. Either that or I can ask Apollo for help, but the man still holds a grudge against me being friends with his sister." Naruto frowned at that. Apollo is the jealous type, from what he read in Greek mythology. He just hoped that his jealousy doesn't target any of his friends; otherwise, there will be hell to pay.

Hestia broke his musing. "Can you tell us where to look for him?"

"Probably in the desert and/or beaches." Naruto said immediately. "Sand is in main domain, so he'll probably be hiding under the sand or in a sandstorm." Hestia nodded.

"Goodbye Naruto." Hestia said. Before she left though, she had a thoughtful look on her face. And then, to Naruto's surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. "I hope we talk again soon."

Before Naruto could ask about the kiss, Hestia teleported back to Olympus. After that, Naruto just stood on the roof, holding his cheek. Why did Hestia kiss him? From what he knew, she only ever did that with her siblings and those were sibling like kisses. So why did she kiss him on the cheek?

Sure, they are close friends, but he something in the back in his mind is telling him that it wasn't that. The only thing he could think of is that she has feelings for him, but he doubted it. She's a virgin goddess and has never fallen in love for millennia. So why would she now?

He decided to stop thinking on it and went to his cabin when it was nearly time to sleep. The day drained him and he need to rest. But the kiss was still in his head for the remainder of the day.

 _(Dream/Flashback)_

 _It's been a few days since Naruto saved Annabeth from the giant spider. Since then, she has been his traveling companion. Whenever there was danger, Naruto would tell Annabeth to hide before he fights. He also used his knowledge of hunting to provide him and Annabeth food, along with stealing some treats at stores or money to get those treats. No one ever caught him._

 _Right now, the two were somewhere at Baton Rouge, Louisiana. They were at park, where Annabeth was enjoying some snack cakes Naruto bought from the money he stole. He was checking his weapons and seals on him, also thinking._

 _He needed to teach Annabeth to fight soon. Hiding while he fights is not going to provide safety for her. And a monster might spot her and see her as an easy meal. He's not going to push her over the limit, no, but teach her some things that would help her defend herself._

" _Annabeth." Naruto said, after a few moments. The young girl looked up to her older brother figure, swallowing a bite of her cake. "Do you have any knowledge of how to fight? Like using a sword or a knife?"_

 _Annabeth shook her head. "No. I never really been taught how to defend myself against the monsters and mostly ran until you found me Naruto." She was surprised when Naruto gave her a kunai._

" _Well, that needs to change. I can't protect you forever." Naruto said, giving her a bronze kunai. "I'll teach how to throw and fight with a kunai, something you can use when a monster get too close." Annabeth eyes shined in excitement, something that made Naruto chuckle. The Athena inside her is really strong._

" _You're going to teach me to be a ninja?!" Annabeth asked excitingly. Naruto nodded, smiling at the blonde girl. Before he knew it, Annabeth launch herself at Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto laughed as the girl hugged him tightly._

 _He is glad that he found this girl. Found his first friend in this country._

(Months Later, Leaf Village)

Tsunade looked at the leaf ninjas gathered here. She stopped sending leaf ninjas after Naruto for a few months due to the staggering amount of injured ones. Now, there are all healed up and ready for any mission.

During those months, she's been thinking up several strategies for getting Naruto back. Facing him head on is suicide, which she figured out real quickly when only one returned, traumatized. So she thought of capturing one of Naruto's friends, using them as a bargaining chip.

Hey, she's a ninja. And ninja don't play fair. They play to win in any way possible.

So, she sent several top ANBU to search any of his friends that wasn't in camp or with him. Finally, she found a total of three, only being guarded by clones.

A black hair and tan skin girl named Piper Mclean.

A black hair boy name Leo Valdez.

And one of Naruto's companions, Percy Jackson.

"Alright, I want three teams of four to capture the three unharmed." She looked around the group, trying to see which ones wouldn't blow one this up. Finally, she chose. "Team 7, I want you to capture Percy Jackson." Team 7 used to be Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi, but now, it's Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. The four nodded. She also made two more teams of random ninjas to capture the other two targets.

"I want the capture to be as quick and quiet as possible. We can't afford to let Naruto have the time to stop you." Tsunade told them. "If you harm any of them, I will make all of you have the sole mission of taking care of Tora for a year." Several of ninjas shivered and/or paled. That is straight up torture if there ever was any. Even Ibiki and Anko were scared to take that mission. "Now, prep up and go."

With that, the ninjas prepare themselves to capture those three.

Oh little do they know that two-thirds of them are digging up their own grave.

 **Spirit: And that's the end. I hope those ninjas are writing their will.**

 **Phoenix: This is going to be fun, let's hope they have their graves dug already.**

 **Spirit: Before I end this, I want to know if there is anyone that would want to make a reading story out of the series. I won't lie, I would like for that to happen. And you can have either the canon characters, the Konoha characters, or the characters on here read it. If you want to write it, PM me about it so I can give you permission and any advice you need. And what do you think of the flashbacks I made in the second and this chapter? Is it good? Too much?**

 **Review, favorite, and follow and we will see you later.**


	4. Attempted Kidnappings

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. On this one, we're going to introduce two of the Heroes of Olympus characters. I can let you guess who it is.**

 **Phoenix: Yes let's have them guess. It would be more fun that way.**

 **Spirit: Before we start, I want to tell you a few things. I want to say that I posted two challenges on my profile. One is an "Inside Out" challenge where the Riley and her emotions watches the marvel films/trailers (For those who don't know what Inside Out is, look it up on YouTube. It's a movie). There are no requirements, other than it has to be marvel films/trailers. And the options are on my profile.**

 **The second challenge is Reading Naruto: SFCW. Someone suggested to make it as a challenge, so I did. There aren't really any requirements. You can either have the canon characters read or the leaf village shinobi read it. I hope someone takes on either challenges, I would like to see it.**

 **Also, I put in a poll on my profile. It's where you decide if Aphrodite should be with Hephaestus or not. Some of you already voted and it look like Aphrodite is going to be with him, but that can change.**

 **And one last thing. I'm thinking of writing an Inside Out fic. I know, I got a lot of others story I need to finish, but the temptation is getting too strong. If it I am, it will be an Inside Out and Harry Potter crossover, where Harry moves to San Francisco and meets Riley.**

 **Okay, that's it for the announcements. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 4: Attempted Kidnappings

(With Naruto clone)

Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. Naruto met her years ago (Age 11, he thinks) when he sent several clones to get several jobs. Hey, he needed materials for the weapons, machines, and armors he builds.

One of those jobs was being an assistant for Tristan Mclean, after his last assistant, Jane, mysteriously disappeared. He also turned into a babysitter when he met Piper Mclean.

Piper Mclean is a bit of tomboy, purposefully trying to not as pretty as she is (Though that doesn't work. She has that rare natural beauty Aphrodite's daughters would kill to have). She has dark tanned skin, brown hair that is choppy and uneven, and eyes that change colors like a kaleidoscope. She and Naruto became close friends, a brother-sister relationship, over the years.

Right now, Naruto is driving Piper to Camp Half-blood. Naruto decided to take her there as she grew older, after he had Tristan spend more time with her. A silver tongue can come a long way with others and he used that tongue so Piper and Tristan could spend more time together, like father and daughter. Piper was very grateful to have Naruto as an assistant for her dad.

"So, how close is this camp?" Piper asked. She was at Naruto side, wearing a white jacket, red shirt, and blue jeans. She and Naruto had been driving for a couple of hours, just getting to Manhattan.

"It shouldn't be too long ahead." Naruto answered, not taking his eyes off the road. "Should take close to an hour or so before we arrive. Before we do though, want to get something to eat?" Piper agreed to that. She admits, she was a bit hungry from the long drive. So the two stopped at Sonics, where Naruto got a hotdog while Piper got a salad.

"So, Naruto." Piper started, after swallowing a bite of her salad. "What is the camp like? Is it fun?" Naruto look at her while he took a slurp of his soda.

"Well." Naruto said, trying to put together to what he wanted to say. He didn't reveal her heritage to Piper and planned to tell her once they were close enough. Boss's orders. "Once you get to camp, the campers would most likely feel like family to you. We have fun activities; most of them are not like the regular ones. We also got an advanced version of capture the flag, one that is more exciting the regular game."

Piper smiled. "It sounds fun." She took another bite of her salad as her mind wandered a bit. She remember when Naruto told her that she's going to a camp at New York a few months back, something he talked to her father about. Her dad would be working a lot in the summer with other movies, so Naruto made a plan for camp so she could be occupied. "Naruto, why did you suggest this camp?"

Naruto thought about what he should say without revealing too much yet. Then, he said. "I won't tell you much, not until we get close, but it has to do with your mom side of the family." Piper head whipped towards Naruto when she heard that.

"You know my mom?" Piper asked, a bit excited and angry. Excited at the fact she might to know more about her mother. And angry Naruto didn't tell her before.

Naruto saw the brief flash of anger in her eyes and smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry Pipes, I didn't want to keep the information from you. But it was something I was told not to reveal to you. Your mother is well known to certain groups and revealing the information to you now is dangerous until we get close to camp."

"Why?" Piper demanded, unconsciously using her charmspeaking ability. "Is it really that dangerous to reveal who my mother is?" Naruto closed his eyes, mentally resisting the charmspeaking ability (She has more power in it than Drew and even Silena), before he had enough control of himself to speak.

"Yeah, it is that dangerous Piper." Naruto said to her. "Giving information can be a dangerous thing to do and I don't to do anything that would cause harm on you." Whatever anger she had against Naruto, it went down. She knew him long enough to know that he never do anything unless for it's a good reason. And honestly, she couldn't hate Naruto, not after all the things he did for her and her dad.

"So Naruto, what can you tell me about my mom?" Immediately, Piper could see that she said something wrong. Naruto scowled while his knuckles turn white.

Naruto close eyes, controlling the anger that wants to literally explode, before saying. "I only know of her and met her once. I can't really say anything that would reveal her identity, but let just say I'm don't have the friendliest of relationships with her." Piper was concerned at that. But before she could say anything, Naruto's eyes widened.

He sensed four chakra signatures coming this way, and coming fast. "We need to get out! Now!" Piper is confused as to why, but Naruto didn't give her the chance to question him. He quickly got her out of the shotgun seat, getting a startled yelp from her before he threw himself out of the car with Piper in his arms. Seconds later, four shinobi landed on the car, creating several dents on it.

Naruto groaned, seeing the car and the shinobi. "Tristan is going to kill me." Naruto muttered before glaring at the shinobi. "Is this another attempt at getting me back in the village?"

The leader didn't say anything. He just charged at Naruto with kunai in hand. Naruto pulled out the Kasai weapon and changed the cylinder into a metal staff to block the attack. "Get the girl! Quickly!" Naruto eyes widened when he saw three others charge at Piper, who was frozen in fear. Naruto quickly pushed the leader back and hit his head hard with a swing of his staff before fire teleporting in front of Piper, stopping the ninjas on their tracks.

"If you want her, you will have to kill me first." Naruto said coldly. He then summoned five clones to surround Piper, making her eyes widen. "Don't let them get to her. Kill anyone that gets close to her."

"Aye, boss!" All five clones said. The three shinobi in front of him charged at him, bringing out kunai and shuriken. Two of them threw the shuriken at Naruto, only for him to deflect them with his staff. He performed several flips with his staff before hitting one of them with the end of his staff and sending him flying. He duck from one swing and swung his staff down around the man's legs and send him on the ground.

He moved his staff upward to break the man's neck, but was forced back went the third one tried to stab him. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the first one running to the clone brigade. Big mistake.

Without any commands given, the three clones in front and beside Piper form their own fireball and threw them at the shinobi. He ended up flying into the Sonic sign with a cry of pain.

"Damn it." One of the shinobi cursed. "Why couldn't it be easy beating the demon?" The shinobi beside him gave the loudmouth a stare that screamed 'Quiet, you idiot!', but the idiot didn't listen. "Once we get rid of you clones and capture the girl, we will have some fun with her. The Hokage said to bring her unharmed, but that doesn't mean we couldn't have her."

Piper paled in fear and disgust at what they are suggesting. Meanwhile, all five Naruto have their eyes turn red in fiery anger. There is one thing he hates the most and that is the concept of rape and rapists.

"Okay, you'll die last. And painfully." Naruto hissed venomously, killing intent washing over them. And the idiot who said it will regret saying those words.

Naruto vanished in a fiery flash and smashed one of the shinobi face-first into the concrete ground, with his head splattering everything at the force of the smash. He then turned to the other one, with his hands filled with fire. The man paled and stepped back from him, pulling out a kunai.

"S-s-stand back demon. I-I-I'm warning you." He said shakily, taking a step back away from him. Naruto didn't say anything. Just appeared right in front of him and sent a Rasengan right through his chest, drilling him to the ground. The man eyes widened and cried out in pain, feeling his organs being ripped to shreds. When the attack was finished, Naruto glared down at him.

"You people call me a demon. Call me evil. Call me a monster. But the only monster I see is you." Naruto whispered, glaring down at the man. The man let out his last breath before his soul went to the underworld.

After the man died, Naruto looked to where Piper and clones were at. The Cherokee girl had a combination of fear, disbelief, and confusion.

"Naruto." Piper said slowly, as all the clones dispelled. "What the hell is going on? Several yous appearing out of nowhere, ninjas attacking us, those….spells you used? What is-"

"I'll explain later Piper." Naruto told her calmly. He then looked towards the last surviving shinobi. "Right now, I need to get information from him. I want to know why they try to take you."

(Houston, Texas)

Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. A clone of Naruto hired him at one of the workshops he built, after meeting him at an alleyway. A car workshop to be exact.

Leo is a Latino elf-like boy, who is easygoing, upbeat, energetic, loves to tell jokes (even though most of them weren't funny), and a flirt. He has curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful elf-like face, and fair skin. He and Naruto became good friends over the year, a mentor and student relationship as well as brotherly relationship (Oh the irony).

Right now, the two of them are finishing up at the workshop they are at. It's almost seven and as soon as they finished, Naruto was going to get him to New York. To Camp-Half-blood.

Leo knew a little more about his heritage than most do. He knew that his father had the same powers, as well as Naruto having the same abilities. Naruto not only helped him control that power, but also how to manipulate it. Hey, when Naruto saw potential, he exploited it as much as possible. And Leo definitely had potential.

"So, when are we going to this camp again?" Leo asked as he fixed up an engine in one car they were repairing up. Naruto, meanwhile, was working in the bottom of the car.

"After we finish this last car." Naruto called out in the bottom of the car. "Geez, Leo, you sound impatient."

"Hey! You said there is a workshop there and hot chikas!" Leo said excitingly, a dreamy smile at the last part. Then a nail hit him on the forehead. "Ow! Stop doing that!"

"Then stop having that look whenever you think about girls, elfy. I 've already seen it way too many times back at my old home." Naruto told him. He got out the bottom of the car, finished with the repairs, and sat up.

Leo pouted. "I hate it when you call me that."

"Hey, you got an elf-like face. The name suits you."

"Doesn't mean I can't hate it."

"Get over it, you big baby." Naruto said with a grin. "Now let's go we got a long way to go, so we should leave now." Leo nodded with an excited smile. Not only he's excited about the workshop and the hot girls there, but also he heard that the campers there are just like them. They don't have fire powers exactly, but they all have special abilities.

As Naruto went to close shop, Leo went to his room at the far back of the workshop. The room was custom made by his and Naruto's combined effort, with fire painted walls that glow like real fire, a bed that can change from a soft cotton bed to a fun water bed, a mini workshop of his own and even a flat screen TV with several games and consoles set up for him.

Leo smiled. Ever since Naruto found him, Leo felt like he had a family again. Ever since his mom died and the rest of his family turned against him, he has been alone, escaping several foster homes due the pain of losing his mom. Since Naruto found him, his life had gotten better. He learned to control his powers, doing the thing he loves for pay, and even got to meet some pretty ladies along the way. Not only that, but he even got a new family in Naruto.

He quickly packed his stuff. Tools from his mini workshop, some clothing, a Nintendo, and other things. Just as he sat up, Naruto suddenly barge in the room. "Whoa!" Leo yelped, jumping back. "What got you panicky?"

"We need to leave. Now." Naruto told him serious. Leo suddenly a little worried, since Naruto wasn't like this unless something is going to happen. "Get your bag and we'll get our fastest car. Maybe use the boost button if we have to."

Naruto quickly got Leo to the garage, where the car. They got into the car, Naruto driving while Leo took the shotgun. "Naruto, why are you rushing? Expecting the CIA to come knocking on our door?"

"Something like that." Naruto answered. He started up the car before driving at full speed. Leo cried out as his body was pushed back inside the seat.

"Hey! Slow down, Blondie!"

"Not an option." Naruto told him shortly before swerving around several cars. At this speed, he should make it to the other clone in just over half an hour. But unfortunately, the fates must hate him for changing several demigods and hunters' fates because he felt an explosion besides him, making the car lose balance.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he tried to get back balance. In the corner of his eye, he saw on the rearview mirror four shinobi coming at him, all of them riding motorcycles. ' _Where the fuck did they learn to drive motorcycles?!'_

"What the hell?!" Leo yelled, seeing the shinobi himself in his own mirror. "Who are these peoples?!"

"People that don't know when to give up." Naruto grunted in anger. He got an Iris message from the clone protecting Piper, saying that shinobi were trying to take Leo, Piper, and Percy. So he decided to meet up with the clone before they go and get Percy's ass out of the fire. He hoped that he would've gotten them out of there before the shinobi could come here.

He didn't account for them to drive motorcycles.

And again, where the fuck did they learn to drive motorcycles?!

"Hold on tight." Naruto told Leo. Naruto slowed down a little, not enough for anyone outside to notice, but enough for the shinobi to catch up. When they got close enough, Naruto made a complete stop. Unfortunately, the two shinobi behind him couldn't do the same and ended up crashing, while the other two shinobi drove past them. The two cried out as they flew off when their motorcycles exploded. Luckily for the two son of Hephaestus, the car has tough armor and is fireproof, like they are.

Naruto quickly start the engine again and ran over the two shinobi. "Damn." Leo said, looking at the corpses behind him. "Talk about road kill!"

"Not funny Leo. None of your jokes." Naruto said good naturedly, despite the danger the two were in. Naruto pressed a button on the control panel in the middle of the front seats and two rockets were shot from the bottom of it. The rockets hit their targets, but one of the shinobi managed to jump off with a backflip before he could get caught in the explosion. And he landed on the roof of Naruto's car.

"Oh come on!" Naruto exclaimed as the roof bend a little. Naruto swerve around the road to get the ninja off his car, but the man planted his hands and feet on the car, with chakra. Naruto growled before giving off one of his feral grins. "Leo, press your hand on the roof of the car. We're going to heat up the roof for this guy."

Leo caught on to what Naruto saying and gained his own elfy grin. "Okay, Blondie." The two of them pressed one hand on the roof and gathered heat on them to heat up the roof to a burning level. It took a few minutes before they heard a cry of pain and a body hitting the road. Naruto press another button that sent out a parting gift for the shinobi.

An electric grenade.

"Okay." Leo said, putting his hand down along with Naruto. "That was kinda fun. Now, can you tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"I will Leo." Naruto told him. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel before closing it up. "I will tell you while we get to our destination. Hold on to your butt."

With that, the car went from eighty to two hundred miles per hour.

(Manhattan)

Piper and Naruto were at one of the bus stops, waiting for the other Naruto to come here. While they wait, Naruto explain everything. About the elemental nations, about Greek myths being real, and some part of his past.

Piper, meanwhile, had a look a pure disbelief. A continent full of ninjas? Greek gods and goddesses being real? Demigods living in a camp that protects them from monsters? All of that sounds really ridiculous. Finally, when Naruto finished everything, Piper spoke. "Tell me you are joking Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "I do pranks, not jokes. And I don't do these kinds of pranks unless somebody deserves it." He's right. Piper saw the pranks Naruto did and knew that he only does traumatizing pranks to those that deserves it. And Piper never did anything to antagonize the blonde. So Piper collapsed on the seat, absorbing all the information Naruto gave her.

"So, can you tell me who my mother is?" Piper asked. "Is it Demeter? Athena? Hecate?" Naruto shook his head for all three of them.

"No to all three, although you can be smart enough to be a daughter of Athena." Naruto told her. Piper smile a little at the compliment. "Athena's children all have blonde hair and grey eyes, although there are a few exceptions from time to time if the genes are strong, and Athena only have brain babies with those who extremely smart. And while Tristan isn't stupid, he isn't in Athena's standard." Piper nodded in understanding, although is a bit disappointed.

Naruto continued. "You don't have a green thumb to be Demeter's daughter. You don't show signs of magic, so you can't be Hecate's. And Hera, Artemis, Hestia, and the other minor goddesses never had demigod children. So that's leave only one goddess in that category."

Naruto can see Piper thinking about it for a bit before her eyes widen in horror. "No, no, no way." Naruto stifle a laugh at Piper's horrified look and nodded.

"Despite not being the typical Aphrodite girl, you have a natural beauty most girls can't match." Naruto said and Piper blushed a little at the compliment. "And also, you have an ability called charmspeaking, an ability only Aphrodite children has. Charmspeaking influences the mind of others, making them agree with anything you say, unless their will is strong or the person is powerful. It's only granted to a few of them if the goddess thinks he/she is worthy to have it." ' _And she made a good decision with Piper, one of the few good decisions she made.'_ Naruto thought in his head.

Piper horrified look disappeared a little when she heard that. "She thinks I'm worthy to have it?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. And I think she made a good choice in regard with you." Naruto said to her. Piper smiled a little. She felt happy that her mother, and a goddess at that, granted her that ability. Huh, that explains why she was able to steal stuff just by asking for it. But there is one thing that confused her.

"How come you aren't affected by my charmspeaking?" Piper asked the blonde. Naruto smiled and crossed his arm, leaning on the pole.

"Cause, I have a stronger will than most and I am able to resist it." Naruto said to her. "By the way, I can have the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin teach you more about the ability. She's one of the few good Aphrodite children." Piper perked up even more at the prospect of powering up her charmspeaking.

"She can?" Piper asked him with excitement in her eyes. Naruto laughed a little. If she wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite, he would've thought she was Athena's children with that look in her eyes.

"Yep." Naruto answered. "And she can help me teach you how to fight, so people won't see you as a typical Aphrodite girl." Piper look more excited at the prospect. She didn't like to be only seen as a pretty girl. So when she was twelve, and Naruto asked her if she would want to learn to fight, she began learning hand to hand combat.

Before she could say anything else, the two suddenly heard a car coming here, fast. The two turned to where the sound is coming from to see what exactly made that sound. The car kept coming in the same pace until it turn to the side and skidded to a stop, stopping right in front of them.

Piper wasn't surprised when she saw another Naruto and a boy coming out of the car. The Naruto with her told her that several clones set up around North America (Also that he was a clone as well), and knew that another clone is coming here with a Latino black haired boy. But Naruto didn't mention that he looked like an elf, pointy ears and elf-like face.

"Piper, this is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." The other Naruto beside Leo introduced. "Leo, this is Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"A daughter of Aphrodite?" Leo said with a bit of disbelief. Piper's eyes twitched when he snorted. "I don't really see it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper snaps at him in annoyance. Leo held up his hands in a surrender motion.

"I meant that you don't look like one of those girls who just cared about makeup and dresses." Leo told her. "Don't get me wrong, you have the looks, but not the personality described to me."

"That's because Piper is one of the few exceptions to that rule." Piper's Naruto said. Piper firmly nodded. The thought of wearing any makeup makes her gag. Honestly, how can girls stand the stuff?

A question then popped in Piper's head. "So, who is your godly parent Naruto?" The two Narutos didn't say anything at first. They merely held out their hands and formed a fireball.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-"

"-Son of Hephaestus-"

"-Champion of Athena-"

"-Legacy of Atlas." The two Narutos said, using twin-speak. Leo's eyes and Piper's eyes widened at the introduction. Piper, because of the titles he carried and Leo, because of the fact that Naruto was literally family.

"So, you're my brother?" Leo asked him. For this whole time, ever since he was eleven, he was literally living with his brother. Naruto nodded.

"Yep. And there's also several more brothers and sisters." Naruto said. Leo looked excited at the prospect of meeting them- at the prospect of finding another family. "But right now, we need to get one more person. Let get in the car, we're going to Goode High School."

(Goode High)

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He has done many things in his demigod life. Wounded Ares and retrieved the bolt at age twelve, traveled the sea of monsters at age thirteen, and held up the sky at age fourteen. He also made enemies of many monsters and immortals.

Naruto met him when he was sent to help the hunters protect Bianca and Nico. At the first meeting, Naruto gave him a hard punch in the jaws for endangering his friends. The two didn't get along at first, but they slowly began to respect each other. Naruto could see that Percy was going to be a great demigod, and not just in power. But he also selfless, loyal, brave, kind, and smart, even though he doesn't show it. He also has a will that never gives up, no matter the odds.

And that's why Naruto trained him to the brink of death, even though he is at home with his mom. From hand to hand combat to strategy and Greek history. After Sally heard about Naruto's tutoring abilities, she was glad to have him help Percy with his studies, much to the black hair boy's dismay.

But Percy couldn't really complain with the results. He didn't get rusty with sword skills whenever he stayed at home anymore and got enough skill to match Luke in a sword fight, even with the curse Ares left him. His water abilities improved as well, the same with his strength and learn to fight without a sword too, which is useful whenever he loses his sword. And even though he's not on par with Athena's children, he knows enough about Greek mythology to not to be called an idiot. As well many other subjects, even math.

Right now, his mom is driving him to Goode High School, where he is going to go on an orientation tour. Percy thought it was a bad idea to take him to another school, but unfortunately (for the school and him), his mother's boyfriend, Paul, insisted on it.

"Just relax Percy." Sally said when they got to the school. Though she didn't sound relaxed. "It's only an orientation tour. But try not to…."

"Destroy it?"

"Yes."

"It's not like I intend to destroy school." Percy said with a bit of annoyance. Percy tried to warn Paul not to take him in Goode High School, but he insisted. He looked at the teacher, who is greeting new ninth graders coming in. Then look at his mom. "You haven't told him about me, have you?"

Sally tapped her fingers on the wheel nervously. "I thought we should we wait. You know, prepare to tell him."

"And what would happen if a monster attacks me at the school?"

"I'm sure the orientation will be fine Percy. It's only one night."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Mom, knowing my luck, I'll probably be expelled before I even start the school year."

"Think positive. Tomorrow, you're off to camp. After orientation, you've got your date-"

"It's not a date!" Percy protested. "I'm just hanging out with Rachel!"

"You're going to movies together."

"Well, yeah."

"Just the two of you."

"Yes."

"With no parental supervision."

"Mom!"

Sally held her hand up in surrender, but Percy can see she was fighting off a smile. A few months ago, a few days after the winter solstice, Naruto, Percy and Rachel met again. The two of them explain everything to Rachel, from Greek gods to the elemental country.

Instead of looking at them like they were crazy, Rachel was relieved to hear that. And a bit angry at Naruto for not telling her in the past. Since that meeting, Percy and Rachel had been hanging out with each other, quickly becoming good friends.

"You better get inside dear." Sally told her son. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye mom." Percy said. He got out of the car and walk to the school entrance. On the way, he saw Paul greeting a girl with familiar red frizzy hair. When she turned around, Percy saw that it's his friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Rachel." Percy said in surprise. He didn't know that she was at this school. The redheaded girl turn at the sound of her name and her eyes widen in surprise, but she smiled.

"Percy." Rachel said. She went down the steps before hugging her friend, which he returned. "I didn't know you are going to this school."

"I could say the same." Percy responded back, the two ending the hug. "So you go to school here?"

Rachel nodded. "Been going here for a couple of years. I can sometime barely stand it with all the obnoxious guys here, but since you're coming to school, I'm guessing that it's going to be more bearable." Percy was confused at the tone she was using at the last part. Before he could say anything, somebody spoke from behind them.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" That somebody was Paul Blofis. Rachel turned around to see the English teacher smiling at the duo.

Percy nodded. "We've been friends for a couple of months, ever since we've met at the hoover dam." Yeah, that wasn't the best meeting. He still hadn't figure out how he ended friends with Rachel, considering his luck at making mortal friends and her near decapitation by him… yeah not the best first meeting.

"Well, since the two of you know each other, maybe Rachel can show you to the orientation tour." Paul suggested. Rachel agreed and grabbed Percy's hand before walking him to where the tour was at.

Soon, the two ended up in the gym, with several other students were at. Due to how many students there were, Percy and Rachel were at close proximity with each other. Percy blushed a little at the closeness, but didn't say anything.

"So what movie do you want to watch after this?" Rachel asked Percy. Percy responded with a shrug.

"I really don't know." He told her. "What do you feel like watching?" Rachel hum, tapping her chin.

"I think I want to watch the Incredible Hulk." Rachel answered for him. "I was always a big marvel fan and I would like to see the movie about the Hulk. I watched Iron Man, X-men 1, 2, and 3, Spiderman 1, 2, and 3, and other marvel films."

"Which one is your favorite?"

"I think Iron Man. Yours?"

Percy was about to respond when he suddenly stiffened. During the years, he picked up something called a danger sense. A sixth sense most demigods get after a couple of years. Due to how much danger he's been in compared to the average demigod, he picked it up fairly quickly. Rachel looked at Percy in concern when she didn't hear him answer her question.

"Percy, what's-" She stopped when everyone heard two roars in the gym. All conversation stopped, everyone stunned and afraid. That sounded just like a tiger's roar.

"Um, what was that?" One of the students asked, with a bit of fear in his voice. His question was answered when suddenly, two black and white tigers burst into the gym hall through the wall. The tigers roared again, the roar echoing in the gym.

Several students screamed and ran in several directions. Suddenly, four figures jumped into the walls and landed behind the tigers.

One was a brown hair man with wide dark brown eyes. Another was a pale face teenage boy with black hair and black eyes. The third was a girl with strange bright pink hair, green eyes, and a giant forehead. And the last one was a masked man with silver, dark grey eyes, and a headband covering one of the eyes. Their most noticeable trait is that they were all wearing ninja outfits.

Percy groaned. Why can't one day just be normal?

 **Spirit:** **And that's the end. We hope you all like the chapter and we hope that I portrayed Piper's and Leo's character right, same with Rachel.**

 **Phoenix: We this story is getting good. So is there anything you want to add.**

 **Spirit: Just remember to check the challenges, check the polls, and be sure to expect an Inside Out and Harry Potter crossover. Review, favorite, and follow and we will see you later.**


	5. Team 7 Reunion

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. On this one, Naruto will have a reunion with the silver hair masked shinobi/ANBU and the pink haired wrestler (Take three guesses as to who they are). Also, got a few things to say before I start.**

 **First, I want to tell you the votes for the Aphrodite poll. Of whether if she should be with Hephaestus or not. And I would like to say that 75 people voted for her to be with him while 25 voted for her to not be with him. So I guess that means Aphrodite will be with Hephaestus. I hope that no one would abandon this story just because of that, although I'll understand if you do. I do that sometimes when there is a certain pairing I don't like.**

 **And second, I have a poll on my profile about a Walking Dead story I'm going to make. I'm thinking of either having a Rick/OC or a Rick/Beth pairing. Which one do you guys think I should do? And don't ask about any other pairing, these are the two I might do, depending on the votes.**

 **So, now that the announcements are out of the way, we'll start on the story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 5: Team 7 Reunion

(Olympus - Aphrodite Temple)

Aphrodite sighed as she paced around her room. She's been trying to talk to Hephaestus all these months, only for him to avoid her. She tried cornering him, but he surprisingly teleported out of her way in a yellow flash. She tried visiting him in his temple, but he was always busy. Nothing seemed to work.

She finally sat on her bed with a sigh. Not only that, but Ares has been bothering her. He's been wanting to have sex, but she didn't want to be with him, especially when he got insistent. She may be the goddess of lust, but she's also love and wanted that in the relationship. But when Naruto knocked some sense into her last year, she saw that Ares only lusted for her.

What could she do? That was the question Aphrodite been asking herself. After a few minutes, an idea form in her head and her eyes lit up. She could ask for help. Maybe ask someone with experience with marriage or knows Hephaestus. But the question is, who?

Zeus and Poseidon are automatically out. The two of them aren't exactly faithful, especially Zeus. Ares, Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus are out as well. She doesn't want to see Ares, Apollo and Hermes never had been married, and there's no way she's going to ask a drunk for marriage advice. Hades is usually at the Underworld and he's not the kind of person you would want to ask for advice really, except for a few things that fits his domain. Artemis and Athena are virgins and she doubt the two experienced love in the past (Although she sensed the two developed feelings for Naruto). The both of them might know Hephaestus well, but the two of them don't exactly like her. Demeter has never been married either and probably doesn't know Hephaestus that well. Hera relationship with Hephaestus is as bad as hers.

So that leaves one person to ask for advice. Hestia.

(Goode High School)

"Move!" Percy grabbed Rachel by the waist and threw himself and the redhead out of the bench, just as the black and white lions charged through the benches. The benches were destroyed, as well as the lions, exploding into black ink as they crashed through the walls.

Percy quickly got up and pulled out his capped pen, changing it to riptide. "Why can't you guys just stay at your country?" Percy complained. "Don't you have other people to fight? And weren't you chasing Naruto?"

The black hair man smiled at him, a smile that even the densest person could see was fake. "Because of the growing amount of shinobi in our hospitals, the Hokage decided to capture you as a hostage. As a bargaining chip to get Naruto back to the village."

Percy was confused. Why would they want him? "Um, you do know that Naruto and I aren't that close right?" Percy questioned. "I mean, we did get along better now, but we aren't that close."

"You were the only one that wasn't protected." The masked man said simply. "And beside, Naruto would save anyone in danger, especially any of his friends. That is just who he is." Percy groaned. The mask guy is right though. Even though the two of them are different, they are alike as well. One of the similarities is that they would sacrifice their lives for their friends and families.

Percy then stood, holding his sword up. The brown hair man moved up to mask man side. "Boy, you're facing two elite Jonin and two chunin. It would be smart to surrender."

If any demigod that knew Percy heard that, they would've laughed. Percy Jackson is not one to surrender.

"Well I was trained by one of the best shinobi." Percy shot back. "I'm not going down without a fight. Just a question though, who are you four?"

The mask man looked like he smiled. "Well, it would be rude not to give proper introductions. My name is Kakashi Hatake. The pink hair there is Sakura. The brown hair man is Yamato and pale guy is Sai." Percy's eyes widen at the first two introductions.

"Wait a minute, so you are part of Naruto's team?" Percy asked. "The copycat ninja and the pink hair banshee? Naruto told me a lot about you two." Sakura grew a vein in her head at the nickname while Kakashi eye smiled.

"Really? And what are those things?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask. Percy sweat dropped a bit. Some of the things Naruto said about them wasn't really what you called good.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

Before Kakashi could interrogate him about that, Yamato interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to capture you. Now." He form a few hand signs in a quick motion and yelled " **Wood Style: Binding Technique"** before several large string of wood erupted from the ground. Percy's eyes widened as they closed in on him before grabbing Rachel bridal style (making the girl blush) and started avoiding the bindings.

"You can't dodge those bindings forever."

"And you can't keep at this forever." Percy retorted. True to his words, Yamato had to stop in order save up his chakra. Percy quickly made a water clone, something that surprised the others, before handing Rachel to the clone.

"Take Rachel out of here. Make sure she isn't harmed." Percy said. Before the redhead could protest, the clone burst out of there.

Kakashi couldn't help but be impressed. "Impressive. Not many could make water clones without their chakra being exhausted." Percy didn't respond to that. He was figuring out how on earth this guy could use a wood attack, something that belonged to Demeter's domain. He thought the gods shut that down, unless….

"I know this is a random question, but do you know who is your mother is?" Percy asked, directing the question to Yamato. The man blink at the random question before answering.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but no, I don't know who my mother is. My father said she disappeared the day I was born." Percy groaned. Great. A demigod shinobi, a son of Demeter.

Percy didn't say anything else. He just charged at them with his sword drawn. Sai scribbled on his scroll and sent out two lions at him, but Percy put them down easily and swung his sword at Kakashi. The man quickly pulled out his kunai and blocked the attack.

"Hmm, a swordsman." Kakashi commented while pushing Percy back. "You think you can fight with that sword gaki?"

Percy brought his sword up and pointed it at Kakashi. "I had it for three years. And it helped me through jams for those years." With that, Percy launched himself at Kakashi.

He began fighting Kakashi and Sakura with a mixture of sword combat and hand to hand combat. During the fight, he had to bring up his shield that was made by Tyson in order to block a powerful punch from Sakura.

He slashed his sword at Kakashi, who blocked it with his kunai, but then Percy pulled it down. He blocked a punch from Sakura with his shield and then pushed Sakura while throwing Kakashi behind him with his sword. He ducked under another punch Sakura launched at him and rolled beside her before making a cut through her thigh, making her grunt in pain. Kakashi leapt up and sent a kick at him, but Percy bent down and blocked it with his shield. He quickly threw Kakashi on the ground before the man could get the chance to kick off and was about to stab him through the stomach but had to step back when piece of wood was launched at him.

Kakashi smiled. "I admit, you are good. Naruto has trained you well to last this long against the four of us." But then his eyes grew mischievous. "But now, you have fallen into a trap."

Percy was confused about that before he noticed something wet from under him. He looked down to see black ink under him. His eyes widened, but before he could move, the ink suddenly turn into small snakes and wrapped around him, binding him. Percy cried out in shock before he fell down to the ground.

Percy grunted as he struggled out of the restraints. Kakashi, along with the rest of them, walked over to the Son of Poseidon. Kakashi eye smiled. "Sorry kid, but we need you to get Naru-" Kakashi eyes suddenly widen and turn to the other. "Sakura, grab the boy quick. We need to-"

"Too late." A familiar voice said. A fireball was suddenly launched at all of them, causing the four to jump back to dodge the fire. Percy yelp as the fire nearly hit him.

A figure suddenly jumped down beside the bonded Percy and slowly stood up. It was Naruto Uzumaki, and boy does he look pissed.

"First, you send a group after my step-sister, one of them bluntly stated that he was planning to rape her." Naruto stated, his eyes turning fiery red mixed with stormy grey. "Then, you send another group after my half-brother. And now, you send my old team after my friend and apprentice."

Kakashi saw the red and grey mixture and knew they were in trouble. "Heya Naruto, long time no see. Just out of curiosity, are you also mad about my teaching skills when you were younger?"

"I wasn't, until you mentioned it."

"Oh."

"Naruto." Yamato said, getting the blonde to turn to him. "Can't you consider coming home? The leaf is not going to stop and soon, the other villages are going to find this place."

Naruto turn to him, his expression slightly softening. When Sasuke and Kakashi were injured due to fighting Itachi, they needed two replacements for team 7. Yamato and Sai were those replacements, and Naruto respected Yamato better than Kakashi or Jiraiya. "Sorry Yamato, but I said I can handle them. I'm not going to abandon my family."

"Naruto, why can't you just come back? We're just gonna keep doing this." Sakura stated. Naruto turned to her with narrow eyes, his eyes blazing and storming.

"And why would I listen to the person who had a hand of making my life there miserable there?" Naruto growled, causing Sakura to flinch. "You thought I forgot about all the punches you gave me? The insults? Especially when you commented about my parents?"

Sakura flinched even more. She remembered that day. It was that time she began to see what Naruto really was, instead of what she thought he is. It was the day Sasuke went missing, when Naruto was one of the people sent to retrieve Sasuke.

She had tried to make him promise not to harm Sasuke, which Naruto responded by saying that he couldn't promise that. They fought for a few seconds until Naruto finally had enough and left to do his mission. Before he left, she said one thing she regretted now.

" _Maybe that's why your parents abandon you! Cause you care about nobody but yourself!"_

It was then that Kakashi brought her to Tsunade for saying that. And the two explained the story of Naruto, telling her about his past. She realized how cruel she has been to Naruto and wallowed in guilt for years. "No, I doubt you did." Sakura said. "But I know now that it was stupid and cruel to you. Tsunade and Kakashi told me bits of your past to make me realize that. And I'm sorry."

Naruto let out a laugh. A cold laugh that caused chills to run through everyone's spine. "Sorry? You think sorry is going to make up for it?" He stated coldly. When he has a grudge, he holds it tightly. And he rarely has grudges unless someone deserves it. "For stating something that wasn't true? For saying I cared for nobody but myself? Sorry Haruno, but I'm not going to accept your fucking apology."

Sakura flinched at each sentence, like she had been slapped each time. Tears clouded her eyes at the coldness of Naruto's words.

Sai took out his scroll and prepared to draw more of his jutsu. "You have to come with us 'airhead', now." Naruto eyes twitch at the name. Sai had been using that nickname because of that damn blonde enigma.

"For the last time fucking time." Naruto said as fire formed around his arms. "No." Sai send out several lions, only for Naruto to throw fireballs at them and reducing them to ink puddles. Naruto look at the tied up Percy with a blank.

"Um, Squid Head use your head and think about what you're tied up in?"

"What are yo-" Percy then looks at the ink snakes on him and realization hit him. "Oh." He mentally got the water out of the canister and formed the water around him, making the ink melt off. Naruto smirked.

"You're beginning to learn to use that brain of your more. Excellent."

"Shut up."

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled a little before getting serious. "Percy, you take on Sai while I take the others. You're not strong enough to handle two experienced shinobi, but you can handle one." Percy nodded and pulled out his sword once again.

Yamato sent out wooden string at them, causing Naruto to jump up while Percy rolled to the side. When Naruto got high enough, he move downward in a fast pace with his one leg forward for a kick. It's also on fire as well

" **Dynamic Entry!"** Naruto yelled, forcing Team 7 to scattered in order to dodge the fiery attack. Naruto landed with an explosion and a giant hole at the end of it.

Kakashi look a bit impressed. "Wow, where did you learn that? I doubt I saw any shinobi do that trick." Naruto got up from the hole and grinned.

"From my father Kakashi." Naruto answered. The two of them then began fighting in hand to hand combat, throwing punches and kicks as well as blocking and dodging. There were a few students watching all of this in awe, as well as teachers.

They also saw the elemental attacks, shocking the lot of them. Unfortunately for the shinobi, jutsu weren't automatically hidden in the mist. Meaning that anyone that was still in the gym was seeing all of this. Some were recording as well.

Soon, Sakura joined the fight and Naruto had to harden his skin in order to keep any bones from breaking from Sakura hard punches. It was an ability he learned while he was training, coming from his ancestor, Atlas.

After a few minutes, the three pushed back since the fight was going nowhere. "You certainly has gotten stronger since a decade ago Naruto." Kakashi complimented. "But unfortunately, we need to take you back no matter what. Yamato, now!"

A wooden dragon suddenly shot up from behind Naruto and it went towards Naruto, making the watchers yell for Naruto to look out. Naruto didn't even hesitate. He turned around, forming a " **Molten Rasengan"** and destroying the dragon with one hit. Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and the mortals here look at Naruto with wide eyes.

' _...Why are we fighting him again?'_ Kakashi and Yamato thought.

(Sai vs. Percy)

Percy dodged two lions sent by Sai before making two ice tridents and throwing it at Sai. Like Percy, Sai dodge those before drawing more beasts. Percy used this chance to charge at Sai with his sword drawn.

" **Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation!"** Sai yelled as several beasts came out of the scroll. Percy either cut through the beasts or block any that got to close with his shield, before sending a slash at Sai. Sai responded by taking out a kunai and blocking the attack.

The two began fighting one another in close combat, trying to outdo the other. Slowly, is losing the fight. He may be fairly skilled at Taijutsu, but Percy was a natural swordsmen and been trained in hand to hand combat to boot. Percy then ducked at a roundhouse kick before finding an opening and cut his leg. Sai grunted as he jumped back, holding his bleeding side.

' _The boy is strong.'_ Sai thought as he held the bleeding leg. ' _Danzo-sama would want this boy in his ranks.'_ He then started drawing up the Snake binding technique in order to capture Percy, but then his body stopped moving. Sai eyes widened at that before his hand slowly went down and drop his ink and scroll.

Percy was holding his hand out with a smirk. "Funny thing about the body is that there is sixty percent of water in adult guys. Meaning I can control your body if I could get a cut on you." He bent his arm back before pushing it forward, sending Sai to propel in the bleachers.

Percy grinned. It times like this that loves being the Son of Poseidon.

Yamato saw the attack, making his eyes widen. "Sakura, take down the boy! Now!" Sakura didn't question it, since she saw the attack as well, and ran at him with her fist cocked up for a punch.

Percy saw this and used his shield to block the attack. Unfortunately, he didn't know how strong Sakura actually was and thrown back a few feet from where he was, rolling on the ground. Percy groaned. How did that girl get that much strength?

Sakura crack her knuckles, glaring at the boy. "This is for calling me a banshee. **Cherry Blossom Impact!"** Percy attempted to move up to dodge, but knew that it would be too late. Before the attack could though, Naruto appear in front of Naruto and blocked the punch while behind them, the ground tore up and the wall behind them was destroyed. Percy idly wondered how he wasn't unconscious right now.

Naruto glare at her. "Attacking my friend? Really? Did you forget the last person who did that? If you did, then let me remind you." Sakura's eyes widen, along with Percy, as Naruto started glowing red. Percy scrambled away from the clone bomb and Sakura try pulling her fist to get away, but the clone had a vice grip.

The clone then exploded, propelling Sakura to the two jonin and landing on her back, barely conscious. She groan as she stood up, severely hurt from the attack.

"...I think it's time for a tactical retreat, don't you?"

"Definitely." Yamato responded. There is no way they could fight Naruto. He grew stronger, a lot stronger, from those eleven years ago.

The two quickly gather their fallen comrades and teleported out while Naruto reappeared in front of Percy, causing the boy yelp and fall on his butt.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Naruto said innocently. Percy glared at him, making Naruto laugh. "Kidding. Though, I will make no promises. By the way, good job with the fight with Sai."

Percy lost his glare and smiled slightly at the praise. "I figure if I can get a cut on him, I could use the water in the body to push him back."

"Excellent." Naruto said with a nod. "Using your head and your guts. You're getting stronger and stronger Perce." Percy grinned at that. This is what receiving praise from an older sibling is like for the ones with siblings.

They then noticed remaining students and teachers here, watching them, with mouth agapes. One of those teachers was Paul Blofis, looking at Percy with a stun look.

"Hehe, whoops." Naruto said, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his head while Percy sweat dropped at the site of the students and teachers. "Guess we had witnesses. Guess it's time to go." With that, he grabbed Percy and fire teleport them out of there.

Tomorrow, those two will be all over the internet.

 **Spirit: And that's the end. We hope you guys liked the fight. Team 7 vs Naruto and Percy. And it looks like Percy has gotten stronger. Naruto's training sure does wonder for demigods. And it looks like Aphrodite is going to talk with Hestia as well.**

 **Also, I want to know if anybody would want to make a reading story of the series. I think there is potential for that and I want somebody to write one. Please PM me if you want to do it. I want to see that.**

 **Also, remember to check out the new poll on my profile.**

 **Phoenix: Well that was an interesting chapter and Naruto has gotten a lot colder and ANOTHER demigod shinobi.**

 **Spirit: Review, favorite, and follow and we will see you later.**


	6. The Red Knights

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we start, I just** **want to say thanks to the readers who kept reading this story, especially if you didn't like some of the pairings, like Aphrodite/Hephaestus. I really appreciate it and I'm glad I didn't mess up anything if I still have this many readers reading.**

 **Also, someone kept suggesting for Hera to be in the harem. I wonder what the rest of you guys think about it. Should I have Hera a part of it or just have Naruto give advice to her to how to gain his father's trust? Tell me what you think on the review.**

 **Phoenix: Well she is rarely in the pairing with others except Zeus**

 **Also, I'm thinking in the future, that I make a story where Naruto is the son of Atlas. I never saw seen that happen before (If any of you saw a fanfic of that, show me), so I'm thinking of trying it out. Maybe have him use a shield as a weapon, like Captain America.**

 **And lastly, on this story, Naruto and his group of demigods (And Rachel) bump into the Red Templars. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 6: The Red Knights

(Leaf Village)

Seven shinobi dead. Two unconscious. One missing. Two unharmed. And none of the targets. That's was the thing Tsunade is seeing right now.

"Naruto was there, at every place." Kakashi said with a grimace. "Made some kind of lava clone, that lasted longer than regular shadow clones and beaten all three groups quite easily." Tsunade sighed at this.

"We'll need a new plan then." Tsunade sighed. Kakashi and Yamato shared a look of worry, wondering if they should say it.

"Um, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said cautiously, like trying to talk to a wild dog. "Should we send out any more shinobi to the U.S.? Many of the shinobi are in the hospital and some are dead."

Tsunade rub her forehead in frustration. "I know that Kakashi, but we need to get Naruto. One, he's is still a villager of the hidden leaf. Two, the other villages are after him. And three, its so he can appease the other villages on our side and the countries."

"We know that," Yamato spoke up. "But we can't exactly force Naruto to calm down the villages, the countries, and the younger generations. It would also make us look like kidnappers if we tried to bring him back by force or blackmail."

Kakashi continued. "And Naruto seems to be doing fine on his own. May I remind you of the body pile in the hospitals AND the graves? Add to the fact if we can't use our ninjutsu or genjutsu, then the other villages sure can't. That would put any shinobi in a major disadvantage."

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her head. They're right though. Naruto seems to be handling himself well enough there. And forcing him back isn't really going to help them gain their allies back.

"Guilt him back here." The three shinobi turned to see Danzo standing at the door. "Have his closest people go to the U.S. and have them convince him to come back. I doubt that he wouldn't listen to his 'precious people'."

Tsunade scowled at the sight of him and stood up, glaring at him. "And why would I do that? I'm not going to resort to manipulation to get him back."

"You already resorted to kidnapping, why not guilt?" Danzo retorted, staring back at her without flinching. "And if you don't, then I will. The younger generation doesn't need much convincing to get you out of office due to their rebellion against the older generation and I can convince the older generation to do it, saying that you are doing a horrible job protecting this village. I can have all the ANBU go get Naruto and kill anyone in their path. Either way, the jinchuuriki is coming back in our grasp."

Tsunade gritted his teeth. She didn't really have a choice in the matter, and if she refused, he might turn Naruto into a Root ANBU if he became Hokage. "Damn you. Damn you to hell." Tsunade hissed. Danzo merely smirked.

This village will have its weapon back, no matter what the cost. None of them noticed an owl flying off in the distance.

(Goode High)

After the fight with the shinobi, Naruto got Percy in the car with Leo, Piper, and Rachel (Who was found by a clone of Naruto). As they drove, he's been telling Piper, Leo, and Rachel about his life outside the United States. Piper's eyes were as wide as a dinner plates after he finished his story. "Greek stories are one thing, but a hidden continent? And ninjas who can use super powers?"

"I know." Leo muttered, not believing it himself. "I'm surprised none of our brains are fried." Although he is taking it easier than Piper is, considering that he knew a little bit about Naruto and Camp Half-Blood before all of this.

Rachel, however, was taking this much better than the other two. She has been seeing crazy stuff ever since she was a kid, so it was a relief to hear the Greek mythology was real. And while Naruto being from a hidden continent is surprising, she is still taking much better.

"I gain some crazy friends." Rachel said, shaking her head. Rachel then looked at Percy, who is spinning his pen around with his finger. "By the way, where did you learn that clone trick?"

Percy pointed his pen at the person in the front seat. "Oh, that explains a lot." Rachel commented. She then had a smirk on her face. "So, can those last long?"

Percy thought about it for a minute. "Against minor injuries and cuts? Yeah, they can last against those. Against mild to major injuries as well as major pain? No." Rachel smirked even more. Oh, the things Percy can do with that trick.

Naruto heard the conversation and shook his head. He regretted ever taking out the Icha Icha book out of his bag. How did that pervy sage sneak that inside anyway and how did he not notice it for years? He wish he did though, because when he tried to get rid of it that day, Rachel ended up finding it. And she turned into a mild pervert.

He felt bad for Percy for when Rachel sinks her claws in him.

"So, we're heading the camp?" Leo asked from the seat. Naruto nodded.

"Hopefully, we won't get any more inter-"

POP

Naruto cried out in shock as he tried to steady the car, a tire damaged. In the back, the other four cried out and held on to something to keep them steady. Finally, Naruto manage to stop it and kept his lunch in the process, along with the others.

"What…" Percy breathed, clutching his pen tightly. "Just happened?"

Naruto looked around outside of the car to see if anything is there. "Don't know. We better get out though and check the tires." Before he did though, he pressed a seal on his arms, getting three weapons out.

One was a giant bronzed long handled hammer with a metal head on top. The other was a long bronzed chain whip with a dark metal dart. And the last is two bronzed stun batons.

"Leo, this is yours." Naruto said, giving the hammer to Leo. "This is Gekido Hanma (Wrath Hammer). Only finger imprinted, so only you and me can lift it. Not only does it pack a punch, but it can heat up to the point of melting a man's face at your will."

Leo grabbed the hammer as he look it with undisguised excitement. "Awesome!" Leo exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "And I can also carry it easily!"

"It may feel light, but it can still pack a wallop punch." Naruto said with a smirk. He then turned to the daughter of Aphrodite. "And Piper, this is for you."

He held the chain whip. "This is Mamushi (Viper). This is a special chain whip, as the tip can transform from a metal head to a metal ball. The metal head is coated with a toxic that can paralysis a body part by one cut. This should suit you, considering your training with the chain whip."

Piper grab the chain as she look at it in awe. A couple of years ago, she, Naruto, and her dad went to a parade. During that time, she saw someone performing flawless moves with a chain whip, something she wanted to know. So when she begged Naruto to teach her that, she practiced for years. She shivered a bit when she thought about the training, but ignored it.

"Thank you Naruto." Piper said with a huge smile. Naruto smiled back before turning to Rachel, who had an eager grin on her face.

"And last, but not least, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Naruto said before showing her the two stun batons. "These are Sanda and Raitoningu (Thunder and Lightning). These don't seem like much, but when you press the buttons on the bottom of the hilt, they will be incased with electricity that can knock a person unconscious in the lowest power.

Rachel grabbed the two handles and pressed the buttons on the bottom, getting them to be incased with electricity like Naruto explained. She grinned. "Have you been planning to give these to us?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Naruto said, his face betraying nothing. "Now let's go and see what popped that tire." It had to be something very sharp to damage these things and also had to be aimed well.

The group slowly got out of the car, weary and cautious. Naruto slowly walked around the car while the group was spread out. Naruto then notice a glow red from the tire.

"Huh?" He muttered before looking closely at the broken tire. His eyes widen when he saw what's the item is.

Red lyrium.

"Shit." Naruto muttered, before he stood up and look at the others. "Everyone stay on your guard! There are dangerous enemies in the area!"

Suddenly, red crystals shot out of the trees and directly at Percy. The son of Poseidon's eyes widened before turning on his shield on his wrist and blocked the crystals.

Several knights came out of trees in different directions. Some also dug out of the road, with crossbows pointed at them. Naruto, Piper, Leo, Rachel, and Percy couldn't help but notice something that made the five out of six them pale while Naruto scowled.

Each of them had red lyrium attached on them, from a few sticking out of their armor to a ray of lyrium sticking out of their back. All of them are glowing red with a slightly crazed look on their eyes.

"Red templars." Naruto growled, grabbing Kasai and changing it to an axe. "Guys, do not hold back! Aim to kill these guys! These aren't men, these are turned monsters!" Leo, Rachel, and Piper are surprised by the severe tone in his voice, but they gain their composure. They heard that they aren't men and seeing their appearances, it's not that hard to believe.

All of the red templars charged at them while the few with crossbows or bows stayed back. Naruto took down any that came at him with several complicated swings from his axe, plus some fireballs. Whenever they get hit with a major cut, they dissolved into red crystals.

It was the same for the others. Leo and Piper were working together, side by side as they took down their own group. Like Naruto, Leo was taking down the templars with the swings of his hammer and fireballs while Piper used several swinging techniques to take down the ones on her front and on their sides. Leo occasionally set out fireballs at the archers.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Percy were working with each other as well. Percy was slashing his sword around at the templars nonstop as well as blocking any arrow shots while Rachel was taking them down with single blows in the head by her stun baton. Percy was also helping Leo in taking down archers by sending out ice kunai from his canteen.

Soon, the fights started dwindling down and the remaining templars were forced to retreat. After the last one was either dead or had run away, four of the youngest collapsed on the ground.

"Man…." Leo said, breathing heavily. "I almost thought those guys were endless." The others nodded in agreement. Naruto, however, only looked winded compare to the others.

He grinned at them. "Well, you guys did well for your first time in a fight." He was talking to Leo, Piper, and Rachel. "Though we need to work on stamina. The group we just faced was just a small one and a bigger group would've overwhelmed you."

Leo's eyes popped open, along with Piper, Rachel, and Percy. "That was small?!" Rachel exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts. Naruto chuckled.

"And the weakest of the red templars." Naruto added in. "There are several evolutions are red templars. That was the beginning stage,when they barely digested the lyrium."

"What is lyrium anyway?" Piper asked, very confused. "And what exactly are the red templars? Why do they have that power?" Naruto sigh, deciding to start from the beginning of the Templar's history.

So he did, telling them about the mage and demigod hunters. How they were from, the wars they fought, the war between mages and templars, and how they started digesting lyrium. He also explain about lyrium, red lyrium, and the effects of both of them, also why they disappeared.

Piper is sitting on the rock, digesting everything. "First Greek myths, then ninjas, and now knights?" She muttered. She never thought her day would come out like this.

"You okay Beauty Queen?" Leo asked, seeing the look of disbelief on her face. Piper's eyes snapped up to him when she heard the nickname.

"Beauty Queen?"

"Hey, you are very hot and look like those beauty pageant girls, the name suits ya." Leo replied with a grin, ignoring the glare she gave him. Naruto shook his head at Leo's antics before speaking up.

"Well, we better start walking from here." Naruto told them. "The way to camp is not long from here and the longer we stay, the more likely a monster will attack. Four demigods, one of them being a son of Poseidon, makes a strong scent for them to follow."

Percy immediately nodded in agreement, not wanting to be caught by any monsters, while Piper and Leo look confused. "Scent?"

"The monsters can smell our godly blood." Naruto and Percy chorused together, like they have said it several times. Piper and Leo didn't question anymore and merely followed the two, along with Rachel. Like them, they were not eager to face any monsters anytime soon.

(Akatsuki Hideout)

It's been months since the Akatsuki allied with Kronos. Because of that alliance, the Titans gave the group of a bit of their immortal blood in order to let them use their abilities outside of the Elemental country.

It was an extreme boon to ally with the Titan, but so far, the only chance they had to use that boon was when they sent Deidara and Sasori to capture Naruto Namikaze. And the two ended up dead. Now, they were just waiting.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Pein, the seemingly leader of the Akatsuki, spoke. Behind him, an orange mask shinobi appeared behind him.

Most of the Akatsuki members think he's Tobi, a happy-go-lucky, but skilled Akatsuki that annoyed most of them. But in reality, it was Madara Uchiha, the true person leading the organization.

"Zetsu was reporting to me about the Kronos' army." Madara replied. "I'll tell you about that later. What did you find out about Kronos' plan?"

"Kronos is planning to use Sasuke's body as a host." Pein told him. "He'll have the medical shinobi, Kabuto, awaken him and take over Sasuke's body as his own. He's also having him go to the Underworld to bathe in the river Styx, to gain indestructible skin."

Madara thought about what Pein told him. He read up on Greek history and knew that he needed to stop him. Not only is he planning to enslave everyone, but he will also kill the Akatsuki as well and Kronos' plans clashes with his owns. If he takes a physical form, there will be a chance that he would ruin his goals. But maybe if he could merge Sasuke and Kronos…

"I might just get a useful pawn." Madara murmured, he then looked at Pein. "Okay, now I'll tell you what I know about his army. It seems that in order to replace the demigod army he lost, he recruiting Templars and you know about the shinobi in the sound. He's also planning to recruit the rock, waterfall, and cloud village as well, with promises of giving them their jinchuurikis back."

Pein took a moment digest what he been told. "So what is the plan?"

"We sabotage the ritual into making Sasuke's our puppet." Madara told him. "And then we will destroy Naruto Uzumaki, the Olympians, and their children. With them gone, no one will get in our way."

(Underworld)

Greek mythology, the Dragon Age, Naruto's history. Those are several things Sasuke had to study.

Not only that, but he been trained by the sound ninjas that survived and loyal to Kabuto. From taijutsu to several ninjutsu, Sasuke has learned things he can't possibly imagine learning back at the leaf village.

He also learned several things about Naruto. Like Kronos has said, knowledge of your allies and enemies makes you more powerful and researching how powerful Naruto is now prepares him for when he fights Naruto.

Though he couldn't help, but notice the number of friends he got, particularly all of the female friends. Maybe when he destroys his home, he can take them as his slaves, just to spite Namikaze.

But right now, he's on a mission. Kronos told him that he can be indestructible by bathing in the river Styx, make his skin like iron. There would only be one vulnerable spot and he can choose who he can tell.

Sasuke smirked. The power to be indestructible, to only have one spot that would hurt him, is something that most would give anything to have. He looked at the river in front of him, ready for him.

Naruto, better prepared. Cause he will kill him and all of his family, just like his died.

 **And that's the end. So Sasuke is going in the river Styx like Luke did in the canon. And what do you guys think about the Red Templars appearing, as well as Leo's, Piper's, and Rachel's new weapons? And what do you think of the chapter itself?**

 **Remember to tell me what you think about the Hera/Naruto thing. Also remember to check out my poll if you hadn't already** **，** **lastly review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you later.**


	7. Fear of Dogs

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before I start, I would like to say something. I'm not gonna be updating frequently as I did in the summer. I got school now and my mother has me on a two hour limit on my computer. I also got chores, as well as homework, so I'll busy. I'm telling you guys this so you won't question why I'm not updating as quickly as before.**

 **Also,** **I would like to tell you guys about the votes on the poll. 23 voted for Rick/Beth while 11 voted for Rick/Oc. So that means I'll make a Rick/Beth fanfic. Now, I already work out the beginning for the game version of the Walking Dead, I just have to work out the TV version. I'll show what I wrote so far at the bottom, during the author notes at the end of the story, but right now, here what I thought of.**

 **Lori and Rick divorced two years before the apocalypse. A year after the divorce, Beth was hired to be a nanny for Carl whenever Rick is taking care of him (Or if Lori couldn't take care of Carl for some reason). A few weeks after, the two started dating, even though there is an age gap between them, and Rick planned to propose to Beth right before he got shot. And instead of Beth being at the Greene farm, she would be with the Atlanta group, an idea I got from reading a Walking Dead fanfic called Breath of Life, by Pretty Racing. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

 **Also, the idea for my Walking Dead game version is fanfic is Lee having a fifteen year old sister with him in the apocalypse, something I doubt any other reader thought of (I'm also going to decrease his age to thirty). Lee also didn't kill the senator in my story and I'm planning for Lee and Carley to already know each other. Tell me what you think of those two ideas on the review.**

 **I'm planning to do the fanfic once I finish one or two other of my fanfics. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 7:Fear of Dogs

(Camp Half-Blood)

The walk wasn't long for the four demigods and one mortal. They soon hike up the crest of the hill and saw the guardian dragon, Peleus.

"What the hell?!" Leo exclaimed as he, Piper, and Rachel jump back in shock at the sight of dragon. Percy and Naruto hid a smile at the reactions of the two.

"Yeah, that's Peleus. Our guardian dragon." Naruto told them, still holding back a smile. "He is here to guard the Golden Fleece, which is used to strengthen the border around the camp." The two girls and the Latino boy looked confused.

"Okay, I know about the golden fleece, but not about the border." Piper looked at him.

Naruto chuckle sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that." He turned to Percy. "Hey Perce, how about you go tell them? I'm gonna go report to Chiron about the shinobi attacking us and see if Cally's got anything from the shinobi I captured."

"Sure thing." Percy said with a nod. With that, Naruto disappeared in a flash, making Piper, Leo, and Rachel dropped their mouths in shock.

"He can teleport." Piper stated. It wasn't a question about it, since she clearly saw it. After a few seconds, Leo lost his shock look and his eyes shined in awe.

Hes got a very awesome brother!

(The Big House)

"Three groups of shinobi, trying to kidnap our demigods." Chiron muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. First it was Naruto, now it was three demigods, one of them part of the great prophecy. "Why?"

Naruto sighed. "That's what I'm going to figure out. I sent one of the shinobi to the barracks for Cally to interrogate. She should be done by now or soon. But we also got other problems. One-not-so-big and one really big."

Chiron nodded, waiting for Naruto to speak. Instead of speaking, Naruto pulls out a laptop (He designed several electronics to work with demigods without ringing the dinner bell for monsters) and showed him a video on YouTube. Chiron paled when he saw Naruto and Percy fighting a bunch of shinobi.

" _Zeus and all of the Olympians!"_ Chiron cursed in Greek. Mortals saw Naruto and Percy fight, powers and anything. "How come the mist didn't change that?"

Naruto shrug. "The mist doesn't work for shinobi. Technically, even though all of us have at least a little of Titan blood in us, none of us are really part of Greek or Roman myths. Shinobi fighting is technically normal in the hidden continent."

Chiron has a bad feeling about the next news. "And what about the next news?" Naruto has a grim face that didn't make Chiron feel any better.

"The red Templars are here. And probably with Kronos's army."

Chiron froze. And he started cursing out every single obscenity known to mortals and immortals. Finally, after a few minutes, he finally calmed down and leaned his hand on the table.

He was silent for two minutes. Then asked, "How do you know that the red Templars are here?"

"Percy, the new campers I brought and I fought with them." Naruto told them, crossing his arms and leaning back. "Minor ones, who rarely consumed any red lyrium. I'm betting that Kronos is saving up the stronger ones for the war that is to come." Chiron nodded to that.

"Do you think you can locate them?" Chiron asked him, only getting a shake of the head by Naruto.

"I need months to do that and we're already trying to uncover another plot." Naruto said. "Until we find out what Kronos is planning now, I can't start tracking down the Templars or their lyrium reserves." Chiron nodded mournfully to that.

"I see." Chiron stated, before looking straight at Naruto. "Then we better find out soon. And prepare for anything." Naruto nodded.

Naruto went the entrance of the main room. Before he left, he stopped to tell Chiron something. "We will have a lot to do Chiron. We'll probably need to send more than one group of demigods for a quest this year." With that, he left, leaving Chiron to ponder on what he said.

(Barracks)

"So what did you find out Cally?" Naruto asked, leaning on the wall of the barracks. After talking to Chiron, Naruto immediately went to the barracks to see what Cally had found out.

Cally shrug. "Nothing much. Just the usual things happening in that village of yours. And also, the reason that they tried to kidnap Percy and the two new demigods is because they tried to use them as blackmail."

Naruto scowled heavily at that. Tsunade is willing is using blackmail to get him back to the village? He knows that ninjas use any way possible to complete a mission, but messing with ANY of his friends is no-no.

"If this keeps up, I'm going to that village and giving them a piece of my mind." Naruto growled, his eyes glowing red a bit. Cally step back a bit at the look of anger in Naruto's eyes, but recomposed herself.

"So, what we should do with him?" The daughter of Dionysus pointed at the shinobi in a cell, who looked beaten up and bloodied. Naruto's eyes had a glint in it that caused Cally to shiver a bit.

"We make sure to give the village a message." Naruto said darkly. "Use your best illusions and traumatize him. I want to show the Leaf I mean business and giving them the heads of the defeated shinobi isn't going to stop them." Gods know he tried that several times already.

Cally look like Christmas came early for her and eagerly went to wake the man for the illusion. While she was doing that, Naruto walked out of the barracks and outside to check on his friends and siblings.

He quickly went to Aphrodite cabin, to check on little Lacy and Silena. He was about to knock on their door, when he heard swords clashing. He looked to see Percy's sword, Riptide, clashing against a bronze blade from Quintus, the temporary swordsmanship trainer and his hell hound, Mrs. O'Leary.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "Forgot that Squid Head doesn't know about Mrs. O'Leary." He used fire teleportation and stood between the two as they were about to strike each other. Using his new abilities, he stopped the swords from hitting him and, with a crack of the air, pushed the two away from each other and on their backs.

"Oww." Percy groaned, rubbing his head. "I think I hit my head."

"Suck it up, Squid Head, you've felt worse." Naruto retorted, remembering the adventures Annabeth told him about. Poisoned by a chimera, his chest scratched deeply by a hellhound, holding up the sky? Yeah, the kid felt more pain more than any other demigod. He then looked at Quintus with disapproval. "Quintus, you know you're not supposed to fight campers out of activities."

"Sorry about that Naruto." Quintus said, slowly getting up from his place on the ground. "But it seemed the boy was about to kill Mrs. O'Leary."

"Mrs. O'Leary?"

Naruto pointed at the dog, who looked around when her named was called. "The hellhound you were about to kill is Quintus' pet. Forgot to tell you about that, so that's my bad."

"A hellhound for a pet." Percy mumbled in wonder while Quintus and Mrs. O'Leary walked away. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Never thought Greek mythology would be real, either. And now here we are."

Percy didn't see anything wrong about that, knowing that's true. So Naruto changed conversation. "So where are Leo and Piper, along with Rachel?"

"Piper and Leo both got claimed when I showed them around, Leo in Hephaestus cabin while Piper is at Aphrodite cabin." Percy told him while Naruto nodded. He knew those two were going to get claimed by his dad and Aphrodite, just didn't know that it would be so soon. "As for Rachel, well…."

Naruto suddenly heard a whimper a few feet away from him. He looked up and towards the direction of the whimper, to see Rachel hanging on a tree. Naruto stifled his laughter.

"Let me guess, she saw the hellhound?" Naruto said, still stifling his laughter. Percy nodded, confused and concerned for Rachel.

Rachel whimpered again, slowly opening one eye. "Is it gone? Is it?"

"It's gone Rachel." Percy called out since Naruto couldn't say anything with his laughter. Rachel sighed in relief before getting down and walking towards the two boys.

Naruto manage to contain his laughter, but has a grin on his face. "You still afraid of dogs Rachel?"

"Shut up." Rachel replied with a pout, though Naruto merely grinned. Percy looked from Naruto to Rachel before speaking.

"Okay, why is Rachel so afraid of dogs?" Percy asked in confusion. Her fear looks as bad as Annabeth's (or any Athena cabin member's) fear of spiders or Thalia's fear of heights.

Naruto snickered while Rachel shivered at the memory. "A few years ago, I made a bet with Rachel. If she could cover her whole body, clothes and all, with peanut butter, I would take her anywhere she wants. She took the bet and completely covered herself with peanut butter, outside of her house."

Naruto grin when he saw the shocked look on Percy's face. "When I was about to take her back in the house, a pack of small dogs smelled it and got out of the alley. When Rachel saw a bunch, she got extremely scared and ran. She got even more scared when the dogs started surrounding her and licking her from all over. Thus, started the fear of dogs."

Rachel shivered at the memory while Percy tried not to laugh. Rachel covered herself with peanut butter, just to win a bet? Rachel saw him stifling his laughter and glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, but it is." Percy said between his covered laughter. "I hope that fear will react when you see Mrs. O'Leary every single time. She's gonna be here for a while." Rachel paled even more and whimpered before latching onto Percy's arm. Immediately, the boy stopped laughing and blushed at the close proximity.

Naruto grinned at the two, already telling that the two liked each other. Before he could say anything, he saw Chiron galloping towards them. Naruto look up at the centaur. "Hey Chiron. Is there something you need?"

"I need both you and Percy to come with me Naruto." Chiron said, but then noticed Rachel with the two males. He was about to ask, when Naruto gave him a look that says 'ask later'. Chiron continued. "Grover is in a bit of a tight spot."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, immediately worried for his friend. "What happened?"

Chiron held his hand in a placating manner. "He's not in any physical danger. He's only having a meeting with the Council of Cloven Elders." He explained to them. "He needs his friends to give him support. Bianca, Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse are already there, so that only leaves you two."

"Then lead the way Chiron." Naruto said, with Percy agreeing, while Rachel was staring at awe of the centaur. While the four walked, Rachel started whispering to them.

"Is that Chiron, the centaur trainer?"

"Yep, that is the one."

"...This camp is getting more and more stranger."

"You'll get used to it." Naruto and Percy said simultaneously. Zeus knows they did.

(Cloven Meeting)

Naruto really want to skin certain goats right now. Then tie them up, burn them, and then feed them to the Canadians (Laistrygonians).

Naruto and Percy manage to join up in time, with Annabeth, Clarisse, Bianca, and Grover's new girlfriend, Juniper. Currently, Juniper was in tears right now while Annabeth and Bianca were doing their best to comfort her. After Naruto told Chiron about Rachel, he brought her to the Big House to tell her about camp. Percy stared at the girl, wondering who she was.

Naruto, taking pity at the boy's confusion, leaned in to the boy. "That's Grover's girlfriend, Juniper. A tree nymph."

"Grover has a girlfriend?!" Percy whispered loudly in surprised. Naruto nodded.

"A couple of things had happened since you left camp. I'll tell you about them later." Naruto whispered back. Percy nodded before they heard the cloven leader bang the gavel.

And thus started Naruto resisting turning the goats into rugs. Those old goats refused to listen to Grover, not believing that the guy sensed Pan, and then only gave Grover a week to find Pan, with no resources. And if he fails, he would have to surrender his searchers license.

When the Cloven Elders left, Naruto and the others moved up to Grover's side, who was standing at his spot with a stunned look on his face.

"Oh Grover!" Juniper cried, hugging her shell-shocked boyfriend. "Please, speak to me."

"Hang on." Naruto sighed, getting behind the satyr. "Step back a bit Juniper." The nymph did, and when she did, Naruto slapped Grover upside the head.

"Ow!" Grover cried out, holding the back of his head. He gave Naruto the stinky eye. "You didn't have to hit so hard."

Naruto shrugged. "Just had to be sure you were out of it. You froze when the council said you have a week to find Pan or you would surrender your searcher's license." When Naruto said that, Grover went into his next state. Panic mode.

"Oh man, what am I'm going to do?! I can't find Pan in only a week! I should give up no-"

"Thalia, you slap him this time." Naruto said tiredly, pinch the bridge of his nose. Seriously, the satyr panics way too much. Thalia nodded and slap Grover upside the head, getting him out of his panic state.

Clarisse then spoke up. "Well, there is one option that we can do to speed up the process." Everyone, except Percy, know what option she's talking about. And Juniper doesn't like it.

"No, no!" Juniper said, gripping Grover's arm. The satyr looks a bit shaken. "I won't let you Grover."

"It may be the only way to find him quickly Juniper." Naruto said, leaning on a tree. The nymph glared at him, but he ignored it. "Pan can be anywhere in the country and those fat old goats only gave Grover a week to find him. He'll need to travel there in order to find Pan."

Grover gulped a little. "I'll have to think about it. But even with that, we don't know where to look."

"Um guys," Percy spoke up, causing heads to turn to him. "What are you talking about? Travel where?"

Naruto wondered if anyone tells him anything. "We'll tell you later Squid Head." Naruto said while Percy glowered at him for the nickname. "Right now, we all better get to our cabins. Inspections are starting and Silena is in charge of it this time."

Immediately, Percy paled and rush to his cabin like it was on fire, getting the others to chuckle. "I wonder how messy his room is." Annabeth said in amusement.

"Probably as messy as Hermes cabin." Thalia said with equal amusement. "Then again, maybe Tyson cleaned up the place."

"Maybe." Bianca added in. When Bianca and Thalia first met the Cyclops, the two freaked out. Bianca pulled out her bow while Thalia got out her spear. Luckily, Naruto managed to stop them and explain to them about what Tyson was doing at camp. It took a while for Thalia to warm up to the Cyclops, but after a stern talk from Naruto, she managed to become friends with him.

While the others began walking to their cabins, Naruto walked up to Bianca. "How are you doing Bianca?" Naruto asked in concern. Bianca knew what he was talking about. Ever since that mission to capture the son of Hecate, she couldn't be near any other guy with without flinching, except for Naruto. She's been doing better, but still felt uncomfortable with other guys at camp. Especially the Aphrodite boys.

"I'm getting better, but I still feel uncomfortable with guys. Especially when I'm alone with them." Bianca told him. "The only guys I'm comfortable being with are Chiron, you, and Percy; because I know none of you are bad."

Naruto gave her a comforting smile, before wrapping his arms around her shoulder. Bianca blushed at the contact, but didn't say anything. "Just know that I'm here for you. For anything, okay?"

Bianca gave Naruto a shy smile. "I will thank you Naruto." She is glad the blonde found her and Nico all those years ago. And glad he trained her since the day she discovered she's a demigod.

(Hephaestus Cabins)

Naruto separated from his friends and went back to his cabin. When he got in, he saw his siblings cleaning up their work stations while Charles was talking to Leo about the cabin and camp itself.

Charles and Leo turned to the door when they heard Naruto enter. "Naruto, you're back." Charles said, smiling at his older brother. "I was just telling Leo about the workshops here."

Naruto nodded, going his workshops and putting up his weapons. "Glad to hear." Naruto told him, organizing his stuff. "So what do you think of the place Leo?"

"It's awesome!" Leo exclaimed, pumping his fist. "The workshops, the weapons and all the hot ladies here! And the best part is that I can stay here all year long!" Naruto chuckled. He had a feeling Leo would love this place, especially with all the female demigods here. Naruto got to admit, all of the demigoddesses were very pretty and well developed, even Ares' daughters.

"Glad you like the camp." Naruto said, closing up the work stations. At his personal workshop, were his pistol and rifle (with bronze and imperial gold bullets respectively), his stealth chest-plate, his elemental hilt, his transforming weapon- Kasai, his endless bag of Greek fire grenades, and some brand new weapons.

A bronze trident for Percy, something that could help him easily control the water when need to. A shadow bow for Bianca, which could summon Stygian Iron arrows from the shadows when you pull it (He had some helps from Hades). A pair of dual knives for Silena, made of the Nemean Lion's claws so it could cut through anything. A full Greek armor made of the lion's fur coat, something that Clarisse would like. And finally, the kakutes. Four spiked rings for each hand and also spiked wrists. Usually, they are used to subdued enemies, but Naruto spiced it up with Ladon's poison he saved up. They can transform into regular rings and wristbands, so when he somehow loses his weapons, he can use these to surprise his enemies.

As he closed up his work station, a knock came from the cabin door. Naruto quickly got to the door, to see Silena standing there with a clipboard in her hands. She looked around the room before nodding approvingly. "Clean and tidy, just as usual."

Naruto lean back in his bed and smirk at her, causing her to blush a little. "We're Hephaestus kids, what do you expect? We are in charge of making and organizing weapons, so we have to be tidy with our workstations and personal things." She nodded, knowing that Naruto had a point.

"Well, I should go check the other cabins." Silena said, but before she closed the door, she turned to Naruto. "And Naruto, are we going to check how my skills are?"

Naruto gave her a thumbs up to that. "You know it. And I got some new weapons for you, so be prepared to receive it." Silena beamed at him before closing the door. Naruto then leaned back on his pillow. "I'm going to take a nap before dinner. Let me know when the horn is sounded." Charles nodded to him right as Naruto went to sleep.

Medalis giggled as she checked over her work station. "He must've had a busy day."

"No doubt about that, considering he's out like a light." Charles responded. He then noticed Leo staring at the door, with a dumb expression on his face. "Um, Leo, you okay bud?"

"She's….hot."

Many of the siblings had to stifle their chuckles at Leo's response, including Beckonderf. "Sorry bro, but someone else grabbed her heart. Any other guy that tried to date her ended up disappointed when she refused."

"Really?" Leo asked, getting out of his stupor. "Who's the lucky guy then?" Charles flicked his head towards a sleeping Naruto, making Leo drop his head. "I should've known. Blondie always get the chicks."

Nyssa laughed. "No doubt about that, almost every girl here, outside of this cabin and doesn't have a boyfriend, has a crush on him." Nyssa stated, getting Leo's mouth to drop in disbelief. "Not only that, but he has girls that genuinely have feelings for him, one of the more popular girls here at camp."

"Y-Y-You're serious." Leo stuttered, looking at Naruto. He narrowed his eyes at the whiskered blonde. Maybe Naruto could help get a girl….

He heard another of his siblings speak up. "Annabeth is one of those girls, a daughter of Athena. The others are Thalia, daughter of Zeus; Clarisse, daughter of Ares; and Bianca, daughters of Hades. All of them incredibly skilled and also really beautiful."

"We also heard rumors that the three virgin goddesses and a hunter of Artemis also have feelings for him." Another said. Leo's mouth eventually got to the ground at the news.

"Damn." Leo said, after a minute. "Blondie got some luck."

"No doubt." Charles replied. As all of them talked, none of them knew that Naruto was only half asleep. And that he heard everything from them.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked the chapter. And what do you think of the last bit? Do you think it was unnecessary? And about adding more romantic, I'm not gonna try to squeeze it in. Just going to add some in when it felt needed, so it won't seem force.**

 **Also, I read the reviews about Hera/Naruto. Looks like most of you wants Hera while only voiced their dislikes. I might do it, if I can fit it in without being forced. And there will always be flames, no matter what readers do, so I'm not going to let it bother me much. Most of you seem to like my story and for those that don't, well, what are you doing here then?**

 **Also, here is the sneak peek on one of my future Walking Dead fanfic. Please give me your opinion on the reviews and give any suggestions, if you want.**

S1 Episode 1

"So you're going to see the girl's family now?"

Rick look at his partner and best friend, Shane Walsh, when he heard him speak. He knew he was talking about Carl's babysitter and his girlfriend, Beth. "Yeah. She's gonna introduce me and Carl to them at the weekend."

"Wonder why she didn't introduce you sooner, after months of dating."

"Probably because I'm a thirty two year old dating an eighteen year old girl."

"Most likely." Shane responded with a chuckle. The two then sat in a comfortable silence, eating their lunch in the police cars.

Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh were police officers, partners, and best friends. They joined the police when they were in their twenties and been best friends since high school. The two are different in personality, Rick being a calm and think-things-through guy while Shane is a hot head and goes with his feelings, but even with their different personalities, they are like brothers to each other.

Recently, Rick has been dating a girl named Beth Greene. A blonde farmer girl with blue eyes. It started when Rick needed a nanny for his son, Carl, for when he's at work and when his ex-wife, Lori, is unavailable. She was living at her aunt's farm while going to a local college, looking for a job. Rick needed a nanny for Carl whenever he's at work, so when Beth find out about the job, she took it. A few weeks later, the two started dating.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Shane spoke. "Did you have another confrontation? With Lori?" Rick sighed at the question. He divorced Lori a year after he meet Beth and two years now. They divorced they argued (Well, Lori yells at him while Rick takes it) so much, that it wasn't healthy and after a while, Rick knew that they couldn't continue their marriage, even if he try so hard to be reasonable with her. They agreed for them for Rick to be the main caretaker for Carl while she has him on weekends, but recently, they've been arguing about Beth.

"She still doesn't accept the fact that I'm dating Beth." Rick told him. "I try to be reasonable, but every time I do, she just gets angrier. She thinks that it will affect Carl in a bad way, even though he loves Beth's company."

Rick bit his lip, remembering what she said yesterday. "She said….she said she wonder if I even care about Carl anymore. She said that, yesterday, in front of our kid. When I was about to pick him up from school. Imagine that in your mind while you are sleeping in your bad."

Shane was silent. He didn't really know what to say about that, what advice to give his friend. Before either of the two could speak, they heard the radio calling about a police chase of two suspects nearby. The two of them quickly put up their lunch, with Shane throwing it in the trash as Rick drives.

The police chase ended with Rick getting a bullet in the chest.

 **So what do you guys think, for those who watch the Walking Dead and/or read the fanfics? Please give me your opinion on the reviews. And one more thing- Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	8. A Hellish Training Method

**Hello guys, I'm back, and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the very long wait, but I think I've got my plot planned out now. I also finished one of my Harry Potter stories as well, so I'm gonna come back to doing this one. I hope you all like it and I hope it'll be worth the wait. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. I've been thinking about the pairings. I know I said Annabeth is gonna be with Naruto, but something is telling me to put her with Percy, along with Rachel. For one, I like Percy and Annabeth together. And second, I think Naruto would only see her as a sister since he met her when she was only a young child, and he had known her for years. Her crush on him can easily fade as she grows older and she started showing more feelings for Percy at the fourth book.**

 **If I do change the pairing a bit, which is most likely, please don't stop reading because of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 8: A Hellish Training Game

The conversation he overheard in Hephaestus cabin kept being repeated over and over in his head. His thoughts were on that when dinner started and he joined his siblings at the table.

Most of his female friends, the lieutenant of the hunt, and the three virgin goddesses, likes him. Or at least that's what the rumors say. A part of him is still in denial that all of them like especially, especially since one of them is a hunter and three of them are goddesses. Virgins at that.

But the more Naruto thought about it, the more it made sense. The blushing the girls do, the glaring at one another, Thalia and Annabeth cuddling up to him in their sleep. He's still unsure about the goddesses, because if they do have a crush on him, they're hiding it pretty well around him.

But what should he do about it? He's gonna let them tell their feelings to him, that's for sure. He wanted them to gain the confidence in confessing to him. But did he like any of them?

He didn't know any kind of love in his earliest childhood, and Anko only introduced him to familial love. Most girls he met were either fan girls or hated him, with only a few girls becoming friends. Hinata's crush on him was painfully obvious, even to him, but he didn't hang out with Hinata enough to actually gain feelings for the shy girl.

So he don't really know what romantic love really was. He cared for those girls greatly, of that he has no doubt, but he's not sure if he has any feelings for them. And he couldn't bear to hurt any of their feelings.

"Naruto?" Naruto arose from his thoughts when he heard Medalis calling out to him in concern. "Are you okay? You seem to be deep in thought." Naruto blinked a little before smiling at his sister.

"Nothing to worry about, just thinking on what to do next for the new game tomorrow." Naruto told her, a half-truth. He is thinking about the game he and Quintus were playing. He refused to let the guy use the scorpions, that was too much.

Medalis smiled at him before returning to her meal. Naruto looked at his bowl of ramen and started eating it. He'll have time think about it later. Right now, he'll need to prepare the missions to come and the game tomorrow.

 _(Dream/Flashback)_

 _Naruto felt like hitting something. He had the unfortunate luck to be paired up with Sasuke and Sakura. Now, because of Sasuke 'I work alone' attitude and Sakura's fan girly loyalty to Sasuke, they all ended up failing._

 _Luckily, Kakashi gave all of them another chance. After they rest and have their fill of lunch, they can try again and actually work as a team. Unfortunately for Sakura, Kakashi tied her up to one of the poles and not allow her to eat since she didn't even try to get the bell._

 _Naruto could hear the girl's stomach growl in hunger as he and Sasuke ate their lunch. He could also see that she's absolutely miserable tied up on that pole, especially since she didn't eat either dinner or breakfast (Which Naruto thought was stupid). He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, despite their mutual dislike for one another._

 _He sighed, knowing what Kakashi was planning. Even if Kakashi wasn't planning this, Naruto wasn't cruel enough to let her starve while they eat. Plus, she would definitely be a dead weight if she wasn't at her peak efficiency. "Here." Naruto said, holding his food towards Sakura. That surprised the pink haired girl._

" _What? But Naruto, didn't Kakashi sensei said not to give your food to me?" Sakura questioned, not saying 'baka' for once in her life. "You'll be breaking the rules."_

" _Yes, but I'm not cruel enough to let your starve Sakura, even if we don't get along." Naruto told her. "Plus, I think Sasuke can agree with me when I say that you being hungry and tired will ruin your efficiency when we fight Kakashi again." Sasuke didn't say anything, merely nod his head._

 _Sakura looked at Naruto with shining eyes. Like Naruto said, they didn't get along, and yet, he decided to give him his food? Guilt started to flow in her heart, before she pushed it away. No matter how grateful she is to Naruto, he's still be a baka for trying to show up her Sasuke-kun._

" _Okay, but don't think this will change anything baka."_

" _Right back at you banshee." Naruto retorted, before feeding Sakura. That was how Team seven was formed, by the act of kindness Naruto allowed._

 _(End Dream/Flashback)_

"Okay, we are going to playing a new game today." Naruto told all the campers, with Chiron, Dionysus, Cally, Quintus, and Mrs. O'Leary at his side. Rachel was also with the demigods as well, wanting to try out the game. It's morning and after breakfast, Chiron had everyone come to the edge of the forest to hear about Naruto's game. "It's called predator and prey."

The got some of campers nervous. "Um, what is that?" A child of Hermes asked. Naruto grinned a little.

"Well, it's a type of training I used to do when I was younger." Naruto held back a shiver. Anko love playing that game with him, almost too much. "Me, Cally, and Mrs. O'Leary will be hunting you down while you are at the forest. If you don't get captured or crippled by us, you win the game. But lose, and I will double your training regime." Everyone's eyes widen in horror.

"You can't be serious!" One of Apollo's kids shouted. "The training you make us do is bad enough, why would you double it?!"

"This game will let me see how far you progress in your training. It will test your stealth, skill, speed, and stamina." Naruto told them all. "If you lose, that means you haven't had enough training. Kids age twelve and under aren't allowed to participate. Everyone else, have no choice but to. Everyone will need to be in teams of three, so choose who you think you can work with best. The game will start in fifteen minutes, so prepare. Go." With that, the demigods went to prepare.

After fifteen minutes, everyone was prepared. Naruto notice that Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel teamed up. Bianca, Thalia, and Medalis teamed up. Clarisse, Katie, and Silena were on teams. Leo, Piper, and Charles were with each other. And Connor, Travis, and Luke are paired with one another.

"Okay, on your mark." Naruto announced, as all teams are lined up the forest. "Get set." Naruto could see that all of them were tense. Cally's evil grin wasn't helping in the slightest. "Go!" Like roadrunners, all of them dashed to the forest while Naruto, Mrs. O'Leary, and Cally waited.

"What time do you think we should hunt them?" Naruto asked the daughter of Dionysus.

"Five minutes." Cally said, chuckling evilly. "Those that aren't quickly finding a hiding spot will be taken down quickly."

"Just make sure you don't traumatize them Cally."

"I promise nothing."

(Five minutes later)

One group of demigods were catching their breaths, one of them holding his knees and breathing a bit heavily while the two others collapsed. It was a son of Apollo, a daughter of Demeter, and a son of Athena.

"Thank god for that stamina training." The son of Apollo, the one still up, said. He chuckled at the two that collapsed on the ground. "You guys look like crap."

"Shut up." The son of Athena mumbled, looking up in the sky. "We can't rest here for too long. Staying in one place will make us a big target."

The Apollo child waved it off. "Oh relax, I doubt they would find us this quickly. We are too deep in the forest for them to get at this area in seconds."

"Are you really sure about that?" A female voice echoed around them, causing all of them to tense, get up from the ground, and pull out their weapons, going back to back. "You should've spent more time hiding or covering your tracks instead of running as far into the forest. The footprints, broken twigs, crumbled up leaves, led me right to you."

"H-How did you get here so quickly?" Athena's son asked shakily, holding his sword and shield in front of him. "It took us full sprint to get here in five minutes."

"There _are_ such a things as climbing trees you know." The voice said, getting very creepy. "Now, I'm gonna take my sweet little time, defeating you. Savoring your loss. And then dragging you back to camp, but not before sending you to the monsters that's around here."

"P-Please, just leave us alone." The terrified daughter of Demeter pleaded. "Give us another chance." Something jumped out from one of the trees, causing the three demigods to yelp and turn to where the girl jumped out of the trees.

The girl revealed to be Cally, the torture expert of Camp Half-Blood. She grinned at them sadistically. "I'm sorry, but on a real mission, there is no such thing as second chances. With that, she lunged.

(With Rachel, Annabeth, and Percy)

The three of them heard several screams of both boys and girls, making them shiver. "I hate to be in there shoes." Percy mumbled. He faced one giant hellhound at age 12 and didn't want to remember how much that scratch hurt. He met Cally a few times before going back home, and saw her torture methods himself. And Naruto, he faced several times.

He can only pray no one would have to suffer the 'Thousand Years of Death' technique.

"Sounds like those three are taking down many people." Percy said to the two girls on his team. "Do you think we can last longer?"

"If we're lucky enough not to end up with Naruto finding us." Annabeth said. "We don't know if it's the real him or a clone with a limited amount of chakra, so it would be best not to let Naruto find us. Cally is strong, but I think the three of us can face her. The hellhound, however, is a wildcard, since it looks like it has been trained and didn't die for a long time."

Rachel shivered at the thought of facing that dog. "I prefer if we stay clear of the dog." Percy smirked at her, causing the girl to glare at him. "Shut up." She mumbled, knowing what he was thinking.

"Don't worry; you won't have to face Mrs. O'Leary." The three stiffened and slowly turned around, to see Naruto holding Kasai, which was in spear form. "But you'll have to face me now."

Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel all took out their weapons, preparing themselves for a fight. Percy charged at Naruto, with the older boy blocking the swing of the sword with the bottom of the spear. He used the other end to block a stab of a kunai from Annabeth, and when she saw ready to swing her baton, he used leaf whirlwind to knock everyone on their backs. He grinned at them. "You'll have to try harder than that."

" **Water style: Water bullets."** Naruto's eyes widened before turning around, only to see water bullets coming at him. He blocked or dodged each one, but was unprepared for shuriken to be thrown behind him. They successfully hit him in the back, making him hiss in pain and pause, only for the water bullets knock him down.

Rachel ended it with her hitting him in the head with a baton, knocking him out. The three stared at the downed Naruto for a couple of seconds, before he started turning into molten rocks and melted into the earth. "Lava clone." Annabeth said, looking around. "It won't transfer the memories of it users like shadow clones, but it will still be good to hide just in case." Percy and Rachel nodded in agreement.

Annabeth kept looking around until she set her sights at two boulders. "Okay, let's hide over here." Annabeth said, pointing at the two boulders. Rachel and Percy nodded, the three of them pushing through the boulders to hide.

They didn't know that they would end up falling in the Labyrinth.

(With Naruto, two hours later)

"Where the hell _are_ those three?" Naruto said, with Cally and Mrs. O'Leary helping him search for Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy.

Cally look around with her hands behind her head. "Wherever they are, they are pretty good at hiding." Mrs. O'Leary barked in the agreement.

"But we checked through every crook and nanny of this place of this forest, there is no way we could not find them." Naruto said to his partner. He sighed. After two hours, the game was over and he called everyone back, with only a handful of demigods being declared the winner. Now, after a few minutes of searching, they hadn't found any trace of them.

Naruto then remembered the hiraishin seal he place on Annabeth and slap his forehead. He should've used that to find them. "Be right back you two." Before Cally could say anything, Naruto used the hiraishin jutsu and teleported to Annabeth's location. He ended up being in some kind of tunnel, and saw Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel jump away from him in shouts of surprise.

"Geez, can you stop doing that Naruto?!"

"You were gone for two hours Annabeth." Naruto told her, crossing his arms. "I needed to use it to find out where you guys were at."

"Two hours?" Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy said in disbelief. Then Annabeth spoke up. "No, it can't be right. We've only been in here for ten minutes."

"Say what now?" Naruto said before looking around. His eyes widen when he found out where they are at. "Well I'll be damned. You three found the labyrinth. Where's the entrance at?"

"Up there." Percy said, pointing to where he, Rachel, and Annabeth fallen down in. "How are we going to get up there? It's an eight foot drop." Annabeth look at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know that seaweed brain?"

"Um….Naruto taught me." And when he said taught, he means throwing him into the ocean in various heights. He did that with several other campers as well, along with Bianca, after making sure Zeus's lightning bolt doesn't hit her.

Truly, the blonde can be a sadistic bastard.

"I'll use my fire teleportation to teleport all of us up there." Naruto said, looking at the top. "After that, I'll put a hiraishin at the location of the entrance to make sure we don't forget where it's at."

"Aw, but I want travel around a bit more." Annabeth whined, making Naruto and Percy shake their head in amusement while Rachel looked at her in disbelief.

"Weren't you the one to say that we need to find a way out of here Wise Girl?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. Finding this is incredible and I want to travel more."

"You just want to avoid telling Chiron about this until you can figure it out." Annabeth flushed brightly at the truth of the words while Naruto snickered at the two. He wondered if Annabeth had feelings for Percy instead of him.

"Okay everyone, grab on. I'm gonna fire teleport us up there." Naruto said, causing Annabeth to grab his left arm while Rachel grabbed his other arm. Annabeth flushed at the feeling of Naruto's muscles, but then frowned when she saw Percy grabbing Rachel's hand. That made Naruto arch an eyebrow.

The crush on him is there, that's for sure, but it seems that it is only that. A crush. She may have stronger feelings for a certain son of Poseidon with them.

Heh. Look like he's not the only one caught in a love triangle.

 **Spirit: And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Phoenix: If you do change the pairing that is your choice but remember he has known her for a long time and those feelings might still be there.**

 **Spirit: But again, those feelings can be just a crush that fades away, like Luke in the canon book.**

 **Phoenix: I understand that. But remember she might love him more that is just a factor you have to take into account.**

 **Spirit: Why are we even arguing about this? It's not like she is a real person.**

 **Phoenix: I don't know I like Annabeth and Naruto pairing should we leave this up to the readers or no?**

 **Spirit: They can give out opinions, but in the end, it's my decision. And I want to do what I'm more comfortable, not force myself to do a pairing.**

 **Phoenix: Then you really think Annabeth will share that easily and remember in past chapters you were pushing her towards Naruto.**

 **Spirit: I haven't forgotten. And that's what made me hesitant in the first place. Still, her crush can fade during this time period and her feelings for Percy were shown more in the fourth book of the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Phoenix: We might make an agreement if you will hear me out.**

 **Spirit: Okay, why are we discussing this in an author's note?**

 **Phoenix: No clue.**

 **Spirit: (Sigh) And this why I was kinda hesitant in you joining the author notes again, no offense Phoenix.**

 **Phoenix: None taken but you want Percy and Annabeth then I say LET'S GO FOR IT.**

 **Spirit: Well, I hope this author note entertained you readers. Review, favorite, and follow this story, and I will see you guy later.**


	9. Different Teams, Different Missions

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, they are gonna discuss several problems, from the Labyrinth to the army Kronos is gathering. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. Somebody made a reading story for this series. It's called Naruto and Olympians reading: Son of the Forger, Champion of the Wise. If you want to read it, go to Sage Jedi Sith of Azeroth profile. He's the one doing it. I hope you will like his reading story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 9: Different Teams, Different Missions

After getting out of the Labyrinth, the four quickly went to Chiron. When they told him, he quickly got the counselors, Daedalus, and his pet hellhound together discuss out of the Labyrinth, the four quickly went to Chiron. When they told him, the centaur got the counselors and Daedalus, along with his pet hellhound, together to discuss it.

Annabeth was the first to speak up. "Percy, Rachel and I found an entrance to the Labyrinth. Something that can be used as an invasion route to the camp." That got many of the counselors nervous.

"Why would you think that?" Quintus asked Annabeth, polishing his sword. "Remember that the Labyrinth is hard to navigate, since it moves around a lot."

"One, because monsters can use that route to pop up inside our camp without worrying about the barrier." Clarisse pointed out. "Also, we captured one of Kronos's scouts and Cally tortured him for answers."

Naruto then spoke up. "They are trying to find Daedalus's workshop, in order to get Ariadne's string to navigate through that giant maze easily. If they can find it, and convince Daedalus to help them navigate, then the army can go through the Labyrinth easily, with no trouble. They'll go to the camp to wipe us out, then Olympus."

Everyone was silent as they digested the information given to them. The only thing that was making a sound was Mrs. O'Leary playing/tearing the squeaky toy she had.

Travis finally got the urge to speak up. "Wait a minute; you said 'convince Daedalus'. Isn't the dude dead?"

"I would hope so." Quintus said with a grunt. Naruto noticed in the corner of his eyes the slight nervous movement he made at the mention of him. "He lived, what, three thousand years ago? And even if he were alive, didn't the stories say that he fled the Labyrinth?"

Chiron clopped restlessly on his hooves. "That's the problem right there. No one knows. There are many rumors, some more disturbing than others, about Daedalus, but one of them is that he went back into the Labyrinth towards the end of his life. He might still be in there."

"We need to go in there." Annabeth said to everyone. "We have to find the workshop before any of Kronos's followers does. If Daedalus _is_ alive, we need to convince him to help us. If the string still exists, we need to make sure it never falls into the enemy's hands."

Percy was about to suggest sealing up the entrance when he remembered something from Naruto's teachings. The Labyrinth, like most objects in Greek history, is magical. You can try toppling a whole building on the entrance, but it would only move a few feet away. So that idea won't work. Damn.

"We could fight them." Lee Fletcher suggested. "We know where the entrance is now. We can set up a defensive line waiting for them. If an army tries to come through, we'll be ready."

"We _will_ set up defenses, that is for certain." Chiron told him. "But I'm afraid Naruto and Clarisse are correct. If Kronos's army passes the boundary of our camp, using the Labyrinth...then the camp might be destroyed."

Nobody looked happy about this, even the Stolls looked grim. Annabeth spoke up. "We need to get to Daedalus's workshop first. Find Ariadne's string and prevent our enemies from using it."

"But what chance do we have if nobody can navigate through it?" Percy pointed out to his friend.

"I've been studying architectures for years, including the Labyrinth." Annabeth said. "I know more about it than anybody here."

"From reading about it."

"Well, yes."

"That isn't enough to navigate the entire thing."

"It will have to be enough!"

"But it isn't!"

"Look, are you going to help me or not Seaweed Brain?"

Naruto chuckled, breaking the two out of their argument. They both realized everyone was watching them, with Thalia, Grover, the Stolls, and Silena grinning. They all noticed the sparks coming between Percy and Annabeth. At first, they all though Annabeth only had feelings for Naruto, but now they can see she has feelings for Percy and vice versa.

"You two are like a bickering married couple." Naruto pointed out with a chuckle, getting the two to blush and then yelled "Shut up!" at the eldest demigod there.

Chiron cleared his throat to gain the other's attention. "First things first. We need a quest. Someone must enter the Labyrinth, find the workshop of Daedalus, and prevent Kronos's army from using the maze to invade this camp."

"I think all of us figured out who should lead this quest." Naruto said, looking at the only female blonde here. "Annabeth." Everyone voice out in agreement while Annabeth felt some pride bubbling within her

"So I assume everyone agrees with Annabeth leading this quest?" Everyone nodded, except for Quintus. Naruto and Percy noticed that he was in deep thought, but no one else did. "Very well then." Chiron then turned to Annabeth. "My dear, it's your turn to visit the oracle. Assuming you return to us in one piece, we shall discuss what to do next."

The last part shook up Annabeth a little, though she still tried to retain her bravery. When Naruto and Percy smiled at her encouragement, the shakiness was evaporated and her confidence was restored. She quickly went to the oracle before that confidence should vanish.

"Okay, now that we discussed the Labyrinth and chose someone to do the quest, can I talk to Chiron?" Naruto asked, getting the horse to nod. The two went to a secluded corner, with many eyes on them in curiosity.

"So, have you considered what I said?" Naruto said to Chiron, with the centaur shifting uncomfortably. He knew what he's talking about. When he told him about the army Kronos is gathering.

"Naruto, I understand your concern." Chiron began. "But ancient laws states there is only one quest per-"

"Chiron, there is a war coming soon. And to prepare, we will need more than one quest." Naruto argued. "Back in my old home, every shinobi was given a mission. There was no oracle to give prophecy and rarely any discussions about it. Let's do the same."

"But what about Zeus?" Chiron countered the blonde. "You know that he will not like you breaking ancient laws."

Naruto didn't hesitate. "I'll talk to Athena or Artemis about it. Either one can coax Zeus into letting me do this, since they are his favorite children, or they could unite the other Olympians into not punishing me for breaking their precious laws. Beside, I'm a shinobi, I know how to break the laws without actually breaking them."

Chiron sagged a little, seeing no way to counter Naruto's argument. "Do we really need to do this?" Chiron asked tiredly. "Despite being demigods, they are still only children. And if we do this, it's more likely that we lose more demigods."

Naruto sigh a little. He could understand why Chiron was conflicted, considering he viewed every demigod here like they are his children, himself included. But…..

"The risk of losing demigods will be bigger if we only limit ourselves to these ancient rules." Naruto told Chiron soft, but firmly. "I'm training them for a reason Chiron, to prepare to defend their home. And they can barely do that if they are held back due to these rules. And while they may be kids, they are forced to grow up into adults to survive the world they live in. We need to do these missions to protect everyone in here."

Chiron stayed silent, taking in Naruto's words while the blonde was patiently waiting for Chiron's answer. Finally, the centaur nodded. "Alright. But we'll have our more experienced demigods take these missions. I will not allow inexperienced demigods to take mission yet."

Naruto nodded in understanding, knowing that Chiron needed time to adjust. "I just have two missions in mind. I'll pick which group will do which after Annabeth comes back and pick out her team." Chiron nodded.

"Okay, tell me which missions do you have in mind."

(Moments Later)

"So you made out of there Annabeth." Naruto commented as Annabeth came into the room. He felt concern when she saw Annabeth looking at both him and Percy in concern. What did she hear or see in there?

Annabeth took a deep breath before continuing. "I got the prophecy. I will lead the quest to find Daedalus's workshop." Everybody cheered for her, though Naruto still looked at her in concern. He could see the fear in her eye.

"What did the prophecy exactly say Annabeth? You know the words are important." Naruto told her. It would be bad if somebody ignored those words, only for them to bite them back on the butt.

Annabeth took a deep breath and recited. " _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze, The dead, the healer, and the lost one raise,_ "

Grover perked up. "The lost one! That means Pan! It's good."

"The dead? Not so good." Percy added.

Then Naruto finished. "With the healer being neutral there." After that, Annabeth continued.

" _You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_ " Annabeth continued. " _The Child of Athena's final stand,_ "

Everyone look around, all of them nervous. Annabeth is a child of Athena. And that doesn't sound good at all. "Let not jump into conclusion." Thalia said, though she is as nervous as everyone else. "The prophecy can mean anything. Annabeth might not be the child of Athena it is talking about."

"But who is the ghost king?" Silena asked. Everyone look at Bianca, who is squirming a little at the gaze.

"It's not her." Naruto said, knowing the conclusion everyone is going to. "She has better control of shadows than ghosts. She is too soft-hearted to actually command those ghosts." Bianca gave Naruto a thankful smile for defending her. "And we'll worry about the ghost king thing later. Annabeth, what is the rest of the prophecy?"

Annabeth hesitated. She wondered if she should say she doesn't remember the whole thing, but she knew that Naruto would immediately pick up the lie. Every Athena children, along with Athena's champions, have perfect memory so he wouldn't be fooled. " _Destroy with a hero's soul purged_ "

That made everyone skin crawl. That doesn't sound good at all. If they think that was bad, they would rethink at the next sentence. " _And watch an avenger and immortal's soul merge_."

Naruto had a bad feeling. He couldn't help but think on who that avenger was. And he does not like the conclusion. "Okay, so the prophecy is clear and we all know that you need to go in the Labyrinth. Who do you want in your team Annabeth?"

Annabeth automatically look at Percy. "Will you come?"

"Always." Percy said with a nod, getting a smile from Naruto and Annabeth. He's glad he and Thalia aren't the only one watching over Annabeth. The blonde girl then turned to Grover.

""Grover, you too? Pan is waiting for you."

It seem that he forgot that he hated the underground, cause he looks completely energized at the mention of Pan. "I'll pack extra recyclables for snacks!"

"And Tyson." Annabeth said, looking at the Cyclops. "I'll need you too." Tyson nodded and clapped his hand in excitement.

Chiron, however, wasn't as excited. "Wait, Annabeth. This goes against ancient laws. A hero is only allowed two companions."

"I need them all Chiron." Annabeth insisted. "It's important."

"It's dangerous taking more than two companions Annabeth." Chiron argued. "Bad things happen when a group of four or more goes on a quest."

Annabeth immediately countered. "But Naruto has been a quest with more than that and he came back with all of us alive. If he can do it, I can too. I need to do this Chiron, please." Chiron lowered his head, thinking on Annabeth's words. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing." Chiron told them, before talking to everyone else. "Now, on to the next order of business. Naruto and I discussed the possibility of more demigods doing other missions while Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Tyson are on a quest."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth asked, a bit shocked. "Isn't it against the rules to do more than one quest per year?"

"Says the girl who is taking more than two companions." Naruto retorted, causing the girl to flush in embarrassment. "And the reason I'm doing this is so we can prepare for war. Kronos is gathering an army, something that could defeat us and then the Olympians. So we to find out more information, deal with the shinobi chasing after me, and strike them before they can do so to us."

"Okay, so who is doing what?" Lee Fletcher asked, with all the other demigods looking at Naruto for the answer.

"I want Silena, Luke, and Bianca to gather up information on the enemy." Naruto said, getting Silena and Bianca to look at him curiously while some eyes darkened at the name Luke. Some of them didn't entirely forgive Luke for betraying camp, especially the Stoll brothers.

"Why do you want Luke on this mission?" Connor asked a bit darkly. Some of the Hermes children distrusted Luke the most, considering he ruined Hermes' children's good names. Well, as good as they can get considering their father's reputation.

Naruto sigh tiredly. "Luke, despite what you guys now think of him, is good at finding information, better than any other Hermes child, including you two. And if he wanted to kill us, he had several chances to do so, so drop the attitude." The two Stolls stayed quiet after that, though you could still see that glimmer of distrust.

"And also, I will be going somewhere else to try and get the Leaf Village to stop trying to take me home." Naruto said with a weary sigh. "That mission is going to attract them here, and we need to focus on preparing for a battle that might come. I want Thalia, Leo, and Piper to come with me during that meeting."

"Wait a minute, why the last two?" Pollux, the counselor for Dionysus' cabin, asked. "They only just got here and never received any training."

"While you're right about the first part, you are wrong about the last." Naruto said with a small smirk. "Leo is one of the few pyromancers in Hephaestus' cabin, like me. I taught him to hone his ability, along with a few tricks, plus Leo is the best with machines, even better than I am. From the years I've trained her, Piper is skilled in hand to hand combat, while her charmspeak ability can get us out of sticky situations."

No one said anything against him after that. While they are hesitant to trust new people with missions, Naruto judgment is almost always correct. "Then it's settled." Chiron said, before looking at all the demigods. "I suggest all of you doing missions should rest up, as well as tell Luke, Piper, and Leo that they are going to be in these missions. Council dismissed."

 **And that's the end. Next up is Naruto talking to Athena, along with the three teams preparing for their quest. Review, favorite, and follow this story and I will see you guys later.**


	10. Going Underground or on the Road

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before I begin, I would like to tell everybody that didn't read chapter 8 (Or at least the author's note on it), I suggest you read it. It will explain why I decided to change the pairings. And I know it was a sudden change, but authors do make changes as they keep writing. They don't stick with every decision they make if they don't like it as time passes. And I had a lot of time thinking about the pairings, so I'm know what I'm doing.**

 **So, in this one, Athena will give Naruto a message about what's happening at the Leaf and the three groups will begin their quest. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 10: Going Underground or on the Road

"Think you can handle another mission Bianca?" Naruto asked the girl, the two of them were talking in front of Hades' cabin. After the meeting was over, Naruto went to tell Piper, Leo, and Luke about the quest they are given. Piper was nervous about it, but is determined to prove herself. Leo is excited to be out and fighting. And Luke had that familiar thief gleam all shinobi and son of Hermes have.

Now, Naruto went to check on Bianca, to see if she can handle doing this after the incident with that criminal demigod. Bianca nodded. "I am. I may still get nervous around other boys, but I know Luke. I can trust him." During the year, Bianca has gotten to know Luke a little during the early stage of her training. While some still distrust him, Bianca knows he's a pretty nice guy when you don't mention the Olympians, especially Hermes, in front of him.

"Good." Naruto nodded to her. "I would have to find another person to take your place." Naruto got off the steps, giving Bianca a playful salute. "Night Bianca. Make sure you get good sleep for the mission tomorrow. I'm counting on you, Luke, and Silena to find what we need." Bianca blushed slight, a small smile on her face and a determined look in her eye.

"I'll do my best." Bianca said, grabbing the doorknob. She uttered a goodbye before closing the door. Naruto was about to go to his cabin before he notice a white owl on top of Hades' cabin, making him arch an eyebrow.

' _So Athena needs to see me huh? I wonder this is about.'_ Naruto thought. Whenever there is a white owl, it means Athena has a message for you. You follow it until you get to her location, so she can speak to you. ' _Hehehe, Athena and her obsession with Harry Potter.'_

Chuckling under the breath, he followed the owl to the forest as it flies away. He continued following until he finally spotted the goddess, who was wearing a white blouse and a large braided brown skirt, which went to her ankles.

Athena smiled when she spotted Naruto, who smiled back at her. "Do you really need to send a snowy white owl every time you want to send a message?" Naruto asked in amusement, making her pout.

"Shut up." Athena muttered before getting serious. "I got information from one of my owls, about your village." Naruto frown. What are they planning now?

Athena continued, knowing Naruto's silent question. "It seems that one of the shinobi or advisors, Danzo, suggested to guilt you back there. Have your closest people come here and convince you to go. He forced Lady Tsunade to use that plan under the threat that he will replace her in her spot as Hokage."

By the end of it, Naruto was shaking in rage, his eyes turning fiery red. Fire slowly started forming around him, creating fire-like wisps around him. How dare that war hawk use his precious people against him?! How dare try to manipulate him in order bring him back to the village?!

"Naruto, calm down!" Athena ordered, seeing that Naruto's fire abilities starting to go out of control. "I know you're angry, and you every right to be, but you need a calm mind. If you don't calm down, you'll burn this entire forest!"

Naruto shut his eyes, breathing in deeply before slowly calming down. That caused the fire to slowly dissipate before it completely disappeared. When he opened his eyes, it changed back to his multi-color red, gray, and blue kaleidoscope eyes. "Sorry M'lady." Naruto said to her. "Just having a stressful week."

"I can imagine." Athena said with a nod, knowing what happened this week. "Be prepared for them to come at any time Naruto." Naruto nodded to her, saying thanks before walking back to camp. "One more thing Naruto." The boy stopped, turning his head towards. "I know my daughter is capable, but please watch out for her. Few survived going into the Labyrinth."

Naruto smile and nodded. "You don't even need to ask me Athena. Annabeth is like a little sister to me. If she gets into something she can't handle, I'll be there in a flash." Before he knew it, Athena wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Naruto." Athena whispered to her. "I may not show it much in the past, but I do love all my children, especially Annabeth." She pulled away from him, and then kissed him right on the cheek, surprising the boy. "Good night Naruto."

With that, Athena disappeared, and Naruto had enough sense to turn away as she teleported. As he walked, he thought about what he heard from his siblings once again.

So there may be some truths to the rumors. While he made Athena more relaxed more over the years, he never imagined Athena hugging him. Let alone a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto groaned, rubbing his face. What on earth is he going to do about this?

 _(Dream/Flashback)_

 _It's been a few months since he got kicked out of the orphanage, since he got tortured by that group of villagers. When the opportunity opened up to him, he managed to ran to the Forest of Death. No one would think of looking for him in there, and he'd rather face any dangerous wildlife in this forest than the bloodthirsty villagers._

 _He managed to make his own miniature house, as well as learn how to hunt. He doesn't have to worry about being poisoned about the plants or animals he tried out, seeing as his body can get destroy the poison. And any supplies he needed to get, he can just steal from the villagers._

 _Right now, the boy was tracking down a deer, up on the trees and with a kunai in his hand. He's been tracking it for a while, but now, he's finally got it on his sight. 'Hello dinner.' Naruto thought with a smirk, before flicking the kunai he stole straight to the head. The deer was dead before it knew it._

' _Yes!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind, before jumping down to get his meal. Before he could carry it though, he heard a female voice from behind him. "Wow that was some good aim there."_

 _Quickly, Naruto turn around, a kunai in hand and tense for a fight. In front of him is a woman with purple hair, wrapped in a spiky ponytail, and light brown eyes. She is wearing a light brown trench coat, a fishnet shirt under it, and black shorts. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "That's not the response I usually get from people. They either run away from me, or drool over me, right before I beat them to the ground."_

" _Who are you?" Naruto growled at her, not trusting her at all. If their one thing he learn from the village is to not trust anyone._

" _Oh. So that explains why you aren't cowering in fear." Anko said before doing a pose. "In the Leaf Village, I am known as the Great Sexy Anko Mitarashi."_

 _Few years later_

" _Are you sure this is a good idea Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked nervously, as the two stood in front of bar. It's one of the places Anko goes to whenever she wanted to hang out with friends or get some sake, plus some dangos. "You know how people treat me whenever they see me. And what if your friends act like the others and glare at me?"_

 _The eight years old boy felt his hair getting ruffled and look up to see his sensei giving him her usual carefree grin. "Don't worry too much gaki. Unlike most villagers, these girls won't automatically hate you. And if any of them glares at you, I'll set my snakes on them." Naruto shivered a little, almost feeling sympathy for nearly everyone in there. Almost._

 _With that, the two of them went inside of the bar. Almost immediately, when people spotted the two, glares were aimed at him and whispers were made around him, making him tense a little. Anko countered that with her own snake like glare and grin, making everyone pale and turn away from them._

 _Everyone who met Anko knows to look away or run away when her glares are aimed at you._

" _Come on Gaki, let's go meet my girls." Anko told him, the two of them walking to counters and stools. As they walk, Naruto noticed three women on there._

 _One of them has long black hair, with red eyes with rings in them. The second one has purple long hair, with warm brown eyes. And the last one has brown hair strapped into a ponytail, with two locks in front of her black eyes, and the signature Inuzuka tattoos on her cheeks. All of them smiled when they saw Anko, but their eyes turned curious when they saw Naruto at their side. "Glad to see you're on time Anko. Who's the kid you brought with you?" The Inuzuka asked, looking at Naruto._

 _Anko grin. "Hey girls. This is the gaki I've been training for years, Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _(Dream/Flashback End)_

Naruto slowly open his eyes, smiling a little. He remembered meeting Anko for the first time, as well as meeting Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao years after that. At first, he was a bit apprehensive and distrustful around them, but in time, he grew close to him, Anko the most. He also discovered that Yugao was one of the people that were assigned to protect him, and one of the few that actually did her job.

Thinking about them made him think about what Athena told him once again. He frowned a bit. Is it possible that Danzo will send those four in order to guilt him back? Maybe Hinata as well? After all, Naruto viewew the girl as the sister he never had.

He groaned once again. He wished he took a smoke before going to bed. Maybe he might have some time to do so now before the mission is over. When he got back from the rescue mission months ago, all of his friends took most of his smoke. Most of them. Luckily, like the ninja he is, he managed to hide a pack from them. He started to get up in order to check the time when he felt a weight on his chest and body.

Realizing what the weight was, Naruto chuckled. He sometimes forgets that Medalis is with him, snuggling up to him like a little kid. He carefully got her off of him before putting back into his bed and going to check the time.

"Six o'clock." Naruto murmured to himself. If he use his time wisely, he can find a secluded spot where he can take a quick smoke without anyone knowing. Before he could go out though, he heard his sister yawning before slowly getting up.

"Naruto…." Medalis said sleepily, rubbing one of her eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"

Naruto smile at her as he gathered up his weapons and armor. "Wanted to get ready for my mission a little early, as well as a few other things before it's time to go." Medalis nodded sleepily before going back to sleep.

Naruto gave his sleepy sister another fond smile before walking out of the room, preparing himself for the day and going to get a breath of smoke.

(Half-Blood Hill)

After breakfast, the three groups of demigods went up to Half-blood hills, as well as few others. Annabeth's team, the info team, and Naruto's team got their equipment ready for traveling, with Naruto wearing his ANBU black armor this time instead of his Champion's outfit.

"So, all of you know your missions." Naruto said, summarizing everything. "Annabeth's group will go to the Labyrinth of prevent one of Kronos's followers from navigating the Labyrinth, while the information group will gather info on what Kronos is playing, as well as the army he plans to gather."

All of them nodded. "Don't worry Naruto, if there is a pro of being a demigod of Hermes, it's gathering information." Luke said, giving Naruto a fist bump. Then he turned to Annabeth and Percy. "And Annabeth, Percy, Grover, be careful. I hate if any of you get lost in there."

Annabeth and Grover nodded to him, the former smiling at her friend, while Percy stayed silent. He didn't completely forgiven Luke for knocking him out with poison, as well as the times Luke attacked him in the Sea of Monsters.

With the three groups were Medalis, Nico, and Lacy, all wanting to say goodbye to the three groups. Currently, Nico had a big pout on his face. "It's so unfair. You and my big sister go on a big important mission while I have to stay here."

"Sorry Nico, but life isn't really fair, especially for demigods." Naruto said with a chuckle, ruffling the boy's hair. "On the bright side, you won't be alone. You made a few friends, including Lacy over there." At that, Nico smile a bit, with a light blush on his face.

"Yeah, there's that." Nico admitted, with Naruto chuckling at the boy. It seems that the son of Hades got a crush on daughter of Aphrodite. Nico ran over to his sister before giving her a big hug. "Be careful Bianca."

"Don't worry Nico. I'll be okay." Bianca said to him, hugging him back. The boy was worried about her going on the quest, due to her shaken up state those months ago. Bianca is feeling better, but the boy still worries for his sister.

Lacy hugged her sister while Medalis hugged Naruto, with the two elder siblings returning them. As they ended the hugs, Lacy quickly gave one to Naruto. "Good luck you guys." Medalis said, before bringing the two children back to camp.

"So is everybody ready for this?" Naruto asked everyone, getting nods all around. "Good. Good luck to all of you." With that, the three groups went to their separate quests. Naruto's group to Camp Jupiter, Bianca's group to gather info, and Annabeth's group to the Labyrinth.

None of them noticed several eyes watching them.

(In the forest)

"So you all know your task." Kakashi said, looking at the group before him. In the group is his own team, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato. The next team is Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. The third team is Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. The fourth is Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. And the last Anko, Hana, and Yugao. "Team Kurenai will follow Naruto and his team, but not engage until they are at a non-public spot. Yugao, Anko, and Hana will be backup if they need it." Team Kurenai, along with the kunoichi mentioned nodded to his words, though those that were close to Naruto look reluctant to do this.

"Team Asuma and Team Gai will spy on the camp, looking for any opportunity to capture one of Naruto's friends, incase Team Kurenai fails to bring him here." The two teams nodded to this as well; though Lee and Gai grimace of unyouthful it was to lower to kidnapping. "My team, meanwhile, will follow one of the other teams, and wait for the best chance to capture them. Any questions?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata said with a slight stutter, raising her hand. "Is this really a good idea Kakashi-sensei? N-Naruto expressed several times that he doesn't want to go back, and we should focus on protecting our village from threats." Hinata wanted for Naruto to return to the Leaf real badly. But she also wanted Naruto to be happy as well, and if he's happy here, then she will accept that.

No matter how hard it is to be without him, after ten whole years.

Kakashi closed his eyes with a sigh, sympathizing with the girl. "I understand what you mean Hinata, and I agree with you on them. But we have our orders. We need to get Naruto back to the village no matter what." Hinata nodded, looking down. "Now, go." With that, the four teams scattered, all going to do their separate missions.

 **And that's the end. It looks like rookie twelve is gonna be confronting Naruto, as well as his friends. Wonder how that is going to turn out. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you later.**


	11. The Cloud Village Strikes

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before I began, I like to discuss something**

 **I want to talk about the Naruto not killing the well-known leaf shinobi. In hindsight, I should've explained it to you guys before, but I'm going to now.**

 **The people he fought during the first SFCW story are his friends, some he view as family. Despite this Naruto being different from canon, he's the kind of person that can't kill his friends. And before you point out Team 7, they retreated before Naruto could get the chance. So stop complaining about Naruto not killing his friends. It's not gonna happen. Plus, Naruto is a champion of Athena, someone who thinks things through in this story. He knows if he kills every shinobi that goes after him; it will endanger the leaf, and everyone in it. That includes his precious people. So he's not about to destroy the village.**

 **So, with that out of the way, let's get to the chapter. On this one, Naruto will be meeting different ninjas that aren't from the leaf. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. This will be the last time I tell readers what plans I have for stories. Yeah, very bad idea. Especially if writers want to change their ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 11: The Cloud Village Strikes

"Wow, first day at camp and we're already on the mission." Leo said, though he looks excited. He and Piper are at the back of the car while Naruto and Thalia are in the front. "Plus, we get to do this in style!"

Piper rolled her eyes before looking at Naruto. "Why did you pick us for this quest anyway Naruto? We aren't even experienced in combat all that much, except when you trained us, not to mention that templar incident."

"That's one of the reason I chose you two. To give you two experience." Naruto admitted to them. "The other reasons are for your individual skills that are useful in the fight. Leo's ability to fix and build things is even better than mine. Also, your charms can help us get out of sticky situations if we need to. While you don't know it, even now, your charmspeaking ability is more powerful than your brothers and sisters."

Piper blush at the praise of her brother figure while Leo grinned. "Glad to see your acknowledge my skill with machines Blondie!"

"Don't get cocky Elfie. I still can kick your ass in more ways than one." Naruto shot back, causing Leo to slump with a groan and the girls to giggle or snicker. He's not about to let any of his students get cocky or arrogant.

Those things will lead you seriously injured or dead, two things Naruto refused to let happen if he can help it. Especially the latter.

With that, everyone drove in silence. Naruto glanced up in the sky, wondering why nothing has happened yet. There's no shinobi trying to take him back home, no monsters trying to eat them, no Zeus trying to blast his ride sky high. Though he'd probably have Athena or Artemis to thank for that.

Still, something in the back of Naruto's mind was telling him not to let his guard down. And his gut instincts haven't failed him yet, so he's still got his guard up.

"Soooo, what's our mission again?" Piper asked, breaking the silence. "Just want to get a reminder. Oh, and what are we going to face?"

Naruto drove to a gas station before stopping at a tank to refuel. "We're going to set up a meeting with my former village." Naruto told her, looking at the back. "First thing we do is that we are going to the place where I will set it up. Then, get the village to be in the meeting."

"How are you going to do that?" Thalia asked him, causing Naruto to give her a dull look.

"You do realize that they send their shinobi at me daily right?" Naruto deadpanned, causing Thalia to punch him in the arm in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Whiskers." Thalia muttered, crossing her arms. Naruto chuckle before getting out the car to get something to drink. Thalia picked up her soda she got from the car's boot and took a sip when Leo spoke up.

"So, you like Blondie huh?" That caused Thalia to take a spit take, eyes wide and her face red.

"W-W-What?!" Thalia stuttered, still blushing. "What the hell are you-?"

"Don't deny it chica. A lot of people saw it and my siblings told me that you, along with several other girls, like him." Leo said, putting his hands on his back. "So, what's the deal? And which are the rumor girls actually do like him?"

Thalia looked at the back of the car with a glare while Piper looked mildly curious as well. "And why do you care?"

"Cause Blondie is my brother, both figuratively and literally." Leo pointed out. "I want to know what girls like him. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to make a betting pool on which girl he'll be with." He got an electric shock for his trouble. "Ow! Ow! I'm just saying!"

"I can't help but be a bit curious as well." Piper spoke up, getting a stare from Thalia. She raised her hands up in surrender. "Not to bet on who gets with Naruto, like Elfie here-"

"Oh come on! Not you too Beauty Queen!"

"-but I want to make sure it isn't anyone I would dislike." Piper ignored Leo's cry. "Naruto is also like a brother to me and I want to make sure no jerk would be after his heart." That caused Thalia to stop staring and hit the back of her head back on her seat with a huff.

"Okay, I'll tell the both of you." Thalia said. The elf better vote for her for her troubles. "The other girls that like him are Clarisse, Silena, and Bianca. I suspect Zoe does as well, though I'm not too sure since she's a hunter."

"What about the blonde hottie?" Leo asked, drawing another glare from Thalia. "I heard that she also have some feelings for her fellow blonde."

"First of all, say that again and I'll fry until you are well done." Thalia warned, making him shrink back a little at the intimidating glare. "Second, it looks like more of a hero crush than actual feelings, so don't get your hopes up if you want to bet on her Elfie." Leo groaned at the nickname, mentally cursing his blonde half-brother. "Beside, Annie seems to develop some feelings for my water boy cousin."

That was something she noticed during the party at Olympus. She, along with a few others, spotted her and Percy dancing with one another after she danced with Naruto. She also noticed little signs of Annabeth liking the boy, especially this week, when she was a bit hostile towards the clear sighted mortal.

"Okay, but there are three more people that people rumored that they like Naruto." Leo said to her. "They're-"

Before he could finish, the car they are in suddenly started skiing to the side, causing the three to scream in shock. It stopped when the wheels hit one the sidewalk. "What the hell?!" Leo exclaimed, looking out the window. He paled when he saw a giant hole in where the car was at and standing in that hole was a giant man with white sleeveless clothing, sunglasses, and some facial hair.

(Naruto, before the attack)

Naruto was lost in thought as he filled up the gas. And his thoughts were based on his former village.

He wondered how the negotiations will work out. No doubt Tsunade will be willing to listen, but there are others who won't just let him be. One of those people is Danzo.

Also, there is a chance that it might get violent. If someone say the wrong thing, especially at the Roman camp, then it's gonna get messy. And maybe another group, whether shinobi or monsters, might interrupt the negotiation.

His thoughts drifted off to his friends and his surrogate mother. He hoped none of them held a grudge for kicking their asses. But he really didn't want to go back to the leaf, especially with the new family he has now.

Before his thoughts could turn into something else, he heard a sound of a whistle from above. "Everyone look, everyone see. The strength and might of the stinging Killer Bee, Weeee." Naruto cursed loudly before kicking the car, causing it to slide away from the gas station before jumping away. Suddenly, something dropped down on the ground and caused a small crater to be form.

Naruto breathed out in relief before glaring at the man. Why is everyone keep targeting his ride?!

"Hello Naruto, long time no see. You mind telling me where Mr. Eight might be?" Naruto groaned, knowing exactly who that was. He's one of the five Jinchuriki he met in the elemental nations.

"If I knew Bee, do you really think I would tell you?" Naruto asked the man, now known as Bee. "I'm not about to let the Akatsuki, nor any other major villages, get their hands on the tailed-beasts again. That's why I got the tailed-beasts out of all you before the Akatsuki could get the chance to take them. And I doubt they would think about your lives."

"Still, we would've liked to be informed about it before you did it." A female voice dropped. Three more cloud ninjas joined Killer B, one of them Naruto easily recognized. A blonde haired girl, with the Cloud Village uniform and hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey Yugito, long time no see." Naruto said, before getting his Kasai and changing it into a staff. "And sorry about that, but dad and I needed to do it before the Akatsuki discovered our plan. Though it was all for naught."

Before she could say anything, one of the other cloud ninjas spoke up. "Enough. You will give us the eight and two tails or we will take it by force."

Naruto roll his eyes. "What is it with you people? Always assuming you will beat someone that is way above your level. While Yugito and B can face against, the both of you are probably cannon fodder." That got two tick marks from the two cloud shinobi.

"Well let's see if you keep up that talking after facing all four of us." The last shinobi said, all of them preparing to fight. Yugito gave him an apologetic look before taking battle stance. "After all, it's one against four."

"Actually…." Naruto drawled out before he heard Thalia, Leo, and Piper run over to him. The three got to his side, all of them taking out their weapons. "It's four against four."

"Hey Blondie. Thanks for saving our necks." Leo said, gripping on his hammer. "Though next time, a little warning would be nice okay?"

"Sure pipsqueak, if I have the time." Naruto retorted, before looking at the cloud ninjas. "I'll be taking on B, the one with the sunglasses. Thalia, you take the woman, Yugito. Piper, Leo, you fight the last two."

"Got it Whiskers."

"Okay Naruto."

"Piece of cake Blondie."

With that, the four ninja, 3 demigods, and one ninja demigod clash against one another.

(Piper and Leo vs the Cloud ninjas)

Piper and Leo had to dodge several swipes from the two Cloud ninjas, or block them. One of them was using a regular kunai while the other was using a short sword.

Piper ducked from another strike before using her whip to snag the shinobi's ankles and throw them high in the air. The two shinobi manage to get back balance, but was unprepared for a ball of fire to be thrown at them. They didn't have the chance to dodge and the shinobi was blown out the sky, landing on the ground hard.

The shinobi groaned as he saw Leo and Piper running towards them, hammer and whip in hand. One of them managed to get back some sense to backflip and dodge the hammer, which caused a large crack on the ground, while the other rolled to the side to dodge the whip crack from Piper.

"Aw man, I thought I had you." Leo said in disappointment, but then he readied his weapon with a grin. Piper snapepd her whip back, ready to fight. "I'll make sure to give a nursing headache this time."

"Like a bunch of snot nosed brats can beat us shinobi." One of the sky ninjas said, arrogantly. He would soon eat those words, along with his teeth.

(Thalia vs Yugito)

Thalia grunted as she flipped and dodged from several claw attacks from Yugito. The blonde seemed to have the ability to grow claws on both her hands and feet, making it difficult to block her. So Thalia stuck to dodging.

After a few more dodges, Thalia encased her spear with electricity before blocking the next swipe with her spear. That resulted in a cry of shock from Yugito when she grabbed it and forced her to jump back.

Thalia charged forward, sending out several stabs and swings from her spear. Yugito used her cat-like flexibility to dodge each attack, not wanting to get shocked from it again.

"You're good, I admit that." Yugito said, getting ready to fight again. "But I'm better." With that, Yugito charged at Thalia and started performing several swipes at her in rapid pace.

Thalia was forced to dodge every one of them, careful not to get scratched, but she lost her footing as she kept stepping back, and when she stumbled, Yugito swept in for the kill. Thalia was forced to block with her arms, giving Yugito another opening.

Yugito, using her flexibility, perform a roundhouse kick on Thalia, knocking her to the side and giving her scratches from the nails on her feet.

Thalia slowly got up with a grunt. ' _Okay, this cat is going to get it.'_

(Naruto vs Bee)

Naruto grunted as he crashed through a stop light and landed on the road with a crack. When he saw Bee jumping high and aimed to body slam him, Naruto back flipped and let Bee hit the ground, creating a crater.

Naruto flipped his staff before charging at B, sending barrages of strikes at him. B countered with blocks of his swords. The two of them were blurs, if anyone tried to watch, then they could barely see them fighting in the speed they were fighting at. Naruto ended the duel by hitting B in the chin, sending him up high.

Naruto jumped up, bursting out of fire to boost him up, to catch up to B. When he readied his staff to strike him back down to the ground, B twisted mid-air and kick Naruto down. Hard.

Naruto crashed into the ground, his body hopping two more times, before landing on his stomach with a groan. The results were three more craters made.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he got up. He forgot how strong B can be, even without some of his jutsu. B landed near Naruto as the boy slowly got up. "If there's one thing I miss from the elemental nation, other than my precious people, are the spars you give me B." Naruto said, changing his staff into his signature double axe.

Gaara wasn't the only Jinchuriki he met. When he discovered there were more like him, he went out on his own to find those people, with Tsunade's permission of course. It's easy to trick somebody when they're drunk.

Yugito and B were the first people he met up with in his travels. He made a strange friendship with B, despite the man being older than him, while Yugito is like an older sister to him. He also met Utakata as well in the Mist Village, along with Fuu in the Waterfall Village. All the while, he made sure to hide his Namikaze status from each village. He didn't bother going to the rock village to look for the fourth and fifth tail. That would be suicide for him.

"It's been fun sparring with you Uzumaki. But prepare to feel the might of the Killer B." Naruto dropped his head with a groan.

One thing he doesn't miss about him was his rapping. By Olympus, he's worse than Apollo when the god does haiku!

 **And that's the end for right now. I hope you all liked this chapter, as well as the introduction of the Cloud shinobi. Also, you got more information about Naruto's past. Hmm, should I show Annabeth's group in the next chapter or continue on with the fight here? Maybe show what's happening at camp, with the other leaf shinobi? Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Review, favorite, or follow, and I will see you later.**


	12. Cloud Shinobis vs Demigods

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry I took so long, but I was a bit stuck. I hope the chapter makes up for the long wait. Here, we're gonna continue the fight between Naruto's group and B's group, then go to Annabeth and her team at the Labyrinth. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. DragonKingDragneel has made a reading story for this series. Go check it out, if you want to. It's pretty good so far.**

Chapter 12: Cloud Shinobi vs Demigods

(Thalia vs. Yugito)

Thalia was breathing heavily as she looked at the former two tailed Jinchuriki. She had a couple of scratches on her face, as well as her jacket from Yugito's claws.

"I can see you had training." Yugito said to her, still in cat-like stance. Unlike Thalia, she doesn't any noticeable scratches on her. If she had got any cuts, it had been healed quickly due to the leftover chakra from the two-tailed cat.

Even though none of them were Jinchuriki anymore, they still have some leftover chakra from the tailed-beasts to heal them quickly.

"But it isn't enough to defeat me." Yugito told her before running at her. Thalia cursed before ducking under one swing and then back flipping from another. She blocked the next scratch with her spear and pushed her hands to the side with it before charging her free hand with electricity. But before she could strike, Yugito kicked her on the side of the cheek, scratching her face in the process and sending flying.

Thalia ended up with her back on the road, with her right cheek having three scratches on it, and her spear a few feet away from her. She slowly opened her eyes, and sit her upper body up, seeing Yugito walk up to her.

"I'm sorry about this, but I have orders." Yugito said sincerely. Yugito lift her foot to knock the daughter of Zeus out, but before she could, a fireball was suddenly launched at her. Eyes' widening, Yugito was forced to jump back to dodge the ball of fire.

Leo and Piper quickly got in front of Thalia, their weapons in hand. "You okay chica?" Leo asked Thalia, not taking her eyes off Yugito. One thing Naruto drill in his trainees/apprentices is to never take your eyes off the enemy.

Thalia stood up, getting her spear, and standing beside Leo and Piper. "First of all, don't call me that again." Thalia said with a glare aimed at him. Leo only responded with a cheeky grin. "Second, I'm alright enough to fight. It would take a lot more than scratches to stop me."

Yugito resist the urge to groan in annoyance. She guessed that the other shinobi were knocked out, or possible dead. This will make things a lot tougher for her.

(Naruto vs Bee)

Naruto dodged a punch from Bee, the Cloud ninja forming a crater underneath him. Naruto did a series of backflips before performing series of hand signs. " **Fire Style: Phoenix flower jutsu."**

As Naruto started spewing out balls of fire from his mouth, Bee perform series of flips, twists, and spins to dodge the fireballs as he move towards Naruto. The blonde cursed before lifting up his staff to block two swords.

He pushed him back before Naruto transformed his staff back into a cylinder and attach it to his clip. "Well, if it's a swordfight you want." Naruto began before pulling out his elemental sword. He put chakra into it before a red hot blade came out. "It's a swordfight you get."

B whistled, swinging his sword around. "That looks like a mighty fine sword. I'm guessing you had some time in a forge?"

"A lot of time." Was all Naruto said before he ran at Bee. The giant man started running towards him as well and as he swung his sword, Naruto slid under the swing. He twisted around and swung his elemental sword, but Bee was quick and blocked it.

The two traded blows for a bit, doing several flips and tricks, before they pushed each other back. The two stared at one another for a while before Bee grabbed more of his swords, throwing them up and catching between his left armpit, both elbows, right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth.

' _...Well, shit.'_ This had suddenly gotten a lot harder. As strange as Bee is looking right now, the form he took is deadly. He's going to need to put up all of his defenses to fight that.

When Bee charged at him, Naruto charged right back. And what is being shown is a very exciting swordfight between the two former Jinchuriki. While Naruto had no other choice but to defend, he's doing very well at it. Whenever Bee aimed for a weak spot, he discreetly used his devastation, performing small cracks of the air to block.

The two finally got caught a sword lock, with Naruto's elemental sword and the sword in B's mouth. "Heh, you really have gotten better Uzumaki. But it not gonna help you with the wrath of the Killer Bee!"

Naruto didn't have time to retort to the rap. Cause Bee threw all his swords at him, skewering most of his body. That caused Naruto to slide onto the ground, and land on his side. The swords wouldn't kill him, but it looked like it injured him badly.

"Heh, so do you give up now Mr. Nine?" Bee asked with a smirk. Naruto didn't respond. Only look up and smirk with red eyes. Bee's eyes widen from underneath his sunglasses when Naruto started turning red and jumped back just as the lava clone exploded.

He heard a battle cry above and look up to see Naruto coming at him, fist cocked back. Bee prepared himself to dodge, but something surprising happened.

When Naruto launch his fist forward, the air seemed to crack before slamming Bee into the ground, creating a crater and forming a lot of dust around.

Naruto back flipped from the cloud of dust, holding his sword at the ready. It was a moment before Bee slowly came out of it, slightly limping. There were a few bruises on the man from the unexpected attack, but he seemed alright.

Yugito suddenly crashed beside B, a few burns on her. The girl slowly got up as Leo, Thalia, and Piper went to Naruto's side. Yugito huffed. "Okay, you guys are good." Yugito admitted.

"Are you ready to give up now Bee? Yugito?" Naruto asked them. With the other Cloud shinobi dealt with, it will be easier to fight both of them.

Yugito grimaced. "Bee, we need to go." B turned to his fellow former Jinchuriki. "We both can see that Naruto has gotten stronger and with those kids at his side, we might not be able to hold out."

Bee nodded, making Naruto narrow his eyes. "Well, it's been fun, but we gotta go. Until next time my boy Naruto." With that, Bee suddenly threw a smoke bomb, causing Naruto and Leo to quickly throw fireballs at the area. When the smoke and fire cleared, it showed that they've disappeared.

Thalia groaned in frustration while Naruto sighed. He can't really say that he's annoyed by them escaping. Really, he was a bit relieved. Bee was one of the strongest people he knows of, and can fight all four of them by himself. Even without the eight-tailed beast inside him, Bee is a shinobi to be reckoned with. And he doesn't need his squad majorly injured while on this mission.

Which made him wonder. Why did Bee just ran like that? Was it because of an order by the Raikage? Or is it something else entirely?

' _Well,'_ Naruto thought in his head. ' _No need to waste time thinking about it too much.'_ He turned to his group. "Okay, let's get back on the road. We've wasted enough time already."

"What about the-?" Piper was about to point out the knocked out shinobi, only to see that they've disappeared. Piper sighed. "Figures."

Naruto chuckled. "Most shinobi don't leave their own people no matter what." He said to her. With that, the four went back into the group and ignored the amount of rubble they made. The mist will handle that.

"So, who the heck were those guys?" Thalia asked Naruto. "I know they aren't the same ninjas we faced before. Those headbands are different."

Naruto sighed. "They're Cloud ninjas." Naruto told them. "Two of them used to hold tailed beast, like I did. They were probably sent here to capture me, and interrogate me."

"For what?" Piper asked from the back.

Naruto tightened his grip on the wheel. "Information on where the tailed beasts are at. So they can have their weapons back again."

(Labyrinth)

"We're lost, aren't we?" Percy deadpanned as they found another dead end. Great. As soon as they got into the Labyrinth, there has been nothing but dead ends after dead ends. And the area constantly changes, so they couldn't retrace their steps and get back to camp.

Annabeth grimaced, but ignore Percy. "Let see if another pathway is open." Annabeth told the group. The group retrace their path back to where they were at, only to end up in another dead end.

Percy threw his hands up. "Is this place alive or something?" As he said that, a groaning noise came into their ears.

"Let's not talk about it being alive." Grover said, shuffling nervously. "Please."

Annabeth led the others to another hall in a deductive reasoning, aka guessing, and this time, they didn't end up in a dead end brick wall.

They ended up in a dead end empty room.

Percy and Grover hung their heads with a groan while Tyson looked at the room in worry. Annabeth huffed in frustration before going to the side of the room and pressed her back on the wall. She slowly slid down the wall before crossing her arms over her knee and then resting on them.

While Percy went to calm his frantic brother, Grover sat down beside Annabeth. "You okay?"

Annabeth took a deep breath before speaking. "I really thought that this will be my chance to prove myself." She mumbled. "To prove that I'm a hero and a leader."

Under her breath, Annabeth added, "Just like Naruto and Percy."

Through the silence of the room, Percy and Grover heard her. Grover rubbed her shoulder reassuringly while Annabeth continued, looking at Percy. "Percy, you manage to have more than three people on your team twice and manage to get all of them alive. And the first time was your first quest."

"You've shown leadership qualities in those quests, even if one of them wasn't yours, and you're skilled in battle, despite only just knowing about being a demigod at that time. And also show selflessness that most demigods don't have" Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He doesn't really see the big deal about it.

"As for Naruto," Annabeth continued once more. "Well, he's many things. An experienced warrior, for one. A teacher as well. A protector. A leader. A friend. A brother, all those things and more." Percy and Grover couldn't argue with that. They've both known Naruto well enough to agree with Annabeth.

"When I was young, when he first saved me, I have seen him do things that seemed impossible to me." Annabeth told them. "He fought the toughest monsters, and humans as well. Taught me, Thalia, and Luke more on fighting. And saved us more times than I can count."

She then let out a bitter laugh. "And all I did was run and hide."

"Annabeth, you were seven at that time!" Grover interjected before she could say anything else bad about herself. "The fact that you survived from California to New York is a miracle by itself!"

"Yeah Wise Girl." Percy put in his own opinion. "I doubt any other demigod in your shoes would've done any different than you did."

"I not do well on my own." Tyson admitted, adding his own two cents. "Hid a lot, too. Annie very brave."

"You don't understand!" Annabeth frowned at the three boys before looking at the hallway. "Naruto never showed any fear, and when he fought, it like he planned his move from the beginning to end. His fight was calculated, but unpredictable. He doesn't hesitate to fight, especially when somebody is in danger. And could get the best out of any situation."

"I just wanted to prove I could live up to both of you." Annabeth finished, leaving the room in silence.

Percy could understand why Annabeth looked up to Naruto. He has seen Naruto fight, and how strong he is. The blonde managed to do things that seemed impossible, even in demigod standards, and face off against one of the toughest immortals.

But he can't help but wonder, how strong does Annabeth think Percy himself is compared to Naruto? Where did he rank? Does he even have a rank compared to the son of Hephaestus?

Percy shook his head. Now's not the time to think about that. Right now, he needed to help his best friend gain back her spirit. And then find a way out of this freaky maze. With that in mind, he walked over to Annabeth and held his hand out for her to get. "Well, you can't do that by sitting here and moping Wise Girl. Let's find that workshop and stopped the monster army from having our friends for dinner."

Annabeth looked at Percy for a moment before she smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand. Grover stood up as well and the two demigods, the satyr, and the Cyclops walked out of the room.

(With Team Kakashi)

"How on earth does this place keep changing?" Sakura asked in disbelief. She, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato were following the group of children, only for the area to shift and change around them. Now, they were trying to track them down again, with little to no success.

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if it some kind of ninja technique or the technology this country uses. Whatever it is though, it's stopping us from completing our mission."

"Maybe Kakashi can summon one of the hounds?" Sai suggested. "And I can have several rats travel around this maze. If they spot them, we can go to them immediately."

"I don't know if either of those plans will work Sai." Kakashi sighed. "Not only do we not have anything that Pakkun or the others can smell to track their scent, but this maze will keep moving. And while the rats might be able to find him, but it's highly unlikely. We'll need to rely on luck for this."

Said nodded, and with that, the group continued on running. As they did, Sakura was thinking to herself.

She wondered if Naruto would ever forgive her for what she did. Especially for her last words before she left. And she sometimes questioned whether she should leave Naruto alone and just give up.

But she couldn't. She wanted to make up for all the abuse she gave him. Pay back all those times he saved her or been kind to her, when he didn't have to. From giving her his food to saving her from Gaara, he showed more kindness than Sasuke did, despite the two of them butting heads.

And she wouldn't, no, couldn't give up until she successfully makes it up to Naruto and pay him back for all things he done for her and the things she did to him.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. As you can see, Kakashi and his team are lost in the labyrinth, just like Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson is. So the two groups won't meet up with one another for a while. As for how the shinobi pass through the barrier, well, that something that will be saved for another time. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later.**


	13. Plans

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we begin, I noticed that many of you are still asking for Naruto/Annabeth. (Rubs forehead in frustration) I already told you that I changed my mind, and that Percy** ** _will_** **be with Annabeth and Rachel. As for not following the canon, I'm already planning several things that will cause it not to follow the canon.**

 **If you guys are so insistent about making a Annabeth/Naruto pairing, why don't you make one yourself instead of bothering me about it? While I readers to enjoy the story, I don't want to do things just because readers demands it. So either make one yourself or be quiet about it and enjoy the story.**

 **Now, for those who actually enjoy the story and don't mind the change of plans or support it, enjoy this chapter. And thank you for that. I appreciate you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 13: Plans

(With Sasuke Uchiha)

Sasuke breathed heavily as he looked at all the dead templars. The Uchiha was wearing a blue jacket with black geek armor underneath and black jeans. He has a sword on his back, and greaves on his arms and legs.

Ever since he got into this world, he had been training from morning to night, limited rest and no breaks, in order to catch up to Naruto. And from what Kabuto had told him, he has been progressing nicely. His lightning abilities becoming as strong as the King of Olympus, his skill in the sword is at ANBU level, he developed more fire abilities, and manage to create the Susanoo.

' _Soon Naruto, I will catch up to you.'_ Sasuke thought, looking at the palm of his hand. ' _And when I do, I will put my sword through your heart.'_

"Sasuke." The young man turn around to see an orange masked man with the Akatsuki cloak behind him. "We need to talk."

"About what Madara?" Sasuke asked. The last time the two talked was when Madara revealed the truth about Itachi. What he found out made him want to destroy not only Naruto, but the entire leaf village as well.

"Kronos and his plans for you." Madara answered. "He's planning to use your body as your vessel. The training, dipping in the River Styx, all of it is so you can become the perfect vessel."

Most would feel shock or some fear in the mouth at that news. But Sasuke merely 'hmphed' and turned away from the elder Uchiha. "I don't care about that, just like I didn't care when Orochimaru wanted to do the same to me. All that matter is avenging my clan."

Madara chuckled. "I thought you would say that. But what if Kronos decides not to let you get your revenge first? What if he decides to take over your body, in the paranoia that you would leave after you finish?" That caught Sasuke's interest. "And he has an army that will stop you, including the titans. Despite how strong you're getting, you're not ready to face against the titans."

"...Then what do you suppose we should do?" Sasuke asked, after a moment.

Madara smirked under his mask. "Don't worry. I thought of a plan already."

(With Naruto)

"I'm starting to think that this thing likes to be damaged." Naruto deadpanned as the group stood outside the car. Naruto discovered the engine got some major damage during the fight, so they would have to wait while the thing fixes itself.

Leo crossed his arms. "Your fault for activating the boost while it was damaged Blondie."

"Not the mention the kick you gave it didn't help at all." Thalia said, referring to the kick he gave the car when the cloud shinobi first attacked them.

"It was either that or the car would have a giant hole in it." Naruto retorted. "I think I would take faulty engines over hole in the car."

"True, and the attack might've hit us to." Piper sighed. She looked around, and noticed where they were at. "I think we stopped at Kansas."

Naruto arch an eyebrow. "At least that boost was in some use." Naruto sighed, folding his hands behind his head. "Let's go. We need to move now or else monster will be coming here at some point. We are all monster beacons here, with the daughter of Zeus being the biggest beacon."

Thalia huffed. "Like I chose to be the daughter of Zeus." Thalia retorted, making the blonde chuckle

Naruto made a few handsigns, creating two clones. Each clone got in front of Leo and Piper before they turned around and crouch on their knees. "Hop on." Clone #1 told Piper. "We still need to get to the other camp fast."

Piper raised an eyebrow before going on Naruto's back. Leo did the same, and the original Naruto got in front of Thalia, bending down so Thalia get on. The girl blushed slightly before getting on his back. After that, the blonde and his clones suddenly started to run.

"Woah!" Leo shouted, keeping a hold on Naruto. "Blondie is going fast!"

"Too fast!" Piper shouted, clinging on to Naruto tightly. Thalia was doing the same thing. "He's going as fast as a car!"

The three Naruto's laughed. "Spend your time being chase by a giant snake, and you'll end up getting faster eventually!" Anko can be mean at times.

As the Naruto clones carried Piper and Leo on their backs, the original was wondering how the others were doing on their quest. And whether Percy or Annabeth had made a move on one another yet.

Considering how the both of them act, he doubted it.

(With Team Gai and Asuma)

"Man, this is such a drag." Shikamaru complained, laying on one of the trees. It's been a few hours since they've been watching the camp, and none of them found an opening yet, so the lazy Nara took up his favorite activity to pass the time. Cloud watching. "Explain to me, why are we trying to kidnap one of Naruto's friends? Did you forget that he will destroy anyone that harms his precious people?"

"We haven't forgotten Shikamaru." Asuma told him as they watch the demigods train. The group was impressed at the training regime set up for the group of kids -especially Gai. "We also know that he wouldn't put his precious people at risk. That he would do anything for them, even giving himself up."

"And you also forgot, this is Naruto we're talking about." Shikamaru retorted. "He probably set up crazy precaution to make sure that none of his people are harmed. If not, he would make plans that would make us look like fool."

Choji nodded in agreement. "Shikamaru's right. Did you forget about the chunin exams, when he faced Kiba and Neji? He made those two look like they were still in the academy." The mentioned Hyuga's eyes twitched at that. He didn't want to be reminded of the defeat Naruto gave him.

Asuma sighed, resisting the urge to get a cigarette. He couldn't risk giving out his position by smoking. "Look, we're out of options." Asuma told the two. "It's obvious Naruto won't come back peacefully, and none of us can defeat him. Getting a hostage, or several, is probably the only way to getting the blonde to come to the Leaf village. So Shikamaru, you'll need to think of a strategy that Naruto will at least have a difficult time to pass."

Shikamaru sighed once again. "Yeah, yeah." The man mumbled, already starting to think up a strategy.

Meanwhile, Gai and Lee were watching the group of teens train. From swordfighting too hand to hand combat. "Yosh! I rarely ever see that kind of training and dedication in a group of fighters!" Gai praised. "It's like they are born to fight!"

"I agree Gai sensei!" Lee praised as well. "When we get to the village, I will show that amount of dedication as well! If I can't do that, I will run 300 laps around the village! And if I can't do that-"

"Lee, shut up." Neji and Tenten deadpanned before the two went back to their previous activities. For Neji, it's using his byakugan to look for any teen far and alone. For Tenten, it's checking out the kinds of weapons.

"This is amazing." Tenten said in awe when she saw a group of kids making weapons from scratch. "I've never seen anyone, let alone kids, make weapons from scratch. And all of them look well crafted. I wonder if all of them learned from Naruto." It's one of the things she admired about the blonde. His abilities to make or upgrade weapons. She would always ask for his help whenever she is trying out a new weapon.

"You thinking about the weapons?" Ino asked in disbelief. "I'm paying more attentions to the cute boys around the camp. Of course, none of them can match up to Naruto, especially since he has those cute whiskers, but eye candy is eye candy." Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma sighed. Typical Ino.

Neji ignore them all, keeping an eye out for any movement out of the camp. He keep on looking until he spotted two of them enter the forest. "Gai sensei, Asuma sensei, I see two children going into the forest. None seem to be watching them."

Asuma grinned. "That's our opening. Everyone get ready." Everyone got up and got prepare to capture the two kids, although some had mix feelings about this.

Every ninja have been told at one point that this job would have you do unsavory things, but kidnapping children? For the sake of the village, where half the villagers hated and abused Naruto? That doesn't sit right with some of them younger shinobi and kunoichi.

But nevertheless, they had their orders. And the Leaf ninjas must follow them, despite their own opinions about them.

(With Nico and Lacy)

"What's wrong Nico?" Lacy asked as the boy they walk around the forest. Chiron advised everyone not to go into the forest alone, but technically, the two of them weren't alone. They're with one another. "You look worried."

Nico looked up and turn to Lacy when she asked the question. "Oh, it's nothing. I just feel worried about my sister and Naruto, that's all." Lacy cocked her head at that.

"But why?" She asked her friend. "Naruto is a really strong guy. I haven't see anyone beat him yet. And Bianca trained with Naruto, hasn't she?" Nico nodded at the question.

"I know they're both really strong, but I can't help but worry." Nico told her. "I remember seeing Naruto fighting against the big Titan, Atlas I think. And he was nearly killed then. And then there's Bianca…."

He trailed off, clenching his fist in anger, before continuing. "Somebody tried to hurt my sister. Tried to do something really bad to her, and would've, if not for Naruto." Nobody actually told Nico that Bianca was nearly raped, since the boy is too young to be told stuff like that. So he's only been told that her sister has almost gotten hurt very badly, as an explanation to why she was acting so scared.

Lacy look down, her hands behind her back. When Nico said those things, she got to admit, he has a reason to worry about those two. But….

"Even though the older kids face really strong people, I think they'll always win in the end." Lacy said to Nico. "Naruto never gives up, no matter what, and always make sure that everyone is safe, even when he's not there to do so. You don't have to worry about either of them."

Nico was silent for a moment, taking Lacy's words in, before smiling brightly at her. "Thank Lace. I needed those words." Lacy matched his bright smile with her own.

Ever since Lacy came to camp, the two of them immediately became friends. They always played together, talked with one another, and Lacy even took up an interest in Nico's mythology game, much to the boy's delight.

The two kept on walking, none of them speaking for a moment, before Lacy spoke up. "I think we should go back to camp, before somebody comes looking for us." Nico was about to agree when he noticed. He saw shadows moving in front of the two, and the shape like human figures. He noticed that two more shadows appear, which also look like pellets…..

"Move!" Nico shouted, grabbing the startled Aphrodite child and threw himself and Lacy out of the way. He did it just as a gray cloud form around the area those two were at.

Nico was really glad for the minor shadow training Naruto gave him. During the year, Naruto taught him skills used for spotting other people around him and ways to run from them.

However, before he could do anything else, four figures surrounded them. "Drat, I thought the sleeping pellets would be enough. Guess I was wrong." One of the people, a guy with a pineapple ponytail, said.

A bigger guy with a smoke and a beard spoke up. "Don't sweat Shikamaru. It's obvious that Naruto taught all of the kids here at least a few things." He then turn his eyes to the two frighten children. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. We just want you to come with us."

"N-No way." Nico said shakily, standing in front of Lacy. "You're those ninjas Naruto had to keep fighting. We're not going anywhere with you."

' _So those kids know about us too huh?'_ Asuma thought to himself. ' _Well, let's just try to calm them down.'_ "Whatever Naruto told you about us might be correct. But one thing for sure, we're not gonna harm a bunch of kids. So just come with us, please."

Nico rapidly shook his head. "Naruto told us that you try to take him away from us! I'm not gonna help you do that!" Asuma sighed. Okay, it might be harder than it seems.

"Okay, this is ridiculous Asuma." A blonde pretty girl said to the older man, now known as Asuma to Nico and Lacy." Let's just grab the gakis. Knock them out if we have to."

"Are you kidding Ino?" A really fat guy said to the girl. "The kids are already scared enough. Let's not rile them up more."

As the group argues, Nico discreetly grabbed Lacy's hands. Despite how scared he was, he knew that they needed to get out of here, and fast. And there's only one possible way to get out without them knowing where they're at.

"Lacy, hold on tightly." Nico whispered discreetly to his friend. Lacy look at him, wondering what he's up to, but she nodded. They didn't notice that one of the ninjas heard the whisper. "Run!"

The ran between the group, but all of them noticed. "Oh no you don't!" Shikamaru shouted, instinctively using the shadow possession jutsu while Choji and Ino ran at them. The Nara cursed when the shadows stopped moving. Drat.

His two teammates leapt at them, but before they could grab them, they suddenly disappeared into the shadows and that shadow zipped away between a rock. Ino and Choji ended up colliding with one another.

"Ow." Choji moaned, swirls up his eyes. "That didn't end well."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ino moaned, swirls in her eyes too.

Asuma sighed in frustration as Team Gai dropped down with them. Look like all these kids got tricks up their sleeves. Tricks that none of the shinobi can use in this place.

"The flames of youth burn brightly in that boy!" Gai said in admiration. "Protecting the people his cares for, even in the face in danger! Coming up with a good strategy, despite his fear! Many ninjas should aspire to be like that!"

Tenten sighed. "While it's frustrating that we couldn't capture a bunch of kids, I have to admit, I'm impressed." The kids got guts, she can say that.

"We'll have to go back to our post and monitor more." Neji said to them. "No doubt we have to keep ourselves even more hidden due to the disappearance of those kids."

Asuma nodded. "Neji's right guys. We should move-" Before he could finish his words, arrows suddenly pinned all of them on the trees. "What the hell?!"

"Where did these arrows come from?!" Shikamaru shouted in shock. His answers were given when Chiron came in, an arrow in his hands and looking quite pissed. "Oh great. We pissed off the mother hen."

Chiron glared at them all. "We have a lot talk about in the barracks."

(With Naruto's Group)

The three Naruto had been running nonstop until they saw that the sun was setting. They stopped, being careful not to stop in a group of people. "We should rest up for right now." Naruto told him as they got off the clones. Thalia got off the original Naruto as well as the clones poofed.

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"At one of the hotels or motels around here." Naruto told Leo. Then the group heard a stomach growl, and the group turned to a slightly blushing Piper. "And we should probably get something to eat as well."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Piper said, with Thalia and Leo nodding in agreement. The group walked around the city, which was Denver, Colorado from the sign Naruto saw during his run, before the group spotted an Apple Bees.

As the group walked into the restaurant, Naruto suddenly noticed a smell of a very expensive perfume. A sickly sweet smell that Naruto recognized all too well.

Naruto groaned. This cannot be a coincidence. What does the goddess want now?

 **And that's the end. So Madara (A.k.a, Obito) has a plan, Team Gai and Asuma followed a plan, and Nico had a plan. That is why I named the chapter plan (That, and I couldn't think of anything else).**

 **Again, I'll say this. STOP ASKING FOR A NARUTO/ANNABETH PAIRING PEOPLE! It's not going happen, especially with you guys bug me about it every chapter I do! I Again, I appreciate those who either don't mind my change of plans or support it. You guys are the best. And for those who just give their opinions (Politely, I must add), and not telling me to make a Annabeth/Naruto pairing, I don't mind you guys. It's the one who are demanding that are bugging me.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you all later.**


	14. Making up for Past Sins

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna be showing Annabeth's group again, as well as Naruto's group. Now, before we begin, I want to warn people not to accuse me of copying somebody else. Some scenes from this series will be inspired by Bonesboy15 series, Sun's Heir Death's Guardian, but I am not copying him. There will be noticeable differences in those scenes. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 14: Making Up For Past Sins

(With Annabeth's Group)

' _Is leading a quest that hard?!'_ Annabeth screamed mentally. They've been trying to navigate the Labyrinth for who knows how long, and they ended up meeting a minor god named Janus. And then ending up in Alcatraz, where a hundred-hand one was hold prisoner by Kampe.

They had just left the prison, after failing to convince the monster to come with them after he slayed his torturer. There was also one more the thing that happened, that would be either really good or really bad.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Tyson are sitting with the Queen of Olympus at a lunch table once covered with dust. The queen manage to stop Annabeth from making a choice that the minor god, Janus, gave her, and then brought the teens to a room in the Labyrinth to talk._

" _Queen Hera." Annabeth began, remaining respectful. Hera is known for her hatred of demigods. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Hera looked at the daughter of Athena with her violet eyes, before cleaning up Annabeth, along with her companions, with a snap of a finger. "I'm here to help you, of course."_

 _That made Annabeth nervous. The gods and goddesses don't help out of the kindness of their heats, and whenever they offer help, they want something. But Annabeth is having a hard time figuring out what Hera want._

" _But why help us?" Annabeth asked her. "I thought you hated demigods."_

 _Hera sighed, taking a sip of lemonade before speaking. "It's true, that I hold a dislike towards most demigods, and probably every bastard in the world, in the literal sense." Hera began, drawing a glare from Percy. "You demigods go against my domain, which is faithful marriage. Also Zeus's continued flings made me hate demigods."_

" _But it's not our fault we were born to the Olympians." Percy protested, ignoring the warning look from Grover. "We didn't choose to be born demigods. In fact, a majority of us hates it. If you should blame anyone, blame the gods for not keeping it in their pants."_

 _Hera look at Percy for a moment, making Annabeth wonder if she's deciding on destroying her best friend, before the goddess laughed lightly. Percy, along with the others, were confused as to why she was laughing, but before could ask, Hera spoke. "You spoke similar words to what Naruto has told me." Hera said to him. "He said it's the Olympians' fault for having the affairs. And that demigods are only victims of their affairs. Though it's a hard thing to admit to, I can't really argue with him."_

 _Hera smile sadly. "That's why I want to help you. Because of Naruto."_

 _Annabeth look up in surprise. "I assume he didn't tell that we have talked at the Hoover dam?" Hera guessed. Her question was answered at the group's shock looks. "Well, we did and he has opened my eyes to a lot of things. That is why I'm trying to erase my hatred for demigods, though it's a working process."_

 _Annabeth had a feeling there is more to that. But she doesn't want upset the goddess, so instead, she asked, "Why help me? Why not help Naruto on his own mission?"_

" _It's not obvious?" Hera asked Annabeth. "It's because you're his first family here. A daughter of Athena, whom he saved from danger, and then adopted as his little sister figure. You're the first, and debatably, the main reason he doesn't return to his land. Because of one girl's bond with him, and the bonds that led to it."_

" _The reason I'm helping is because for Naruto, it's no other choice." Hera said to her. "It isn't because I prefer you over him, or because he and his other companions doesn't need it, it's because he would want me to. He would want me to help his precious people."_

 _The group sat in silence, taking in those words, with Tyson's peanut sandwich falling of out of his hands. Grover and Percy smile at that, though Annabeth could see that the Seaweed Brain was thinking about something._

 _As much as Annabeth wanted to refute Hera's words, she couldn't. Naruto would definitely put her safety, or even anyone's safety, over his any time of the day, week, month, or year. That's his fatal flaw: Selflessness. And probably the most dangerous out of all of them, but only to the one who has it._

" _To get back on track, here is I will help you." Hera told her, getting Annabeth out of her thought process. "I will give a wish and some advice for your quest."_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Hera advice to seek her son, Hephaestus, and told them to give this letter from her. Annabeth wish was the way to navigate the Labyrinth, but Hera told her that she already has it. That frustrates her. What is it that they have? And how does Percy know?

She was about to voice that thought when he heard Percy speak to Tyson. "Tyson, what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Not alone." The Cyclops murmured, looking behind them. "Something coming here."

Grover sniffed the air and tensed up. "He's right. It's coming right behind us."

Annabeth and Percy took out their weapons, wondering that something is. They all tensed when they shadow rapidly coming towards them, and they were about to think the worst when the shadow suddenly turn into people. Two people that Percy and Annabeth recognize.

"Nico? Lacy?" Percy asked in shock, the shock that Annabeth and the others were feeling. The two children groaned before slowly getting up.

"I think we're safe. I went far enough that those ninja guys won't find us." Nico told Lacy before looking around. "But I don't know where we are." He then turned to his front, and his eyes' widen when he spotted Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson. "But I have a guess."

Percy sighed. "If you're thinking the Labyrinth, you guess correctly."

(With Naruto)

After getting their seats, and ordering what they wanted, Naruto went to see Aphrodite. He told his friends that he spotted an acquaintance of his before he went. Technically, he isn't lying. Aphrodite really is an acquaintance, but not a friendly one.

As soon as Naruto sat in front, Aphrodite look up from the salad she ordered and smiled at him, albeit it was smaller than her usual bright smiles. "Hello Naruto." Aphrodite said to him. "Nice to see you again."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How can you say that with a straight face? Last time we meet, it ended up with me slapping you." He half expected the goddess to get angry at him and try to ruin his love life.

Aphrodite wince, rubbing her face. "Oh yes, I remember that." Aphrodite said to him. "But for once in my life, I'm not really that angry about it."

"If so, then why are you here?" Naruto asked with narrow eyes. "Cause if try to mess with team or try to seduce me, I will slap you again."

Aphrodite shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I'm just here to offer you my help. With the tailed beast, I mean." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. That's new.

From he's heard from Aphrodite, she don't help with those kinds of things. The things she helps with is clothing styles and romance, though her kind of help with the latter ends up with somebody heartbroken sooner or later. And he doesn't sense any deceit in her voice. It sounds pretty genuine. But still….

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked her. There's _always_ a catch. Especially with the Olympians.

Aphrodite looked down, picking on her Caesar salad. Naruto wondered what was on her mind before she spoke in a determined voice. "I want a chance."

That caught his interest. "A chance? For wha-?" It suddenly clicked into his mind and he narrowed his eyes at Aphrodite. "What are up to Aphrodite?"

"Nothing." The Love goddess told him. "I have been thinking about your words. While they were harsh, they held truth, and you're probably the only male that said those things to me. It's one of the reasons why I was thinking about them."

Aphrodite gripped her fist a little. "After the first meeting, I've been feeling guilty. I felt regret for what I did, and question myself if I really knew what love really is." She continued. "And I want to make it up to Hephaestus. For using him, for rejecting how he felt. While it was a forced marriage, he treated me better than Zeus did Hera. And I only saw the negative, rather than try to work it out with him."

While she spoke, Naruto sat there listening. He listened in for any deceit in her words, but surprisingly, he didn't hear any. It shocked him, but not so much. He helped Athena change, as well as Artemis. So who's to say that Aphrodite couldn't? ' _That doesn't make me like her, but she's getting there.'_ Naruto thought to himself. ' _Still, I need to know….'_

"Do you love my dad?" Naruto asked her seriously. "And I mean, actually love him. You're not just doing this to make it up to him or to prove me wrong?" He saw in Aphrodite's eyes that she is thinking about that question. Finally, she looked up and nodded.

"Yes, I do love him." Aphrodite said to him. "At least a little bit. But if we have time, then maybe…." She took a sip of the water that she ordered. "All I ask for is time. While I am the embodiment of love and beauty, I also embody lust as well. So it will be hard for to not lust for men. Even then, I will still fall for mortal men."

Naruto thought about it long and hard. On one hand, if he gives the Aphrodite this chance, she might end up breaking his dad heart again. But if she's truly sincere about this, then his father won't be so miserable with the marriage. And Aphrodite sounds sincere, and he's usually a good judge of character. ' _She better not make me regret this.'_

"Okay." Naruto said to her, causing the goddess to look in surprise. "I'll talk to dad about giving you a chance, but I can't promise he'll listen. As for the lust you embody, I think I can do something about it. Just give me a few days after the quest." She was further shock at the last part, but she nodded eagerly.

Naruto then got up. "By the way, I admit, my dad was a bit hypocritical whenever he sleeps with women." Naruto admitted with a shrug. "But at the very least, he loves each of the woman he does it with, like Poseidon and Hades does. I hope you two can come to an agreement involving sleeping with humans."

The love goddess smile. "Don't worry, we will if we make up." Naruto nodded before walking to his group. He was a few steps away from Aphrodite when he stopped. ' _Still,'_ Naruto thought with a mental smirk. ' _I should make sure that Aphrodite knows not to hurt him.'_

"Oh, and Dite." Naruto called out, using a nickname for her in case any regular people hears. "If you end up breaking my dad's heart…." He slowly turn to her, his eyes turning grey and a blank mask put on. This was Yamato's creepy stare. "You'll be wishing you were in Tartarus."

Aphrodite's back straightened and she nodded rapidly, her face pale. When he turned awa, he dropped the mask and smirked. Ah, Yamato's creepy stare never fail to put a chill in someone's spine. He even saw a few people around him shiver in fear.

(With Hera)

The Queen of Olympus never thought she could feel this nervous. She never thought she could feel nervous, period, for a long time. She never she would feel that ever since Zeus hung her above the Void of Chaos.

Clearly, she was wrong.

She's near Hephaestus' workshop, where she guessed that he'll be at. After a while, she decided to try and ask for Hephaestus forgiveness. Even though he helped several times before, she has never been kind to him. She never couldn't get past his looks until now, seeing him as a bitter disappointment like Ares.

' _But now, I'm thinking differently.'_ Hera thought to herself. Seeing Hephaestus marry a woman in his human form, instead of just sleeping with her. Seeing him treat Naruto like a parent should treat his child. Seeing all of that change her views on him, and cause her to see him as her son, instead of a disappointment. ' _But can he forgive for what I did? Does he still hold that anger at me?'_

Hera sighed. She can't have those questions answered if she doesn't do this. So, steeling herself, she walked into his workshop.

(With Naruto)

"So, do you want to tell us who you were talking to?" Thalia asked as Naruto join the group. Thalia was having a hamburger with fries, Piper got a Caesar salad, Leo got himself chicken tenders, and Naruto ordered a steak and mash potatoes.

Naruto sighed, taking a bit out of his potatoes before speaking. "I was speaking to Aphrodite." Everyone's eyes widen at that.

"You spoke to my mom?" Piper asked in a bit of surprise. "What did she want?" Naruto can tell that she's very curious about her mother. Despite complaining that the goddess of love and beauty is her mother, like any other demigod, she is curious about her godly parent.

"She offered me help with something important. Something I need." Naruto told them all. "In return, I help her with a….personal matter." He can see that the others are curious about that matter, but he wasn't going to say anything. Like he said, it's a personal matter.

So with that, the group finished eating their food. Piper attempted to get Thalia and Leo to ditch their food and try her salad, but they refused, especially Thalia. Naruto chuckled. Ever since Piper went to that meat processing plant, she was always ill whenever she thought of a cow. Which is why Piper is trying to look away from Thalia eating her hamburger.

After the group finished eating, Naruto set up a camp for the group after getting out of the city. They all are outside, with each of them having their own sleeping bag and a fire in front of them, thanks to Naruto and Leo.

"Heh, I always wanted to go camping." Leo said as he laid on his back and look up at the stars. "Never thought I would do it on a super important mission."

"You get used to it Valdez." Thalia said as she clean her spear. It got a few scratches from that Yugito girl. "I did so several times before, with Kelp Head and Whiskers."

"You willing to tell us some of those stories?" Piper asked, her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around said knees. Naruto is currently outside the camp, keeping watch while the others were near the fire.

Thalia grin and nodded. "Let see, there was the time Naruto had us sleep inside a sewer…." As she told the stories to Piper and Leo, Naruto was looking at a scroll he kept with him.

The scroll currently had eight of the tailed beasts within them. Naruto sighed, wondering if it will be possible to do what he plans on doing. He's got most of the tailed beast right now, but he still doesn't have the Shukaku.

' _But I don't know why B and Yugito were with the cloud ninjas.'_ Naruto thought to himself. ' _They were supposed to be in hiding.'_ After the tailed beast got scattered, Naruto manage to help the other jinchuuriki escaped their village. How on earth did the Raikage find B and Yugito?

After debating in his mind whether he should do this or not, he finally thought 'fuck it' and started doing the hand seals in order to do the jutsu. It took a while, but after making the hand seals, he did the jutsu.

' **Ninja Art: Tailed Beast Mind Connection.'**

(Naruto's Mind)

When Naruto open his mind, he grinned. He saw not only the tailed beast he manage to find, but most of the former jinchuurikis as well.

The tailed beasts were Matabi, the two-tailed cat. Isobu, the three-tailed turtle. Son Goku, the four-tailed monkey. Kokuo, the five-tailed dolphin-horse. Saiken, the six-tailed slug. Chomei, the seven-tailed beetle. Gyuki, the eight-tailed ox. And finally, his partner Kurama, the nine-tailed fox.

" **About time you summon us here kit."** Said the kitsune of the group. Naruto grin up at him.

"Glad to see you too Kurama."

"I'm guessing you summon all of us is because of B and I?" Naruto turn to where Yugito spoke. In front of the tailed beast are the other jinchuurikis, but not all of them were here.

Gaara, Yugito, and Killer B were here. The other four is a green haired girl with tan skin and orange eyes, a short man with a red hair, moustache, and beard, a brown haired man with a blue kimono on, and a tall heavily armored man. Their names were Fu, Roshi, Utakata, and Han, respectively.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I did." He told them before looking at all of them. "But first let catch up on how all of us been doing these past years."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter, as well as the moment with Aphrodite and Hera. Next time, we'll continue the conversation with Naruto, the tailed beasts, and the other jinchuurikis. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	15. The Former Jinchuurikis

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna start back to where I left off. Not much else to say really. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 15: The Former Jinchuurikis

(Naruto's Mind)

Fuu whistled. "Damn Naruto." Fuu said in amazement. "Your life has been much more interesting than any of ours." The group has been telling on their adventure from the years they have last contacted one another.

Utakata has been hiding near the around the water country, keeping contact with the Mizukage and any close friends there. Han and Roshi mainly stuck together, traveling and fighting a few nins. Gaara has been taking care of his own village as the Kazekage. Fuu mainly travel all around, even to places other shinobi haven't. And Bee has been working on his music while Yugito kept him company.

Naruto was the last one to tell his adventures, and many are impressed. "Well, we all know one thing. Naruto's is never gonna be boring." B said, getting agreements from the others.

"Ain't that the truth?" Naruto said, chuckling. He's a former jinchuuriki and a demigod, those things combined will make sure your life isn't boring. "Now with that settled, let's get to the reasons why I summon you all here."

"Speaking of which, how did you manage to summon us?" Roshi asked, the man sitting Indian style. "I thought you need the tailed beasts with you in order to do so."

Before Naruto could respond, Matabi spoke up. " **You can thank Naruto's allies and family for that."** The tailed cat said, lying on her paws. " **They found us in different areas of the world Naruto is currently living in. The only one who hasn't been found is Shukaku."**

"So I've noticed." Gaara commented, seeing that his former tormentor wasn't there. "And how did his allies manage to find the tailed beasts, scattered across the globe? Naruto's world is bigger than the elemental country."

" **His allies and family are very powerful."** Kokuo, the fifth tailed beast, said. " **Their powers can match those of the Kages, but still, they're no match against the Tailed Beasts."**

" **They might put up a good fight though."** Kurama said. " **And you're reason for summoning us here?"**

Naruto turn to B and Yugito. "I just wanted to see if you guys are still hidden. Yugito and B came to my world, with two Cloud ninjas. That signaled warning bells in my head."

Yugito groaned and glared at her fellow cloud shinobi. "Blame the rapper here. He was practicing his song for a bit too long when the Raikage found us."

B looked a bit sheepish at that. "So after big bro found us, he ordered us to find you so we can gain back his trust. We're trying to find the right time to ditch these fools, we ain't no tools, ya fool!"

Gyuki sighed and look at Matabi. " **We both are lucky that you're Jinchuriki is normal and firm enough to control mine."**

" **Don't I know it?"** Matabi agreed before looking at Naruto. " **So Naruto-kun, have you found your mate yet?"**

"NIBI" Naruto shouted with a big blush on his face, making the tailed beast's giggle while her former Jinchuriki sighed. "Can we get back on topic and not discuss my love life?"

"But you're love life is always interesting." Fuu commented with a small smirk. "Like the time you had to escape a bunch of fangirls in the Land of Waves?" Naruto paled and shiver at that. Becoming famous comes with drawbacks. Fangirls and/or fanboys are one of them.

"Back on topic." Naruto interjected, wanting to forget that day. "What's your plan on getting out of the Cloud Village again?" He knows that B can get himself out of the Cloud easily. Getting Yugito out as well makes thing more complicated, which is why Naruto helped Yugito instead.

He's a prankster, and his tenant is a kitsune. Break outs come hand in hand with trickery.

B smirked and crossed his arms. "Our plan is stay in this country. So laying low would be sweet as honey." Yugito smacked his head (how she got there so fast will forever remain a mystery) before returning to her previous position and saying, "thanks for getting rid of those ninja though."

Naruto smirked and nodded to them.

"Not a problem. I hope to see you two again while you're under….friendlier circumstances." Naruto said, getting Yugito to nod in agreement.

"You can count on that. Fool, ya fool!"

" **I think it would be good for all the former Jinchuriki to hide out in the US."** Saikan added in his own opinion. " **It would make it easier to hide out, and any ninjas after you will have limited jutsu."**

"That applies to us as well." Han put in. "But I think it's a good idea. And it will be nice to see what the other world will be like."

"I'll inform the Mizukage about the idea and see if I should go." Utakata said, the man sitting on his knees and hands folded on his lap. "But I don't think I'll need to move from my position. I'm safe for now."

"Cool! A trip to another world!" Fuu said excitingly. "I was afraid I wouldn't find any other place to travel around to! This'll be awesome!"

Naruto smiled. "Be careful though. Remember that the other villages can come over here as well." The former Jinchuriki nodded before Naruto turn to the tailed beasts. "And don't worry you eight. Once I find Shukaku, you'll be able to get out of those capsules of yours."

" **I hope you do soon."** Chomei said to him. " **It's really cramped in there!"** Naruto nodded and with that, all of them disappear from the mind world.

(Real World)

Naruto slowly open his eyes before looking around the area and looking at the campsite, where the group were still talking. Naruto chuckled when Thalia told Piper and Leo about his prank during his travel with her, Annabeth, and Luke.

"-he managed to replace the food he stole with fake rubber food, without anyone noticing until we were far gone." Thalia said, getting a shock look from Piper and shining eyes from Leo. "I still can't figure out he does those pranks."

"And you never will." Naruto said to her, walking towards the group. "Let's go to bed guys. We need to rest up for tomorrow." They all nodded, not objecting to any sleep. It was a real hectic day for all of them.

Soon, all of them settled into their bags and Naruto kept the fire going for the night. "Night guys."

"Night."

(Camp Halfblood)

"Sneaking into our camp!" Chiron said, his voice holding a lot of anger. Team Asuma and Gai were all held inside separate holding cells, with seals that will lock down their chakra. "Sending shinobi after demigods, who are in the middle of important quest! Trying to KIDNAP them, and use them as bargaining chips!"

Cally was behind the centaur, a few steps away from him. She hated to admit it, but Chiron was scaring her. Anyone rarely sees him this angry, and when you do, he can be as scary as the Big three. Even the older ninjas look a bit unnerved at the sight of the angry centaur.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't torture you until dead, and send you mutilated bodies to your village?!" Chiron roared, causing some pale faces from Ino, Choji, and Lee.

Shikamaru, however, managed to stay fairly calm. "Cause Naruto wouldn't like it if you killed his friend." Shikamaru told the teacher. "If there's one thing he doesn't like, it's killing those who are precious to him. And we fall into that category."

Cally want to curse them out right now, but sadly, she knew it's true. Naruto wouldn't kill those who are precious to him. And she's really mad that they are using that against Chiron.

The man himself seem to realize that as well, cause calmed down a little but was still angry. "Quite." He said curtly. "That's why Cally will only torture with anything in her personal arsenal until every piece of information you've been holding back is out of you."

Cally's eyes lit up in delight while Asuma, Lee, Tenten, Gai, and Ino paled at that. All five of them have been in Cally's care, and meaningless to say, they hoped they wouldn't be again. Their hope vanished at Chiron's words. "Even my more special ones?"

"Even those." Chiron told her while the five shinobi paled even more. Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji wondered why the others look scared, but they had a bad feeling about this. The feeling came even more when Cally turn to all of them with a grin.

"So, which one of you should I go at first?"

(With Luke, Bianca, and Silena)

Silena waited patiently for Bianca and Luke to come back with three demigods. The girl was currently in a cabin, which is far enough from any mortals to find them. She's wearing a white cap with her camp halfblood shirt on, a pair of blue jeans, and a knife strapped onto her belt. Stylish, but not overly so that it would interfere with any fighting.

After Naruto's and Annabeth's group went on their own quest, she, Luke, and Bianca went to one of Luke's hiding places to discuss the plans. And it's a fairly simple one.

Luke will contact one of his former allies that is still Kronos' side and bring them into the forest. As soon as they come, Bianca will use the shadows to bind them and take them to this cabin. After that, Silena will use her charmspeak to use the group of demigods as moles inside the army. And after they gain the info they want, they will contact them and tell them what they've heard.

And currently, she's waiting for the two to come back with the group of demigods. ' _Come on you guys, how long can this take?'_ Silena thought, he ADHD acting up. Ah ADHD. It can either save your life or be a pain in the ass to have.

Just as she thought about IMing them, she heard footsteps from outside. She looked out of the window, grabbing the handle of her knife, and saw Bianca and Luke with three demigods tied up and unconscious.

' _Finally.'_ Silena thought with an eye roll. She went up to the front door, and opened it up for them. "What took you guys so long?" Silena asked them as Luke and Bianca, along with the three unconscious demigods, came in here. Bianca is carrying them with the shadows around her.

"A couple of monsters ambushed us." Luke grunted, brushing off a bit of dust. "Had to deal with them. Hopefully, they're in the pit of tartarus so they won't tell Kronos of these demigods' kidnapping."

"Let's hope." Bianca sighed as she put the demigods onto the chair. She carefully had the shadows wrap around the demigod and onto the chair, before tightening it. "There. That should keep them on here."

Luke nodded. "Alright. Silena, can your charmspeak affect them even when they're still asleep?" Silena nodded to that. That's what special about charmspeak. No matter what state of mind you're in, as long as your will to resist is weak enough, then the charmspeak will work. The stronger the charmspeak, the greater effect it has. "Then let's get started."

Silena walk in front of the group, clearing her throat before speaking. "Whenever you hear important information, you will IM Luke and tell us that info." Silena told the unconscious demigods. "Other than that, you will act as if nothing had happened. You won't remember the meeting with Luke. And when you wake up, you won't remember that you were knocked out."

And with that, there mission was complete.

 _(With Naruto, Flashback)_

" _So this is the Waterfall Village." Naruto murmured to himself, staring at the village in front of him. Ever since he met Gaara, he had been curious as to whether if there are any others that are like him._

 _After talking with the nine tails, he found out that he, along with eight others, were called Jinchuriki. Each Jinchuriki holds a tailed beast, from one to nine. So now, Naruto temporarily left his village and went to look for other Jinchuriki. Which brings him to this one, where he heard that the seven tailed Jinchuriki resides in._

 _He already met the two tailed jinchuuriki, Yugito Nii. He also met the eight tailed Jinchuriki, the Killer B. And now, he's on to meet the seven tailed._

' _Can you sense where he/she is Kurama?' Naruto asked mentally to the fox. When he met Yugito and B, he found out the nine tails' name. So he addressed him as Kurama instead of the nine tails._

' ** _Yeah, I do.'_** _The fox replied back._ ' ** _He/She's in the forest. On one of the trees.'_** _Naruto nodded before walking into the forest of the Waterfall village. He looked around, trying to see if anybody's here._

" _Hello?" Naruto called out. "Is anybody here?" He looked around, trying to see any hint of human life in the forest. Suddenly, his battle instincts kicked and roll forward, just in time to dodge a powerful punch from someone._

 _Naruto turn around and pull a kunai out, facing his attacker. It's a green haired girl, with orange eyes and tan skin. She's wearing a sleeveless short midriff white shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and a white apron skirt with what appears to be fishnet shorts under it. She's also carrying a red cylinder bag._

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes at, ready to fight and kill if need be, before Kurama spoke._ ' ** _That's her!'_** _Kurama spoke loudly._ ' ** _She's Chomei's Jinchuriki!'_** _Naruto's eyes widened before dodging another punch from her._

" _Wait!" Naruto shouted, dodging punches from punches. "I just want to talk to you!" Each time he spoke, he dodged a punch from her. He gathered up fire chakra into his hand before holding out his palm and then pushing the girl away from her._

 _Naruto breathed a bit heavily while the girl landed on her back. "Before you get up and try to attack to me, can we talk first?" Naruto asked her. The girl merely got up and glared at him._

" _What makes me think you won't go and attack me, like the other villagers?" Fuu demanded. Naruto sigh, understanding why she's so defensive. He was basically the same way before meeting Anko._

" _Cause for one, I'm not from this village." Naruto said to her, showing his leaf headband. "I'm a shinobi of the hidden leaf. And second, it's because I'm like you in more ways than one."_

 _Fuu's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think we're alike?"_

 _Naruto close his eyes. "Did you ever felt alone?" Naruto asked her. "Do the villagers glare at you like you're the scum on the earth? Were you without parents at birth, with few people to cling to?"_

 _Fuu's eyes slowly widened as Naruto kept speaking. "Did you ever wonder why the villagers hated you? Why did you deserve that hate? Was it ever hard to make friends with those around you? Did you ever want the respect of those around you or hated humanity? More importantly, did you ever wanted to have a purpose in life?"_

 _Naruto could see that Fuu was shocked beyond belief. "Yes." The girl slowly said. "I felt all of that." The blonde grinned._

 _"Then we really are alike."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Naruto slowly open his eyes, smiling a little. When Naruto told her that he was also a Jinchuriki, the two of them became as close as brother and sister. The two of them were a lot alike, from the love of pranks to their distrust with humanity. And they both were saddened when he left.

' _I hope we see one another again soon.'_ Naruto thought in his head. When he tried to get up from the ground, he felt a weight on his shoulder, making him groan. ' _Not again.'_

Thalia was currently laying on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his torso and body pressed up against his. He slowly got up and detached Thalia from himself gently, before rising up to get breakfast. ' _Okay. My car should be right….'_

He turned to see his car at the road. ' _Bingo.'_ He walked over and went into the fridge inside the car, getting some cereal bars for the group.

Naruto tap his chin before snapping his finger and forming his troublemaker grin. He formed a ball of fire in his hand, and then threw up in the air. The ball caused a loud explosion.

This caused Thalia, Leo, and Piper to scramble out of their bags, with Thalia grabbing her spear, looking ready to fight. Piper and Leo just look tired, but alarmed.

"Good, you're all awake." Naruto said to them, his eyes full of mischief. "We still need to get to the other camp soon, so let's eat breakfast and go."

The group glared at him, especially Thalia. "Did you have to do that warning drill again?" Thalia demanded, getting confused looks from Piper and Leo.

"Warning drill?"

"It's where Naruto shoot a ball of fire in the sky, warning the group or camp that people are attacking us." Thalia explained to Piper before turning back to Naruto. "And again, did you have to that?"

"Yes I did Thal-chan. Yes I did." Naruto told her like it's a matter of fact. He threw each of them a cereal bar. "Now eat up. We still need to go soon."

(Cloud Village)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST BEE AND YUGITO?!" The Raikage yelled at the pale shinobi. "HOW COULD THEY ESCAPE?!"

"W-We were knocked out when we were fighting Namikaze and his squad." One of the cloud shinobi stuttered out fearfully. "As soon as we woke up, we found ourselves tied up and near the Cloud." A rubbed his head in irritation. B that idiot!

"I deal with the both of you later!" A told the two shinobis. "Right now, get me Team Samui! Dismiss." The two nodded before quickly getting out of the room. A rubbed his head again before pulling out a scroll and started writing in it.

He was just finishing up when Team Samui came into the room. "You called for us Lord Raikage?" A busty blonde with blue eyes and a modified cloud shinobi uniform. This girl was Samui. Behind her were female redhead and a white-haired boy, both having dark skin, named Karui and Omoi respectively.

A nodded. "I want the three of you to prepare to retrieve the former nine tail's jinchuuriki." A told them. "Gather supplies, train yourself up in taijutsu, and whatever else you need to do. I'm going to contact the Hidden Rock Village while you do so."

The three nodded before going out of the room. A looked at the scroll once again before rolling it up. Time to discuss an alliance with the Tsukikage.

 **And that's the end. So, several things happen in this chapter. You saw Chiron truly angry (Which I imagine would be scary), Naruto was talking to the former Jinchuriki, Luke, Bianca, and Silena's mission went smoothly (Which is rare for a demigod. Either their lucky for once or I got something else planned for them (who knows?), another of Naruto's flashbacks, and we got to see what the cloud village was doing.**

 **Speaking of which, you can see that the other hidden villages are getting more involved. Wonder what I got planned for all the villages? Well… I'm not gonna tell you. You just have to wait and see. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	16. Flasback of a Meeting

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna get back with Naruto and his group, along with Annabeth and her group. Also a scene with a few of the Olympians. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 16: Flashback of a Meeting

(Mount Olympus: Apollo's Temple)

"No way! Absolutely not!" Apollo raged, glaring at Aphrodite. "I am not going to help that blonde son of a bitch!"

The love goddess is having a hard time not losing her temper. After talking to Naruto, she went to Apollo to convince helping son of Hephaestus in finding the last tailed beast. The Shukaku is most likely in the desert, and with Apollo being the god of the sun, he can spot the capsule.

The hard part is convincing him to do so. "Apollo, can you please do it?" Aphrodite pleaded. "Naruto needs to get that tailed beasts before the Akatsuki, and-"

"No!" Apollo told her again. "I don't care if a city getting destroyed! I'm not helping him!" Aphrodite suddenly had the urged to bribe him with her body, the usual way she get her way with gods, but push that thought away. For one, she is trying to turn a new leaf and actually not give into her embodiment. And second, she doubted that would make Apollo change his mind.

He really hates Naruto right now.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Aphrodite questioned him. "He hasn't done anything bad to your sister. And he isn't anything like the other heroes of old, especially not Orion. So why do you hate him so much?"

Apollo look away from her, eyes shut and fist clenched. "...It's because of the fact that he's so close to her." Apollo admitted. "He has gotten along with her better than she does with me. It makes me angry to see him close."

Aphrodite's eyes widen a bit. "Wait a minute Apollo, are you-"

"Hades no!" Apollo shouted, his face a mixture of red and green. "Please do not put that in my head! I'm angry that he can get along with her better than I could." Apollo explained himself. The sun god teleported to the couch and laid down on it. "I love my sister as much as I do my mother. Even though we don't see eye to eye in a lot of stuff, I still care for her as much as I did when I was younger, even if she doesn't care about me all that much."

"But seeing her get along with another guy, better than she does with me?" Apollo continued, his voice slowly going soft. "Well, that hurt. It hurt a lot. While I admit the guy is nobler than I am, especially when it comes to girls, it doesn't help the anger." He looked up at the roof, looking strangely depressed. "Sometimes I wonder if she still loves me at all, especially after recent events."

Now Aphrodite can see why Apollo doesn't like Naruto. He's jealous. Jealous of the closeness Naruto and Artemis shared. Jealous that someone else can get along with Artemis better than any other male Olympian, or Greek gods in general. He also feels some doubt, which is pretty stranger from one of the most confident and cheerful Olympians, that Artemis may not love him.

Why didn't she see this before? She's the goddess of love, she is supposed to sense emotions like this. ' _Probably because I was too vain not see it. Too busy forming and breaking couples to sense this.'_ Well, this is the perfect time to deal with this.

"You're wrong." Apollo turned his head towards Aphrodite when she spoke. "I am the goddess of love, lust, and beauty. I know if someone does or does not love somebody, and I'm telling you this. Artemis _does_ love you."

Aphrodite smiled at him. "She may not show it, but she still holds the same amount of love you do. And the times the two of you don't see eye to eye are just siblings bickering."

"As for Artemis getting along with Naruto, well, he's one of the few men that didn't become what she hated." Aphrodite said to him. "And beside, most people get along with Naruto. There are only a handful of people in the ninja world and this world that hate the blonde, and those few know nothing about the blonde."

Aphrodite walked over to Apollo. "You don't have to be jealous of him Apollo." She continued. "Naruto isn't about to steal your sister away from you. I don't pretend to know, but one thing I can see is that he's not one to break about a family bond."

Aphrodite didn't say anything else further, letting Apollo process her words. She hoped that he won't be stubborn about this, like Zeus would be. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Apollo spoke up. "You know, when you put it like that, I can see all the good traits on Naruto." The sun god smile a little.

"How good of a guy he actually is, smart enough to gain Athena's attention, not to mention very strong." Apollo continued. "He even made a friend in Zoe, the Ice Queen of the hunters if there ever was one." Aphrodite giggled at that. True, that's an accomplishment in itself.

Apollo sighed before getting up from his position from the couch. "I'll help." Apollo told her, making Aphrodite smile widely. "But that doesn't mean I'll automatically like him. I'll try, but no promises."

Nevertheless, Aphrodite's smile didn't waver. "You won't regret this Apollo, I guarantee this."

"When I hear that from you, I would be nervous." Apollo joked. "But I'll trust you this time." Aphrodite nodded before leaving the temple. Yes! She managed to get into that stubborn head of his!

Hopefully, Apollo will accept Naruto.

(With Naruto's Group)

After they ate breakfast, the group got back into the car and started driving to the camp. They've been driving for hours, with no shinobi or monsters in sight so far. But still, Naruto kept his guard up in case of any attacks.

It was mid-afternoon when Naruto finally got to California. He stopped the car when he got near the entrance of the tunnel, and parked it near a hill. "So we're here?" Thalia asked, taking a bit from her zebra snack cake.

Naruto nodded before looking in the back. He held back a snicker at what he was seeing. During the ride, Piper and Leo got tired again. Leo was lying on Piper's shoulder while Piper herself was lying on the pyro's head.

With a foxy grin, Naruto pulled out a camera from nowhere and took a picture of the two. "Perfect blackmail." Naruto snickered as Thalia took a look at the picture. She snickered herself when she saw the picture.

"Think you can make copies of that Whiskers?"

"Sure can do Thal-chan." Naruto replied, using the nickname he had for her. He used it a lot when they were younger, but now rarely uses it. And it was something that would make Thalia blush every time.

As the two got out of the car, Piper and Leo both slowly wake up. When they saw the position they were in, their eyes widen and the two slid away as fast as possible.

"Tell me nobody saw that?" Piper pleaded to herself. Her prayers were answered when Naruto and Thalia opened the door with matching smirks on their faces.

"Be lucky that nobody else was there to see it." Naruto said as Piper groaned. Oh, but he got one of many blackmail on her.

Hey, he was the Jinchuriki of a Kitsune, as well as a prankster. He can't help stuff like that.

"Come on you guys." Naruto told his team. "The entrance is a ten minute walk from here. And if we stayed at one place for too long-"

"-something is bound to attack you." Thalia finished for Naruto. It's a universal rule all demigods eventually learned. With that, the group kept on walking, with Naruto in front of the group while the others are behind him.

"So, do you have any more stories on you guys adventure?" Leo asked Thalia. "Or any pranks he pulled?"

Thalia smirked. "Oh plenty more, but I would like you two to tell me something before I do." Leo and Piper look at her curiously, wondering what she wanted to ask. "How did the two of you meet Naruto?"

The two were a bit surprised at the question, but not a whole lot. "Well," Piper began, going first. "Before Naruto, I had an assistant named Jane." Piper frowned at the thought of that woman. "I never really got along with her, so I wasn't sad to hear that she had disappeared. A few days after her disappearance, Naruto came in."

"He was looking for a job, and dad hired him." Piper continued. "At first, I was a bit weary of him, but as time grew, I viewed him as an older brother. He even made sure that my dad spent some time with me, despite how busy he is." Piper smile, recalling the day her dad started paying more attention to her. It was the best day ever.

The three are talking low enough that Naruto wouldn't hear them, though it seem like the blonde is lost in thought.

"So I'm next then." Leo replied, putting his hands behind his head. "Before I met Naruto, I was pretty much an orphan. My mom died due to….things, and the rest of my family couldn't stand me." Piper and Thalia felt a bit of sympathy for Leo when they heard that.

"I met Naruto after I got out of the last foster home." Leo continued. "I was at Houston, Texas, and while I was on the street, Naruto found me. I wasn't at the best shape then, starving and a bit dehydrated, so he brought to his workshop and fix me up something. We talked, and Naruto found out about my love to build and fix stuff."

Leo smiled, recalling the years. "When he saw how awesome I am with tech, he took me in as an employee and student. Months later, he found out about my pyro abilities. At first, I thought he'll be like the others and see me as freak. Last thing I expected was to find out that he was also a pyro-maniac."

Thalia snickered. "Maniac indeed." Naruto can turn from a cunning warrior to a battle maniac in just seconds.

"Ever since then, Naruto and I became bros. Never thought he would be a literal bro." Leo joked a little, though no one laughed. Then he turned to Thalia. "So, how did you and Blondie meet?"

Instantly, Thalia looked away from the two. "That's something I'd rather not discuss." Thalia said quickly. If the two didn't know any better, the girl sounded a bit embarrassed. "It's not really that big of a deal."

"Come on, we gave you our back stories." Leo whined a little. "It would be fair to tell us." Thalia shook her head quickly. Leo pouted while Piper had a smirk on her face.

"Okay, then we'll ask Naruto, Annabeth, or Luke about it." Piper casually said, causing Thalia to whip her head towards her. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind telling us."

Thalia growled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Piper said back. Leo respect for Piper went up a notch. The kitty got some claws on her, that's for sure.

"...You Aphrodite children are all annoying." Thalia grumbled with twitching eyes. "Okay, pay attention. I'm only gonna relay it to you once."

(With Annabeth's Group)

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Grover repeated over and over, holding his head. After Nico and Lacy appeared in front of the group, Annabeth immediately went to find an empty room so the group could talk about this more. And rest up as well. "Chiron is gonna kill us! Naruto gonna kill us! Aphrodite and Hades are going to kill us!"

"No they won't Grover." Percy sighed. The group had been seeing Grover panicking for a couple of minutes, and it quickly irritating Percy. "They'll kill the shinobi that forced Nico to come here."

"But then they'll come for us." Grover stated. "Maybe we should hide. Maybe we should stay here. The gods won't be able to reach us. And-" Immediately, a ball of water hit Grover, stopping the satyr from his rambling.

Percy juggled another water ball in his hand. "Better?"

"Better." Grover sighed. "Thanks."

"Now." Annabeth cut in. "We need to figure what to do with these two." She pointed to Nico and Lacy, who are huddled together on one of the walls. "Should we try to find a way back to camp and bring them back? Or continue on with our quest with them in tow?"

"I think we should stay." Nico added in his own opinion. Lacy look at Nico in surprise, but didn't get the chance to say anything. "We don't know where the heck we're at anyway. Might as well join you and help you out."

"Help us out?" Annabeth asked with disbelief. No offense to Nico, but he's only an eleven years old and didn't really have any combat experience.

"Don't forget that I did a quest at age twelve Annabeth." Percy pointed out. "And you traveled across the country at seven. It doesn't seem farfetched for Nico to help us." Annabeth sighed. She can't really argue with that. Well, she could say that Nico didn't have that much training, but Percy would just point out that he only had a week of training before going on a quest.

"And I can handle myself too." Nico told them confidently. "Naruto and Bianca have been training me ever since he got back from that Artemis quest. I may not be as good with shadows like my sister, but I have good sword combat training and can do this."

Nico got off the wall and went to the middle of the room, sitting Indian style. It was only a few minutes of silence before they saw green mists forming around Nico. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth immediately got hold of their weapons while Tyson tense up for a fight. They were on edge even more when those green mists turn into some type of green ghost.

"Wraiths!" Annabeth said in shock, causing Percy to turn to the blonde. "Wraiths are one of the more common demons in the dragon age. They appeared when a rift opened up in the sky, terrorizing people with other demons."

Percy's eyes widened, but before he did anything, Nico spoke up. "Don't worry, they obey my commands." He reassured them. "They won't attack you unless you try to harm me." That made the group relax a little.

"I-I don't know if I'll be much help." Lacy spoke up, causing everyone to turn to her. "It's only been a few months since I got here, and I'm not that much of a fighter." Percy, Annabeth, and Grover's eyes softened up at the fear in her voice.

Nico smile and walk over to the blonde Aphrodite girl, getting her hand. "Don't worry Lace, we're gonna protect you while we're here." Nico said to her confidently. "You can count on that." Lacy look at Nico for a moment before she smile and nodded with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

Percy and Grover smirked at the two while Annabeth giggled at the two. Everyone went to the wall, sitting down and relaxing from all the walking. A few minutes later, a thought came up to Percy's mind.

"Hey Wise Girl." Annabeth look up at the nickname Percy gave her. "How did Thalia meet you, Naruto, and Luke? I know how Naruto met you and Luke, but not Thalia."

Annabeth smiled, recalling the memory. "I think it was during the time we hit a big supply of food." Annabeth said to him. "We were resting up and Naruto manage to get three bags of food for us."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Annabeth started eating her Swiss rolls slowly, but eagerly. Naruto is the best, managing to find these sweets! Sure, he makes sure not to let her eat a lot of them, but she still enjoys the time she gets them._

 _Luke was sitting beside, also eating one of the snack cakes, while Naruto was far in front of them, talking to somebody on something called Iris-messaging. "Luke, do you know who he's talking to?" The seven year old asked her second brother figure._

 _Luke shrugged. "From my guesses, either his patron or his dad." The blonde frowned. "I don't get why he would. The gods don't pay much attention to us till they need us."_

 _Annabeth frowned a little. Whenever he or anybody mentioned those gods, he always gets frowny and moody. She feels that way too, however, whenever her own dad is mentioned. And her step-mother._

 _When Annabeth heard footsteps, she turned to see Naruto walking over to them. "Finish your snacks you two. I need to make a pit stop for another demigod."_

" _Another one? Who?" Luke asked, biting the rest of his snack cakes in one go. Annabeth quickly finish her snack cake before helping out look with the packing._

 _When Naruto finished putting up his own food and supplies, he slung his backpack onto his back and turn towards them. "From what my patron told me, it's a daughter of Zeus. She ran into a group of Cyclops, and they are currently going after her. She wants me to save her."_

" _How far are we from her?" Luke asked as Naruto bent down, so Annabeth could get on his back. The girl got onto his back before Naruto and Luke broke off into a run._

" _Not far." Naruto told him. "But we got to get there quickly, before those Cyclops can catch up to her." Luke nodded and with that, he followed Naruto._

 _It was only a few minutes before they stopped at a corner of the building. "Stay behind me you two." Naruto warned in a whisper. "It's a group of Cyclops. We're gonna need the element of surprise to take them on." He isn't Athena's champion for nothing._

 _Luke was about to ask something when they heard a female voice shouting in anger and fear. "Get away from me!"_

(With Naruto's Group)

"I kinda got them angry." Thalia admitted sheepishly. "While I was running away from that group of Cyclops, I was taunting and telling them how slow they were. I got to cocky and they manage to be smart enough to surround me."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Thalia looked around to see eight giant men around her, four of them angry. Shit, shit, shit! She is in big trouble now. Really big trouble._

" _Now who the stupid one?" One of the big men said, well, stupidly. "Now we got you, we can have lunch! It been while since we eat!"_

 _Thalia gritted one. "Just leave me alone you pieces of shit!" Thalia shouted. "I told you that I don't have any money, so you can just go and bug someone else!" The men merely laughed._

" _We don't want money! Taste yucky!" Another one said. "We want to eat you!" Instantly, Thalia blood ran cold at hearing. These….sickos want to eat her?!_

 _Before she could try to escape, one of the men grabbed her. She struggled, but the hands were like iron. "You're sick!" Thalia shouted at them, but inside, she felt fear. She's going to be eaten alive by these people._

" _Let rip her in eight piece, we all enjoy meat!" One of them suggested, and she was shaking when all of them cried out in agreement. This is it. She's going to be teared apart and her corpse be eaten._

 _She closed her eyes, not wanting to witness her demise, when it open right back up in shock when she felt herself fall down. She fell on her butt, and looked up to see the man lying on his side, holding his head in pain. In front of her is a blonde haired man, with a leather jacket and black jeans. She only saw the back of the man, so she had no idea what he looks like._

" _You bunches of one-eyed cannibals just love to prey on the defenseless, do ya?" The man said in a mocking voice. Thalia's eyes twitched at the defenseless, but furrowed her eyebrows when she thought about his words. One-eyed cannibals?_

 _She looked at the others, wondering what the blonde was talking about, when her eyes widened. Instead of two eyes like she saw them have before, instead they all have one large eye._

 _These aren't men! They're Cyclops!_

 _One of them growled. "You demigod interrupted meal! Now you feed us!" Thalia saw him get a small bronze pole from his jacket. She wondering how a pole is gonna fight off these monsters when she saw the pole turn into an axe in just seconds._

 _Thalia blinked before rubbing her eyes, wondering if this is all a dream. When she saw that it wasn't a dream, she locked her gaze at the axe. She wanted it!_

" _Yeeaaa-no." The blonde drawled out. "Sorry, but neither of us are on the menu. Feel free to try out my dish of ass-kicking, follow by a free trip back down to tartarus." He turned to Thalia, and the young girl could now see his face. Tanned skin, whiskers (Which weirded her out even more), and azure blue eyes that was filled with compassion and confidence._

" _Now stay right there gaki." The blonde told her, grinning at her. "I got this." With that, Naruto charged at the group with axe in hand._

 _And what she saw amazed her. Despite the axe in hand, he's dancing around the Cyclops like he had been doing it all his life. She saw axe swinging, punches flying, and fire coming out of the blonde's hand. Thalia is looking at all with this with shining eyes and a small blush on her face._

 _This blonde….he's strong. Very strong. Not to mention hot._

 _In the end, the blonde stood in front of her and all the dead Cyclops around him. She got even more shocked when the Cyclops started turning into dust. Okay, this is getting insane!_

" _Okay, what the hell is going on here?!" Thalia shouted, getting the blonde's attention. "Cyclops?! Fiery axes?! Monsters turning into dust?! Somebody give me answers right now!"_

 _The blonde chuckled, infuriating the girl more. "I will, but let me introduce myself first." He told her. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Nice to meet you, Thalia Grace."_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

"And that how I/she met Naruto." Thalia and Annabeth unknowingly said at the same time.

(With Annabeth's Group)

"Wow." Percy said in amazement. Even back then, Naruto was still a badass. Though he wondered how Thalia took being saved by the ninja. The daughter of Zeus does have her father's pride from time to time.

He was about to ask when they heard the Labyrinth moving. "What the hell?" Grover said before going over the door. His eyes widen at what he saw. "Guys? You might want to see this."

Curious, the group went over to the satyr. Their eyes widen as much as his when they saw what he's seeing.

(With Naruto's Group)

Leo whistled. "That's some story." The Latino elf said. Piper nodded in agreement. "And a cliché as well. The hero saving the damsel in distress." Thalia immediately grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Listen Valdez." Thalia growled, lightning crackling around her eyes. "I'm not a damsel! Understand me?!"

"U-U-Understood." Leo replied with a high pitch voice. With that, Thalia dropped him on the ground and walked away. Leo got up with a groan. This chick is scary.

"We're here." Naruto announced, stopping near a tunnel. He turned to the others. "Now stay close and stay alert. Got it?" All of them nodded. With that, the group walked into the tunnel.

Unknown to them, two groups were following them. One of them was Team Kurenai, along with Yugao, Anko, and Hana, with all of them hiding in one of the bushes. "Kurenai-sensei, when are we going to attack?" Kiba asked, eager for some payback. Friend or no, he owes Naruto for that arrow shot he gave him.

"Patience Kiba." Kurenai told him. "Right now, we need to observe them. Once they're far enough in the tunnels, we'll go after them so they won't spot us." Kiba grumbled, but nodded.

"Kurenai-sensei." Hinata called out quietly, gaining the woman's attention. "I see several other chakra signatures nearby. None of that I'm familiar with."

Kurenai's eyes widened a bit. She hadn't heard anything about backup. Could those people be from the other villages? More specifically, the Cloud and Rock village? "Keep an eye on them Hinata." The genjutsu mistress told her former student. "But right now, we ignore them and follow Naruto." All of them nodded and with that, they all ran into the tunnel.

The other group is a team from the rock village and one from the cloud village, all of them camouflage "Don't any of you attack Namikaze alone." Samui told all of them. "He's too powerful to take on alone."

"Oh give me a break." A female Rock Shinobi said with an eye roll. She has short black hair with pink eyes and is wearing a red uniform with a sleeve missing and a flak jacket. Her name was Kurotsuchi. "I doubt he's that strong. The Leaf shinobi are probably just weak."

"Nevertheless, we should keep our guard up." Omoi told her. "We can't underestimate the enemy." Kurotsuchi merely rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, yeah." The girl replied. "Let just go." With that, the group followed Naruto's team and the leaf shinobi down the tunnel.

 **And that's the end. It's long than usual, so I hope you guys liked it. Next up is the group, along with the shinobi following them. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	17. Camp Jupiter

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. This is gonna be a long one, with the introduction of the Roman demigods, including Jason and Reyna. Also, there's gonna be a surprising ending for you guys. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 17: Camp Jupiter

(Akatsuki Hideout)

"Zetsu, did you find anything?" Pein asked the spy of the group. It's been months since they've formed an alliance with the Titan, and ever since, the Akatsuki started studying the geography and history of the US, along with several other countries. Pein wasn't surprised to hear that humanity is destroying each other here, and only strengthen his goal for the world to have peace through pain.

"There is one thing I spotted at California." The white Zetsu spoke. "It seemed that the former Nine Tailed Jinchuriki is there, going to the camp known as Camp Jupiter."

"He's with three other demigods." The black Zetsu informed. "And two Leaf ninja squads, a Rock ninja squad, and a Cloud ninja squad are following him. It seems like all of them are going to try to capture.

Pein nodded in understanding. From what he heard, they won't be able to capture him, but they need to be prepared for if the Akatsuki need to find out where the tailed beasts are at. "Keep an eye on them." Pein said to the spy. "When the squads have been dealt with, inform Hidan and Kakuzu, who will be going to that camp."

"Oooh, that sounds fun." Hidan said eagerly. "I can get more kills for Jashin."

"And maybe there are some ninjas with bounties." Kakuzu said, mainly to himself.

"So you all know your assignments?" Pein asked everyone. They all nodded. "Good. You're dismissed." With that, all of them disappeared.

(California)

After a long walk in the tunnels, the group finally got to the door. "So, is this it?" Piper asked looking at the door. Naruto shook his head.

"We still got a long walk ahead of us, but we are close." Naruto said, ignoring Leo's whining about the long walk. The blonde then push the door, revealing a sun bright lit area, a grassy plain, and at the distance, a walled city. As the walk out of the tunnel, Thalia and Piper stared at the city in shock while Leo whistled, but was also as shocked as them.

Naruto grinned at them. "Ladies, and Elfie, welcome to the second demigod camp and the home of the Romans. Camp Jupiter."

"Definitely bigger than Camp Half-Blood." Thalia commented as the four walk over to the bridge. As they walk on the bridge, Thalia, Piper, and Leo noticed a statue of a man with no arms.

"You are not welcome here, Greeks!" The statue stated in a baritone form. Then his eyes locked onto Naruto and his eyes widen. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"...The statue just spoke." Leo said in disbelief. This world is just getting weirder and weirder as time passes. Piper look equally shocked while Thalia looked surprised, but not overly so.

Naruto ignored them. "I want to discuss something with the praetors Terminus. Something that threaten the safety of the demigods, both Greek and Roman."

"What are you talking about?" The statue, now known as Terminus, asked before his eyes narrows at the distance. "What threatens Camp Jupiter."

"My people is what threatening them." Naruto told him seriously. "Several of them have been coming after me for months now. And they've been trying to kidnap demigods in order to blackmail me. In fact, there are several in this vicinity right now."

"Wait, what?" Thalia said in alarm, turning around and looking for anyone else here. "How long did you know that Whiskers?"

"Halfway through the tunnels." Naruto replied easily as look intently at Terminus. "I'm guessing that you didn't notice them, considering you would've stopped them from entering the border." ' _Guess they can still use slight genjutsu as long as it doesn't Mr. D's territory.'_ Naruto thought with a groan.

"What are you talking about?" Terminus demanded. Naruto sighed before encasing his hands with chakra and then snapping his finger in front of the statue's head. After that, Terminus' eyes widened once more. "T-That's impossible. How did they pass the border without me noticing?!"

"We're that good." Naruto retorted walking in front of Thalia, Leo, and Piper. "You guys are persistent, I'll give you that. And it look you stopped underestimating me, since I sensed at least thirteen of you here."

(With the Leaf)

"Shit." Kiba cursed under his breath. "There goes the element of surprise."

"And it also takes the enemy element of surprise." Kurenai told them. She turned to them. "If possible, we'll try to form a temporary alliance with the shinobi to take down Naruto." Some frowned, but nodded to this.

(With the Rock and Cloud)

"Damn." Kurotsuchi cursed under her breath. "It look like we can't surprise attack all of them."

"Remember your roles everyone." Samui told the group. "Also, we'll try to form a temporary alliance with the leaf ninjas." All of them nodded before moving to the leaf's position.

(With Naruto)

Naruto waited a few moments before turning to Terminus. "I gather the Roman army if I were you. While I'm confident in my ability, I don't think we can face thirteen well trained assassins."

Terminus frown. "Four Greeks defending our home! It's something I would never imagine happening!" Then he sighed. "Yet, you achieve the impossible more than once."

"It's a habit I picked up." Naruto responded back before taking out Kasai. "Thalia, Leo, Piper, get ready for a fight." The three nodded before they took out their own weapons.

"Fighting against fifteen trained assassins?" Leo rhetorically asked, readying his hammer. "I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared."

"Excited/Scared." Thalia and Piper said respectively, with Thalia holding her spear and shield eagerly while Piper held her chain nervously.

As they said that, Terminus began speaking in Latin, which Naruto heard, "At arms! Enemies at the Gate!" Just as he said it, an alarm sounded.

Naruto then perform the shadow clone jutsu, forming two clones. "Go get the romans." Naruto ordered the clones. The two nodded before teleporting in a flash.

Just as the two clones teleported away, the group of ninjas revealed themselves. Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well, I never thought I see this happening. The Cloud and Rock working with the leaf."

"A temporary alliance." Kurenai told him. She, Anko, Hana, Yugao, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, along with the four Inuzuka hounds, are here. With them, are three Cloud shinobi and three Rock shinobi. "As long as they don't kill you or harm you badly, we will work together for now."

Naruto sigh, turning his Kasai into a naginata. "Will you just give up?" Naruto stated, looking at his friends and surrogated mother. "I'm not coming back. I've shown that for months with all the bodies and injured shinobi."

Kurotsuchi snorted. "Man, you Leaf really are weak." Anko, Kiba, and Hana glared at the Tsuchikage's granddaughter for that insult.

"Yeah, well we were holding back last time!" Kiba snarled, growing his claws. "This time, we're forcing to come back even if we have to force you Naruto! And I doubt your team can help you, seeing as I beat one of them!"

Thalia's eyes twitched. "You got lucky Kibble breath." Thalia growled, readying her spear. "This time, I will fry you until you're a grilled dog."

Naruto look at the situation. There are thirteen shinobi, seventeen if you count the dogs, and most seemed to be skilled. He'll need to eliminate some of them quickly in order for them to get an advantage. Maybe….

Naruto grinned and then grabbed two kunai. "Catch!" Naruto shouted, throwing the kunai at the group of Rock and Cloud shinobi. All of them dodge the kunai easily, making Naruto smirk. Too easy.

Just as the group stopped moving, two Narutos suddenly appeared behind two of the Rock shinobi with one Rasengan each in their hands. ' _Hiraishin!'_ The Cloud and Rock thought in shock. And a Rasengan to boot.

"Rasengan!" Before any of the two Rock shinobi could move, the clone and original twisted the spheres into their abdomen, sending them sliding across the grassy ground.

"Crap." Hana said under her breath before looking at the demigods, who are running towards them with weapon ready. "Kiba!"

"Let's do it!" Kiba and Hana, along with their hounds, run towards the demigods before jumping and each of them forming a fang over fang. But they weren't done. As they got closer to the teens, all of them merge with one another and form a giant Tunneling Fang.

The demigods stopped with wide eyes as the technique came towards them. " **Ninja Art: Tunneling Fang!"** Kiba and Hana said at the same time.

Naruto's eyes widened and was about to teleport to them when he saw Samui, Omoi, and Karui swing their swords at him. Knowing he didn't have the time to activate his seals, he was forced to block all three attacks. "Thalia, Piper, Leo, move!" Naruto shouted to them as he put his focus on the current enemies.

The three was about to do so, or at least attempt, when they heard something above them. " **Wind style: Great Breakthrough!"** Before anyone knew it, Kiba, Hana, and the hounds were pushed back by a very powerful gust of wind, causing them to lose control of their technique and send them tumbling onto the ground.

Kiba groaned as he slowly pushed himself up. "What the heck….?" Kiba groaned, holding his side. That was a very powerful Great Breakthrough.

Naruto grinned before pushing back the three Cloud shinobi and jumping away from the group of shinobi, and closer to his team. "Made it just in time Fly Boy."

A young man, who's probably the Fly Boy, jumped beside Naruto. The teen is blonde, with sky blue eyes and white skin. He's wearing golden armor, along with a purple cape attached to his shoulder and neck. And he's currently giving Naruto a dry look. "Why do you come here with new enemies half the time?"

"Most of it is for training Jason." Naruto responded, forming another Rasengan. "The rest is just shitty luck." The goddess of luck and goddess of revenge sure love to mess with his life, that's for sure. He didn't notice Thalia's eyes widen when she heard the name. Is it her Jason….

"And you're luck is about to get shittier!" Yelled Karui, with her, Samui, and Omoi charging at them with their swords. The two blondes tensed, ready to fight them off, when they heard a shout

" **Ninja Art: Shadow Spear Jutsu!"** Team Samui's eyes widen when they saw several spears come at them and then they had to jump back to avoid all of them.

Naruto grinned as another person jumped at the two blondes' sides. "Rey-chan, glad you could make it." Naruto responded happily. The person dubbed 'Rey-chan' is a girl Piper's age with long black hair braided into a long ponytail, and is wearing the same armor Jason is. "I assume you got a quarter of the Legion here?"

"We did Naruto." Reyna responded, as Thalia, Leo, and Piper join up at their side. "I assume that these _Greeks_ are on our side?"

Naruto nodded while the Greek demigods felt a bit guarded. "Try to be civil with them. We have shinobi to fight." Reyna nodded and focus on the enemy while the legion gathered behind their Praetors and the Greek demigods.

The shinobi gathered up around each other as well. "We'll give you one more chance Naruto." Kurenai told him, pulling out kunai. "Please surrender now. If we don't….we won't be help responsible for what happens."

Hinata and Anko look at each other, neither of them wanting to do this. Its obvious Naruto won't just abandon these kids, even for them. So this isn't going to end well.

Their thoughts were correct when Naruto shook his head. "I would offer the same thing, but I know you won't accept it." Naruto then turn to his team and the Romans. "If you want to win this fight, you must aim to kill." Naruto called out to everyone. "These aren't monsters with little intelligence. They are strong shinobi, capable of fighting a regular army, so don't hold back."

"Yes sir!" The Legionnaires stated, holding their shields and keeping their swords above it. They waited for just a moment before Team Samui ran at them, all of them with swords at the ready. Reyna called out this time. "Romans, deploy defense!"

Six of the romans jump in front of Team Samui just as they got close to the demigods, blocking their sword swings. "Vulcan's flame!" Reyna called out.

Before Team Samui had any time to react, three of the legions jump and perform rapid hand movements. " **Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"** Their eyes widen when they saw flames shoot out of their palms, and they force to push back.

"Dakota, now!" Jason shouted, and a black haired boy jump over the legionnaires before running up to the Cloud ninjas. They tried to attack him, but the boy kept dodging their attacks before grabbing Karui's wrist and use her sword to block Omoi's own sword. He then threw them on the ground with a strong push and dodged a downward slash from Samui before doing a roundhouse kick, sending her to the ground.

Kurotsuchi used that to run pass Dakota, and then jump over the defense line. "Reyna, Jason?"

"Got it." The two said before Reyna ran at Kurotsuchi. Reyna and Kurotsuchi clash sword with one another, sparks being formed.

The Rock shinobi grin cockily at Reyna. "I suggest you surrender before I put you down little girl." Reyna growled at the insult given to her.

"We do not surrender." Reyna stated before they push each other back. They then fought one another, blocking and dodging each other's attacks before Reyna push both swords upward. "Jason, now!"

The blonde suddenly burst forward almost like lightning and punch Kurotsuchi in the gut before sending himself and the Rock ninja girl flying. Literally.

"...He can fly?" Leo said in disbelief.

"He can fly." Naruto said with a grin.

Jason sent himself and Kurotsuchi high above the ground, but not high enough where no one can see them. Wasting no time, Jason threw her and then started summoning a thunderstorm. As the girl got closer to the ground, Jason shot down a bolt of lightning right at her. An explosion came right as the girl got close to the ground.

"Wow." Piper said in awe. Leo nodded in agreement to that while Thalia was too stunned to talk.

' _I-Is that you really Jason?'_ Thalia thought in her head. Tears threatening to rise up in her eyes.

When the smoke cleared, a giant white snake with burns on it (Most likely from the lightning) appeared instead of an unconscious Rock village kunoichi. The snake then disappeared, revealing Kurotsuchi, who looks completely unharmed.

Kurotsuchi glared at the leaf. "I didn't need help you know."

"Says the girl who was falling several meters from ground, with a lightning bolt coming at you." Anko retorted. Kurotsuchi scoff and look away, mainly because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Reyna gritted her teeth. "The attack should've put her unconscious."

"But it didn't, due to Anko's summoning." Naruto stated as he gazed at the shinobi. His eyes widen when he didn't see the Inuzuka sibling or their hounds. "Everyone scatter!"

No one questioned his command and started moving to scatter, when a cyclone like attack burst from the ground, sending some of them stumbling, but they manage to scatter.

As Naruto moved, he noticed in the corner of his eyes that an army of bug are quickly moving around their position. ' _Tunneling Fangs above us while several of Shino's bugs will come towards rapidly.'_ Naruto thought in his head. ' _Clever, but not something I can't counter.'_

"Leo, fire bullets!" Naruto called out and the elf boy grinned before perform rapid hand movements and started breathing in. " **Fire Style: Fire bullets!"** With that, the two of them started shooting out fire bullets. "Jason, get a windstorm coming!"

Jason nodded before performing rapid hand movements up in the air. " **Wind style: Great Breakthrough!"** With that, a very strong gust of wind came all over the field, causing Kiba, Hana, and their hounds to be blown away, no longer maintaining their jutsu, while the wind expanded the fire bullets, causing all the bugs to be obliterated.

Shino sighed. "We're at a disadvantage here." Shino stated. "Five of us are already down, and we can only use a bare minimum of ninjutsu and genjutsu. Regular taijutsu or kenjutsu will not stop them either, and they can counter our every move."

"Only because of the former jinchuuriki." Kurotsuchi responded back, narrowing her eyes at Naruto. "And how do you kill a serpent? By cutting off the head." With that, Kurotsuchi charge at Naruto.

Naruto saw the Rock ninja come at him, and use the blade of his naginata to block her sword. As he pushed it down, Kurotsuchi performed a roundhouse kick, which Naruto dodge before pushing her back. Then he sent out several stabs at her, all of which she blocked, before swing her sword right at his lock, causing him to jump up. She use that opening to perform another roundhouse kick, something that Naruto blocked with the blunt end of the naginata, but ended up pushed to the side. He used the momentum to backflip and land on his feet.

Naruto didn't bother with handsigns this time. He made a flaming ball of fire before throwing it at Kurotsuchi. The girl's eyes widen and then jump up, dodging the attack.

But leaving herself a target for one Jason Grace.

As fast as a bullet, Jason came at Kurotsuchi, and before she knew what was happening, he gave her a wind powered punch to the face, causing her to crash into the ground.

Naruto grin at his fellow blonde and nodded to him. "Thanks Fly boy." Naruto said, to which the boy nodded back at him. Then he turned to the remaining Shinobi. "We still got seven more to go. It's not over yet."

"It is for you Uzumaki!" Naruto heard Kiba roar and he look back to see a big ball of smoke. All of them look at the smoke, though some Romans kept their eyes on the other shinobi, when a giant two-headed dog emerge from it.

It growled at them all while some of the demigods cried out in shock. "The Cerberus!" One of them said in disbelief. Naruto shook his head.

"No. Just a trick Kiba made." Naruto told them all just as the giant dog started running towards him. The legionnaires got out of the way of the dog, knowing that they couldn't stop it, as it ran at Naruto. Naruto close his eyes, his muscles starting to bulge and his veins started popping. As the combined Kiba and Akamaru got close enough to bit Naruto's head off, the blonde through a punch at him.

Time seemed to slow as a crack in the air formed. Then, just like that, it returned to normal with the giant dog went sent back to the other side like a train ran over it. It crashed in the ground, creating a giant hole. The jutsu then broke, showing a very injured Kiba and an equally injured Akamaru.

Everyone was silent after that. "Well," Jason spoke up. "That's kne. When did you learn that?"

"During winter." Naruto responded, breathing a bit heavier. This is taking a bit of energy out of him. "I'll tell you the story later. Right now, let's focus on the other shinobi."

Jason nodded and just as he look back, four tunneling fangs suddenly came at the group of demigods. Naruto's eyes widen before looking back, seeing Hinata and Shino running at them.

"Thalia, lightning!" Naruto commanded. Thalia immediately gathered lightning into her hands before thrusting it out and electrocuting Hana and her hounds, and sending them crashing into the ground once again.

When Shino got close, he summoned his bugs and sent them at them. Naruto, knowing that he none of them will be able to dodge, heated up his body and sent a heat wave hot enough to burn the bugs.

Hinata saw three romans coming at her and beat them down with her Hyuuga Style ninjutsu. She rushed towards Jason, since he was the closest and was one of the bigger threats.

Jason brought his sword up to defense, but it was useless, as Hinata swat it out of his hands no problem. Before he had time to react, she perform several perform strikes to the arms, legs, and body, before sending him sliding to the ground with a strike to the chest.

Thalia's eyes widen at the scene before narrowing her eyes at the brunette. She charged at her, ready to stab her with her spear, but Hinata saw it coming. The heiress ducked under a stab before doing a sweep kick, sending the daughter of Zeus crashing into the ground. When she saw Jason slowly getting up, she ran towards him, ready to immobilize him with more strikes to the arms and legs.

But before she had the chance, she was suddenly hit in the head by a chain, sending her backwards and stumbling into the ground. Jason look at the scene, a bit stunned, before looking to who saved him. Turns out, it was one of the Greek demigods that Naruto came here with.

Jason smile at her and nodded to her as he got up. "Thanks for the help." Jason told her gratefully.

She smiled back. "It seemed like you needed it." Jason was about to say something else when he noticed something behind her.

"Get down!" Piper spin around to see the three ninja hounds above her. Her eyes' widened, but before they could attack, Jason got in front of Piper and threw out a powerful gust of wind, throwing the hounds away from her. The three slowly stood up, wanting to fight more, but then collapsed.

Jason sighed in relief before turning to Piper, who look at him with astonishment and gratitude. "You're alright?" The girl nodded, casting her eyes down with a small blush. "Guess we're even then."

"Guess so."

Meanwhile, Naruto was fighting Shino with his naginata while the bug user is fighting the fire user with his bug sword. The two traded blows before Naruto, the more experienced weapon user, disarmed Shino and then cut him down, only to reveal that it was the bug user's clone.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me Naruto." Shino called out from his position before sending several bugs at Jason, Piper, and Thalia. He knows that Naruto will burn his bugs, so he targeted his teammates in hopes of evening the odds.

But that didn't come to be as several fire bullets eliminated bugs. Those came from Leo Valdez, who was grinning at Jason, Piper, and Thalia. "Does that mean you all owe me something?"

"Not a chance Valdez." Thalia and Piper deadpanned while Jason chuckled a little.

Shino frown, but before he could try something else, he heard a whisper in his ear. "I didn't." Shino's eyes widen behind his glasses, and just as he turned around, he got kicked in the side by Naruto, sending him skidding into the ground.

Naruto huff a little, feeling his chakra drain more and more. It's not the point that he needs to rest, but it still more than he usually uses. He gaze went to Hinata, who is slowly getting up. Naruto's eyes soften at seeing the first friend he'd ever gotten in the Leaf.

"Reyna." Naruto called out to her. The girl looked towards him. "Help me knock down Hinata quickly." Reyna nodded before the two ran at Hinata.

The Hyuuga noticed the two and attempt to get into her stance to defend herself, but Naruto and Reyna knocked her down with two roundhouse kicks to the stomach. With that, the young heiress slid onto the ground.

The roman demigods, their praetors, and his own team gathered as Yugao, Kurenai, and Anko slowly walk towards them all. "Stay here." Naruto commanded all of them. "I'll take care of this."

Naruto walked out of the group of demigods and towards the three women. They were the last one he need to face. One of them is his protector and the other his mother figure. Kurenai may not be in either of those categories, but she's still one of Naruto's precious.

It hurt to face them all. It always hurt to face his friends. He's just good at hiding it.

Naruto gaze at all three of them. They gazed back. "So you really not coming back, huh?" Anko asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. "Nothing will change your mind huh?"

Naruto shook his head. "The Leaf Village isn't my home. It never was." Naruto said, his gaze set on his mother figure. "I love you Anko-kaa-san, I really do, but I can't just abandon my friends and family here."

Yugao and Kurenai's were filled with sadness. "Then we got no choice Naruto." Kurenai said as she and Yugao pulled out their own swords. Since the genjutsu mistress couldn't access any of her strong genjutsus, she was trained by Yugao to use the sword.

Wanting to end this quickly, Naruto perform a series of hand signs before making four clones. "Jump!" Naruto stated before they all jumped. When they got high enough, the five Naruto launched at the group of women like bullets. As they got closer, they started turning bright red, making their eyes widen. Clone bombs.

"We need to move!" Kurenai said to them. When she and Yugao tried to run, something latched onto their legs and fell on their stomachs. Their eyes widen when they saw that it was snakes, and look behind them to see Anko far from them, with an apologetic expression.

" **Clone bombing!"** The Narutos yelled before hit their target, causing all four of them to explode. In the midst of the explosion, Yugao and Kurenai were thrown, the both of them having several burns and unconscious while Naruto jump out of the explosion, unharmed. But very tired.

Naruto look as his surrogate mother in surprise. She smirked at his shock look. "Don't give me that look sochi." Anko said, walking over to him. "I have always held you above the village needs. And I've been thinking of joining your camp of yours; teach the other gaki a thing or two about fighting."

Naruto stunned slowly slipped away before he formed a smile. With no hesitation, he ran up to Anko and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you mom." Naruto whispered, slight tears in his eyes.

She smile and hug him back, glad to be with him once more. And this time, it's permanent.

Piper, Thalia, Jason, and Reyna smiled softly at the scene in front of them while Leo look down, memories of his own mother coming to his head. He's glad that Naruto has a mother figure, but he still envied his half-brother.

The two walk over to the group of demigods still near the bridge of the camp. Naruto was about to order the demigods to get all the shinobi around the hill when something caught the corner of his eye.

Somehow, Kiba and Akamaru (Transformed as Kiba) manage to get behind Piper, with a kunai in their hand. Many of the demigods now noticed, but before any of them could yell a warning, Kiba beat them to it. "You're mine!"

"No!"

The sound of a blade ripping flesh came into everyone's ears. But it wasn't Piper who was hurt. It was Kiba and his hound.

Naruto manage to use hiraishin just in time to get in front of Kiba and Akamaru, and save Piper. But in order to stop them from killing him and Piper, he turned his Kasai into his signature axe and sank both ends of the blade into their chests.

The two looked at Naruto in shock. The boy looked at them both in equal shock. All around, the demigods and shinobi were looking at the two. Hana, Hinata, and Shino were the most shocked out of everyone.

Naruto continue staring at the dying Inuzuka's eyes before looking away. "I'm sorry." Naruto said softly, his voice slightly cracking, before he pulled out the axe from their chests. The two slowly fell onto the ground as they gave their last breath.

 **And that's the end. So, for all those who called for a death of a shinobi? Well, here's your wish. I was debating doing this or just keep every shinobi alive, just to spite the flamers/complainers, but thought this will be good for Naruto's character development. But be warned, Naruto isn't just gonna be walking from that like it never happened.**

 **Next up, we'll see how Annabeth's group is doing. I hope everyone liked this long chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	18. Two Heads vs Three Hearts

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna see how Annabeth's group is currently doing. Before we begin, I'm gonna tell you guys that after this chapter, I'm gonna put this in a temporary hiatus. In not that I ran out of ideas. It's far from that actually, as I got plenty more ideas. I just want DragonKingDragneel, who's doing a reading for Naruto SFCW, to catch up with this story. Hopefully, it won't take too long.**

 **After this chapter though, I suggest checking out my other stories, specifically the new ones and the ones I'm currently posting. I want my other stories to be read as well, and I think they're pretty decent at least.**

 **So, with that, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 18: Two Heads vs Three Hearts

(With Hephaestus)

Hephaestus, in his shinobi form, started creating more weapons for the war. While they have enough weapons already, it doesn't hurt to be careful. And some of the weapons are for the demigods as well, by his son's request.

The blacksmith smile a little at the thought of his son. He had become a powerful demigod in the past decade. Not only mastering his fire abilities, but also all five elements, something that the very rare few have done.

Despite Zeus not wanting any demigod, outside of his own kids, mastering lightning and wind abilities, Naruto still did it. And so far, Zeus hasn't found out yet, but Hephaestus is prepared for the day he does. His son has the right to master those abilities, being the grandson of Zeus, as well as the nephew of Poseidon and Hades. Beside, he's not breaking any laws by doing this.

As Hephaestus put the next shield down, he felt somebody teleporting behind him. He turned around to see that it was his mother that was visiting. "Mother." Hephaestus said neutrally, not bothering to change his form.

Hera gave her son a small smile. "Hello Hephaestus. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Hephaestus raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why?" The smith asked, sitting down on his seat. "I have a bit of time, but I can't make anything right now, if that's what you want."

Hera shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's…." Hera hesitated a bit. "It's just a bit of talk. It won't take long." Hephaestus was a bit suspicious, but signaled her to sit down. Hera smiled before summoning a small chair, enough to fit her, and sitting down.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

(With Annabeth's Group)

So, after Nico and Lacy joined the group (temporarily), Annabeth led all of them to another exit. The exit led to a giant desert, and the walked across cattle grates, with holds Apollo's red cattle.

Soon enough, after finding out that it was a ranch, they found the owner of the ranch. The owner is a man with three chests, two arms, and giant legs. He got tan skin, black slicked hair, and a pencil thin mustache. His name is Geryon.

He's a businessman who only cared about money, evident to the poor the condition of the farm. He was also sly, convincing them that he'll let them pass without alerting the Titan's forces if one of them cleaned the stables, one of the tasks of Heracles'. Percy volunteered, seeing that his water power might help him, and was led away to the stables.

At least, that what Percy let him think.

In truth, Percy formed a water clone when Geryon wasn't looking. Half the trip, Percy substituted himself with the water clone, and kept an eye on his friend. When he saw them get tied up by the immortal son of Ares, Euryton, he forced his body not to pull out riptide and slice him to ribbons.

' _Do not act rashly. You must wait patiently for the time to strike.'_ Percy thought in his head. He needed to analyze the situation before he attacks or else he might be put in a major disadvantage. It's one of the lessons Naruto drilled in his head.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Nico raged, struggling from his bonds next to a scared Lacy. "Once I get out of this, you'll be wishing you died centuries ago!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The son of Ares said with an eye roll, as he dropped Grover by a whimpering Tyson. Percy snuck behind all of them and went behind his tied up friends unnoticed.

"You're using the cattle to feed Kronos's army aren't you?" Annabeth deduced quickly. That caused Euryton to shift uncomfortably. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It's the best meat on the planet." Euryton mumbled with an uncomfortable shrug. "And either way, it's not like I have a choice in the matter."

"Have a choice in what matter?" Geryon asked, walking to the group. The immortal demigod stayed silent, causing Geryon to jerk his head towards the cattle. "Go do your job."

"Got it boss." Euryton grumbled, walking away. Geryon shook his head as he watch him go, not noticing a kunai thrown right behind Annabeth.

Annabeth, however, notice and look behind to see Percy hiding in the back. The son of Poseidon put a finger on his lips, signaling her not to reveal her position. She nodded and turned back to Geryon.

"That buffoon. Too much of his father, he is." Geryon mumbled to himself.

"You're feeding Apollo's cattle to the Titan's Army?!" Annabeth asked while shifting her body to hide the kunai thrown. If she could move her hands to her back without the monster noticing, she can break out of her bonds.

Geryon smirked at her. "So what? Are you going to tell on him through prayer? If the God of Prophecy doesn't know about this now, then he deserves to be called an imbecile."

"And what if other demigods find out about this?" Annabeth prompted. "They'll come down here to stop this operation. Powerful demigods."

"Oh?" Geryon raised an eyebrow. "Who would try? None of his children hold any love for their father, so I doubt they would want to help."

Annabeth didn't hesitate. "Naruto Uzumaki." The name made Geryon stiffen, and Annabeth smirk. There isn't any monster or demigod who doesn't know the name of the demigod shinobi. "Despite Apollo's problem with him, he would not hesitate to stop this little operation of yours."

Geryon didn't look as confident as he was before. "Well, good thing that he won't find out about this, seeing as you'll be in the Titan's hands."

"Unless Percy finishes up the quest." Grover chimed in, gaining his attention. Annabeth used that to move her arms behind her back, giving her better access to the kunai. "Once he finishes, we can get out of here."

Geryon laughed at the satyr. "Who said about letting you go? I never swore an oath to the stick, why should I keep my word?"

Annabeth saw Nico look angry while Grover, Tyson, and Lacy looked nervous to downright terrified. But before Nico could lash out on him verbally, another voice spoke in. "Oh good, then I don't feel bad when I do this."

Before the monster could respond, a water fist suddenly punch him right in the face, the force of it caused the businessman to be launched off his feet before rolling down on the ground. As he slowly got up with a groan, he look up to see Percy Jackson in front of his team, his sword out and ready.

"Percy/Brother!" Nico, Grover, Lacy, and Tyson called out either in shock or happiness. Grover then spoke up. "I thought you were cleaning the stables!"

"Nope, I sent a water clone to do it." Percy responded to his best friend before focusing on Geryon. "I was spying on him to make sure nothing bad happens to any of you. Glad I did."

Geryon growled, slowly standing up. "You demigod brat. Can't I trust any of you to keep your word?"

"Like you're one to talk." Percy retorted. "May I remind you that you said, and I quote, 'I never swore an oath to the stick, why should I keep my word?'"

Geryon pursued his lip. "True." Then he shook his head. "No matter. Euryton! Kill this boy!"

The son of Ares looked at the ready-to-battle Percy before looking back at his boss with a scowl. "No. I'm sick and tired of finishing up your dirty work for you. If you want to kill him, do it yourself."

Percy was slightly surprised at hearing a son of Ares refusing a fight. Then again, not all children of Ares are like their hothead father, Clarisse being such example.

Geryon's narrowed his eyes at him, but then called out. "Orthus!" A massive two-headed dog that looks like a Doberman came running up, going up to Euryton side. The immortal demigod gave the dog an affectionate pat on the head while the businessman looked at him annoyance, before pointing at Percy. "Kill the boy! Now!"

"Don't Orthus. This is Geryon's fight." Geryon cut in before the dog could attack. He then glared at his boss. "Try and chicken out, and we'll join him against you."

Geryon growled, but before he could retort, he cried out in pain when he felt a kunai stuck in his shoulder. Percy looked behind him in slight surprise before smiling, seeing Annabeth untied and kunai in her hand.

"Took you long enough." Percy told her as Annabeth got to his side. "What delayed you?"

"I had to make sure Geryon didn't see me." Annabeth retorted back before smiling at him. "Thanks for the kunai Seaweed Brain."

"No problem Wise Girl." Percy responded back. "With you by my side, we can beat this guy quickly."

"Don't count on it." Geryon spoke up as he took out the blade from his shoulder and threw it down. Instantly, the hole in his shoulder closed up and the monster smirked. "You brats can't defeat me so easily. With three hearts as the ultimate backup system, and it would take a miracle for the both of you to kill me."

"Wait a minute, you have three?" Percy asked in mock confusion. "I thought you didn't have any hearts, let alone three." That got a snort of amusement out of Euryton and a growl from Geryon, but before he could give the demigod of piece of his mind, Annabeth threw several more kunai at him in a fast pace.

The businessman/monster block the ones aimed at his chest and head, but they all got stuck in his arms, legs, shoulders, and abdomen.

Percy looked at the daughter of Athena. "Okay, now that's he's busy pulling out the kunai, can you give a brief description about him?" He made sure Geryon couldn't hear them. He may have gotten more knowledge of Greek monsters, but he didn't know everything yet. "I know that he has healing abilities and more body parts than needed, but what else?"

Annabeth didn't hesitate to give out the information, also making sure that Geryon didn't hear her. "He's also very slow. From the looks of it, he relies on his regenerative abilities if his taunts are anything to go by. So that's mean he's trying to tire us out. That makes him smart."

"So we can't trick him into killing himself like other mindless monsters. Does he have any weak points?" Percy asked her. Before she could respond, she saw Geryon slowly coming after them after removing the last of the kunai. Percy and Annabeth rolled away from a swipe from him, then rushed towards the red cattle. The monster stormed after them.

Annabeth and Percy stopped, the two of them hiding behind the cows. Annabeth pull out another kunai as Percy looked out from behind the cow he's behind, seeing Geryon pushing cows out of the way.

As Percy look at him, he realized something. "Wait, he said that those hearts of his are a backup system right?" Percy asked Annabeth. "If we can strike them all down at the same time, he won't be able to heal back up?"

Annabeth nodded, a bit proud that her friend figured it out by himself. "I can throw three kunais in order to do that, but they all got to hit the heart. If I miss, then he'll just regenerate."

"It'll be hard to hit a moving target, especially a smart one." Percy said before looking at his water capsule. "I don't doubt your aiming skills, but to make this easier, I'll use the water to hold him down. You gotta be quick though. I don't know how long I will hold him."

Annabeth nodded gratefully, knowing that this will make things easier. Annabeth then walked from behind the cow while Percy swiftly ran over to the other side. "Hey Geryon!"

The monster turned around as Percy passed him. He snarled. "There you are! Ready to die?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Annabeth said as she readied her knife. Geryon ran at her, ready to strangle her with his four hands, when ropes of water suddenly wrapped around his hands, legs, and stomach. He cried out in surprise as he fell onto his knees, and his arms are pulled back.

"What the hell?!" Geryon raged, trying to get out of the watery bonds. "You better let me go you Sea spawn or I'll chop you up like seafood and feed you to Kronos himself!"

"Annabeth, hit him." Percy said, ignoring the monster's raging. "I can't hold him for much longer." Annabeth narrow her eyes at the targets she's aiming for.

' _Apollo, Artemis, let my aim be true.'_ Then in rapid fashion, she threw all three kunai at Geryon. Geryon stopped raging when he felt the first knife in his right chest, then the next two coming after. His eyes widen and his struggle stopped, looking at the knives embedded in his chest. Slowly, he felt himself dissolve into dust.

Annabeth grinned as Percy let go and fell on his side, before he turned completely into golden dust. Her grin faded when she saw that there's nothing left behind.

Percy breathed a bit heavily, but walked over to Annabeth a smile. "That guy was a bit stronger than I thought." Percy remarked. "But we managed to kill him."

Annabeth grinned and nodded before the two gave each other high fives. "Let's go get the others." Annabeth suggested, getting a nod Percy. The two of them walk back to where their teammates are tied up, eyeing Euryton and Orthus warily.

The son of Ares merely grinned at them and pats Orthus' head. "Don't worry about us. With Geryon dead, you're free to go."

"Thanks." Percy said gratefully. "For a son of Ares, you're not so bad." Percy then spotted his water clone walking towards them. "So, did you finish cleaning up the stables?"

The water clone nodded tiredly. "And let me tell you, its hard work." With that, the water clone dissolved into water and it got back into the capsule.

"While I like the fact you killed the business monster." Nico spoke up, rustling in his restraints. "Can you untie us? I don't like the idea of getting sunburn."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I hope I did the fight well. Again, I'm gonna be on a hiatus for a while, so Dragon can catch up with me, so I suggest reading my other stories while waiting. I'll be updating those. I also suggest reading Dragon's stories to, as he got some good ones. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	19. Family Reunion

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for taking way too a long of time to start this. I was planning to do this a couple of weeks ago, but I was focused on my other stories. Still, I'm not abandoning this story, especially since I got so many plans for it and since there's a reading for it to. So, here you go. Sorry if the chapter isn't so long for you guys, but if I tried to make it longer, that means all of you would have to wait longer. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 19: Family Reunion

 _Somehow, Kiba and Akamaru (Transformed as Kiba) manage to get behind Piper, with a kunai in their hand. Many of the demigods now noticed, but before any of them could yell a warning, Kiba beat them to it. "You're mine!"_

 _"No!"_

 _The sound of a blade ripping flesh came into everyone's ears. But it wasn't Piper who was hurt. It was Kiba and his hound._

 _Naruto manage to use hiraishin just in time to get in front of Kiba and Akamaru, and save Piper. But in order to stop them from killing him and Piper, he turned his Kasai into his signature axe and sank both ends of the blade into their chests._

 _The two looked at Naruto in shock. The boy looked at them both in equal shock. All around, the demigods and shinobi were looking at the two. Hana, Hinata, and Shino were the most shocked out of everyone._

 _Naruto continue staring at the dying Inuzuka's eyes before looking away. "I'm sorry." Naruto said softly, his voice slightly cracking, before he pulled out the axe from their chests. The two slowly fell onto the ground as they gave their last breath._

(Present)

Soon after, Reyna ordered the Roman demigods to take the shinobis in the barracks, except for Anko. They quickly did what they were ordered to do, with Naruto and Anko putting chakra suppressors on the unconscious ninjas. The legionnaires tried to take Anko as well, but Naruto stopped and reassured them that she isn't a threat.

The scary look on her face, while not helping his words, did help make a majority back off and focus on the others.

While all this is happening, Naruto's feeling a mix of emotions. Even though Kiba attacked his group, he still considered the hothead and his hound a friend. That the fact that he killed a friend….shook him greatly.

Despite that, he didn't let it show. He's good at disguising his emotions in front of everyone around him. As he led his team and Anko to Jason and Reyna, who are making sure that the shinobis are being put in the barracks, Piper spoke up. "Thank you for saving me Naruto." Piper said quietly. "I didn't know what would happen if you didn't."

Naruto turn his head to the back, smiling softly at Naruto. "No problem Piper. I couldn't let you get hurt." What also shook Naruto is that he didn't regret what he did. He did it to protect his friend, one of his sister figures, so he couldn't feel any regret. Not one bit.

Soon, he got to the two Praetors, the both of them smiling at Naruto. "Naruto, it's good to see you again." Reyna said, smiling a little. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Same to you Rey-chan. Jason." Naruto replied back, nodding to the two of them. "How Camp Jupiter been doing since my last visit?"

"Our soldiers our getting stronger thanks to you." Jason told him. "Every barrack is now equal in strength after your last visit." Naruto nodded in approval. Naruto then felt Thalia grab his elbow, silently pleading with him to let her talk with Jason.

He took a quick glance and nod to her, before turning back to the praetors. "Reyna, do you mind if I borrow Jason for a few minutes?" Reyna looks a bit disappointed that they can't talk more, but nodded.

Thalia would've notice, if not for the fact that her eyes are focus on her most likely long lost brother.

"You can talk to him. In the meantime, I'll make sure the prisoners are properly secured. Alive and well." She frowned at the last part. "I still understand why you want that, considering they attacked us."

"I got several reasons, which I will explain later." Naruto perform a few handsigns before a clone is made beside him. "Go with Reyna. I want you to talk with the prisoners."

"Kay boss." The clone said, knowing what the original want to talk about with them. With that, Reyna and the clone Naruto left, leaving Jason, Naruto, Thalia, Piper, Leo, and Anko by themselves.

"...Naruto….i-is that's….?" Thalia try to asked, but failed. She doesn't really know what the say right now, and her mind is really jumbled up.

Naruto nodded to her before looking at Jason. "Jason, remember when I promised you that you will meet your sister once again?"

"How could I forget when you swore on the River Styx?" Several eyes widen at this, especially Thalia's. Jason then noticed Thalia starting, with unshed tears, and it suddenly clicked. "Wait….Naruto, is that-?"

"Jason, meet Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." Naruto introduced. He then turned to Thalia. "Thalia, say hello to your long lost brother, Jason Grace."

Jason and Thalia silently looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally, Thalia made the first move and crashed into him, wrapping her arms around tightly with tears falling down her cheek. "You're alive." She whispered, still crying. She kept repeating those same two words several times.

Jason, who was at first overwhelmed at the news, finally hugged her back, tears starting to form in his own. "Y-Yeah. I'm alive."

While that is happening, Leo, Naruto, Piper, and Anko watches the touching moment between the two. "This is a really touching scene." Piper commented with a smile, her inner Aphrodite (Which she will venomously deny having), squealing at what she's saying.

"Better than me and the gaki's reunion." Anko agreed. Naruto snorted at that.

"I think we can both agreed that a majority of reunion could beat your mother trying to force back in a village."

"Point there sochi."

Before he could say anything else, Thalia suddenly tackled him, wrapping her arms as tightly as she did with Jason. "Thank you Naruto." She croaked out, a few stray tears still coming out. "Thank you so much." Naruto smile and hugged her tightly.

"It's not a problem Thalia." Naruto said softly. "There's one thing I know about myself, is that I refuse to see family be apart."

(Barracks)

Soon, Naruto got his clone memories of his clone about the imprisonment of his former comrades, as well as the rock and cloud nins. The memories he saw showed that Reyna tried to get information out of them, but none of the shinobi are budging. He also saw the reaction of Hana when she saw Kiba and Akamaru's dead body when she woken up.

Remembering her reaction made Naruto stay away from the barracks, not wanting to see the grief and betrayal on her face. But Naruto Uzumaki isn't a coward, and he ain't gonna run away now.

Currently, he, Leo, Piper, and Anko are going to the barracks to assist Reyna. Thalia and Jason, meanwhile, stayed behind to catch up with each other again. "I hope Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana doesn't take it personal." Anko sighed as they got to the door of the barracks.

"You weren't the one who killed Kiba." Naruto said back, some guilt escaping from his tone. Anko looked at him in concern before putting a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him that it's alright.

Naruto gave a half-hearted smile in thanks before going in. Once they got into the barracks, they saw a very annoyed Reyna and two stoic guards. "I take it you have a problem Reyna?" Naruto commented in amusement.

"The prisoners refuse to give us any info of their mission." Reyna said with a scowl, looking very much like an angry fourteen year old girl. "I'm real close to using torture to get what we want!"

"Their shinobis. What did you expect?" Naruto deadpan. "Their as discipline as roman soldiers. And torture isn't gonna do anything either. They are trained not to give information that could harm their village or the mission itself, no matter what's happening to them."

"Then what do suggest we do?" Reyna asked. Then she noticed Anko. "Can she tell us anything?"

Naruto turned to Anko, silently asking that. The snake user sighed. "I can tell you some, but not much." Anko answered. "Hinata and I never really got full details about what would happen. I can see why now."

"We don't blame for your choice Anko." Kurenai said, with Yugao nodding in agreement. "We understand why you did it. And we also understand why Kiba was killed."

Hana interrupted with a growl. "Says you Kurenai! But right now, I want to rip Naruto apart!" She roared, making Naruto flinch. The roman guards, meanwhile, tensed and grab a hold of their weapons.

"Relax. They can't harm us while in those cells and binds." Reyna ordered. The two demigods complied with her orders and relax their guard. "Is there any other suggestion Naruto?"

"Well, I got one." Naruto said before looking at Piper. "Piper, mind asking one of the thickheaded rock shinobi their full mission?"

"What? Me?"

"Fuck you Namikaze!"

"While you're pretty, I rather take a pass on that." Naruto retorted, getting a snicker from Leo, a slight blush from Piper, cracks of smiles from the guards, and a frown from Reyna. "As for why Piper, you do remember your ability right?"

Piper blinked before slapping forehead. "Oh right. Charmspeak." She muttered before going in front of Kurotsuchi and putting on a sweet smile. "If you mind, what is your mission here?"

"Capture Naruto Namikaze, any of his comrades with him, and bring him back to the village." Kurotsuchi answered unhesitantly, much to the shock of her fellow shinobi and the other nins. "Torture him and/or his comrades to find out what he knows about his allies, take their blood to get their abilities, get him reveal the locations of our jinchuurikis, and publicly execute him."

The nins were shock that Kurotsuchi would reveal info like that, that easily, while the demigods are furious at what they heard. Naruto, however, smirked at Kurotsuchi, who's currently looking like a fish out of water. "Yeah, people been trying to kill me my whole life. I ain't dead yet." He then turned to Piper. "And thanks Pipes. You made things a whole lot easier." Piper beam a little at that.

"How did she do that?" Samui demanded. A ability like that, without the use of jutsus, is dangerous.

Naruto snorted. "Like I'm gonna tell you." Naruto stated to her. "And if you're thinking that it's a type a genjutsu that you can resist, rethink that. Her ability works on nearly anyone."

"Bullshit." Karui stated in anger. "We cloud shinobi would never give up information to the likes of-"

"Piper? Will you please?"

"What is your plan?"

"Same plan as the Rock Village, but we get the blood while they get to execute him." Karui spoke, shocking Omoi and Samui.

"Karui! Do you realize what you've done?" Omoi exclaimed as his teammate got out of her daze. He moaned. "Great. Lord Raikage is gonna kill us. Or he's gonna torture us. Or make us listen to one of B's CDs and-"

"Omoi, be quiet." Samui deadpanned. Omoi quickly kept quiet at Samui's orders.

Most of the leaf shinobi, meanwhile, is suddenly either kinda glad or really glad that Naruto defeated them. Especially Hinata. If they would've won, the rock and cloud might've pulled a fast one and take Naruto away quickly.

"Great. Now we got what we wanted." Naruto said with a grin. "Now, while I implement the next part of your mission, you guys just wait here and get comfortable."

"Are you sure it's not a good idea to execute them?" Reyna questioned, glaring at the shinobi. "I know half of them are your former comrades and friends Naruto, but if they get their hands on you, you will either be executed or imprisoned in their villages." Despite her firm tone, Naruto can hear the concern in her voice. Those who known Reyna for a long time can pick it out.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I need them alive. It's not just because of how I feel about them, but if I want to complete my mission, I need them alive."

"What is your mission anyway?"

"I'll tell you soon." Naruto said back. He then walk over to the cell Hana is hold up in, causing the Inuzuka girl to glare at him. "...I'm not gonna say sorry. I know that's not gonna bring him back, and you know me enough to know I didn't enjoy that."

Naruto gulped, knowing his next words will probably set Hana off. "...And I don't regret killing him. He was gonna kill Piper. I couldn't let him harm one of my precious people."

Naruto waited for Hana to say something. For her to either blow up at him or maybe say she understands. In a few seconds of silence, Naruto thought she wasn't gonna say anything and turn to the exit. He went a few steps towards it when Hana's voice stopped him. "Is Kiba not considering one of your precious people? He isn't a friend to you anymore?"

Hana slowly stood up, grabbing one of the bars tightly. "Are none of us in the village considered people you cared about anymore? You decided to abandon your friends for the ones you made?"

That struck Naruto deeply. Right in the heart. Hana smiled bitterly. "You always talk saying that those who abandon their friends or comrades are worse than trash. What do you think you're doing now? Leaving the village in poverty, with your friends in it?"

Naruto's hands are shaking now. His eyes are wide and it looks close to hyperventilating. Anko, who noticed his state along with Piper, Reyna, and Leo, spoke up quickly. "Come on Naruto." Anko said, grabbing his hand. "We got enough info right now." With that, Anko pulled Naruto out of the barracks before Hana could say any more.

(With Thalia and Jason)

Thalia whistled at what Jason told her. "Damn. Your training regime is more stricter than ours." Thalia commented. The two siblings have been talking a lot, from what they've been doing in their individual camps to training regimes they went through. As they talk, they walk around the camp, with Jason telling her about different things about it.

"Yeah, they are." Jason said in agreement. "We Romans have been very strict when it comes to anything. Naruto just made it stricter and harder, while making sure we relax most of the other things. Because of him, deaths and failed quest decreased dramatically, and each cohort being on par with each other." Thalia chuckled at that.

"Sounds like him alright. He did the same for my camp." Thalia said. She then gain a curious look. "How did the two of you meet anyway?"

Jason smiled, remembering the memory. "First time I saw him, he introduce himself as their new instructor. He met Lupa and met some of the roman demigods before us, and from what I've heard, he talked about the camp and it's system. From a request from his father, he decided to help us out. Train the cohorts until all of us equal one another. And then monitor us once a month to make sure we don't get rusty."

"Let me guess, hellish training?" Thalia questioned rhetorically when he saw Jason shiver a little.

"The worst. Not even Reyna, my fellow praetor, doesn't have that bad a training regime. Though most of the training she came up with came from Naruto." Jason said.

"By the way, how did you became a leader of this camp anyway?" Thalia asked. "I would think a group older teens wouldn't listen to a fifteen year old."

"Yeah. But most of the people here are not that older than me." Jason said, chuckling a little. "Like I said, Naruto made sure we got to our fullest and he brought out a lot in me. That training earn my first quest, along with the title of praetor of few months back. He also made me, Reyna, and few selected others full fledged shinobis."

Thalia smiled. "Sounds like we got the same experience Jason." Thalia said. "Me and a couple of others became full fledged shinobis while everyone else got a mix of that and greek training." She sighed and look up the sky. "Naruto has done a lot for us haven't done?" He nodded in agreement.

"More than any of us does for him." Jason verbally agreed. He looked down. "He always does thing for romans without a second thought. Some of us don't even deserve his kindness. Gods know we've done a lot against the greeks."

After a moment, his head got back up. "I just want to pay him back for everything he's done for us." Thalia look at her brother for a moment before grabbing his hand, grabbing his hand.

"We can be there for him." Thalia said softly. Whenever he's in danger, whenever he need people at his side, we be at his side."

Jason looked at her for a moment before smiling and nodding in agreement. "Yeah. We can do that and more."

Finally, the two of them stop talking and walked in a leisure silence, enjoying the fact that they're with each other again. Even though Thalia said that being with him will be enough, she also feels like she need to pay Naruto back somehow. He manage to take her to her brother, to see him alive once again. That's a debt she's not sure she could repay.

But she can very well try to.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope I did Naruto's characterization well. By the way, for those who haven't read the reading yet, I recommend you do so. DragonKingDragneel is doing a pretty good job on it so far. Also, I would like for you guys to check out his other stories, especially Dokutsugakure no Sato. A collab between Dragon and I. I hope all of you liked this chapter, after so long a wait. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	20. Reassurance

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, some time ago, a thought crossed my mind. I forgot about a character from the Naruto series that was a part of Naruto's life. When I remember who that person was, I couldn't help but facepalm at forgetting. Do you want to know who that person was?**

 **Iruka Umino.**

 **I feel a bit embarrassed about forgetting him. But considering no one in the reviews has mentioned him, I don't think I'm the only one who did. So, I'm gonna try to rectify that mistake right here. So, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 20: Reassurance

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hephaestus asked his mother.

Hera shifted in her seat, wondering how to start this. "Hephaestus….how do you feel about me?"

Hephaestus stiffen a little. "Mother, what are you-"

"And please, don't give me a half-true or vague answers." Hera told him. "I want the truth, the whole truth. If you have to scream, shout, and curse at me to let it out, then so be it. But please, I just want to see what you really feel."

Hephaestus look at her suspiciously, wondering why she wants him to do that. Nevertheless, he decided to so. "All my feelings about you? Well, it's hard to explain, harder than explaining my feelings towards my wife."

"When I found out my real mother threw me out of the sky, I was angry." He continued, looking down on his lap. "Hated her. Wanted to ruin her life. Show her how wrong she was to do so. But when I became an Olympian, I started to get her to know, see her good sides and her bad. More of the latter than the former. And I started to yearn for my real mother. When I rescued her from the punishment that Zeus gave her, I thought that would happen."

He look up then, and his eyes, which were a cerulean blue, are now a fiery red. "But that turned out to be false hope. She treated like a plague, something that shouldn't have exist. Whenever she needed something, she expected to make it for her without thanks. Whenever she looks at me, her eyes is filled with disappointment. And the worst part? My heart feel likes it's getting pulled out whenever she treats me like that. All because I was the ugly baby that nobody wanted."

"So my feelings for you?" Hephaestus began to conclude. "I'm angry at you, heartbroken at the fact my mother doesn't care, and I so wanted to hate you. But I can't. Instead, I desired to have some form of a good relationship with my mother. A relationship I know is not going to happen. If you're disappointed and angry that I don't unconditionally, then that's too bad. These are my real feelings." Hephaestus then stayed silent, the heat and anger inside him gone now. And through all this, Hera was silent.

"...I really was a horribly mother to you, from the day you were born, wasn't I?" Hephaestus perked up when he heard his mother spoke. "I always judged the abusive parents, the divorced parents, the ones that are cheating on their spouses, and any other bad family. But in all reality, mine is nowhere near perfect."

Tears swelled up in Hera's eyes. "My husband forced me into marriage, and yet he cheated on me countless times. My first son is a violent warmonger, craving any violence he could find. And my second son? I threw him away without a second thought, and he grew to be better than many of the Olympians, even before he went to the Elemental Nation."

Hephaestus' eyes widen at this. "All this time, I looked at you with disgust and disappointment, sometimes even more than my step-children. I ignore all of your good points and focus on your facial features. I even disliked that you were crippled, which was my fault in the first place." The tears slowly leaked out of her, and when she spoke again, her voice started to choke up. "I judged every single bad mother or father, when really, I'm as bad as they were. I know this won't make up for everything I've done to you, but I'm sorry. I'm really, truly, sorry my son." She covered her mouth, choking bad a sob.

In all his immortal life, Hephaestus never expected something like this. Like half of the other Olympians, his mother is prideful, and rarely admits to anything. To hear say those things about Zeus, Ares, and themselves….is shocking.

"Again, I know I can't make up for what I've done." He heard speak once more, after she barely gain control of her emotions. "But I would like to develop a good relationship with you. Something that will last forever."

Hephaestus is still shocked at this, merely staring at his mother. She look to see if she's acting in any shape or form, but there's no indication that she's doing that. Finally, he answered. "I don't know if we could really form a mother and son relationship with other, after millenias of bad blood….but I want to try. I really do."

Hera gave a watery smile and hugged him. "That all I ask for." She whispered. Then she move back. "I'll leave you to your work. Let's speak to each other at another time." With that, she transported back to Olympus.

Hephaestus went back to his work. But even though he's still displaying his usual skills, his mind went back to the conversation between him and his mother.

(Camp Jupiter)

Hana's words can't seem to get out of Naruto's head. It kept being repeated in his head, over and over again.

While not everything she said is true, there are some things in her words that he can't refute. While he doesn't care for the majority of the people in the leaf, he does still care about his friends and precious people. And he knows that most, if not all of them, still care about him.

But despite the fact that he cares for them, he's willing to let them live in poverty rather than helping them. Sure, Hana was being a bit hypocritical, considering that the village has a history for turning their backs on their comrade, but that doesn't make him any better.

Hinata, Anko, Tsunade, Iruka….he just left them to deal with the messes in the village. And that made him feel like he's spitting on their beliefs.

"Naruto?" The blonde got out of his thoughts when he heard his surrogate mother calling his name. Her face is showing slight concern for him. "Are you alright?"

Naruto put on a smile, so he wouldn't let Anko worry. "Yeah, I'm find Anko-kaa-san. Don't worry about me." Anko frowned. With most people, even some ninja, that lie would've been convincing, but Anko can see through that fake smile not just because she's close to him, but because it the same smile she wore around people in the past.

"Naruto, don't attempt to lie to me. We both know that I can see through your act." Anko chided him. Naruto dropped the smile and looked away. She sighed. "Is it what Hana said?"

Naruto didn't look her way, but gave the faintest nodded. Anko sighed before she stopped and stopped him, turning his head towards her. "Naruto, don't listen to her. We both know that you're here to protect the gakis in this camp and the other camp." Anko told him, using a soft voice that people rarely here. "And the village wasn't kind nor loyal to you, so why would you show any loyalty?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, taking in those words, before he spoke. "I know kaa-san, and thank you, but I can't help but feel that there is some truth in Hana's words." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I just, need some time to think on it."

Anko frowned, but nodded. "Just know that I'm here for you, whenever need anything." Anko said, hugging her surrogate son. Naruto didn't hesitate to hug back.

"Naruto." The two former shinobi turned around when they heard Reyna called. The female praetor, with Leo and Piper behind her, walked over to the two. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it looked like you were about hyperventilate." Leo stated. Piper nodded in agreement, giving a concern look to her step brother.

Naruto nodded to the three. "Yeah, I'm alright for right now. Thanks for asking." Naruto said, giving them a small. "Reyna, can you get Jason? I want to explain my mission to the both of you."

Reyna nodded. "I'll go find Jason and we'll talk during-"

"You!"

"Oh, for the love of…." Naruto mumbled to himself, hearing the last voice he wanted to hear in this camp. He turned around to see none other than Octavion, the so called Augur of the camp, with his henchmen by his side.

Naruto look at the blonde scarecrow with an annoyed expression on his face. "What do you want Octavion? I got more important things to do here than deal with you right now."

"What are you doing here? You weren't suppose to be back until the end of this month." Octavion hissed at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was there a schedule for my visits that I didn't know about?" Naruto asked sarcastically. He glared at him. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't just come back here during the last month. I visit time to time, with no schedule. And right now, this visit is important."

"Important enough to send _graecus_ like you in our home, letting them know our location?" Naruto's eye twitched, quickly getting tired of this pathetic augur. Then he shouted an order to his henchmen "Apprehend the graecus, now!"

"Lower your weapons!" Reyna ordered the two men. They hesitated before lowering them, while Reyna glared at him. "And Octavian, did you forget that Naruto is the trainer of this camp? He's an ally and has more authority than any of us here! You're lucky he let us handle a majority of things here, otherwise, you would've been kicked out of this camp!"

Octavian turned red at this. "Fine!" Octavion spat out. "But just you wait! This graecus will ruin this camp, just wait and see!" With that, he turned around and walked back to wherever he was at, with his henchmen by his side.

"Alright, who the hell was that?" Anko spoke up, drawing the group's attention.

Naruto sighed and put his hands in his pocket. "That, mom, was unfortunately the augur of this camp. He supposedly read the future, by tearing up stuff teddy bears. Sounds like a haruspex than anything else. Again, why did you choose him as an augur?"

"He was the only one to be trained under our previous one." Reyna answered, making Naruto sigh in dismay. He miss Alexa. She's better than weakling of a Roman. "Try not to let him get to you Naruto. He'll use anything to turn to this camp against you."

"Don't worry, I won't lose my temper around the scarecrow." Naruto sighed. But he smirked. "But I'm not just let him get his way. Like you said, I do have more authority than anyone here. Which was the only reason Octavian didn't rose up in power." Reyna has the decency to blush. Politics is not her strong point, nor is it Jason's.

"What's this about Octavian?" The group turned to see the children of Zeus/Jupiter walking towards him. "Did the blonde scarecrow threatened Naruto again?"

"Unfortunately, yes Jason." Reyna confirmed, making Jason frown. "But we can deal with him later. Right now, let's gather the cohorts for dinner. Also, Naruto wants to tell us his mission during the feast." Jason nodded to this. Reyna then grabbed Naruto's hand in her's and gave him a smile. "Come, Naruto. Let's go to the barracks."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at the black haired praetor before grabbing Naruto's other hand. "Yeah, let's go." Reyna narrowed her eyes at Thalia, who glared back. Sparks are clearly between the two girls.

Naruto, who notice the slight tension, but not knowing why, quickly spoke up. "Alright then. I hope you took my suggestions on additions for the menu." With that, he went to the barracks, stopping the glaring showdown between the two girls so they could stay at his side.

Anko narrowed her eyes at the girls. "Do I have to worry about those girls wanting to be with my sochi?" Anko asked Leo and Piper.

Laughed Leo. "You'll have to worry about a lot of girls wanting to get Naruto. He became very popular back at camp."

"Guessed as much, considering my last visit in this country." Anko huffed. But then grinned darkly. "I'll just have to make sure to eliminate the weak willed girls and separate from the strong ones. Then I'll see if any of those girls are worthy for my sochi."

Leo and Piper felt a chill in their spine and looked at each other. So Naruto have an overprotective mother. Well, they feel sorry all the girls that want's to be with Naruto.

(Night)

After dinner, and after he told Reyna and Jason his plans, Naruto decided to sit on the roof of the fifth cohorts. He's absentmindedly flipping the a red gem, the gem Hestia gave him before his quest to save Artemis. Now that he's alone, he thought about Hana's words fully.

He knows that he's here to protect his family, both greek and roman demigods. He knows that fighting against Kronos and his army is more important right. But….does it make the decision he made any right?

He didn't leave the elemental by choice, at first, but he decided to stay here when he found out about the world of demigods. Because of that, the leaf is in poverty, and his friends are suffering from that. Sure, they could leave the village, but he knows that his friends and their clans are loyal to the village. They wouldn't just abandon it just because it's difficult there.

He's also the cause of the split between the younger and older generation. While he's touch that those his age and younger sounds his treatment as injustice, the last thing he wanted was the village to split because of him. He doesn't care for it any longer, but he didn't want to be cause of conflict. Yet it still happened, just because of his choice.

And finally….because of his choice to stay here, he ended up killing one of his friends. The very last thing he wanted to do.

A part of him knows that if he went back to the elemental nation, many of the demigods he saved would've died. Suffer through things he didn't want to imagine. He knows that. But he also know that his decision made other people suffer at his former home, including those precious to him back home.

Well, almost everyone precious. He found out from Anko during dinner that Teuchi and Ayame moved out of the village, and reopened Ichiraku at the Wave Country. He also found out that Iruka decided to retire and join those two in the Wave. That brought a small smile on his face, but it didn't last for long. "Man, I've been confident on my decision for so long, yet now I'm questioning if I made the right choice."

"Then maybe I could help you."

Naruto twirled, tense and ready to pull out kasai when he saw that it was Hestia. "Oh, Hestia." Naruto realized, relaxing his stance. "Or is it Vesta?"

The goddess smile at him. "It's Hestia. I manage to get control of my other personality for right now." She patted the side next to her, silently asking him to take a seat. Naruto did so with no hesitation. "So, I take it you are troubled with your actions towards your former village?"

Naruto nodded, looking down. "I know that because I stayed here and helped the demigods, there are many that have lived and gain a somewhat happy. But I know that the decision affected the village badly. Many of the villagers, mainly the older generation, I could care less for, but some of my other friends and family are there. It makes me question…."

"It makes you question if you're doing the right thing." Hestia concluded. Naruto nodded. Without any warnings, Hestia gave Naruto a soft hug, something that slightly surprise Naruto. "You are a really kind soul Naruto. You want to help all that those that you care about, no matter the cost. Even if it means sacrificing your own life, you would do it protect your friends and family. And you are so selfless, never thinking about yourself, but others."

Hestia move back a bit to face Naruto, but didn't relinquish the hug. "What the villagers did to you was cruel and inhuman, Naruto. Because of their choice to abuse one little child, they lost so much and dealing with so much. You were rescued from them, and it was Hephaestus's who told the nation what you did. Your decision wasn't what caused their poverty. It was their decision to turn their back on you."

"And because you stayed here, many demigods were saved." Hestia continued. "The jinchuurikis are no longer weapons for the villages. And you brought several demigods back to Camp Half-Blood, when they joined Kronos. Without you here, many here would have died. And so many things would've happened."

Naruto was staring in awe at Hesta. "So ignore what Hana said to you. You haven't abandon your precious people there, many of them abandon you by trying to capture you. You, on the other hand, are protecting the ones you have here. Always remember that."

Naruto was silent for a moment, merely staring at Hestia. Then, a smile gradually rose on his lips, and with no hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Hestia and recuperated the hug, causing her to yelp and blush a little in surprise. The warmth she's feeling from him made her blush even more.

"Thank you Hestia." Naruto said through her hair, making her shiver a little at the vibration. "I think I needed to hear that." Though still blushing, Hestia smile once again, and enjoyed the arms wrapped around him.

A small, mischievous, part of her wonder how Artemis and Athena would react to hearing about this. The thought nearly giggled. But for right now, she'll enjoy this for as long as she can.

 **And that's the end. I hope I did these emotional conversations well. So, what should I do next? Should I have Naruto test out the Roman demigods' skills? Show the start of the plan that Naruto have? Maybe see how Annabeth and her team is doing? Or how the camp and Luke's team is doing? Well, we'll see in the next chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	21. The Horrible Greek Version of Riddler

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna get back to Annabeth's quest. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Chapter 21: The Horrible Greek Version of Riddler

(Camp Half-Blood)

"What do you mean Nico's missing?!" Bianca exclaimed in shock and horror. After she, Luke, and Silena got back to Camp Half-Blood, the three went to tell Chiron that the mission was a success. After they did, Bianca was about to go to her cabin to check on Nico, but then Chiron stopped her.

After that, he told her that both Lacy and Nico are missing. Chiron sighed. "A group of leaf shinobi tried to kidnap the two, to use them as bargaining chips. Luckily, Nico manage to shadow travel out of there, with Lacy in tow."

"I'm glad he two are okay, especially Lacy." Silena said in relief. Meanwhile, Bianca looked down, her eyes being covered by her hair.

Despite the fact Nico annoy her from time to time, she really do love her little brother. Not only that, but he's the only family that she has left (Well, one that can be here with her). To hear that someone tried to kidnap him, along with the fact that he's nowhere to be found, awaken something inside her. Something dark.

The only thing that she can take solace to is that she can sense if someone close to her is dead, an ability that all children of Hades has. But right now, the fact is far from her mind. Right now, she want to show them why children of Hades are feared.

The group saw her turn around and went to leave the room. "Where you're going?" Silena asked her. Bianca look at her, a look of a calm sadist in her eyes.

"To the barracks." Bianca stated shortly, but calmly. With that, she close the door with an eerie sound.

"...I suddenly pity those ninjas now." Luke said with a shiver. Chiron and Silena couldn't help but agree with him. Seeing the look in Bianca eyes shows that the ninjas' imprisonment is going to get worse.

Chiron shook off the scary look saw and went back to business. "The dark look aside, how long do you think it will take for the moles to IM us?"

"At the very least, a few days." Luke said with a shrug. "At most, I don't know. It depends on what info they hear, and what they deem important."

"Still, a few moles is better than none." Silena stated. Chiron nodded in agreement to this.

"So, as soon as they contact you Luke, come to me and tell me the information you have." Chiron told him.

Luke nodded. "By the way, how's Naruto's and Annabeth's group? Did you hear from them yet?"

Chiron shook his head. "No, nothing yet. Hopefully, we'll hear something from Naruto soon, but I'm not sure we'll hear anything from Annabeth." Luke sighed and nodded. "Don't worry Luke. You know those two groups are strong, especially Naruto and Percy. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope so." With that, Luke left to his cabin while Silena went to her cabin.

(Labyrinth)

"Why didn't we put this thing on a leash?" Nico questioned in exasperation as the group chased after the mechanical spider. It was something Euryton gave them, to help find Hephaestus within the Labryinth. The second it dropped into the ground of the giant maze, it shot off, barely staying in sight. Their lucky that Tyson and Grover got better hearing than the demigods. "We should've at least consider putting it on a leash."

Nico and Lacy are riding on Tyson and Grover respectively as the group chased after the spider, since the two children don't have as much stamina as the group of teens. "Yeah, it probably wouldn't be the best idea." Percy dryly stated, noticing that Annabeth is shivering at the thought of putting the eight legged creatures on a leash.

As the kept running, Percy noticed a skeleton crumpled in the tunnel, wearing remains of dress clothing. Then he noticed a large pile of broken pencils in the direction their going.

He stopped focusing on them when they saw the mechanical spider run up to a large room inside the tunnel they're in. None of them hesitate to go in there, and when they did, they saw something that made at least half the group paled.

Skeletons. Several of them, scattered around the room. And a Sphinx on a pais. Oh joy. Things got worse once again.

As Annabeth, Grover, and Lacy cover their noses at the smell, Tyson whimpered at the sight of the Sphinx. That doesn't surprise Percy. He knew that Tyson had a bad experience with another Sphinx when he was on the streets.

Percy grabbed his pen while Grover put his hand on his staff. Annabeth walked forward, which succeeded in making the monster roar at her, revealing her fangs, and scaring Lacy in the process. The blonde immediately stepped back and put her hand on one of her kunais. Paying the action to no mind, the Sphinx stopped roaring and got back her deceitfully sweet smile.

"Welcome new contestants!" The Sphinx greeted cheerfully. "It's time to play….ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!"

As soon as she said that, lights around here started spinning around like a TV show and game show-like music started playing. The demigods' and satyr jaws dropped at this.

"Winner will receive a fabulous prize!" The Sphinx continued. "Pass the test and you may advance! Fail and I'll eat you! Either way, I'll win!"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Percy groaned. She's one of those teachers.

"I'll handle this." Annabeth said, relaxing. "I know what she's going to relax." Nico, Percy, and Grover relax slightly at this. They don't want Annabeth to be of risked of getting eaten, but if she says she know something, you are inclined to believe her. Plus, even if it's a riddle Annabeth didn't heard of, she will most likely figure out the answer.

She stepped into one of the contestant's podium, pushing away the skeleton on it. "Um, sorry." Annabeth said.

"Welcome, Annabeth Chase!" The rest shared a glance, with Lacy asking Nico how the monster know Annabeth's name. Nico shrugged in response. "Are you ready?"

Annabeth nodded in determination. "Ask your riddle."

"Actually, it's twenty riddles now! Isn't that exciting?!" The Sphinx asked in eagerness.

Lacy looks frighten at the eagered Sphinx while Nico gulped a little. "Is it me, or is this woman, monster, whatever is too excited for this?"

"It's not just you." Percy replied back. "Grover, Tyson, put Nico and Lacy down incase we need to fight." The two nodded before putting the kids down. He saw Annabeth glance at him nervously, causing the boy to give her a nod of encouragement.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Number one!" Drum roll sounded from above, the Sphinx's eyes glittering in excitement. "What….is the capital of Bulgaria?"

Annabeth was stunned. The others were as well, wondering why she asked a question instead of riddle. "S-Sophia, but-"

"Correct!" Applauses was heard throughout the room. Percy briefly wondered where on earth a Sphinx got all this stuff before the monster's voice broke out of his thoughts. "Make sure to mark your answers clearly on the test sheet with a number 2 pencil. Make sure to bubble each answer within the bubble. If you have to erase, erase completely, otherwise the machine will not be able to read your answers."

"What machine?"

The Sphinx pointed at the bronze box machine with her paws. "Now, next question-"

"Wait a second." Annabeth interrupted. "What about the riddle about the man, 'What walks on four legs in the morning'?"

The Sphinx grew angry at the reminder of that riddle, but shook it off with a smirk. "Oh, that riddle is old, something that was spread around. And you already know the answer, why should I tell that riddle. Now, next question, what's the square root of sixteen?"

As the Sphinx started asking questions, Percy thought to himself. This would be the easiest part of this whole quest, thanks to this horrid greek version of Riddler. They could just answer a couple of questions, and they could go catch up with a spider. ' _It's a good think these are questions Annabeth can answer easily. Otherwise, we either stay over here too long or, worse case scenario, end up fighting the Sphinx. We might actually got a break for once.'_

"Hold up!"

' _...You gotta be kidding me.'_ Now her hubris acts up?

"These aren't riddles." Annabeth stated firmly.

"What do you mean?" The Sphinx snapped back. "Of course they are. This test are materials designed for-"

"These are just a bunch of random facts." She insisted on. "Riddles are suppose to make you think."

"Think? How am I supposed to test on how you can think? That's ridiculous! Now, how much force is required-"

"Stop!" Annabeth interrupted once again, looking angry. "This is a stupid test." A part of her knows that she should just answer them. That they should be focus on a quest, rather than be bothered by these questions. After all, they are easy and they can catch up to the mechanical spider.

But the other part is screaming in outrage of these so called riddles. And right now, she's letting herself listen to that side.

"Annabeth." Grover called out calmly and cautiously. "How about finishing these questions and complaining later about it?" Annabeth merely glared at him, but Grover held his ground. "We have a quest we need to finish as soon as possible."

"I'm an a child of Athena." Annabeth stated, anger showing in her tone. "And this is an insult to my intelligence. I'm not gonna answer these questions and will get a real riddle."

A small part of Percy is shock and a bit proud of Annabeth standing up to a monster. But the bigger part of him is screaming at her for being an idiot right now. Her ego is gonna get them, and to an extent the camp, killed.

The Sphinx's then turned glittery black. "Well then, my dear." She replied calmly. "If you won't pass, you fail. And since I can't allow any children to be held back, you'll be EATEN!"

The lights suddenly pointed at the group, temporarily blinding them. That's when the Sphinx use this chance to pounce at Annabeth.

"No!" Swallowing his fear, Tyson tackled the Sphinx in midair and they crashed into the pile of bones. That gave the group enough time to get out of their weapons. Tyson and the Sphinx got up, with the former blocking the latter's path.

Percy stepped in front of Nico and Lacy. "Nico, take Annabeth and Lacy out of the room."

"What? No, I can't fight!"

"We don't have time to kill her!" Percy countered. "And think the Sphinx is after you. Grover, Tyson, and I will catch up, but the three of you need to go now." As if to prove his point, the Sphinx knocked Tyson aside and charged at them. Grover formed rapid hands movement before forming a jutsu.

" **Wood Style: Great Forest"** As the Sphinx past him, long blocks of wood grow rapidly out of Grover's hands and wrapped around the Sphinx. It got a hold on her, but not for long. "Go!"

Without hesitation, Nico grabbed Lacy's and Annabeth's hands and shadow traveled out of the room, just as the Sphinx broke out of the trapped. It tried to pounce at them, but only up missing. "No! Cheater!"

With Annabeth gone, she turned to Percy. But before she could pounce, or before Percy could strike, Tyson ripped the machine off the floor and threw it at her, hitting her right in the head. It ended up in pieces around her.

"My grading machine!" She wailed in despair. While she was wailing, the three boys saw the bars lift from the exits. None of them hesitated to dash to the exit, something that Sphinx noticed. "Oh no you don't!"

Percy cried out in pain when Sphinx scratched him in the back, but didn't dare stop or slow down, ignoring the pain in his back. The Sphinx was about to chase after him when Grover did a jutsu to make the pencils grow into trees, slowing her down.

The three got out of the room, with Percy seeing the Sphinx running at them. Just as he was about to use his water to push her back and give them more time, the bars suddenly close, just as the Sphinx was about to pounce through the exit.

Unfortunately for Percy, her paws reached through the bars and scratched him around his right eye, causing him to cry out and jump back, falling on his back. Luckily, the Sphinx didn't damage his eye nor the eye covering. But her attack did leave semi-deep scratches.

"Percy!"

"Brother!"

The cyclop and satyr helped the son of Poseidon up as the Sphinx growled and yelled at them. "Are you okay?" Grover asked his friend in concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Percy said with gritted teeth. "But let's not worry about that for right now. We just need to catch up with Annabeth and the others." Grover and Tyson nodded before they all started running once again.

(With Annabeth, Nico, and Lacy)

Due to Nico's shadow traveling, they manage to get grab the mechanical spider and temporarily stopped it trip for right now. Now, the three are simply waiting for Percy, Grover, and Tyson.

Three are silent, with Nico and Lacy, who's shivering at what transpired, sitting on the ground while Annabeth is standing and pacing. "Annabeth." Lacy called out, her voice sounding small. The blonde turn the young girl, waiting for her to speak. "Is Percy, Grover, and Tyson are going to come back?"

Annabeth smiled weakly towards her, trying to hide her worries. "Yes, I'm sure they will. Percy is one of the strongest demigods I know, and Grover is no slouch in fighting either. Also, Tyson is a cyclop, and they are very strong. They'll come back, don't worry."

Lacy smile back, a bit weakly, before putting her down. Annabeth, in the meantime, went back to pacing. But she stopped when she heard Nico speak. "Why did you do something so idiotic back there?"

Instantly, she whirled around to glare at him. " _What_?"

"Oh, don't give me that look." Nico stated with an eye roll. "You know you did a stupid thing back in that room. You could've easily answer all those questions, yet you decided to get a big head and refuse to answer those question, causing the Sphinx to attack us."

"Because those are not riddles, those were random facts. And that's an insult to a child of Athena." Annabeth said heatedly.

"So you decided to put your ego ahead of our lives?" Nico questioned back. "I'm twelve, and even I know that's a stupid thing to do. You're leading this quest, and a leader put his/her comrades' lives first and their personal feelings second, including their ego. That's what Naruto told me, when I asked him how was leading a quest like. Didn't he say the same to you?"

Annabeth is trying to find a good comeback, something that won't make her sound like a child. But she knew for a fact that Nico is correct. That's what a leader should be doing, and at that time, she had done the opposite. She put herself, along with her comrades, in danger due to her hubris.

The three then heard footsteps and they turned to see Percy, Grover, and Tyson running over to them. "They're back!" Lacy cried out in happiness.

Annabeth felt a wave of relief until she got a good luck of Percy. She froze when she saw the claw marks around his eye, as well as the blood slowly dripping out of it. Lacy looked horrified and sick as well as when she saw while Nico merely look shock. "P-Percy?"

"Hey." Percy said, breathing heavily a little. "Don't worry, I'm alright. The Sphinx just got a bit lucky, that's all." Grover snorted.

"A bit lucky is an understatement Perce." Grover stated. "Did you forget that she scratched your back?"

"What?!" Instantly, Annabeth went behind Percy and saw the gashes on his back. That made Annabeth paler, and Nico's word echoed back into her mind.

Because of her pride, her ego, her hubris, Percy got hurt badly. She thought she had tune down her pride long ago, but apparently, she hadn't. She had put her personal pride above her comrades, something that would make Naruto sick. The thought made her looked down in guilt, tears stinging her eyes.

"Annabeth?" The child of Athena felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. She flinched a little when she saw the injury on his face once again, but Percy either didn't saw or ignore it. "Don't worry too much about it. I'll be fine. Right now, we need to get to Hephaestus as soon as possible."

Annabeth looked at him, taking in his words. Finally, she rub away the tears and nodded. "Yes, you're right." She look at the wounds again. "But first, you need to heal yourself. Those cuts look deep."

"I'll heal later." Percy told her. "These wounds will take a while to heal, and we need to find Daedalus as soon as possible. We can't waste time." Annabeth wanted to argue, to make sure he's healed now, but her she stayed quiet. Her pride got hit badly by what Nico said, as well as seeing Percy hurt, so she couldn't find it in herself to argue right now. "Alright. Let's go."

The others, while worried for Percy, nodded their heads and the group went running once again after Nico let go of the spider. As they run, Percy and Annabeth got in front of the group. "By the way, Annabeth." Percy spoke up, gaining her attention. "Don't think too much on what happen. Don't forget that I did the same thing months ago, putting my pride above the mission, when we were trying to get Nico and Bianca."

The black haired boy didn't miss the guilt in her eyes, or the flinch, when she saw the state he was in. He knows Annabeth well enough that she's feeling guilty about what happened. "The best thing you can do now is learn from that mistake. To be the best leader you can be."

Annabeth stayed silent, taking in those words. Finally, she smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you." Percy smile back and look back forward as they ran towards the spider.

As they kept running, Annabeth's thoughts are around Percy. He changed ever since the quest to rescue Artemis. He's still the selfless and reckless Seaweed Brain she knows, but she notice during this quest that he became stronger, smarter, and wiser.

Comforting her and giving her advice when needed, the fight against Geryon, and the recent fight against the Sphinx showed how much he changed. And those are changes she's enjoying much.

She knew that she had harbored a small crush on him ever since they were twelve. But those feelings kept growing each year, with this year having the most growth. She know now that she's falling in love with Percy Jackson.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Yes, I know that Percy didn't got hurt in that part of the book, but I did it a few reasons. One is to add some differences in the scene. Two is to make a way for Annabeth to see that her hubris can put the people around her in danger. So no complaining about it please. So next up, we're going back to Camp Jupiter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	22. Rivalry

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, I'm gonna be showing a bit of a rivalry before Naruto's mission start. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 22: Rivalry

"Come on you romans! I know you can do better than that!" Naruto roared as watched the roman soldiers fight. "Stop being children playing around and be soldiers fighting to the deaths! Show me what it means to be roman!"

After morning came, and after breakfast, Naruto had the Roman demigods be tested on their skills. It's something he does every time he visits, and this is no different, even though he came for a different reason. Right now, the romans are fighting his clones, all of them henged as enemy soldiers. The demigods' goals are to defeat every clones, and capture the flag, a rather simple task from other training exercises.

Of course, the clones aren't making it easy through their uses of elemental and close combat attacks.

The only ones aren't participating are Jason and Reyna, who are observing their comrades alongside Naruto. Usually, they would be leading their comrades, but they already showed their leadership against the leaf, rock, and cloud shinobis. Plus, Naruto want the Romans to be lead by their cohorts, in case Jason and Reyna aren't available.

Piper, Leo, Thalia, and Anko are also with them as well. "Damn, you're an even stricter instructor, more than back at Camp Half-Blood." Thalia commented.

"Have to be. The romans are more disciplined than Camp Half-Blood." Naruto stated, crossing his arms. "Whether it's training, a quest, or a battle, you need to be a hard ball. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm all scowls 24/7."

Jason chuckled at that. "True. He made sure all of us loosen up and actually live our lives." The whiskered blonde even got a movie into the camp. No one still know how he managed that.

"So, you took a lot of my teachings to heart sochi." Anko commented as she looked at the Romans fighting. "The best training is real experience." Naruto nodded.

"And this will test their strength, as well as strengthen them even more." Naruto stated. As they watched, he snuck a look at Leo and Piper. He smiled a little.

Those two are taking all of this really well. Fighting ninjas and monsters, traveling across the country, and Piper even seen someone getting killed. Granted, it isn't the same as killing a person yourself, but seeing someone die in front of you is just as potentially traumatizing. Those two have very strong will to be barely affected.

"So, about what you have plan," Jason started speaking, looking at him. "Who's going to be at your side when your former village comes here?"

That's the plan Naruto have. Before he went to bed, he sent a note to Tsunade to come over to the Camp Jupiter to negotiate. He told her that he got several of the leaf captured, both in Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, and will only let them go if she comes to see him personally. He'll let her bring whoever she wants, so long as they don't try to attack anyone in the camp.

He's not going to ambush her. Despite everything that happened, Naruto still cares about her. He's going to negotiate with her, or if needed, blackmail her into letting him go.

"Well, you and Reyna are obvious choices." Naruto commented. "The two of you are Praetors, the leaders of this camp, so it would be best for you two will be at my side. I'm going to bring Anko at my side as well. She's a jonin, a very strong one, and I trust her with my life. She won't let anybody harm me."

"You got that right! And those that try is going to regret the day they did!" Anko exclaimed maliciously, a vicious grin on her face. Jason, Piper, and Leo shivered at the look on her face, even Reyna felt a chill up her spine.

"And finally, Thalia. I fought with her the longest, so I can trust her as well." Naruto continued. Thalia beamed at this, though a small blush is on her cheek. "She's a skilled fighter, along with one of the children of the Big Three. She can hold her own against the shinobi."

Jason smiled at this, glad he's going to be at his sister's side. "Alright. Now, about where we'll set the meet-"

"Excuse me Naruto, but are you sure that Thalia will be strong enough to fight at your side?" Reyna interrupted, looking at Thalia. Jason stiffened a little before sighing in exasperation, knowing why Reyna asked that.

Thalia glared at her. "And what's that suppose to mean?" Thalia questioned in anger.

"I'm just saying, Naruto needs strong fighters by his side, and I don't know how strong you are." Reyna stated with no hesitance in her. "You may be the daughter of Zeus, but that doesn't automatically mean you're stronger than any of us."

Thalia and Reyna glared at one another, with the group watching. Piper couldn't help but roll her eyes at the girl's rivalry while Leo's eyes are gleaming in excitement at a possible catfight. Jason sighed in exasperation once again while Anko narrow her eyes at the girls.

Naruto shifted his eyes between the two girls. He doesn't know the problem between the two girls, and when it originated, but he knows that the two are inches away from fighting with one another. Knowing that they might do this at anytime, he decided to make sure the tension won't explode at the wrong time.

"Reyna, don't worry about it." Naruto stated to the girl, turning towards her. "I trust Thalia, and I know how strong she is. She's capable at fighting on our side, more than capable."

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "Then I want to see for myself." Reyna declared. "I want to have a spar after training, and I'll see for myself how strong she is."

Before Naruto could say anything, Thalia butt in. "Oh, it's on! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I like to see you try." Reyna stated coldly. The two girls glared at one another, lightning sparking between their eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but sweatdropped. ' _I have a feeling why Reyna is like this right now towards Thalia, but I'm praying that I'm wrong.'_ None of the Olympians are going to answer that prayer.

Jason and Leo also sweatdropped as well while Piper rolled her eyes. "So my sister got a crush on Naruto as well." Jason commented. "Can't say I'm surprise."

"Several more girls got feelings for him back at Camp Half-Blood as well." Piper informed him. Jason chuckled.

"Seeing this, I can't say I envy him. I rather not be caught in a love web."

(Later)

Soon after they finished the exercise, with the roman demigods having only ⅓ of their army knocked out to win, they all heard about the fight between Thalia and Reyna.

Several of them got interest in seeing between the older sister of Jason Grace and their Praetor Reyna, so many are now at the arena. Thalia and Reyna are at the sparring area, the two of them having a spear and a shield. Both of them are glaring at one another.

"So, which one do you think will win?" Anko asked, narrowing her eyes at the girls. This will be good to see if the girls are strong enough to be with her sochi. Then, she'll test both of them out herself.

"I'm thinking Thalia." Piper stated. "I've seen her fight several times, and her lightning attacks are something I don't want to be in front of."

"Well, I'm going to bet on the Reyna. That chick seem scary during the fight against those ninjas." Leo told her. Then he turn to Naruto and Jason. "Who are you gonna bet on blondies?"

Immediately, Naruto and Jason shook their head rapidly. "Oh no, we're not betting!" The two blondes said simultaneously. It would be a nightmare if Thalia and Reyna found out that they betted one against the other. Plus, neither of them could choose who would win, for different reasons of course.

Gwen, who was chosen to be the referee for the match, got between the two girls. "Alright, for this fight, it will be kept around the area. Magical attacks and jutsus can be use, so long as they don't go outside the arena. Ready?"

The two girls nodded, glaring at each other. "Then begin!"

Thalia was the first one to move. In lightning speed, she got right in front of Reyna and sent several stabs at her. But Reyna dodged each one, with little to no effort.

When Thalia took a second to stop, Reyna use this time to start attacking. This time, the roles were reversed, with Reyna attacking while Thalia is dodging, though she had to block more than a couple of times.

When Thalia blocked the next attack, she pushed Reyna's spear and her arm down, leaving her open. She went to hit her head with her shield, but Reyna ducked and then tackled Thalia. Thalia, however, manage flip over the Praetor, leaving Reyna to roll on the ground before landing on her knees, facing the daughter of Zeus.

The two charge at each other once again, sending several spear strikes at one another, with Thalia using her shield to defend or attack occasionally, none of them backing down.

Many of the romans are murmuring in amazement at the display of skill. They all knew how strong Reyna is, but to see someone else, other than Jason, that can hold up against her is impressive.

"Thalia is doing well." Jason commented. "But unfortunately, if you look closely, Reyna is the better weapon user."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I've trained her to use all kind of weapons, and she's more than proficient with each one of them. No one can match her skills." Then he grinned. "But I'm not gonna count out Thalia. She has the endurance, speed, and power to match against Reyna's skills in battle."

"I would like to see that." Jason stated. He would like to see how strong his big sister is, even though it was his close friend that she's fighting. "But you haven't seen anything from Reyna yet."

The two girls had their spears clashed, trying to overpower one another. "It seems that I underestimate you Thalia Grace." Reyna stated. "Most can't hold up when facing me."

"I'm not most people!" Thalia retorted. Reyna smirked.

"True, but," Without warning, Reyna locked her spears with Thalia and flipped the punk girl sideways, startling the girl. Fortunately, she manage to land on her feet. "I won't let anyone beat me in weapon combat."

Everyone can see that tide of the battle change. Reyna is slowly gaining the upper hand, with Thalia being forced on defense and having to block the attacks more and more often. Reyna's attacks are almost like a blur, something that the others could barely see.

"What the, was she holding back?" Leo questioned, a bit startled at the speed.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "She gotten stronger last time I saw her."

"Yeah, she did." Jason agreed with a nod. "Ever since your last evaluation, she worked hard to improve herself. She took your advices to heart, and train herself into a coma. It's so that she can impress you."

Naruto took note of the last part. "But why does she want to impress me? I never thought of her as week, not even when I rescued her and her sister from those pirates."

Jason sweatdropped. "Um, no reason really." Jason said, a bit nervously. No way he's going to tell Naruto that Reyna have feelings for him. If he did, he'll end up as her sparring dummy.

They stopped talking when they heard Thalia slid back at Reyna's last attack. The punk girl stabbed the spear on the ground, stopping the momentum and giving her time to land on her knee. She breathed heavily, a bit bruised up and exhausted from Reyna's onslaught.

Reyna smirked at her. "I was right. You aren't strong enough to be at Naruto's side." Reyna stated.

Thalia growled, slowly getting up. She's is not going to lose. This girl think she isn't strong enough, but she'll show her! She ain't done yet!

Without saying a word, she incased her spear with lightning and before Reyna could do anything, she shot it right at the girl. The roman girl's eyes widen before jumped to the side, rolling on her knees just as the lightning struck where she was standing.

"I may not be able to match you with spears," Thalia growled. "But no one can match my power!"

In lightning fast speed, she got in front of Reyna, an electrified spear right above Reyna. The girl's eyes widen before she jumped back and dodged the electric attack.

The young leader gritted her teeth before performing several hand signs. " **Ninja Art: Shadow Spear Jutsu!"** Several spears appeared in front of her, and then she sent all of them right at Thalia.

Unfortunately for her, Thalia dodged them swiftly, running towards her with spear at the ready. Reyna was forced to block the attack, gritting her teeth as she felt the electricity run through her.

Knowing she can't stay like this, Reyna pushed her's and Thalia's spears downward before flipping over her. She then put a bit of space from each other, keeping her shield in front of her and her spear above it.

"I underestimated you." Reyna huffed out, breathing heavily. Thalia is breathing just as heavily. "But I'm not gonna lose you."

"I'm not planning to either." Thalia stated fiercely. The two stare at each other, ready to knock out one another.

But before they could, Naruto threw a kunai between the two and then appeared right between them. "So Reyna, do you think Thalia is strong enough to be at my side as well?" Naruto questioned.

Reyna frowned. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, the older girl is definitely stronger than her in terms of magic. She sighed. "I admit, she has been trained well. She is proficient enough to be alongside us."

"Oh admit it, I can kick your ass with my lightning abilities little girl." Thalia mocked. Several of the romans paled a little bit at what Thalia said while Reyna growled.

If there's one thing Reyna didn't like, it's being called a child.

"Even though you're older doesn't give you the right to call me a little girl!" Reyna stated fiercely. "And if I'm little, than you're an old hag!"

"What was that?!" Reyna and Thalia glared daggers at each other, lightning between them once again.

Many of the romans sweatdropped. "I've….never seen Reyna lose her cool like that before." One of them murmured.

"It's definitely foreign to see." Another said back.

Jason gain a deadpanned look. "Never thought I see someone else anger Reyna like this. I thought her older sister was the only one who could do that." And the one who angered her is his own sister no less.

Naruto sighed before hitting the two in the head, causing the two to yelp and hold their head in pain. "Can the two of you stop it right now? We got more important things to do. I know that you're more mature than this Reyna, and Thalia, you're twenty now. Act like it."

The two look away, with Reyna having her cheeks flushed while Thalia is pouting like a child. Several couldn't help but laugh at the scenario they're seeing.

"Alright campers, back to camp!" Jason called out to everyone. "After lunch, we're going back with training!" All of them saluted and went back to the camp.

"By the way," Naruto began as the group walked back behind the other demigods. He turned to Reyna with a proud smile. "I see you've gotten stronger Rey-chan. Your skills with weapons have improved immensely. Glad to see it." Reyna smiled proudly at this, though a small blush is on her cheeks.

He then turned to Thalia. "And Thalia, your training with electricity have paid off. Keep at it, and you'll be strong enough to match a kage in fighting." Thalia grinned proudly at this.

Behind them, Leo moaned in envy. "How did he became such a smooth talker?"

"He's a natural, that's for sure." Anko commented. "Like his old man." Despite not seeing Minato Namikaze much, Anko saw that the Fourth Hokage has always stole the affection of many women. Women that Kushina fought back fiercely.

And Naruto has the affection of many girls both here, the other camp, and the elemental nation. Yep, definitely like his old man.

(Meeting Hall)

"So this is where we're going to meet with Tsunade and anyone else she brings?" Naruto questioned, looking around the room.

Reyna nodded. "If they try to capture you and run, they'll have to deal with several other romans. It's the same if they have to fight. We'll be in our territory when the negotiation happens." Naruto grinned.

"Perfect. Any tricks they try to pull, it won't be easy." Naruto said. He then got serious and turned to the people in the room, which are Thalia, Jason, Reyna, and Anko. Leo and Piper are outside, acting as guards. "But don't underestimate anybody. Be prepared to give it your all."

"Yes sir."

"I will."

"Got it gaki."

Before he could say anything else, Terminus suddenly appeared in front of the group. "The leaf have arrived." Terminus told them all. "The leader is one Lady Tsunade."

Everyone got serious. Especially Naruto. "Alright. Remember, this is an negotiation, but be prepared to fight if you have to."

(With Octavian)

The legacy of Apollo is fuming to himself, stabbing a teddy bear aggressively. Every time the son of Vulcan keeps coming here, Octavian's blood boils.

Because of him, his rise to power has barely happened. Many of the blackmail he gain from others are gone because of that whiskered blonde, and his support became very low. He's forced to take his job completely serious, in order to keep his title as augor. And worse? He's a greek, a greek teaching romans how to fight.

He teared his teddy bear in half at the last thought. He needs to find a way to get rid of that graecus, along with the others graecus that pollutes this camp. But how? He's not a fighter himself, and he barely have any supporters to help him.

Then he remembered the prisoners. He grinned darkly. If this doesn't kill the bastard, it might ruin his reputation, along with Jason's and Reyna's.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked the chapter, as well as the rivalry between Reyna and Thalia. Next up, the negotation between the demigods and the Leaf Village. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	23. Negotiation

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, Naruto and his group are going to be talking to Tsunade here. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 23: Negotiation

(Meeting Room)

"So you captured Team Gai and Asuma, but Team Kakashi still missing?" Naruto questioned Chiron. After he received news about Tsunade coming here, he decided to check on Chiron about the other leaf shinobi by IM.

In response to Naruto's question, Chiron nodded. "From what Cally had gathered, they went into the Labyrinth and try to follow Annabeth's team." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, that what I gather from the prisoners here as well." Naruto told him. "Ask Hermes to bring them here please. I have plans for them."

Chiron nodded, and with that, the IM disappeared. Naruto took a deep breath, calming himself down right now. Chiron also told him that they tried to kidnap the campers back home, and that made his temper rise up. But he needs to be calm right now for the negotiation.

After calming down, he walked out of the bathroom (He used the sink for IMing), and back into the meeting room, where Reyna, Anko, Jason, and Thalia are waiting. "Well?" Reyna questioned.

"The other prisoners will arrive soon." Naruto informed them. "Did you tell your guards to bring the leaf shinobis here?" Reyna nodded.

"They will arrive soon." Reyna told him. Naruto nodded.

"Good."

Just as he said that, the door suddenly opened, with Piper popping her head in the building. "The Leaf is here." Piper informed. "Should we let them in now?"

The group took their seats before Naruto nodded to her. "Yes, let them in." Piper nodded before getting out. A couple of seconds later, Tsunade and those with her enter into the room, with Leo and Piper watching them.

With Tsunade is the Leaf's strategize and one of the council members, Shikaku Nara. The next person is the Leaf's infamous war hawk, Danzo. Homura and Koharu, elders of the shinobi council, are here as well, and the rest are two ANBU Black Ops.

"Hello Fifth Hokage." Naruto greeted formally. Tsunade nodded towards him as she and others stood opposite of him and his group. "Do you mind taking a seat?"

"No, I don't mind. Thank you." Tsunade stated, sitting down. The others soon followed, with the two ANBU sitting behind her. "If you don't mind, can we do this a bit informally?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Do you really miss me calling you Baa-chan?"

"As much as the name infuriate me." Tsunade stated, a small tick mark on her head. "I do miss it a little. Better than you calling me the Fifth. I admit, never thought you would address someone so formally Naruto."

"Well, this is a meeting. And plus, I've been gone for nearly eleven years Tsunade." Naruto pointed out. "People can change at around those time."

Tsunade sighed. "True." Then she smiled. "Still, even after everything that happened, it's nice to see you well brat."

"I can say the same Tsunade." Naruto told her, also giving her a smile. "Despite what you've been doing, I can't really hate you. You're still one of the few back at the Leaf Village who sees me as a human being, rather than a weapon or demon."

Before any more exchanges could be brought between them, Danzo interrupted. "Can we move on to why we are here?" He asked irritably.

"I have to agree." Reyna stated. "This is not a social gathering." Naruto chuckled sheepishly at this.

"Sorry about that." Naruto cleared his throat before getting serious. "I assume you got my message?"

Tsunade sighed at this, but nodded. "Yes, I did. I assume you have my shinobi around here?"

As if answering her question, a bright light shined behind Naruto and the other demigods, causing the Leaf ninjas to turn away. Once it died back, they looked back to see Team Gai and Team Asuma. All of them look shaken up.

"I assume that answers your question?"

"What on earth happened to them?" Homura demanded, ignoring Naruto's rhetorical question. "What kind of torture did you put on our ninjas?"

Naruto smirked. "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

"H-He's right." Shikamaru stated, one of the few who isn't shaking like a leaf. The others are Asuma, Gai, and Neji. Though all four of them has a look that says how much they've been through. "I would rather faced physical torture than what those girls put us through."

Naruto didn't say anything about the 'girls' part. He already been told from Chiron that Bianca had a 'small chat' with the ninjas for trying to kidnap her brother. A daughter of Hades indeed.

Soon after, Team Kurenai as well as Hana, her hounds, and Yugao came into the room, being led by two Roman guards with their hands tied up. Or in the dogs' cases, in leashes and muzzles. Hinata's eyes widen she saw the state of the other teams, as well Tsunade and some of the shinobi council. "What happened to all of you?" She asked her friends in concern.

Tenten shivered. "Y-Y-You and your teammates, g-got lucky Hinata." Tenten stated, still shaking. "T-T-The memories of Cally's special treatment is still f-f-fresh in my head." She then noticed someone missing. "W-W-Where's Kiba?"

At the mention of their canine friends, Team Kurenai gain a depress while Cana clenched her fist in grief and anger. "He died in the battle." Shino told him.

That brought the other teams out of their terrified state. "Are you serious? Kiba's….dead?" Choji question in shocked. "But….how?"

"Despite being outmatched, he tried to attack one of the people here one last time." Kurenai said quietly. "Naruto killed him to save his comrade."

All eyes went to Naruto, who gain an emotionless look in his eyes. Before anything else could be said from the prisoners, Tsunade spoke up. "So Naruto, what is you want?" She asked her.

Naruto clasped his hands together. "The Leaf Village been trying to get me back for over half a year." Naruto began. "Several times I ended up sending my capturers back sleeping, injured, or in a body bag. The last straw was when you try to kidnap my precious people, to try and blackmail me."

"I should gather my people and come over to the Leaf." Naruto continued, closing his eyes. "Show you not to mess with me or my family." Tsunade clenched her fist nervously while those around her tense. Naruto then sigh before opening his eyes. "But despite it all, I care for some of the people in my village. Not the village itself, definitely not most of the civilians, but those who sees me as a person. Even if they participated in trying to capture me."

Several of them winced at this, more than a few guilty looks coming on their faces. Even Tsunade couldn't hold a small wince. Danzo, however, is growing irritated. "Get to the point Uzumaki. What is it that you're proposing?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm proposing this." He began. "I'll convince the countries and villages you were previously allied with to be allies with you again. I'll help calm down the younger generation, and give you back the the leaf shinobis I have right here."

Tsunade's eyes widen at this. That's very generous of Naruto. It's way more than she could ask him. However, that devious tells her that there's a catch to this.

"And what do you want in return?" Shikaku asked, also noticing the smirk.

"I want you to leave me and every camper alone." Naruto told them, his eyes getting hard. "You aren't allowed to come over here for any missions given by other people, and you aren't allowed to attack the Half-Blood or Jupiter campers. Furthermore, you will leave us former jinchuurikis and the Tailed Beasts alone. You are not to try and capture us, or you'll face major consequences. Finally, you can't come near the camp unless me and these camps' leaders give you permission. Break any of these wars, and your allies will be lost. It will be seen as treason against us."

Tsunade thought about the deal he's giving her. He's giving a good offer, and his request are very reasonable. He could've very well left them to rot or even find ways to destroy the village, and she wouldn't blame him.

Unfortunately, some of the council with her doesn't agree. "Those are unreasonable demands!" Homura protested. "Your camp is filled with powerful people, threats to our village! And you can't expect us to ignore this place completely!"

"Not to mention the threat Tailed Beasts poses us if left unchecked!" Koharu joined in. "They could destroy our village if they desire to do so!"

This time, Reyna spoke up. "We had every right to attack your villages before. We could've done so now, after you sent ninjas into our home, but we haven't!"

"This is our meeting little girl! Stay out of this!"

Reyna scowled, but before she could speak up, Naruto did. "I brought her here in this meeting, and she's one of the leaders of this camp." Naruto informed Homura coldly. "She has more of a right to talk than you did, and her words are correct. The Leaf have shown to be threats of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, and we had every right to go in battle with you. A battle that all of us know that you aren't in the position to win."

Homura and Koharu gritted their teeth, not being able to deny this. This time, Shikaku spoke up. "His demands are reasonable, despite what you elders say. Besides, it's not like we can't visit this world, so long as we don't attack any of the people here."

"And with you want unreasonable demands, how about this one?" Thalia piped in. "We could've made you for the camps, have you fight for us. Is that unreasonable enough?"

All of the Leaf shinobis, including those tied up, tensed at the thought. Tsunade shook her head. "There's no need for that." Tsunade said to her. She thought about the deal for a moment, trying to think of any cons, but anything she can think of is nothing compared to the poverty their suffering. "Very well. We accept-"

"Hold it!" All eyes turned to Danzo when he spoke. For most of the meeting he stayed silent, but now, he chose to speak up.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Danzo, what is it?" She hissed at him.

Danzo ignored her, staring directly at him. "Do you really expect us to ignore you, to leave you to own being after all this time?" Danzo questioned him, scowling. "You are a Leaf shinobi, furthermore, you're our jinchuuriki! You belonged to us, not to these camps you insist on staying on! You have a duty to uphold to our village, and you should do so with no demands!"

Tsunade's eyes widen while Reyna's, Jason's, Anko's, and Thalia's eyes burned with anger. "Danzo, be quiet right n-"

"No Tsunade! I'm not about to bow down to our weapon like you're so eager to do!" Danzo interrupted harshly. "We should not listen to demands that can still endanger our home! This boy is too valuable to leave behind!"

"He's not your weapon you bastard!" Thalia growled, slamming her hands on the table.

"And you expect to listen to you, after everything your village have done?" Jason spoke up, scowling in anger. "Do you want to retract our deal?"

"You're asking to die speaking like this!" Reyna stated in anger.

"If I were you Danzo, I would shut up right now!" Anko hissed like an angry snake. "I've seen the state of the village, so I know you need those allies as well as the young generation calming down!"

Danzo did not back down. "I will not let the Leaf be ordered around by a bunch of children!" The 'children' scowled angrily at him. "And I don't want to hear what the state of the village is from a traitor to our cause! You should be punished for letting our target look down at us like this!

Tsunade gritted her teeth. She need to stop this before it gets out of hand! Before she could say anything, however, everyone went silent when Naruto started chuckling, his head down. It was a chuckle of amusement, the dark kind of amusement.

"You know, this is funny." Naruto said to him, his eyes covered up while he's smiling. "You think you can just boss me around, like I'm just a low genin that do several D-Ranks. That's very amusing you bandaged freak. But do you want to know the truth?"

He then look up, his eyes literally burning red in fiery anger. "I do not belong to you!" Naruto roared. "I am no longer the Leaf Village's jinchuriki! I'm not your demon, your weapon, your toy, or your slave! I'm not the same little brat who had to pull pranks so people would know I existed or the kid who had to practically beg for his next meal! I will not go back to the place that was the cause me misery in my childhood, I will not be the whipping boy the civilians' love to use!"

"Do you want to know who I am?" Naruto rhetorically asked. "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, adopted son of Anko Mitarashi! The Guardian of Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter! And I swear on the Styx, that this will remain that way until my dying breath!"

As he said that, thunder rolled down on the Earth. Several of the ninjas jolted at that, looking up at the sky. That was definitely wasn't a coincidence. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do Naruto?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe if I told you." Naruto replied curtly. "Just know that this promise is something that is now impossible for me to break."

Silence reign in the building, his former allies digesting what had happened. Thalia, Reyna, and Jason stared at Naruto in awe at his speech while Anko grinned proudly at her son. She's not gonna deny that her heart swell just a little at Naruto proclaiming to be her adopted son. Not a whole lot. Nope.

The teams, plus Yugao and Hana, are staring in awe at Naruto's passionate speech. And they have to admit, all of them felt at least a little guilt for trying to bring him back to a place that cause him so much misery. Even Hana, who had calmed down enough to start thinking rationally, and especially Hinata and Yugao, the two of them seeing first-hand what he had suffered.

Finally, Shikaku spoke. "We don't have any other choice but to accept his offer. Anyone else disagree?"

He turned to Homura and Koharu at that. Neither of them seem to happy, but they stayed silent.

"Then it settled." Tsunade sighed, looking at Naruto. "We accept your deal Naruto. We'll leave you, your allies, the former jinchuurikis, and the Tailed Beasts alone. And we won't take any missions against your people."

Naruto stared at her, trying to see if there's any type of deceit. When he saw none, he smiled. "Alright then. I'm glad we can end this peacefully."

Throughout all this time, Danzo was silent once again. He can't allow this to happen. Naruto Uzumaki has high value, possessing both Uzumaki and the Fourth's blood, as well as the information on the Tailed Beasts. If they let him go, not only would they lose a valuable shinobi, but the Leaf risked being endangered by the Tailed Beast themselves. He cannot allow that to happen! They lost too much to give up now!

But he'll need to wait. He's not foolish to try and capture Naruto in front of Tsunade, Shikaku, and Uzumaki's eyes, with the exit from this camp between hundreds of young but powerful soldiers. No, he'll wait to capture Uzumaki and made sure Tsunade doesn't protest this.

Naruto and Tsunade slowly walk up to each other before shaking one another's hand. "I'll write up the document for the agreement and send it to you." Naruto told her. "You can take Team Gai, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, Hana, and Yugao back with you now. Just keep them tied up until you're out of camp. It'll make the campers here feel more relax as you leave."

"But what about Anko Mitarashi?" Koharu questioned, getting up. "Her actions should rank her a missing nin. Shouldn't we apprehend her?"

Anko tensed, as did Thalia, Jason, and Reyna. Yugao, Hana, and Kurenai also tensed, not wanting to see their friend punished. Naruto merely narrowed his eyes at Tsunade, wondering what she'll do.

Fortunately, Tsunade manage to think of something quickly. "We settled a truce with Naruto and his people. Her actions can be excused right now." Before Koharu could disagree, Tsunade continued. "And besides, if we push the issue, I doubt Naruto wouldn't take kindly to that."

"No, I wouldn't." He agreed. He'll be damned before he let anyone take his surrogate mother away from him.

Anko let out a breath of relief at that while those that had also tensed relax. Before anything else could be said, an explosion was heard outside of the building, startling everyone.

"What the hell was that?" Thalia demanded. Just as she said that, Leo burst into the room.

"We got big trouble." Leo said in distress. "Those cloud and rock ninjas, they escaped! They're outside right now, fighting the Romans!"

Naruto's eyes widen, as did Reyna, Jason, Anko, and Thalia. The leaf nins were shock as well. "How did they escaped?!" Reyna questioned fiercely. "There chakra was sealed!"

"Somebody must've snuck in and release them when we brought these guys here." One of the guards behind the shinobi suggested. "Someone from our camp maybe. Terminus wouldn't let any spies pass him, and if one of the people here broke out, someone would've seen it."

Reyna clenched her fist. "Whoever done this is facing execution for this!" She set her eyes on the guards. "Go out and apprehend them. Fight to kill, but make sure none of our soldiers die." The two guards nodded and left to assist as Reyna turn to Naruto. "Are you ready to fight Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes fiery red once again. If any of the romans die, he's not going to show mercy to those rock or cloud nin. And once they find the traitor, he will execute them himself.

Cause if there's one thing he hates more than anything, it's traitor. They are worse than trash.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked the chapter. I know that some of you would've love for the Leaf Village to just rot away or even destroyed by Naruto and his friends, but for me, I would think that Naruto would use peacefuls to help both the people he care about in his former home and the people he's with now. After all, Naruto can way too forgiving. A fatal flaw of his.**

 **I don't want to see any flames. That's a waste of time for both the flamers and myself. If you don't like the story, why the heck are you still reading? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	24. Who to Trust

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, Annabeth's group is going to meet Hephaestus and Naruto and his group are going to be dealing with the former prisoners. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 24: Who to Trust

Thanks to Tyson's hearing and Nico's shadow abilities, they manage to catch up to the spider. Now, they are in front of a old fashion submarine-looking door, with the spider banging it's head on the metal door.

The group looked at one another. "So," Grover spoke up nervously. "Ready to meet Hephaestus?"

"No." Percy admitted.

"Give a minute." Nico said.

"Yes!" Tyson said excitingly, and he eagerly opened the door. As soon as it opened, the spider crawled in the room, with Tyson following right behind it. The rest followed more slowly.

The room looks to be like a mechanic's paradise. Different types of vehicles, greek and modern, animatrics from all types of animals, and several weapons from different cultures. There are even a few things that the group had yet to see in modern time. Tyson is practically drooling at the site.

In the back of the room, they saw someone working a bigger version of the workshop the Hephaestus' children has. The one working there was is wearing a jumpsuit, dark boots, and one of the legs have metal braces around it. His left shoulder is lower than the right, and his jumpsuit is covered with oil, ash, and grim. The spider scuttled towards the man, and once it got right beside it's leg, he stopped working on whatever he was doing.

"Well, well….what do we have here?" A faint and deep voice spoke up, turning towards the spider.

Once he turned around to pick up the spider, the group got a look of the man in front of them. His head is a bit disfigured, bulging and having a nasty scar over it, and his beard being long and untamed, occasional fire starting on it.

Hephaestus, the God of the Forge, is standing in front in his….sem-normal state, playing with the spider in his hand. With delicacy that contrast with his large form, he swiftly reassembled and disassembled with ease. It was so fast that it was a blur in front of the group. It crawled around the massive hands, with the creator looking at it with pride and amusement.

"There." He muttered to himself. "Much better." The mechanical spider did a backflip before shooting a metallic web at the ceiling and climbing up.

Nico stifled an amused snicker while Lacy giggled. That brought the attention of the Forge Olympian.

He gazed intently at them. "You're half bloods, aren't you?"

"Yes sir." Annabeth confirmed. Hephaestus nodded.

"Good. Could've be automen, but most unlikely. Would've been shoddy workmanship as well." He focus his gaze on Percy and Annabeth. "Poseidon's boy and one of Athena's favorite, yes? My son talked a lot about the both of you."

The two thought about who he's talking about, when the obvious answer hit them. "You mean Naruto?" Percy was one to ask.

Once again, Hephaestus nodded. "We talk whenever we could. Every time we do, he talk about the demigods he cares about." He turned to Nico and Lacy. "The son of Hades, along with the daughter of Aphrodite Naruto told me about." Then to grover. "A satyr." And finally, to Tyson. "And a cyclop. I trust you enjoy being with these half-bloods?"

"Uh…." Tyson merely stared in wonder at the god.

Hephaestus chuckled. "I see." He stated. "So, why are you demigods here? I have several weapons need to be made for the upcoming war."

"Sir," Annabeth began, a bit of hesitation in her voice. "We're looking for Daedelus. We were hoping that-"

"Daedalus?" Hephaestus's demeanor immediately darkened, his beard bursting into fire. Percy thought he saw a brief shift from the crippled-looking god to a man similar looking to Naruto, but it could've been mistaken for a trick of the eye. "And what, pray tell, do you want with that scoundrel?"

"Well, we need his help." Annabeth said nervously. "The camp is in trouble."

"Again, you forgot to add." Hephaestus sighed, calming down. "You're wasting your time, trying to find them." He lifted his hand towards his workbench, and within seconds, created a mechanical falcon that started flying around the room. Tyson laughed gleefully as the bird flew around the room, and when the bird landed on his shoulder, he began to pet it.

Hephaestus regarded the scene with a kind and amused gleam. "I'm guessing you have something to tell me, young cyclop. Speak your mind."

Tyson's smile dropped at this. "Y-Yes, lord. We met a Hundred-Hand one."

Hephaestus looked unsurprised by this. "Briares, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. He-he was scared. He would not help us."

"And this is bothering you."

"Yes!" Tyson stated, sounding very upset. "Briares should be strong! He is older and greater than cyclopes. But he ran."

Hephaestus sighed, sitting down on the chair near the workbench. "Everyone changes young cyclop. There was a time that I admired Briares and his people, but like people, monsters, and even gods, time changed him. You have to be careful on who you trust. My mother, for example. She's the goddess of family, lectures on how important family is? But one look at me, and she cast me away."

"But I thought it was Zeus who did that." Nico said with a frown. Lacy also frowned, wondering the same thing.

Hephaestus snorted. "Mother had always been telling people that version." Hephaestus grumbled. "Makes her more favorable while father gets more heat. But the truth is that she only wanted the perfect family, and one look at me tells how perfect I am, does it?"

He took a kunai off the work bench and started polishing it. "You have to be careful on who you trust, young cyclop. Even if they're your family."

"But you trust Naruto though." Annabeth pointed out. That got Hephaestus's attention on her. "And Naruto trusts you. Also, Hera seemed to have changed. We've talked to her, and she said that Naruto opened her eyes up to several things"

Hephaestus grunted. "I didn't say not trust others period." He countered. "Just to be careful on who you trust. Naruto and I bonded, so we have a natural trust towards one another. As for my mother…."

His thoughts got back to the conversation between him and Hera. "Well, I have to admit, something did change with her." Hephaestus admitted. "That doesn't my full trust though. She have a long way before she earns that."

"Now, we're getting off topic. Anything else you want to say?" Hephaestus asked them.

Percy was the one who spoke up. "We told you, we need to find Daedalus. Our enemies are trying to navigate the labyrinth so they could invade the camp. We need to find Daedalus before they-"

"I already told you, you're wasting your time trying to find him."

"Why not?"

Hephaestus shrugged. "There are those who gets abandoned by their family. And there are those who suffered more painful experiences to learn to be careful about who to trust. Ask me for gold or simple weapons, and I can make those easy. But a way to Daedalus? That's an expansive favor."

"So you know where he is then." Annabeth pressed in.

The smith sighed once again. "I would say it wouldn't be wise looking for him, but knowing your Athena's girl, I'm betting you wouldn't listen." He straightened up a bit. "I'll tell you what you want to know. But there's something I need done. That's the price for his location."

"Name it."

Hephaestus laughed at this. "Look like you got my son's skills on rash promises. The boy doesn't even hesitate when it comes to helping his friends and family." He commented. He then press a button on his workbench, causing it to open up and reveal a flat screen TV, projecting Mount St. Helens."

He told that the mountain has one of his forges, one of his favorite, until Typhon got relocated there. He have been sensing intruders there, and whenever he goes there, even with the use of hiraishin, they disappear. He had sent his automen there as well, but none of them returned.

He had sensed something there, something ancient and evil. His task for them is to discover what the evil is, find out whatever they could, and report back to him. If they did that, he'll tell them about Daedalus.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico doesn't look frightened. Grover and Tyson look more than a bit nervous though while poor Lacy is frighten at the ancient evil part.

"How do we get there?" Annabeth asked.

Hephaestus clapped his hands. The spider came back down from the ceiling, causing Annabeth to flinch when it landed near her feet.

"Don't try to engage the enemy unless you have to." Hephaestus warned them. "While you humans are more skilled than my automen, you are also more fragile. I don't want any demigods dying because of a request I made, especially those close to Naruto."

The group nodded. But before they could go, Hephaestus stopped them. "Oh, and one more thing." He grabbed something from behind the workbench. "My son requested I help him with one of his custom projects. After talking to Poseidon, I've finished the weapon for Perseus."

That caught Percy's interest, ignoring the fact that Hephaestus used his real name. "A weapon for me?" Percy questioned. "What is it?"

"See for yourself." Hephaestus moved away from the workbench so Percy could take a look. The boy slowly went over to the bench and when he saw what it was, his breath hitched a little. On the workbench is bronze trident, with a golden ring attached to each end.

"Naruto design this trident for fighting capabilities, but to make it easier to find and control any nearby water sources." Hephaestus explained. "Not only that, but it also gives you better access to your earthquake abilities that lays dormant within you, since your father is also the Earthshaker. Because of that, I decided to name it as such."

"Earthshaker, huh?" Percy took it into his hand, examining it. "It's as light as my sword."

"It's suppose to be. After all, it is design for quick combat, despite the size." Hephaestus told him. "You can examine it more later. Give me your pen and the trident."

Percy was hesitant on giving his weapon to an Olympian, but seeing no reason not to trust him, he gave the two things to Hephaestus. Instantly, the trident turned into a golden light in Hephaestus' hand, and the light quickly went into Riptide's pen form before the trident completely.

Percy's eyes widen in surprise. "What just happened?"

"Relax boy. I just merged your weapons so you can have easier access to Earthshake." Hephaestus stated, handing the pen back to Percy. "I wish you all luck. And try to stay alive. Like I said, you humans may be very skilled, but you're also fragile."

(Camp Jupiter)

Naruto, Reyna, and Jason are not feeling up to showing mercy. The two blondes might've, but the fact that there's a traitor in their midst and several of their legionnaires have fallen to the Cloud and Rock nins wipe any merciful feelings that had in them.

They watched as the six nins fight against the romans, cutting down several of them. Reyna clenched her fist in anger. "Romans, blockade formation!" Reyna roared in fury. "Surround them and have an opening for us!"

While it look like they don't seem to be listening, the Romans heard loudly and clearly. The Romans quickly backed away from the rock and cloud nins, with children of Vulcan, Ceres, and Apollo preparing their elemental attacks. Samui's team and Kurotsuchi's were forced to back away from those devastating attacks until they were all back to back with each other.

The Romans used this chance to bring up their spears and shield, and surround them. They moved into a circle form, with the only opening for the six nins are towards Reyna, Naruto and Jason. Behind them are Leo, Piper, Thalia, Anko, and the Leaf nins. The latter of the group at the very top, observing the demigods.

Kurostuchi smirked. "You really want us to capture you, huh? You gave us an opening right to you." With rapids hand signs, she performed her lava style jutsu. " **Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu."** A giant ball of quicklime hit Naruto's and the Praetors' feet. A second after the attack, the girl sent out a water style. " **Water Style: Water Trumpet."**

Due to the water splashed onto the quicklime, the substance hardened like cement very quickly. She grinned. All they need to do now is grab the former nine-tail jinchuuriki, possibly a few of these brats, and get out of here. She can use her earth style jutsus to her and the others out of here, with their future prisoners.

Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed when Naruto merely raised clenched his fists. When he did that, the cement under them cracked and shattered like glass. Kurotsuchi's and the other's eyes widen. How powerful is he?

"This is so not cool." Samui muttered under her breath.

"I'm going to give to the count of three." Naruto spoke, his voice calm and deathly. "To surrender right here and now."

"Choose not to and this will be your execution spot." Jason continued, his voice the same. "Choose now. One."

Kurotsuchi's eyes flashed in anger. They really think they're going to intimidate them with threats? She's a rock kunoichi, and the Rock Village will never surrender. Not again.

"Let us handle him." Kurotsuchi whispered to Samui's team. "We'll show them not to underestimate the Rock Village."

"Two." Naruto counted this time. He and Jason held out their hands, forming mini rasengans.

Samui's eyes widen when she saw the other blonde using the rasengan. But knowing there isn't time to argue, Samui just nodded. "Just don't underestimate them."

"Don't worry. We'll show them all we got." Kurotsuchi said. He turned to her teammates. "Follow me. Attack when I do."

"Hai, Kurotsuchi-sama." The two rock nins said at once. The three started running towards the two blondes and the blackette, forming hand signs. " **Earth Style: Mud Shot!"** The three shot multiple shots of mud at Naruto and Jason.

Reyna didn't even falter as she performed her hand signs. " **Ninja Art: Shadow Shield Jutsu!"** Three large shields form in front of her, Naruto, and Jason, blocking the mud attacks.

They stopped running and Kurotsuchi tsked in annoyance. "I'm really annoyed with that girl." When the two shields disappeared, all of their eyes widen.

Jason's rasengan is looking like a large shuriken, spinning around and making a screeching. Naruto's rasengan, meanwhile, is fiery red and wisp of fire is spinning around it.

"Three." The two blondes whispered simultaneously. " **Wind/Fire Style: Mini Rasen Shuriken/Bomb!"** And with no hesitation, the two threw their rasengan at them.

The two rock nins immediately got in front of Kurotsuchi and performed rapid hand signs. " **Earth Style: Rock Wall!"** Two large walls formed in front of the rock nins.

It's too bad it would have little effect on the outcome.

The two rasengans obliterated the wall, causing Kurotsuchi to be flying back towards Team Samui. She rolled towards them until landing on their feet.

She groaned, slowly getting up from the devastating attack. When her eyes landed to where her teammates are at, her eyes widen in horror.

The fire and wind combination is completely destroying her team. They screamed in pure agony as the fire rasengan burned their skin and muscle while the wind rasengan attack their chakra points. The attack went on for one minute.

When it was done, the two ninjas dropped to the ground. Their skin is charred black, holes all over their body. No one would be able to survive that.

"So," Naruto began, looking at them. HIs eyes are now a blackened, stormy gray. "Will you surrender now?"

Kurotsuchi, for the first time since she got here, felt fear. There's no way they could capture the blonde. If they try, she and the others would get killed. She can see that now.

Team Samui felt the same way. Karui and Omoi shook in fright, and even Samui, in her cool exterior, felt fear for their lives. "We need to retreat." Samui whispered, making sure only her team and Kurotsuchi can hear. "We can't beat them with these odds. We need to tell our fellow Kages."

Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth. As much as she hates to admit it, she's right. They can't win with these odds. So, refusing to let herself hesitate with this, she performed rapid hand signs in under a second. " **Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu"**

Before any of them the demigods could do anything, an explosion and dust clouds form under the nins, causing those nearby to cover their eyes, coughing a little.

When the dust cleared, it revealed a small hole and Kurotsuchi and Team Samui's gone. Naruto sighed. "Didn't think the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage would have the common sense to run." He muttered. He turned to a group of legionnaires. "They shouldn't have gotten far. Find them, and capture at least one of them. Don't risk any lives if you don't have to."

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted before going to do what Naruto says. The blonde then turned his gaze back to the dead demigods, his eyes turning back to his cerulean blue. Sadness overtook those eyes. It isn't the first time seeing his comrades fall, but it's never gets easier. The pain just get numbed in time.

"They're not getting away with this." Reyna stated, standing beside him. "Our fallen comrades will be answered with equal blood." Naruto can see Reyna's anger bubbling inside, at the fact there's a traitor here and the killing of some of her legions.

Knowing that she's speaking out of anger, Naruto grabbed her fist clenched hand. That got her attention. "I agree that we can't just ignore the fact that our comrades died. But we can't go declaring war on the villages."

"Naruto's right." Jason got beside his fellow praetor and his trainer. "If we answer by going to their side and killing their own soldiers, a possible war could happen. And we can't afford that right now, not with the threats hanging over us right now."

Reyna gritted her teeth, her blood calling out for retaliation for the deaths of her romans. But eventually, her anger steamed and she let out a sigh, knowing their right. Igniting a war will not help anyone, and would just cause more meaningless deaths.

She felt a hand land on her shoulder, causing her to look at Naruto. The whiskered blonde smiled at her. "Don't worry. We aren't going to let this go. We'll give them a strong warning not to mess with us, and if they do, we'll be ready."

Reyna stared at Naruto for a moment. Finally, her eyes hardened in determination and she nodded in agreement. "Once we capture those nins, we'll make an example out of them." She then noticed that Naruto's hand is still on her shoulder. Blushing, she quickly moved away, not looking at Naruto in the eye.

"R-Romans, prepare a burial for the fallen!" Reyna commanded. A few of the legionnaires smirked at her, but did as they told. "The rest of you, if you have any ideas on who let the prisoners out of their cells, tell me now!"

As Reyna gave her commands, Naruto's team and Anko walk up to them. The whiskered blonde saw Thalia gave Reyna a minor stink-eye, but ignored it for now. "You okay there sochi?" Anko asked in concern. She know it's hard for Naruto to lose people. Leo, Piper, and Thalia also expressed silent concern.

He smiled. "I will be." He told them. He then turned to where Tsunade and the others are at. Some of the leaf nins look at him in concern. "Right now, we should finish up business with the Leaf."

And he should also make sure Danzo doesn't do anything else. Knowing the Warhawk, he won't give up and would take more drastic measures. Well, he's not letting this happen if he got anything to say about it.

 **And that's the end. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry I didn't have Naruto dealing with Octavian and Danzo this chapter, but the next one will have that. And I hope I didn't made the nins look weak. But dealing with an army of trained demigods, plus powerhouses leading them doesn't leave good odds. Especially since they were weaken from the last battle. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**

 **P.S. If you're wondering this, Naruto trained Jason to use the rasengan and add an element into it. I'm going to address it next chapter, possibly, but this is for those who want an answer now.**


	25. Traitor

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. This chapter was hard to do. I had to rewrite a couple of times until something felt right to me. I know I promised that both Danzo and Octavian will be punished this chapter, but only Octavian will get his due here. I got possible plans for Danzo down the future road. So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 25: Traitor

(With Hidan and Kakuzu)

You would knowing the location of your target would help get them. That the one hunting wouldn't waste time going after the target, especially since one is a enthusiastic killer and the other is a bounty hunter.

But apparently, the "Zombie Duo" did got heavily distracted. Enough to waste hours of time from hunting the former nine-tails jinchuuriki.

"You had to waste your time gathering followers for your stupid religion." Kakuzu said in irritation. The two of them are walking at the streets of San Francisco, trying to locate Camp Jupiter. "Because of the time to use to turn people into senseless killers like you, we lost hours to try and capture Uzumaki."

Hidan gave him an annoyed glance. "Like you were any better." Hidan accused. "You wasted your times gathering damn currency."

When they got to the cities of the country known as the United States, the two discover things they'd like. Hidan discovered others that could be persuaded to the ways of Jashin. Several of them are now running around, killing for his god's honor.

Kakuzu, meanwhile, found out more ways to earn money. Deciding that gathering this country's' currency would be useful, he took those jobs.

One thing they agreed is that they both like the new world they're in. But the thing they disagree on is their reasons why. "It's not a waste of time gathering more money." He then look at him curiously. "And why is it that you still believe in that damn god of yours? Even when we found out about the Olympians and the Titans?"

"Those immortals are merely pretending to be gods!" Hidan stated. "They have nothing on Jashin! I won't give up on my god just because others proclaim themselves to be one!"

"Those immortals might find a way to kill you for your mouth." Kakuzu dryly stated. "Unless I find a way to kill you first. Cause I promise one day, I will kill you."

"Ugh, not this again." He hope he get to that damn camp in time. He need people to kill to get rid of his annoyed state.

(Camp Jupiter)

"I wish you luck Tsunade." Naruto stated to the Hokage. He, Anko, and all of the leaf nins are all gathered outside of Camp Jupiter, under the watchful eyes of Terminus. "With the trip back home, and getting the Leaf back on it's feet."

After that small crisis, he escorted the Leaf nins out of Camp Jupiter. When they got to the border, several of his friends said their goodbyes, as well their apologies for everything that had happen. Hinata had a very tearful and guilty face.

"Thanks brat, I need it." Tsunade said with a nod. "And good luck taking care of all those kids. Being a leader isn't the easiest thing in the world."

"Trust me, I know." Naruto agreed, sighing. He took a quick look at Danzo and the elders, and when he saw that they're at a considerable distance from them, he whispered to Tsunade. "And keep an eye on Danzo. I'm not sure what he's going to do, but I'm a hundred percent sure he ain't going to let this go."

Tsunade nodded discreetly. "I'll talk with Shikaku and Jiraiya about it." Tsunade whispered back. "We'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you or your people."

"I hope you do." Naruto stated. He smirked. "See ya Granny."

Tsunade gain a tick, but smirked. "Same to you gaki." With that, she signal the others to get moving. Anko, who was talking to Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana, saw the signal and went back to Naruto's side.

The two watched as the group of nins leave. "How's Hana doing?" Naruto asked Anko.

"A bit better than yesterday." Anko sighed. "But she's still badly affected by Kiba's death. It might take a while for her to be back to her regular self." Naruto winced.

"She's still angry with me, is she?" He looked down on the ground. "I don't blame her for it. A part of me still hates myself for killing a friend. Still….hurts to think that I might lose another precious person."

Anko grabbed his hand and smiled at him in reassurance. "Just gave it time Naruto. She won't stay at you forever, and will see that killing Kiba was the last thing you wanted to do." Naruto smiled at his surrogate mother.

"Thank you kaa-san." Naruto turned to back to the direction of Camp Jupiter. "Let's get back to Camp Jupiter. The others are waiting and we'll need to see if there's any progress in finding the remaining rock and cloud nins."

With that, the two of them turn back to Camp Jupiter. As they got back into the camp, Naruto saw his team and the praetors waiting for him while the romans are cleaning up the mess left in the battle, as well as carrying the fallen.

When Naruto got to them, Reyna first spoke. "They manage to escape." Reyna stated with gritted teeth. "Dakoto and Gwen was the last to see them."

Naruto sighed in anger. While he expected that to happen, it made him angry that the people who killed several of his fellow demigods escape punishment. Must be the roman side that had developed talking to him.

"But that doesn't mean we can't get them." Jason continued for Reyna. Naruto raised an eyebrow, silently asking to explain. "Gwen manage to place untraceable seals on the ninjas, one that tracks their current locations. We should be able to track them down easily."

Naruto eyes widen before grinning. He's really glad that he made trained Gwen in the art of fuinjutsu. She definitely got a talent in it, something very few shinobis do.

"Excellent. I'll talk with my father and see what we can do." Naruto said. "But we're not going to send our people into the shinobi world. Putting demigods into shinobi territory will guarantee their death, or worse."

Jason and Reyna nodded. They both heard stories about the shinobi world, and they're not willing to test those stories with their lives of their legionnaires. "Now, onto the next order of business. Finding the person who freed those shinobi." Reyna stated, anger clear in her voice.

"What makes you think that they didn't free themselves?" Leon asked. "Ninjas are suppose to be a crafty bunch after all."

"It's impossible." Jason interjected. "Gwen put seals onto the jail where the locks can't be picked nor the bars could be broken. And her seals are strong."

"So the only logical explanation is a traitor in our midst." Reyna finished.

"But how are we going to find them?" Piper asked. "There are hundreds of people here."

Naruto smirked. "I got a way." He bit his thumb, drawing blood, before doing several hand signs and putting his palms on the ground. " **Summoning Jutsu"**

A puff of clouds formed around the area, and as soon as it cleared, two dogs, one silver and one gold, are revealed. "This is Silver and Gold." Naruto introduced. "Argentum and Aurum in latin. Not only are they skilled and vicious, but they can tell who's telling the truth and who's lying. And they hate liars."

The group's eyes widen at this. "Wow." Piper said in awe. "So, does this mean I won't have to charmspeak every single person?"

Naruto nodded. "While you seem to be talented in it Piper, you have your limits as well. Now isn't the time to test them, and I doubt anyone here would appreciate having their mind controlled." He bent down towards the automations. "The two of you go by Reyna's side, the black haired girl with the toga on. I want you to follow her orders, okay?"

The two barked in agreement, and with no hesitation, stood by Reyna's side. Reyna smiled gratefully at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto. This investigation can now be done quicker with this."

"Now, let's gather everyone." Jason stated. "The gathering of bodies should almost be done by now, so now would be a good time."

(Several minutes later)

With the help of Terminus, they manage to gather every legionnaire. Naruto, Reyna, and Jason are in front of the small army, all of them holding stern looks. The female praetor is between the two blondes, Argentum and Aurum standing by her side.

"Romans!" Reyna called out. "I called you all here for one reason! Cause one of you released the prisoners who had killed several legionnaires!"

Gasps and murmurs spread quickly, but stopped just as quickly at the look Reyna giving them. "To find out who the traitor is, I ask all of you, who was the last pair to guard the barracks? If no one come up right now, I'll interrogate each and every one of you with my two hounds, Argentum and Aurum! They can sense if someone is lying, and if they do, they will most likely tear you apart!"

Silence was met with her statement for a moment, all of them a bit fearful. However, before they could say anything, Octavian spoke up. "And what about Naruto and his group?" Octavian asked, stepping forward. "Aren't we not going to deal with them?"

Reyna felt her annoyance rise up while Jason mumbled 'Of course he would do this now'. "They have done nothing wrong Octavion. If you think that they were the one that released the prisoners, may I remind you that most of them were at the meeting hall the entire time, with two of them guarding the entrance the entire time. No one saw them anywhere else."

"While I admit they have nothing to do with the release of those prisoners, they brought those enemies here in the first place." Octavion stated haughtily. "These _gracias_ brought these shinobis here, which caused the deaths of several demigods. They should be held responsible for those deaths!"

That caused a reaction of one of those _gracias_. "Excuse me?!" Thalia exclaimed, anger evident in her voice. "You blame us for what happened?! One of you pricks let them out in the first place!"

"These shinobis wouldn't have been here if you haven't come in the first place!" Octavian retorted. "They were here for Uzumaki, and wouldn't have come here if he didn't!"

"Don't you dare blame Naruto for this, you son of a bitch!" Thalia raged.

"He got a point though!" One of the romans stated. "If Naruto hasn't come here, we wouldn't have anyone dead right now!"

"How was he suppose to know that they were following him?" Another roman responded back in defense for Naruto. "They were ninjas, they are supposed to be good at hiding!"

"He's also a ninja as well." Another stated. "Which he means he should've sense them coming and stopped them."

"How about one of you come and say that to my face?" Thalia said, electricity crackling through her knuckles. "I'll show you what I think about your opinion!"

"Yeah! No one bad mouth bro and gets away with it!" Leo backed up Thalia, just as angry.

Soon, an a full scale argument started between those accusing Naruto and his team, against those who support them and the team themselves. Jason and Reyna tried to call everyone down, even Terminus came in and try to stop the chaos, but there's nothing they could do to stop them.

All the while, Naruto is watching the entire thing with a calm facade. But inwardly, he's seething right now? It seems that with each conflict, he gets more angrier. Danzo's bull about him belonging to the leaf, several demigods dying at the hands of rock and cloud nins, and now a full scale argument about whether he should be held responsible?

He is now officially pissed off.

So without any hesitation, he held his hands and then brought them forward together. When he did that, a giant boom echoed through the area, silencing everyone within the vicinity.

Everyone stared at him, shocked at what he did. Slowly putting his hands down, Naruto addressed everyone. "Form. Up." Naruto said in a deathly calm tone, his voice managing to hit everyone. Immediately, the romans formed back up into several rows once again. "Now, can we discuss this without arguing like a bunch of brats or will I have interrogate each of you personally about this? It won't be pretty, let me assure you."

No one said anything. All of them are scared at the tone he's holding right now. This was the first time any of the romans heard him speak like this, and admittedly, it makes most of them want to pee their pants. Even Reyna looks unnerved by his deathly calm state.

Leo and Piper are very pale, stepping away from Naruto. Jason felt like he was standing near Hades himself. And even Anko was cautious around this pissed off Naruto.

"Good. Now then, let me tell you why this incident isn't in any form my fault." Naruto said calmly. "Those nins were locked up and secure, with no way of getting out. There's no way they could, unless somebody from our camp did so. The death of good people wouldn't have happen if the traitor didn't let them out in the first place. Satisfied now?"

He smiled during the last question. A smile that held so much chilling rage, that it made everyone's spine crawl up their back. No one said anything against him, not even Octavian dared try to say anything, in fear of his own life.

"I'm glad we're all in agreement. Now, on another topic," The son of Hephaestus then turned to Octavian. "Octavian, would you kindly explain to me how you know that they were after me? No one except those at the barracks knew about this. No one else."

Octavian paled, realizing that he just dug himself a hole. "W-Well, I just heard rumors about that, that's all." Octavian stammered excuse. "Yes, rumors."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked. "So, if I ask Reyna, Jason, my team, Anko, and the guards that were there during the time, they'll tell me that they've been telling others about this?"

Jason spoke up at that. "M-Me and Reyna didn't spoke to anyone about it." Jason said, stuttering a bit at the beginning. Naruto's pissed off state is still scaring him.

"We talked with a few romans, but nothing about those ninjas' plans." Leo manage to say.

Anko spoke up then. "I was with you mostly, so I didn't talk to the gakis here."

Finally, one of the two guards spoke up from the crowd. "We didn't say anything to anyone about the nins' mission. No one else heard about it."

Naruto nodded to all of them before turning to Octavian. "So let me ask you again, Octavian, where did you hear that information?"

The legacy of Apollo felt himself shaking. His eyes now a hurricane eye like gray. A calm before the storm. Octavian felt himself utterly terrified at those eyes.

"No answer? Well, there's only one logical conclusion." Naruto stated. "You saw those nins, met them in the barracks. Talked to them, and found out about there mission."

Octavian gritted his teeth. "Y-Yes, I did, what of it?" Octavian manage to let out. He soon let his arrogance and anger take over his fear. "That doesn't prove I freed them! I just wanted to see why they came over here!"

"Oh really?" Naruto questioned with raised eyebrows. Octavian nodded his head with as much firmness as he could do. "Then say that to my two hounds. Reyna, bring them over here please?"

Octavian paled as Reyna followed Naruto's orders with no hesitation. "Y-You don't need those dogs! I told you the truth!" Octavian exclaimed. "And what makes you say that you're telling the truth? These muts might not have these powers, and you're just saying that to scare us, or pin this on me! It's no secret that you hate me!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Octy, Octy, Octy, if I were the person who would lie just to take out someone I hate, several people would be dead by now. That includes you." Naruto retorted calmly. "Now, answer these with these dogs. And trust me, one sniff of a lie, and they will rip a limb off. Each lie will result with one limb missing. So tell me, why were you talking to those shinobis?"

Naruto then lean towards Octavian's face. "Is it possible that you are the traitor that sent them free?"

By now, the arrogance and anger melted away, and the fear was back with full force. The legacy of Apollo doesn't know what to do. If he tell the truth, he'll get executed for sure! But if he lies, those hounds will attack him and he'll end up dying anyway! There's no way to get out of this! His best chance was riling the romans against Naruto, along with Jason and Reyna, but that plan failed badly!

So, in act of desperation, he did what many will think is the most stupidest thing ever. He grabbed his knife and tried to stab Naruto.

Naruto didn't even flinch and dodged the attack, grabbing the hand that held the knife and kicking Octavian off his feet, disarming him and sending him on his back. He yelped when the two automated dogs dig their claws through his arm, growling at him.

"So, I think that's a good indication that you were the traitor." Naruto remarked. "Wouldn't you say, Reyna?"

"Octavian," Reyna growled, "Why did you betray us? The deaths of several of our fellow romans are your hands!

"Is it your hatred of Naruto or lust for power that caused you to do this?" Jason asked, scowling in anger at the blonde scarecrow. "Was it really worth betraying the camp like that?"

"I didn't betray the camp!" Octavian screamed shrilly, lifting his head up. "I did this to save it! The blonde _gracius_ is a menace to our camp, one that needed to be dealt with! Those nins said that their priority was just Uzumaki, so I thought they wouldn't harm anyone!"

"Well you thought wrong." Jason said. He turned to the roman demigods. "I want two people to take Octavian and bring him in one of the cells. His execution time will be discussed later."

Octavian screamed and begged for his life as he was brought back up to his legs, and dragged to the barracks. But no one said anything in his defense, not even his previous followers. If there's one thing romans don't stand, it's traitors.

And traitors are executed.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, especially when I had to rethink and rewrite my ideas. Kurotsuchi and Team Samui will be getting a not-so-pleasant surprise in the future, and Octavian looks to be facing execution soon. Can't really stand the bastard, so if I don't see a use for him for remainder of the plot, he'll most likely get executed.**

 **Also, it seems Naruto is gonna be confronting Hidan and Kakuzu soon. Wonder how that will play out. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	26. Fighting the Zombie Duo

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for taking a while in updating. I was focused on another story, Class 78th Watches the Future. I'm gonna continue focusing on on that watching/reading fic, but I'm also gonna put some more focus on this one and Team PHNK, just to let you know. So hopefully, I'll update a bit more sooner.**

 **Before we start, I would like to address something. The pairings for Naruto. Originally, I was going to pair Calypso with Naruto as well. But now, I'm thinking about pairing her up with Percy, alongside Rachel and Annabeth. Have all three of Percy's love interest in the canon book pair up with the son of Poseidon. And the more I think about it, the more idea appeals to me. So, more than likely, it will be that way.**

 **I thought about this for multiple reason. One, I was originally planning to have both Percy and Naruto go to Ogygia, with Naruto being the first one to get there. That would make it where Calypso falls in love with Naruto. But, the idea doesn't really settle well with me. Two, I have another idea with Naruto and it would be extremely hard to do if he's at Ogygia. So if I want to do that idea, I'll need to scrap Naruto/Calypso pairing. And third, I thought of good development for Percy when he gets to Ogygia, to show how Naruto affected him in his life.**

 **So, those are my reasons. I hope all of you are okay with that, and aren't miff about that change. Like I said before, authors do make changes as they keep writing. They won't stick to their original ideas if they don't like it. Besides, Calypso hasn't met either of them yet, so it isn't a major change. So, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 26: Fighting the Zombie Duo

Octavian was quickly placed in the barracks, and an execution date for him was quickly established. A part of Naruto wanted to stay at camp until the day that scarecrow meet his end, but he knows that he has to go back to Camp Half-Blood soon. The camp need every able body, and he won't risk any greek demigods becoming in danger, just so he could see the pathetic augur execution.

So now, his team are ready to go. The group is walking to the entrance of Camp Jupiter, with Reyna and Jason with them. "Are you sure we can't stay a little longer?" Leo whined. "I want to see the blonde scarecrow wet his pants."

"Right before his head get chopped off." Anko grinned wickedly. Piper couldn't help but shiver at the vicious grinned on the snake user's face.

"Um, can we not?" Piper pleaded. "I rather not have nightmares."

"You do remember seeing three people dying, didn't you?" Thalia reminded the daughter of Aphrodite.

"The first one, it was so sudden that I couldn't process everything." Piper defended. "And I was far away from the other deaths where I couldn't see them dying clearly. I don't want to witness decapitation."

"Well, you don't have to." Naruto reassured Piper. "We need to leave now. Don't know when Kronos will strike, and the two of you need as much training as possible for the fight to come."

Piper felt herself nervous at this. Before going to this quest, she and Leo found out the situation with the camp. They know that there might possibility be a fight in the near future, unless Annabeth, Percy, and the others find Arachne's string first. And if Kronos' army manage to find the string first, the camp might get destroyed.

The thought still scares her a bit.

"Speaking of training, do you want me to test out the gakis a bit?" Anko asked him. "Send a few of my snake friends at them?"

Naruto sighed. "No maiming the demigods, okay Anko?" Thalia, Leo, and Piper felt themselves pale a little while Anko grinned.

"I make no promises."

Jason and Reyna held back a shiver. That grin reminds them of Naruto and Lupa, and it made them feel pity for the greek demigods. That grin tells you that you in for pain.

"By the way, make sure the legionnaires doesn't slack off. I don't want any more dying." Naruto advised the praetors. "If they start getting rust, I'll introduce Anko to Lupa."

The two praetors paled. Seeing the snake user's scary grin, along with the knowledge that she's Naruto's surrogated mother and teacher, it gave them to one conclusion. If the two women met each other, and talked about training methods for the legionnaires….

"We'll make sure they don't slack off, don't worry." Jason said quickly. They pray to the gods that Anko and Lupa never meet. He'll make sure it doesn't happen! The possibility is too scary to think about.

Naruto grinned. "Good."

Soon, the group are at the entrance of the camp. Naruto and his team faced Reyna and Jason, with Naruto at the front. "I hope you visit us again Naruto." Reyna said, giving him a salute. Jason followed her footstep. "And that it will be a more peaceful and pleasant visit."

"Yes. Hopefully." Naruto agreed with a laugh, giving a salute back.

When they went at ease, Reyna looked hesitant for a moment, before suddenly, she stepped forward and gave Naruto a hug.

That cause Jason's and Leo's eyes widen while Piper raised her eyebrows in surprise. Naruto was taken off guard a bit at the sudden contact while Thalia? Well, her eyes are brimming with jealousy.

When her's and Reyna's eyes met, the latter sent a smirk at her. That got some thunder rolling around the area.

"I hope to see you soon, Naruto." Reyna said to him.

After getting out of his surprise, Naruto hug back. "I'll try my best to come back soon, Rey-chan." With that, the two of them ended the hug.

Thalia quickly walk over, going in front of Reyna. "See ya Belladonna. Hopefully, we can finish our match and see who's stronger."

"I agree. It will be interesting to finish our match." Reyna agreed. While there words are casual and polite, their eyes are saying something else. ' _This isn't over.'_ Is what their eyes say. It's clear that their rivalry isn't over yet.

Meanwhile, the others are watching the exchange. "Something tells me that their rivalry will not cool down for a while." Piper commented.

"Same." Jason agreed. While he only known his sister for a little while, he can tell she's fierce. Reyna is also one that doesn't back down from any fight, so this isn't going to end anytime soon. "Well, I hope to get to see you again Piper."

Piper smiled at the praetor. "Same to you Jason. Hopefully, it will be frequent visits." While they haven't known each other for long, she and Jason got along quite nicely. The fact that saved each other during the fight against the ninjas started up the friendship.

Leo stood back and sighed. He really feels like a third wheel here. When he turned his head to the back absentmindedly, he saw something. Two people walking up to them, where some kind of strange robes.

"Um, guys?" Leo called out to everyone, drawing their attention. "Who are these guys in black robes with red clouds?"

At the 'black robes with red clouds' part, Naruto's and Thalia's eyes widen before going to Leo's side to get a better. Naruto narrowed his eyes, his eyes going stormy grey, while Thalia growled.

"Can't we catch a break?" Thalia said in frustration. "These shinobi pop up as much as monsters does!"

"What the matter Naruto?" Reyna asked, as she and the rest join their side. "Are they enemies as well? Shinobi from another village?"

"Enemies? Yes. Other village? No." Naruto answered her. "Those two are from a group known as the akatsuki. Their goal is to get the tailed beasts, something I have knowledge."

"Tailed beasts? What are they?" Jason questioned.

"Demons of mass chakra that could rival titans, or even primordials." Naruto answered. Jason and Reyna paled a bit at this.

The two akatsuki soon got close enough to see what they look like. The first one have short gray hair, a scythe in his hand, and a sadistic killer gleam in his eyes. The other has darker skin, green pupiless eyes, and a mask on.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, slowly taking out his weapon. He recognize the two. Hidan and Kakuzu, two S-rank nins from the bingo book. One is a crazy killer while the other is a bounty hunter.

The former grinned at the site of the demigods and Anko. "Well, look like we found Uzumaki and a few more lives for Jashin."

"This will make our mission easier." Kakuzu stated.

Naruto stood forward, glaring at them. But before he could say anything, Leo spoke up. "Um, who the heck is Jashin?" The pyro questioned.

A gleam entered Hidan's eyes while Kakuzu sighed in dismay. "Oh no…."

"Jashin is my god!" Hidan declared. "Our god expect us to bring death and destruction to the entire world, and we worshippers of Jashin does it for him!"

Kakuzu rubbed his forehead in annoyance and directed his eyes to others. He was about to tell Hidan to knock it off when he spotted Piper in the group. "You!" He shouted.

She looked startled. "M-Me?" Piper squeaked.

"Yes you!" Kakuzu shouted again. "You're that Tristan McLean's daughter correct?! His secretary paid me a great deal of money to find you!" That sort of pissed Piper off.

"Why would she care about me?!" she shouted.

"Hell if I know, and to hell if I care!" the shinobi told her. "But before I kill the Uzumaki and take you back to her, I have an important question: Just how much does the movie make?"

"H-Huh?" That was...That was a very random question, so much so that Piper was having trouble responding.

Naruto, Thalia, Anko, and the praetors stared blankly at the two conversations between the young demigods and the akatsukis. This is….the most bizarre thing they've ever seen. And considering they've fight mythical monsters to survive, that's something.

"Um, what the heck is going on?" Anko questioned blankly.

Naruto sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine." The blonde responded back. But then, a small smirk came. "Well, there's one thing good about this."

"Something good is coming from this bizarre situation?" Reyna questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto smirked even wider. "This." Without warning, he threw a kunai at Kakuzu, causing him to stop questioning Piper and dodge the kunai.

"What the-?" Before he could finish, he was suddenly stabbed through the heart. The person behind him was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone's was shock at seeing this.

"What the-, Naruto?" Jason turned to where the blonde was standing, only to see that spot empty. "Man, that hiraishin spell is fast."

"Definitely." Thalia agreed, just as shock. A part of her is a bit jealous at the speed.

Kakuzu slowly turn his head towards Naruto. "You bastard." Kakuzu wheezed.

The blonde didn't let up his smirk. "Never let your guard down with the enemy." With that, he pulled his naginata out of Kakuza's, causing the man to fall down.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted in shock. He then turned to Naruto in anger. "You son of a bitch! You attacked us while we were talking!"

"We're shinobi, remember? It's our status quo to do surprise attack against the enemy." Naruto retorted. He turned to Hidan, swinging his naginata around. "Now, you're next Hidan. Let see if you can handle all of us in battle."

The immortal grinned. "Oh, I'm not against fighting all of you. More sacrifices for Jashin." He declared. "But what makes you think Kakuzu down for the count?"

"Huh?" Leo spoke in confusion. The others looked confused as well, including Naruto. "But he's dead, isn't he? He got stabbed right in the heart."

"One of his hearts." Hidan corrected. Several eyes widen at this and they all turn back to the dead body. To their surprise, Kakuzu started slowly getting up.

"Okay, I admit, it was pretty arrogant and stupid of me to let my guard down like that." Kakuzu strained. "Guess I got too excited about the new possible bounties all over this country." To he group's shock, hundreds of grey tendrils suddenly bursted out of his back and cloak.

The tendrils kept coming out until those tendrils formed four giant monsters, all of them having a different type of mask. Kakuzu push the damaged cloak off of him, revealing the stitches on his body.

"What. The. Hell?!" Leo exclaimed loudly, his eyes popping out of his head. Piper held her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in horror at what she just saw. Jason and Reyna tensed and ready themselves to fight, though they couldn't help but shake a little at what they saw.

"Okaaaay, that's a bit freaky." Was Naruto response, looking a bit nauseous. He had clear view of those tendrils coming out. "So you have multiple hearts?"

Kakuzu turned his sides towards Uzumaki and the rest of the group with him, in order to make sure to keep an eye on both. "Five in total. Each heart holds a different chakra nature, lightning, wind, earth, water, and fire." Suddenly, the lightning mask started cracking before breaking completely. The tendrils then crumbled and sunk into the earth. "Unfortunately, your surprise attack took out my lightning one."

"I'll have to find a replacement." The bounty hunter continued. His eyes turned to Thalia and Jason. "And what replacement is better, than one of the children of Zeus?"

Thalia grabbed onto her spear, gripping onto it tightly. "No way in hell am I going to let you get my heart! Or Jason's!" Thalia growled.

"I agree." Naruto said coldly, his eyes getting even stormier. "If you want an organ, go to an organ donor. I'm sure they can help you replace that heart." He then charged at Kakuzu, ready to fight him, but then his demigods reflexes caused him to jump back. Just in time to dodge a swipe from Hidan's scythe.

The immortal grinned. "Never let your guard down with the enemy, right?" Hidan mocked. He then charged at Naruto, ready to slice and dice him.

"Whiskers!"

"Naruto!"

The demigods and Anko ran down, ready to help the blonde son of Hephaestus, when Kakuzu and his masks blocked their paths. "I'm going to let Hidan handle the former jinchuuriki." Kakuzu stated. "While he do that, I'll defeat all of you and take that bounty."

The group tensed, ready to fight. The demigods took out their own weapons, with Jason taking out a coin. He flipped the coin and when it got into the air, it change into a double edge imperial gold sword.

Leon's eyes widen in amazement. "Okay, that was cool." Leo stated.

"I'm gonna go back up Naruto." Jason told the others. "You guys will fight this ninja, right?"

"You got it gaki." Anko said seriously. "I know he's strong, but make sure Naruto don't die for me."

Jason nodded. "I won't." With that, he shot off to the sky and went to the fight between Naruto and Hidan.

"Oh no you don't." One of Kakuzu's mask shot a stream of water at the male praetor, but a streak of lightning countered that water. Kakuzu turned his head to where the source was at, to see Thalia holding out one of her hands. She glared at him.

"Oh no _you_ don't." Thalia mocked. "Your fight is with us you rag doll."

(Naruto vs Hidan)

If one unpredictable fighter meets another unpredictable fighter, it would be like an unstoppable wall meeting an unstoppable force. And that's what it looks like between the two fighters.

Like Naruto, Hidan's style of fighting is wild, yet deadly. The two got into a stalemate, swinging their weapons around, dodging attacks, and blocking them. Their movements are random, no pattern in it. It was a deadly battle.

Naruto made sure not to let himself get hit. While he doesn't mind getting a few scratches or two, his instincts are screaming at him not to get hit by this guy. And a demigod's instinct are usually right.

At the next swipe from Hidan, Naruto blocked it and pushed both of their weapons downward. He then held out his hand and shot a stream of fire, pushing Hidan back. ' _This should hold him back! Maybe even fry him!'_

But it didn't neither. Rather, got back his footing and charge through the fire, scythe at the ready. Naruto's eyes widen at this, and was forced to stop the attack and jump back, dodging a wide swipe from Hidan. ' _He charged through a stream of fire like it was nothing?! This guy is more unpredictable than I am!'_

Hidan grinned at him. "Damn, that fire was hot!" Hidan grinned. "But you have to do better than that to stop me!"

"Then how about this?" Hidan turned his head to the source of the voice, only to be met with a sword in his chest. Jason stood floating in the air, his grip on the handle of his imperial gold sword.

Naruto smirked. "Nice timing Fly Boy. Got him by surprise."

"Learning a thing or two from you." Jason grinned.

Before more banter could be spoke, Hidan spoke. "Hey, this hurt! Get this damn sword out of me!" The two blonde's eyes widen before directing their eyes at Hidan. The akatsuki stood firm, not at all looking like he was wounded badly or on the verge in fact.

It stunned and horrified Jason. "B-But, you're suppose be dead, or dying! I stabbed Julius right through your heart!"

"And it hurts! A lot! Get this thing out of me!" Without warning, Hidan attempted a swipe at Jason. Luckily, the flying son of Jupiter got his demigod instincts kicking in and dodge the attack.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay, what the hell are you?" Naruto bluntly questioned. "You're no monster. If you were, you would've evaporated right then and there."

"Oh, an immortal." Hidan grinned. "This is the blessing Jashin gave me! With it, I can kill as much as I want to, and no one can kill me!"

' _...I'm surprise Zeus isn't trying to strike down this guy.'_ Naruto deadpanned. ' _I know he's obsessed with his rules, but seriously, I would think that he wouldn't tolerate a psycho immortal killer running around, killing people for the sake of a fake god.'_

He sighed and shook his head. Guess Zeus is going to let the demigods deal with him.

(Thalia, Anko, Leo, Piper, and Reyna vs Kakuzu)

Kakuzu is much more harder to hit than Hidan. Even with five people facing against him, he's still creaming them. Then again, he has three mask fighting with him.

The fight split into four fights. Leo is facing against the fire mask, Piper is going to against the water mask, Anko is facing wind, and finally, Thalia and Reyna are against Kakuzu himself, who's using the element of earth.

"Just! Stay! Still! You! Stupid! Thing!" Leon shouted, trying to smash that mask with his hammer. But the giant thing is surprisingly agile and is dodging each attack.

When it dodge another attack, it then jump back and sent a stream of fire at Leo. Fortunately for the pyro, being a son of Hephaestus, the fire doesn't have any effect on him. So he charged through the fire and tried to get it by surprise, but the thing dodged again. "Oh come on!"

Piper, meanwhile, is dodging several water attacks from the mask she's fighting. Unlike the mask Leo is facing, this one isn't letting it's opponent attack, and Piper only manage to get in a few attacks. When she dodged another attack, she landed on her butt. She breathed a bit heavily from exertion.

"Alright Piper, what should you do?" She talked to herself. She then yelped and dodge another water jutsu from the mask. "Geez, at least me think for a bit!"

Anko is doing somewhat better than the other two against her opponent. Due to be an experienced Jonin, she's able to land more than a few hits against the wind mask. It tried several wind jutsu against the snake mistress, but she countered or dodged each of them.

The mask tried another great breakthrough, but Anko jumped up in the air. "Come on, you can do better than that!" She then held out one of her arms and snakes suddenly came out, aimed at the mask.

The snakes got their mark, but the mask easily pulled away, due to being made of tendrils. Anko jumped down and stared down the mask. "Well, this will a bit tricky to win." Anko remarked.

And finally, Thalia's and Reyna's fight against Kakuzu. You would think two against would be easier odds compared to the other fights. But unfortunately, the numbers don't matter.

The two girls are fighting with their spears, trying to get a good stab. But Kakuzu is surprisingly agile, dodging every strike. At the next strike, he grabbed the spear and threw Reyna over him. The warrior quickly got her balance and landed on her knee.

Thalia, a bit frustrated, surrounded her spear with electricity and attempted another stab quickly. Kakuzu had to grab the spear with both of his hands, causing the electricity to hit him. The daughter was shock when she saw that it barely had any effect on him. He merely groan in discomfort.

"Surprise?" Kakuzu rhetorically asked. "My main chakra may be earth, but I can endure this attack." Suddenly, move to the side and dodge a spear attack from Reyna. He grabbed that spear, using one hand to keep a hold on Thalia's spear. And before the girls could react, Kakuzu twisted the spear arounds, causing the two fly and collided with one another.

The two girls rolled away when they landed on the ground before stopping and laying on their stomach. Slowly, the two of them got up, using their spears as support.

"I'm going to have a headache." Thalia groaned, holding her head. "You got a pretty quick skull their Belladonna."

"Grace, as much as I hate to admit this, we need to work together." Reyna said firmly. "If we have any chance of defeating this man, we'll need to work as a team."

Thalia stared at Reyna for a moment. She can't really disagreed. On the last major quest she was in, she had to work with Zoe, and she had more problems with the hunter than she does with Reyna. So, she reluctantly nodded. "Fine. But that doesn't we'll be friends at the end."

"Never said we would." Reyna retorted. Slowly, the two got on their feet, ignoring the throbbing from their foreheads. Kakuzu slowly walked two them.

"I should finish you off quickly." Kakuzu stated. "I need to complete this mission, and get my bounty."

Once again, Thalia's spear crackled with electricity while Reyna merely tightened her grip on her spear and shield."Any plans Belladonna?"

"I have one." Reyna replied. "One I'm sure will work."

Thalia smirked. "Let's hear it then."

 **And that's the end. I hope you liked the chapter, and I hope the battle was good. Couldn't think of how to write the battle without making it too long. Again, sorry for taking so long, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Next up will be the continuation of this battle. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	27. Endurance

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, deciding what to do was a bit of a pain, but I finally finished this chapter. Here, we're gonna check up with Annabeth's group, then the fight between the Zombie Duo and Naruto's group. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 27: Endurance

(With Annabeth's Team)

So, Grover and Tyson separated from them. They found the forge location, as well as a group of monsters called telekhines. The telekhines then spotted him, and Percy was forced to run. They found out that they're trying to make weapons for the Titans, and now, they're about to deal with some angry hounds.

Yeah, the mission isn't going well so far.

As the telekhines try to figure out where to charge, Percy turned to Annabeth, Nico, and Lacy. "Nico, shadow travel with Annabeth and Lacy! Get out of here!"

"What?!" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."

"We won't." Nico agreed, just as reluctant.

"I've got a plan to distract them. Try to get back to Hephaestus with the metal spider. You need to tell him about what's happening here, and protect Nico and Lacy."

"But you'll be killed."

"I'll be fine. We don't have any other choice Annabeth."

She glared at him. Percy expected her to hit him or something else. But she did the last thing he expected her to do. She kissed him. Nico's and Lacy's eyes widen in surprise as well.

Once she ended the kiss, she said one more thing. "Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She then grab onto Nico's hands. The son of Hades was hesitant, not wanting to leave his cousin and brother figure, but knowing that Lacy can't escape on her own forced him to shadow travel out of here.

Percy would've stayed at his spot, trying to get his thought process back to work, but the sound of the sea demons got him back to reality quickly.

"There!" One of them yelled. The telekhines soon started chasing after him, causing Percy to run for the middle of the platform, surprising the four elder sea demons. The surprise caused them to a drop a weapon they're making, six feet long and curved like a crescent moon. It was the most terrifying thing Percy saw.

Unfortunately, the elders got out of their surprise quickly. They blocked the four ramps leading off the platform, stopping Percy from making an exit. The tallest of them snarled. "What do we have here? A son of Poseidon?"

"Yes." Another growled. "I can smell the sea in his blood."

He transformed his pen into his new trident, Earthshaker.

"Strike one of us down boy, and the rest will attack." The third one growled. "Your father betrayed us. He took our gifts and said nothing as we were cast into the pit. We will see him, and all of the other Olympians, torn to pieces."

Percy wasn't lying when he said he got plan. But it's probably the craziest and most suicidal plan he ever conducted. At the least, he will be critically injured. At most, dead. But he'll at least take down these monster with him.

"No, you won't." Percy declared, holding his trident. "Cause I'm taking you with him!" At that statement, he launched Earthshaker down into the ground.

The moment he did, he felt it. His earthshaking abilities, as Hephaestus mentioned. He didn't hesitated to start up an earthquake.

"What are you doing?" One of the elders growled, feeling the earth shake. "Quickly, kill him!"

One by one, the telekhines started gathering lava and threw at Percy. But the demigod instinctively summon the water from his canteen and swirled it around him, blocking the lava. But that also resorted into making a rock like shell around him.

And what happened next was indescribable. An explosion. Screaming of monsters. Percy thought he himself scream. An eruption. And as the son of Poseidon felt himself being quickly rise up from the ground and up to the top of volcano, everything went black for him.

(Camp Jupiter)

Hidan is fairing well against the son of Jupiter and son of Hephaestus. His unpredictable fighting style, along with his immortality, made him nearly impossible to defeat. But Naruto's own unpredictable fighting style, as well as Jason disciplined fighting style, help made sure they didn't even get a cut from Hidan.

Anko is still even against one of the Kakuzu's hearts. She summoned a giant white snake in order to defend against attacks before using several other small snakes to attack. She knew that if she tries keep dodging, she's going to end up losing energy. So, she decided to use a defensive attack, with attacks that won't waste her chakra for now.

Leon and Piper are struggling against their opponents. The two of them are losing stamina, from Leo trying to smash the tendril and Piper dodging the water attacks. Soon, they might end up making mistakes.

Meanwhile, Thalia charge at Kakuzu, her spear still encased in electricity. Kakuzu dodge every stab Thalia attempted, with the occasional blocks. After a moment, he grabbed the spear after she sent another jab, and sent a haymaker at Thalia, throwing her onto the ground.

Reyna quickly replace Thalia's position and sent several jabs and swipes at Kakuzu. The bounty hunter surprise at all by this and easily dodge those attacks. "If you think I will tire out from this, your severely mistaken." Kakuzu said coldly.

Reyna narrowed her eyes, continuing her attack. When Kakuzu prepared another counter, her demigod instincts kicked in, which caused to move to the side, dodging a kick from him.

And also dodging the lightning bolt Thalia sent.

Kakuzu grunted as he was pushed back by the attack, sliding backwards on his feet before stopping. As the man attempted to recover from the attack, Reyna use this time to grab Thalia's spear and throw both of their spears.

But Kakuzu didn't live this long for nothing, and grabbed the two spears in his hand. "Is that the best you can do?"

"No." Reyna replied back, performing hand signs. "This is. **Ninja Art: Shadow Sword Jutsu!"** Several swords formed and came right at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu's eyes widen in surprise when he saw swords coming at them and quickly use the two spears in his hand to block them all. Just as he finished block the last sword, Reyna came at him, two swords in hand.

' _Damn! This child is relentless!'_ He blocked the sword strike from Reyna with his two spears and the two ended in sword to spear combat. Kakuzu may not have experience using many melee weapons, but he isn't a slouch and is able to keep up to Reyna.

They continued fighting for a few minutes before Reyna brought her swords up and brought them down. Kakuzu quickly block them with the two spears he gotten. "For a child your age, you are quite skilled." Kakuzu complimented. "But that won't stop me from completing my mission."

"I will not let you get Naruto." Reyna growled. "We romans defend our own to the bitter end, and Naruto is our own. Our mentor, our friend, our parental figure, and more. He will not be given to the likes of you!"

"Let me see you back that up with action, child!"

"I plan to!" Reyna push him away, just as Thalia jumped up, spear aimed at him.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. ' _Where did she get that spear?'_ He didn't have time to think on it, cause the daughter of Zeus threw the spear right towards him. He didn't hesitate to move to the side and just as the spear was about to hit the ground….

….It transformed form into Thalia.

"What?!"

Before he could do anything else, Thalia encased her hand in lightning and stabbed Kakuzu right through his heart. " **Chidori!"** She grunted.

The technique, chidori, was something Naruto taught her. It was something his former rival and former teacher has used, and since it was similar to the rasengan, he taught her how to use it. Being the daughter of Zeus, it was easy for her to learn the technique.

She doesn't use it much, mainly because she doesn't need all that much, as well as the fact that Naruto's former rival almost killed Naruto with this technique. Suffice to say, it made learning the chidori a little less awesome for her when she found out.

But now she's glad that she learned it. "A-A transformation jutsu?" Kakuzu groaned. "W-When?"

"When we were fighting." Reyna answered, smirking and pointing her swords to the ground. "More specifically, when I summoned all those swords."

Kakuzu's eyes flickered in understanding underneath the pain. "So not only did use it to summon weapons for you to use, you…."

"Use it to give Thalia the opportunity to make a transformed clone." Reyna completed. "That's correct."

With that, Thalia took her hand out of Kakuzu's chest, resisting the urge to shudder. Killing someone with your bare hands is far from a pleasant sensation for her.

The bounty hunter went crumbling down. "Damn you brats…." Kakuzu groaned in pain.

As the man started dying on the floor, the other masks stopped fighting their foes. They looked towards their host. Their stopping caused their opponents to stop as well, and look to where they are looking at.

"Alright!" Leo cheered, holding up his hammer in the air. "The guy is toast!"

Suddenly, the tendrils went flying to Kakuzu and went into his body. His body started going through a sudden transformation, causing Thalia and Reyna to step back in surprise.

After the masks got back into his body, the tendrils came out of his back once again, but stayed there this time. His arms suddenly splitted into four parts, the tendrils keeping them together and making his arms look longer. And tendrils started coming out of his mouths, finishing his horrifying experience.

"...You just had to jinx it, didn't you Leo?" Piper deadpanned, though doesn't look less horrified and stared.

"Okay, yeah, I'll shut up now." Was Leo reply.

"I underestimated the two of you, slightly." Kakuzu stated. "You brats are clearly skilled. But I won't be underestimating you again."

With that statement, his tendrils got longer, forming an octopus shape around him. He used that shape to smack Thalia and Reyna away from him, sending the two girls stumbling towards their allies.

Anko didn't hesitate two summon several snakes and sent them at Kakuzu. But the man merely used his tendrils to pierce the snakes, causing them to evaporate.

Without slowly down, he grabbed all five of them with his tendrils, dragging them to the ground. All of them struggled through, panic and fear in Leo's and Piper's eyes and face, while Anko, Thalia, and Reyna looked startled.

"No more games. I'm going to kill you all." Kakuzu stated. "Well, except for the Mclean girl. I still need her alive for my bounty."

(Naruto and Jason vs Hidan)

Jason and Naruto pushed Hidan back with their individual weapons. Just as they did, they saw their friends getting dragged by tendrils. "Crap!" Naruto exclaimed. "They're in trouble!"

"Don't forget your opponent you bastard!" Naruto was forced to duck from a scythe from Hidan. "Once Kakuzu is done with them, your toast!"

Naruto tsked. They need to incapacitate this guy quickly.

With that in mind, he jump above Hidan and activated his devastation form. When he punched the air, a crack formed in it and pushed Hidan on his back. It also burrowed him in the ground.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Hidan cried out in shock and pain. He cried even more when a spear was suddenly embedded in his chest.

"That should hold you for a while." Naruto stated. He turned to Jason. "We need to get to the others quickly."

"On it." Without any more words, the son of Jupiter took to the sky and flew quickly towards his comrades.

(Anko, Leo, Piper, Thalia, and Reyna vs Kakuzu)

After capturing all five with his tendrils, he brought them up off their feet. All of them are still struggling, with Leo and Thalia trying to burn through the tendrils. However, Kakuzu saw that coming and countered with his water and wind ability.

"Now, let finish this." Kakuzu growled slightly. He turned his head towards Thalia. "Starting with you. I'm going to take your heart and replace one of my own."

Thalia eyes widen, fear crawling in her heart, as she struggled even more. Kakuzu prepared his tendrils to dig through her organs and grab her heart. However, before he could do that, a gust of wind suddenly blew around them and the tendrils keeping hold of his five opponents.

"What?!" Kakuzu exclaimed in shock. The five dropped on the floor, with Reyna and Anko managing to land on their knees. The rest fell on their backs or butts.

Jason slowly land in front of his comrades. When he landed, he glared at Kakuzu and pointed his sword at the hunter. "If you think you're gonna kill me friends, or take one of them as a bounty, you are surely mistaken. And I especially won't let you use my sister's heart for your own."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "Then let me take yours!" He send several tendrils towards the son of Jupiter. However, Jason didn't flinch and, after gathering up wind in his sword, cut them down.

Kakuzu's eyes widen. ' _This boy is powerful. I never seen someone this skilled with wind chakra, at that age.'_

"No, you won't." Jason held his hand to the side. "In fact, your not about to take anyone else's heart again." A rasengan starting forming in his hand. But that wasn't the end of it. Slowly, wind started gathering around the spiralling sphere and caused it to form something new. It's an emitting some kind of screeching sound, like blades dancing around.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes once more. Something is telling him that if he gets hit by that attack, he's going to get hurt. Badly. With that in mind, he prepared his tendrils to stop the attack.

But before he could, he heard a similar sound coming from behind. He turned to see his target, Naruto, making a similar attack. ' _Damn it! Two of them from behind! Guess attacking out of the question! If I do, it'll just give the other time to hit me!'_

"Ready Jason?" Naruto called out. The blonde nodded.

"Ready." Then, at the same time, the two yelled " **Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"** and threw their attack.

Knowing that the attacks are going to be devastating, and seeing them go in different directions, twisted his body and tendrils to dodge the attack.

He didn't expect the two attacks to expand.

"Holy shit." Leo breathed out in shock as the two attacks consumed Kakuzu. The bounty hunter screamed in pure agony as the two rasen shurikens cut through all his nerves and chakra points, and thoroughly eradicating his hearts. Thalia, Anko, Piper, Reyna, and Leo are staring at in awe, shock, and/or horror.

Eventually, the attack died down, and Kakuzu landed on the ground, on his stomach. Through all odds, he's still alive, though barely. His clothes are tattered, whatever tendrils left limped in his body, and his insides fried.

As Kakuzu attempted to move, Naruto slowly walked over to the bounty hunter. "How?" Kakuzu groaned. "I was able to match Hashirama in combat. How I was beaten so easily by a bunch of brats?"

"So that's how old you are, huh?" Naruto commented on casually. He stood to the side of the prone body. "Well, we may look like a bunch of kids to you now, and you may have faced the First Hokage before. But to us, your an old man. A relic in the past. This generation surpassed the old generation."

He held out his hand and formed a rasengan. "Now, it's time for you to finally die. **Rasengan**." With that, Naruto drove the jutsu into Kakuzu's final heart, killing him instantly.

Slowly, Naruto took his hands out of the man's chest. As he did, the others gathered in front of them. Piper grimaced at seeing another dead body. So far, she's have been doing good at the site of the dead, but it slowly starting to affect her.

"That double attack was awesome!" Leo said in amazement. "Where did you two learn that attack?"

"Naruto taught me." Jason said, smiling. "In case I needed a heavy attack."

"Self taught for me, but got some help from our old man." Naruto informed Leo. His gaze then turned serious. "But we can't relax now. We still have one more person to face."

That said peson slowly got himself out of the ground, grumbling to himself. "Those damn blondes." Hidan grumbled. "They're going to pay for that."

When the others looked to where Naruto is looking, Leo's eyes popped out. "Um, is that guy moving like he doesn't have a spear in his chest?" Leo questioned, shakily pointing a finger at Hidan. "What the hell?"

"Is he a monster?" Piper questioned, a bit fearfully. "If so, then why isn't he evaporating?"

"He's immortal." Jason explained. "Nothing can kill him, not even imperial gold or the celestial bronze you have."

"You have got to be kidding me." Thalia stated in annoyance. First a guy with five hearts, and now a full on immortal?

Hidan groaned in pain as he took out the spear in his chest before throwing it to the side. As Hidan moved towards, his eyes widen when he spotted Kakuzu's corpse. Then it narrowed in anger.

"I'm gonna make you fuckers pay for this!" With that statement, he threw his scythe at the group. All of them move back or to the side, but as Naruto moved back, he got snipped by one of the blades of Hidan's scythe.

The blonde landed on his knee before glaring at Hidan. "If you want more than a cut on the cheek, you have to do better than that." Naruto taunted.

Hidan grinned. "One hit is all I need."

Thalia growled at this. "You bastard!" She then rushed Hidan. The immortal just laughed and kicked the girl away from him, whilst Jason attacked him from behind. That caused the other young demigods to charge him, and forcing to the immortal to dodge or block.

Anko narrowed her eyes. What was he doing? He could kill those kids easily. She pondered this until she saw his foot dragging across the ground. Her eyes widened.

"No!" she shouted and threw kunai and shuriken at Hidan.

"Too late bitch!" the Akastuki member shouted, liking Naruto's blood off his scythe. **"Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood!** " Instantly, his skin turned black, with certain parts of himself turning white, making him look like a skeleton.

Anko stared at the immortal in horror, something Naruto noticed. "Mom, what's wrong?" Naruto asked her in concern.

Before she could answer, she spotted Thalia charging at Hidan from the side. "You're dead!"

"No! Wait!" Anko tried to warn her, but she was too late. Thalia aimed her spear to Hidan's head, but the immortal blocked the attack with his arms. The spear stabbed right through it.

Naruto's eyes widen before crying out in pain, gaining the attention of everyone else. The demigods' eyes widen when they saw blood forming under his sleeves. "W-Whiskers?" Thalia stuttered out, shock at what she's seeing. "What happened?"

Hidan grinned. "This jutsu is one of my favorites." The immortal stated sadistically. "For the one who's blood I ingested, whatever hurts me, it'll hurt them." Thalia's eyes widen in horror at this.

The others' eyes widen at this. "Um, he's joking right?" Leo questioned. "That gotta be a joke, right? A bluff?" He's sounding a bit desperate now.

"It's not a joke." Anko said gravely. "I heard about the jutsu from when I was still with Orochimaru. When he makes that symbol and ingest the blood of his victim, when he gets injured with, the injury comes right back at the victim."

Everyone is more than a bit pale now. "That's right. Now, I suggest you back off and get that spear out, unless you want me to severe my arm." Hidan suggested savagely.

Instantly, Thalia took out the spear, drawing a cry of pain from Naruto. "Sorry Whiskers!" Thalia exclaimed, jumping back from Hidan. A look between worry and anger cross in her eyes.

Hidan then focus his gaze on Naruto. "Now, are you going to cooperate and come with me, or," He pulled out a sharp metal spear. "Will I have to make you half-dead?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I don't ever give up you psycho zombie." Naruto stated. "That technique may hurt me, but can you say that when I get you off that circle?"

As Naruto began to perform a jutsu, Hidan lift his spear up. "Oh no you don't!" He stabbed the spear into his hand, the effect transfering to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen in pain and held the hand that been stabbed, resisting the urge to cry out. "So, guess we'll be doing this the fun way then." Hidan grinned got wider. "I'm going to enjoy this."

He pulled the spear out of his hand before stabbing it through his calf, causing Naruto to land on his knee. "Naruto!" Everyone yelled. Fear and worry crossed everyone's faces, even Anko, Reyna, and Thalia.

Slowly, Naruto stood up and glared defiantly at Hidan. "Is that the best you got?" Naruto dryly asked. "You're gonna need to do more than that to defeat me." Slowly, he limped towards Hidan.

Hidan tsked. "Tough bastard, huh? Well, let's see you hand this." He sliced his abdomen, enough to hit the nerves, but not enough to disembowel himself.

Naruto gritted his teeth as blood seeped through his stomach, but kept walking. Hidan's expression of glee turn to annoyance when he saw him still walking.

"Damnit! Can't you just stay down?" Hidan then stabbed one of his arms, causing more pain in Naruto. But the blonde soldiered on. "Stay down! Stay down you piece of shit!" He stabbed through his other calf, causing Naruto buckle on his knees. The blonde is breathing haggardly, blood seeping through his wounds.

Piper covered her mouth, tears slowly coming down her cheeks at the site of her brother figure like this. Leo and Jason clenched their fists, wanting to go and help, but knowing they can't without risking Hidan stabbing himself in the heart.

Anko felt her herself shaking, tears swelling in her eyes that she refuse to let out. She never thought there would be someone she would hate more than Orochimaru, but Hidan proved her wrong. Very wrong.

Thalia and Reyna are shaking and clenching their fist, fighting the urge to go and stop Hidan. If Hidan see them making the wrong move, they have no doubt the immortal would not hesitate to stab himself in the heart. They doubt his mission would stop him from doing that. Tears swelled up in both their eyes, feeling helpless in the situation.

Shakily, Naruto stood up, breathing heavily. The fact that he's still standing shocked Hidan. "Why?" He questioned. "How the hell are you standing?" He stabbed his leg repeatedly, and yet, Naruto continued walking. "Stand down, bastard!"

Naruto smirked. And almost instantly, he propelled himself to Hidan using his Devastation form. He slammed his head onto Hidan's propelling the immortal off the circle and a few feet away from the ground.

Naruto ended up on his knees, his breathing haggard. A head wound formed from the headbutt he gave out. Hidan looked at Naruto in shock, anger, and a bit of fear. "How the hell were still walking?" Hidan repeated his question. "I stabbed you in both legs, multiple times! So how?"

The smirk was still on his face as blood slid down his left eye. "We Uzumaki have an extreme amount of endurance and stamina." He said, pain laced in his voice. "You can stab our legs, cut our arms, or even shove a lightning encased fist to the chest. We're gonna continue fighting."

Hidan is shaking a bit. "And now, let see you survive this attack." Slowly, he held out his hand and formed a rasengan. Lightning slowly formed from the front and back of the sphere.

"Let see you survive this." Naruto said, putting as much chakra into the attack. He gritted his teeth as electricity shot through his body, but endure through the pain.

And soon enough, he made a big rasengan, the sphere in the middle while the lightning in it form a bolt. " **Lightning Style: Rasen Rakurai"** With that, he threw the rasengan.

It was fast as lightning. Hidan didn't even have a chance to dodge. The lightning rasengan hit the immortal straight on and engulfed. Hidan screamed in pain as the lightning shot through him, turning him into ash from the inside and out. And after several more minutes, the attack faded. What left of Hidan was nothing but ash.

Naruto grinned. "I like to see you get up from that." Suddenly, he felt a jolt, making the blonde pause. The jolt then turned to electricity shooting into him, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Naruto!" His friends and mother figure ran up to him as the blonde collapsed in pain. Thalia was the first to get to him, and she spoke in anger. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Naruto breathed haggardly. "Didn't have time to think." He said tiredly. "Couldn't teleport to him without him doing something drastic. Couldn't form jutsu without risk of him cutting off one of his hands. Had to get close enough push him off quickly. If the distance was wider, he may have gotten more time to stop my propell attack by stabbing something vital."

"And that last attack?" Reyna questioned, the next one to get to side. Anko, Jason, Leo, and Piper soon followed. "You know how dangerous using that attack can be if you aren't a child of Jupiter."

"Didn't have a choice." Naruto retorted. "It was the only attack that would turned him into ash immediately." Naruto weakly smiled. "Besides, it cauterized my wounds. I needed that."

They all looked at his wounds to see that indeed, his wounds are cauterized. Anko shook her head. "That doesn't mean you're out of danger yet."

"I know." Naruto agreed. "The damage is bad. Internal organs fried….a lot of blood loss….extreme amount of pain…." He coughed a little. "It's only thank to endurance….and chakra that I'm still standing."

Naruto felt himself getting close to unconsciousness. "Take me back to camp….something there that will help with the injuries." Naruto instructed his team. "I'm gonna keep myself alive until then….but we need to go now."

They were about to ask what is it when they noticed Naruto's eyelids starting to close. "No, no, stay with us Whiskers! Don't you dare die on us!" Thalia ordered him, the tears coming back to her.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry….I'm not gonna let myself die yet." He reassured her. "Just….hurry." With that, he closed his eyes.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Yeah, I'm a bit of sadist when it comes with the main characters. I just love putting them in critical state like this. Also, I felt like Hidan needed to showcase his jutsu before getting defeated, and I felt like Naruto was the only person that could endure his attack, being an Uzumaki and all.**

 **No flames please. Next chapter, Naruto's team is going to speed their way to Camp Half-Blood while nursing Naruto at the same time. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	28. Recovery

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, sorry for taking two months to update this. Not only was I focusing on Class 78th Watches the Future, like I mentioned before, but it was difficult for me to think of what I want to write down in this chapter. Like with chapter 25, had to rewrite a couple of scenes before it felt right to me. Hopefully, this won't happen often, but I'm not holding my breath. I suggest you don't either.**

 **So, on this chapter, Naruto's team and Anko brings him back to camp for healing. We'll also check up on Percy as well. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 28: Recovery

Anko is driving as fast she could to Camp Half-Blood.

After Naruto went into unconsciousness, the group quickly went back to the car. Anko took the wheel while Piper is at the shotgun seat, acting as navigator. Thalia, for once, is at the backseat, watching out for Naruto, and Leo right behind Anko and Piper.

"How long will it take to get to the camp?" Anko asked as she drove pass several cars.

Piper took a look at the map. "Considering it took us days to get hear, and at the rate we're going, it'll probably be a day, if no interruptions."

"Seriously?!" Anko gritted her teeth in anxiety. "Is there any way to make this thing faster?!"

"Should be." Leo spoke up, his head getting between the two females. "Pipes, can you look into compartment for instructions on this thing?" The girl did so and dig through the compartment. After a moment, she found something.

"I think I found it!" She pulled a small book from the compartment.

Leo quickly took the book and went through it. "How to work the machine gun….what seals are on the car….how the car refill food supplies…." He started murmuring. After a moment of searching, he found what he's looking for. "Here it is! There's a turbo boost here!"

"Where?!" Anko asked, looking around for it.

"It's near the left of the wheel, red." He told her. She quickly got her hand to the red button. "If we press the button, it should take us half an hour at most to get to Camp Half-Blood. But-"

Before he could finish, Anko pressed the red button. And when she did, the engines behind the car activated and let out a burst of speed. That caused Piper and Anko to be forced into their seats while Leo flew to the back of the car.

"You will lose control of the car!" Leo yelled through the sound of the engine.

"You're telling them this now?!"

"She didn't stop to listen!" Was Leo's response to Thalia. "On the bright side, the car will go straight to Camp Half-Blood. But there's gonna be a lot of collateral damage!"

"Then let's hope that Hecate will cover it up for us!"

(With Annabeth's Group)

It didn't take long for Annabeth, Nico, and Lacy to get back to Hephaestus, nor did it take long for them to get back to Camp Half-Blood, thanks to the mechanical spider.

When the three manage to get out of the volcano, they heard an explosion minutes later. Immediately, Annabeth thought the worst had happened. But quickly, Nico reassured her that Percy isn't dead.

One of the abilities of the children of Hades is that they could sense when someone close to them died. And since Nico looked up to his cousin, seeing the blacked hair boy as an older brother like Naruto, he knows whether or not is did.

That got Annabeth from grief to anxious as to where Percy is at. Currently, she's in Chiron's office, telling him what happened in the labyrinth.

Chiron sighed, rubbing his forehead. "So Grover and Tyson are searching for Pan as of this moment, while Percy is most likely injured somewhere due to the volcano's eruption."

Annabeth looked down, feeling ashamed and tears are threatening to fall from her eyes. This was her quest. She was suppose to find Ariadne's string, with her team intact. But she still doesn't have a hint as to where it is, and now no clue as to where Grover, Tyson, and Percy is.

"Don't blame yourself for this," Chiron told Annabeth softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have stop Grover from searching, and you know Perseus would risk his life to protect his friends."

Annabeth nodded. "I know, Chiron. But still," She was leading them. She was suppose to stay by their side the entire mission, but she ended up abandoning. She broke Naruto's number one rule. She decided to change the subject for a moment. "How are the others doing?" She was referring to Naruto's team and Luke's team.

"Luke, Bianca, and Silena manage to complete there's with minimum trouble." Chiron answered. "As for Naruto, Thalia, Leo, and Piper….we have yet to hear from them."

Suddenly, a car screech and startled shouts came from outside of the building, startling Chiron and Annabeth. "What in Zeus' name is that?" Chiron questioned, going over to the window. Annabeth joined him as well, and the two was met with Naruto's car in the middle of the camp.

"Naruto? Why did he parked his car here?" Annabeth asked. The two quickly got out of the building and went outside, just in time to see Piper and a woman coming out from the front. It took a few seconds to realize that this was Naruto's mother figure, Anko.

"We need help! Now!" Piper said in panic. "Naruto, he's injured badly!"

Chiron and Annabeth paled. Especially when Thalia and Leo got out of the car, carrying the blonde ninja. "Chiron, help us get him into the infirmary!" The centaur quickly galloped towards them and let them put Naruto on his back before galloping to the infirmary.

Soon, Naruto is in the infirmary, with Will and Lee operating on him. Nearly all of Naruto's closest friends and siblings, those that are at camp, are inside, all looking extremely worried. Medalis and Annabeth are kneeling at each side of Naruto's bed while the operation is happening. Tears are stinging the two girls' eyes.

"First Percy….now Naruto?" Annabeth questioned, clenching her fist. How many times are those two going to get hurt? They end up in more life-and-death experiences than any other demigod here.

Chiron rolled up towards Will and Lee. "How is he?" Chiron asked seriously.

"Not good. He lost a heavy amount of blood, his internal organ are damaged severely, and some nerve damage happened as well." Will explained seriously. "If this was anyone else, they would've been dead by now." Medalis choke out a sob at that, causing Charles to put a hand in comfort.

"But can he still be saved?" Chiron asked him.

"Right now, we don't know." Lee spoke up for Will, closing his eyes. "His chances are slim right now. We gave him some nector and ambrosia, which healed some of his internal organs. We also used them as a remedy for his deeper wounds, which is mostly on his legs. But even with all that, he's still in the danger zone."

The girls teared up even more at this, even Thalia, Anko, and Clarisse had a harder time keeping their watery eyes at bay. All the guys looked grim, with Nico tearing up as well.

"Don't….count me out….yet…."

Every head was whipped to the direction of Naruto. Said blonde slowly opened his eyes, which is filled with exhaustion and pain. "Naruto!" Many of them exclimed, crowding over the injured blonde.

"How are you feeling, sochi?" Anko asked him softly. Naruto smiled at her tiredly.

"I feel….like shit." He stated bluntly, but weakly. "I never….felt this bad….since my first row….with Ladon."

"You shouldn't talk to much." Chiron told him seriously. "Save as much strength as possible."

Naruto ignored him and turned to Annabeth. "Hey Annie," Naruto greeted, smiling. "You're back….from the labyrinth." He look to see Luke, Silena, and Bianca are also here. "And I heard….about the mission….you three did well."

The three of them smiled, though it didn't really come up to their lips. "Are you sure you should be talking, Naruto?" Silena asked him in concern. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Don't worry so much, Silena." Naruto said to her softly. "I won't die just by talking." His gaze went back to Annabeth. "And Annie? How did the mission went? Where's Squid Head, Goat Boy, and Tyson?"

At the mention of the mission, of her missing friends, the tears swelled up once more. That made Naruto concerned. "Annie?"

"I….I abandoned him." Annabeth said tearfully. "Percy….I abandon him. I broke your number one rule! I'm so sorry, Naruto!" The tears then begin falling out of her eyes, causing many sympathetic eyes on her.

That really concerned the blonde now. "Annie, calm down." He told her, though his voice still sounded weak. "Calm down, please."

Luke and Thalia put their hands on her shoulder, stopping her from going into more hysterics. Annabeth looked up at her friends before breathing in and breathing out, calming herself down.

"Alright now," Naruto spoke up, gaining the daughter of Athena's attention. "Can you explain to me everything that happened?"

So she did. Told him the obstacles they had to face while traveling the Labyrinth, that Nico and Lacy accidently joined when escaping the leaf nins, when Grover and Tyson ended up separating from them, and finally, when she left Percy too faced the telekhines himself.

"I didn't want to leave him alone, to face the telekhines by himself." Annabeth tearfully stated. "But, there wasn't any other choice. He wasn't budging from his choice." Tears leaked out of her eyes once more. "I'm so sorry, Naruto."

Naruto stared at her for a moment before holding out an arm. Annabeth didn't hesitate to go into his arm and bury her face into his shoulder. "While I am disappointed that you let your hubris endanger your teammates and friends," He began, causing her to flinch. "I know you recognize that mistake and that you'll work hard not to let it happen again."

"And don't blame yourself for what happened in Mt. Helens." Naruto continued. "There were very little options you could've picked, and you needed to protect Nico and Lacy. You and Percy picked the best, and possibly only option available."

He gently pushed Annabeth off him, to see her tears streaked face. He gave a smile of reassurance, thought it's weak from exhaustion and pain. "And Percy gonna be alright. He's about as stubborn as I am when it comes to dying. Either he'll come back, or we'll search and drag him back to camp."

Annabeth stayed silent, taking in Naruto's words. Finally, she nodded. "You're right. He'll come back. He always does."

"Good." Naruto smiled at her once again before turning to Will and Lee. "How long will it take for me to heal?"

"I say about two weeks, if we keep giving you ambrosia and nectar daily." Lee measured out. "Until then, you're gonna have stay in bed. Lots of damage has been done to leg, especially the right one."

"Get me a wheelchair." Naruto said immediately, slightly surprising everyone. "I know that the bleeding stop, that only the internal damage is left. So I won't stay in any a medical room in shape or form for any longer than I have to."

"Naruto, you should rest." Medalis pleaded, the tears threatening to come out. "You've done enough for us already. Just take some time to rest."

Naruto smiled softly at the girl. "Medalis, don't worry. I don't plan to do any physical activities." He reassured the girl. "I'll just be instructing training for the campers, that's all. No moving needed to give out instructions." Medalis bit her lip, but didn't say any more after that. There's no point arguing when his mind is set to something.

Lee stared at Naruto for a moment before sighing. "We'll get one to the camp, though it might take from several hours to a couple of days to find one." Naruto nodded. He can deal with a few days. At least the nurse's room isn't sterilizing white.

He shudder at the thought of those pure white hospital rooms and the smell that comes with it. Why do doctors think they're the best color of choice for patients is beyond him.

"Alright….good." Naruto said with a nod. "Now if you excuse me….I think I'm gonna pass out." Right as he said that, his consciousness began fading. Gathering his remaining strength in order talk normally exhausted him.

(Night)

Slowly, Naruto woke up from his sleep. He look to see no one around the room, and from the sounds of it, everyone must've went back to their cabins. ' _Must've slept for the rest of the day….'_

Not having anything else to do, he checked the bandages on him. Bandages are wrapped around his hand, both his arms, the wounds on his legs, and his torsos. He also felt bandages on top of his head, on the wound he got from headbutting Hidan.

' _Guess the ambrosia and nectar didn't heal my wounds fully.'_ Naruto guessed. ' _It shouldn't be a big bother though. My Uzumaki bloodline should help me recover quicker.'_ Wistfully, he wished he still had his healing factor before the Nine-Tails' came out of him. It saved his life more times than it could count.

As he laid back down, Naruto heard someone entering into the room, making him stiffen. He narrowed his eyes, wondering who is it that's coming in. He's positive that it's probably a fellow demigod, Chiron, or Dionysus, he's still alert. Assuming anything is one of the things that can get a ninja killed.

When he turned his head, he saw a figure, female from the looks of it, in the dark room. "Hello." Naruto greeted, ready to launch fireball or activate his destruction form. "Mind telling me why you're here, at this time of night?"

Naruto's eyebrows rose in shock when the silhouette revealed herself to be Hera. "It's the only time I could see alone." Hera said. "Hello again, Naruto."

"Hera." He said, a bit of surprise in his tone. "What are you doing here? I'm not up for any physical requests, as you can see."

The queen shook her head. "No, nothing like that." She reassured him. "I heard that you were injured in battle, so I decided to visit you. Hephaestus visited you already while you were unconscious. Athena and Hestia did so as well. Artemis would've, but she's currently on her chariot. Though I'm sure she's watching you right now."

Naruto stayed silent and took the information in. It nice to hear that his dad and patron decided to visit him, as well as Hestia and Artemis. "Thanks Hera." Naruto replied to the information. He gained a curious look. "Is Zeus okay with this or are you doing this behind his back?" The former will surprise him. The latter will earn a thumbs up.

"What he doesn't know won't harm him." Hera waved off. "Besides, I'm not technically interfering with your life. I'm just here to check if you're okay." That earned a snort and a smirk from Naruto. "Also….I would like to thank you. For what you said in the Hoover Dam. Because of this, I have another chance to repair my relationship with my son."

That got Naruto's full attention. "You talked and apologized to him then?" Hera nodded in confirmation, a smile on her face.

"I admit that we have a long way before we could have a strong mother and son relationship." Hera admitted. "But the chance to make up for that horrible mistake makes me happy enough."

"I'm glad your taking the chance." Naruto stated. Then he narrowed his eyes at her. "But remember this. If you end up hurting him in anyway, not even Rhea will be able to protect you from my wrath. That, I promise."

His warning and slight killing intent actually made Hera a bit nervous. While she isn't a fighter, she's one of the children of Rhea, so isn't a weakling by any means. But she has a feeling that if Naruto set his mind to it, he would not leave her unscarred.

"I won't hurt him intentionally. You can guarantee that." Hera said in determination. After a moment of silence, Hera spoke once again. "There's one more thing I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it's about your love life, of course." That got Naruto's eyes to shoot wide open, a big blush on his face. Oh crap.

 _(With Percy)_

The month was not good for Percy. Then again, when was a summer _ever_ good for him?

First off, he gets attacked by Naruto's old teammates during orientation at Goodes' High School. Then, he got attacked by red crystallized knight monsters, alongside Naruto, Rachel, Piper, and Leo. Next, during that hunting game, he, Rachel, and Annabeth found the labyrinth.

Describing what happened in the Labyrinth would've been in of itself. Facing off Kampe, meeting a minor god and two more Olympians, meeting Geryon, and fighting that crazy teacher sphinx. But the worst of all was fighting off those sea-hounds, and being in the middle of a volcano.

Suffice to say, it's the second most painful experience he had. He doesn't think anything will top holding the sky.

But it seems like the month is getting slightly better. When he first woke up from his state of unconscious, he was met with a young woman who looks as beautiful as Aphrodite, if not more so. Before he went back asleep, he heard that her name was Calypso.

Now, it was the second time waking up, and Percy slowly opened up his bleary eyes. He noticed that he was in a cave, but a nice looking on. It was decorated, with dried herbs up on the ceiling, a large loom and a harp, and shelves of stacked jars, filled with fruit preserves. He noticed that he was in comfortable bed with feather pillows and a cotton sheet.

"I see you awake." The boy turned his head to the direction of the voice, revealing it to be the caramel haired girl. Calypso, if he recalls. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a sauna for way too long." Percy groaned, slowly getting up. His skin felt tender and his muscles are weak. His throat sounded sore as well, like a toad. "Where am I? How long was I out?"

"My home, Ogygia." Calypso answered. "As for how long, I honestly don't know. Time is difficult here, Percy."

"You know my name?"

"You talk in your sleep."

That got a blush from the son of Poseidon. "Oh, yeah. I've got told that before."

A soft laughter receded from her, causing Percy to blush even more. When he turned away from her, he saw a fireplace built into the wall. A pot was hanging over it, a delicious smell coming from it that made Percy's stomach growl.

"I see that you're hungry." Calypso said, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. She went over to the pot before she put some of the food in it in a bowl. She quickly went to Percy's side and serve him the food, showing it to be beef stew.

"Thanks." Percy said, his voice still sore as he slowly started eating the stew. It was good. Very good.

As he ate, he noticed her staring at him intently, a small smile on her face. It got Percy to blush once again. "Um, why are you looking at me like that?" Months after he began training under Naruto, he's been getting stares like that from several girls, both mortals and demigods alike.

Calypso blinked before she flushed a little. "Um, no reason." She said, her eyes away from him. "Just enjoy your meal. I've put some ambrosia in, enough that it'll help you recover."

Before Percy could ask or say anything else, Calypso left. Percy looked at the direction she went in confusion before shrugging and going back to the stew.

While he ate, his thoughts drifted back to Annabeth, Nico, and Lacy. It's likely that they escaped, thanks to Nico's shadow traveling ability, but still, he's worried. He hope they got out of there before the volcano erupted.

Well, when he recover, he'll find out.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. So, Naruto and Percy are gonna be recovering from their respective injuries. While Naruto stays and help train the demigods at camp, Percy is gonna be at Ogygia with Calypso. Next up will be a time skip, either one or two weeks. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	29. Even in a Wheelchair

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we start, I would like to tell you guys something. I don't know if I mentioned this before or not, but I'm considering doing a rewrite for Naruto SFCW series.**

 **There's a couple of reasons why for this, the main one being the writing in Naruto SFCW 1. When looking at my writing from then to now, I want to bury my face inside a hole. Another is the harem. I have too many girls paired up with Naruto, and that has given me writer's block, since I can't just ignore that part of the plot. If I do the rewrite, I'll be lessen the numbers to three or four, or change it into a single pairing.**

 **Lastly, there are things on the fic that I admit I could've improved on, left out, have less of, etc. One of those things are the bashing I did to certain characters. I was a beginning writer back when I started the fic, and when I saw other writers doing bashing, I thought I should do the same. Now, I want to write a story without resorting to dehumanizing a character for petty reasons.**

 **Any other reasons, it haven't come up to mind yet or are small nitpicks. Still, I'm only just thinking about it. I'm not jumping on it now because I'm on the the 2nd volume of the series, and because DragonKingDragneel25 is doing a reading for this, though I discussed solutions for both of those things with Dragon. So, I'm asking you readers, do you think I should a rewrite for the fic? Let me know on the reviews, and give me your reasons why (Without flaming me, please). Sorry for the long AU, and thanks for anyone who read through the whole thing. So, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Chapter 29: Even in a Wheelchair

Most demigods thought that Naruto was one of the most sadistic trainers out there. That he was a monster when it comes to training. That there wasn't anybody who could match him in savagery.

Those who thought that….learned during Naruto's recovery that they are completely and utterly _wrong_.

"Come on, run faster you gakis!" Anko yelled out at the screaming campers, a sadistic grin on her lip. "If you can't run fast enough, you'll be dinner my little pet!"

What are the campers running from? A giant white snake with Anko right on top of it.

"I see one of you slacking off!" Anko formed gleefully, seeing a child of Apollo right behind the others. "Maybe you will become food today!"

"Someone get this crazy chick away from us!" Said demigod screamed in terror.

As the demigods ran for their lives, Naruto and Chiron watched the training, the both of them in wheelchairs. With them are Thalia, Luke, Bianca, Annabeth, and Clarisse, all of whom are watching the training with pale faces.

"I can see where you got your sadism, Naruto." Chiron commented on casually. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yep. Learn from the snake mistress herself, Anko Mitarashi." Naruto confirmed verbally. "Though I made sure not to use every trick in her book. I doubt the demigods would've survived, otherwise."

"N-Never thought I would see someone more sadistic than you, Whisker." Thalia said shakily. Annabeth, Luke, Bianca, and Clarisse nodded in agreement.

Naruto smirked. "Oh, this is nothing. Be lucky she decided to hold back on you guys." The four demigods paled at this. This woman is holding _back_? "Anyway, you guys better get back to your own training. Or are you waiting for Anko finish and train all of you?"

Immediately, the four stood back in terror. "Nope! We're good, we're good!" Luke said quickly. And with that, the four scattered away from the blonde.

Naruto chuckled. "Ah, teaching young gakis to fight is entertaining." Chiron just shook his head at this. Honestly, does all shinobi love to torment their students? Or is Anko and Naruto the exception?

His thoughts were stopped when Cally came from behind them. "Something you need, Cally?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Uh, yeah. Well, I was wondering," Naruto raised an eyebrow when she saw the daughter of Dionysus fidget nervously. That's not something he sees everyday. "Do you think….Ankocouldteachmethewaysoftorture&interrogation?" She asked rapidly.

Now both of the blonde's eyebrows were rose in surprise before his facial expression turn into a smirk. "I'm guessing you became a fan of Anko?"

Cally blushed. "It just, the way she makes other suffer is amazing." She said, admiration in her tone. "And by the aura she gives out, I can tell she's been torturing and interrogating people."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, she does have that terrifying aura of hers." The blonde admitted. "Whenever she has free time, you can talk to her about yourself. I'm sure she's willing to have a pupil in the arts of sadism." Cally's eyes brighten at this.

"Thank you, Naruto!" After giving the blonde a hug, she ran back to wherever she was at previously.

"You're not concern of what kind of horror you might unleashed with this?" Chiron asked him.

"Honestly, I am a bit." Naruto admitted. "But I have a feeling that one way or another, they're gonna be talking to each other. Stalling it won't help."

Chiron sighed, knowing he got a point. He just hope the camp can survive two sadists in the area.

"By the way Chiron, any news on Squid Head or Goat Boy?" Naruto inquired.

The centaur shooked his head. "No. None yet." He frowned. "It's not surprising, considering there's little Grover can do to contact us in the Labyrinth, not unless he finds a way to make a rainbow. And Perseus….I suspect he's in Mount Ogygia."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at that. "Seriously?" The blonde sighed at this. "Well, that's bad luck on both sides." He really wished that the Olympians stopped sending guys there, or at the very least, stop making Calypso fall for every single one of them.

"I agree." Chiron said with a nod. "Hopefully, I'm wrong."

Naruto didn't bother to say that he's probably right. After all, Percy's luck seems to be as bad as his when it comes to entering those kinds of situations.

"Hey Chiron," The centaur looked at Naruto curiously. "I just wanna ask you….what are your thoughts on telling Camp Half-Blood about Camp Jupiter?"

Chiron stiffened. "There are several reasons not to do it. An all out war, for one."

"True, that's a big possibility, but we need to end this feud at some point." Naruto sighed. "It's one of the reason I got Athena's Parthenos back. So there can be a way to form peace between the Roman and Greek."

"Athena may not approve of this."

"My patron needs to let go of that hate she has for the Roman." Naruto retorted. "Sure, the Romans crossed the line by turning Minerva into a minor goddess and taking away the Parthenos, but that hatred had led thousands of demigods to their deaths, especially during the Civil War. Hatred only create more hate."

Chiron, with some hesitance, added, "Zeus might not approve of this."

"And since when did I care about his opinion?"

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"Relax, Chiron. I'm not gonna tell them immediately." Naruto reassured him. "They already got enough on their minds right now. It'll probably be some time after the fight, if I decide to tell them."

Chiron sighed. "Very well, then." Chiron conceded. "If you decide to tell the camp about Camp Jupiter, I hope it doesn't lead to another war."

"It won't." Naruto assured. His eyes harden. "Not if I have anything to say about it." If anyone tries to start something, even the Olympians, they'll be answering to him. And you do not mess with an Uzumaki.

After his talk with Chiron, Naruto wheeled his way at the hand-to-hand combat training area, where several demigods were stationed. Clarisse and Thalia are teaching that class, being the most experienced hand-to-hand fighers. As Naruto observed the group of demigods, noticed one of them, Mark, was slacking a little.

"Hey, Mark!" Naruto called out, getting the son of Ares' attention. "Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean you can slack off! Straighten up, or be thoroughly embarrassed!"

Instead of doing just that, however, Mark merely smirked. "Yeah, right. I doubt you could do anything to me in a wheelchair."

His statement stopped the training session between the other demigods, and Thalia and Clarisse. The two girls frowned at him. "If you don't get back to training Mark, I'll put an spear up your ass!" Clarisse growled.

"Same here!" Thalia agreed.

Before they could do just that, Naruto spoke up. "Hang on girls, I want hear what he's thinking." Naruto turned his attention straight to Mark, with a raised eyebrow. "So, you think you can beat me in a fight, just because I'm injured and in a wheelchair?"

Mark scoffed. "You wouldn't even be a challenge."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, unnerving Mark after a moment, before smirking. "Alright, then." The blonde stated. "Let see if you back up that bark with a good bite." He rolled his way in front of Mark. "If you're able to land one blow at me, then I'll let veto training for the rest of the week."

Mark's eyes widen at the offer, as did several others, before the son of Ares gave an excited grin. "Deal!" He immediately agreed. "And if I lose?"

"Then I'll let Anko decide your training regime." Naruto gave an evil smirk while Mark went pale. Despite being here for only a couple of days, Anko had gain a reputation for being extremely sadistic.

"F-Fine!" Mark forced himself to say. "Not like it will matter! After all, punching your face in should be easy!"

The demigods at the hand-to-hand combat station gathered around the two, including Thalia and Clarisse. Thalia turned to Clarisse. "How much do you want to bet he got something on his sleeves?"

The daughter of Ares snorted at that. "Sucker's bet."

Mark cracked his knuckles, preparing himself to fight. "Get ready for some payback, Uzumaki." Mark said, getting into fighting stance. "You may have beaten my father and a Titan, but you can't do much while stuck in that wheelchair."

"So you're willing to fight me while injured." Naruto remarked. "If you think I'm soo helpless while in this wheelchair, does that mean you enjoy pushing around those who can't fight back? For a son of Ares, that's pretty cowardly.

That got Mark turning a shade of red, especially when some of the demigods started laughing. WIth a cry of rage, he charged at Naruto, fist raised. But just as he got close, Naruto pushed in wheelchair to the side with surprising speed and held out his leg. That caused Mark run into said leg and trip, falling right on his face.

"Yea, that was predictable. I saw that coming a mile away." Naruto remarked with a smirk. Mark slowly got up back, an expression of shock and anger mixed onto his face.

"How did you dodge that so fast?!"

"My siblings added a couple of things to my chair." Naruto told him. He pointed at the wheels of his chair. "That includes making the wheels on my chair as mobile as an office chair. Make this thing less constricting."

"That's cheating!"

"Well, duh. I'm a shinobi, not a warrior." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "You think I'm have honor while in battle? If you think that, you're as dumb as your father."

"Shut up!" With another cry of rage, he charged at Naruto once again. Once again, the blonde rolled and dodged the attack.

"Again, predictable."

"Can you predict this?" He turned around and launched another fist at Naruto, to which the blonde dodged by leaning to the side. He grabbed the boy's arm before pulling him forward and head-butting Mark, sending him sprawling on his back.

"Yes. I don't even need an oracle to see that." The blonde said dryly as Mark got back up again. "Seriously, I've trained you to fight, right? Surely, you can do better than this. Or am I training a cyclop in disguise?"

That got Mark to let out a loud raging scream before rushing at Naruto. Whatever punches, whatever kicks, any attacks he delivers, Naruto dodges them.

Throughout the fight, the demigods were watching it in amazement. All of them were in awe that Naruto could still fight so easily with the handicap on him. "Even in a wheelchair, he's still a badass." One of them muttered.

Clarisse crossed her arms. "Yep. Definitely a sucker's bet."

"No kidding." Thalia snorted.

After dodging the next punch, he grabbed his arm once more before pulling him and judo flipping him right beside his wheelchair. As Mark groaned in pain and slowly got back up, Naruto rolled his wheelchair to face Mark.

"Had enough, Mark?" Naruto asked him. "Tell you what, if you surrender now, I'll let you off by letting you do our regular training regime. Don't worry, no one will judge."

Anyone with enough intelligence and common sense would take that offer. Unfortunately, those things were pushed away by anger and pride. "I'm not about to beat by someone in a wheelchair!" Pulling his fist back, he launched one more attack at Naruto, in one more attempt to strike him once.

The blonde sighed. "Don't say I didn't offer." Without any effort, he caught the punch with one hand. Then grinned wickedly. "And have a good nap. You're gonna need it."

Mark's eyes widen, but before he could pull away, Naruto rolled forward and head-butted once again, this time with more force. It sent Mark flying before rolling onto the ground and then landing on his back. The son of Ares didn't get up again.

The crowd was silent while Naruto slowly turned to everyone. His smirked didn't disappear. "So," He drawled out. "Is there anyone who think can beat me while I'm recovering?"

His response were rapids shake of heads.

"Good!" His smile then turned cheerful. "Back to training then." He looked towards release. "You mind taking Mark to your cabin? I ain't kidding when I said he's gonna need that rest."

(Night)

The day passed quickly for the campers. When it was night, Naruto rolled back to the infirmary. He still need to stay in there so Will and Lee can check on his recovery rate, but with the rate he's healing, he'll probably get out of his wheelchair when the first week is over. Uzumaki genes, you gotta love them.

Currently, he's reviewing the defenses and traps being prepared around the camp. The defenses are mainly set up in front of the entrance of the Labyrinth, but in case the monsters spread out farther, he had defenses set all around the camp.

"Good thing I stole that supply cache from the rebel demigods on that mission back in March." Naruto murmured. "Those gatling guns will prove useful in defending the camp. Now, we'll need to see if we can set some of them to shoot automatically…."

When he saw a yellow flash, he tensed briefly, but then relaxed. "Hey, dad." Naruto greeted.

Hephaestus, in his Minato form, smiled at his son. "Hello, Naruto." The Olympian greeted back. "Reviewing your defenses?"

"Just checking to see if there's anything else we need to do for them." Naruto replied back. He smiled. "I may be doing overkill, but it's pay to be paranoid."

"Definitely." Hephaestus agreed. He crossed his arms. "By the way, you should know….that eruption Perseus has made, stirred Typhon from his slumber."

Naruto paled. "Please tell me you're joking." His response was a shake of the head, causing the blonde to huff and flop his head on the pillow behind him. "Damn. Squid Head's luck is as bad as mine."

"Indeed." The smith god couldn't help but agree. He sighed. "I rather not have to fight that monster again, but that choice might be taken away."

"Are you and the other Olympians going to prepare?" Naruto inquired. Hephaestus nodded.

"Of course. We need to fully prepared to face Typhon again." He then went on to the next news. "As for Perseus, he's at Mt. Ogygia."

Naruto sighed. "Chiron though as much." He sent his father an annoyed. "Seriously, you need to take that curse off of her, or at least stop sending guys there."

"While I do agree that she has suffered enough son, Zeus don't. And you know how he is when someone make suggestions like that." Hephaestus sighed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I swear, Hades would've been a better ruler than Zeus."

"Any immortal with common sense thinks so, as well."

And so, the talk between father and son continued on until Naruto fell asleep.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto is loving the weapons displayed around his father's shop._

 _Like a kid in a candy store, he examined every single weapon, both ancient and modern. There are even ones he doubt anyone had seen yet. Tenten would've love this place!_

 _He frowned at the thought of one of his friends. He wonder how the others are doing. He's not to worried about Sasuke waking up and escaping, since his dad told him that Kakashi caught up with them soon after the fight. No, he's mainly worried about the Choji, Neji, and all the guys who was on that mission. He doubt that any of them got away without any injuries._

 _He also wonders how everyone feels about him disappearing. He bet that many of the villagers are celebrating right now, but he knows that he people that cares about him are probably worried. Especially his mother, Anko._

 _She'll probably chewing Kakashi as of now for letting him get taken away._

 _He sighed a little. He wonder if he'll ever see them again. While he isn't eager to go back to that hellhole of a village, he would've like to his his precious people at least one more time._

" _Naruto?" The blonde looked up to see Hephaestus leading on the entrance of his shop, in his Minato form. "Are you okay, son?"_

 _Naruto smiled at him. "Yeah dad, I am. Just thinking."_

The Olympian frowned. "If you say so." He then stood up from his leaning position. "Come on. There's somewhere I want to take you."

Naruto looked at him curiously. "Really? Where to?"

" _You'll need to learn more of this world, as well as all of the history." Hephaestus explained. "So I'm gonna take you to a library that'll have all the information you need." He nudged his head towards the exit. "And I want you to meet the owner of that library. So, come on."_

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Lead the way." With that, the reunited father and son walked out.

 **And that's the end. I hope the chapter was decent, at the very least. It was hard to think of what to write, and I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. So again, what do you think of me rewriting the entire thing? Let me know of your opinions on the reviews, on whether or not I should do it, and your own reasons, if you can. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


End file.
